So I'm Invisible?
by Resucitated-Blue
Summary: China collapses with paralysis at a world meeting and his symptoms soon seemingly spread to four others . Germany, America, Australia and Canada form an investigative team to solve the whole mess but soon it will uncover a plan far beyond anyone's expectations. Something forgotten from the past is uncovered.
1. Intro: The start

Author's Notes

Disclaimers: Nothing in here is meant to reflect any real-life events but I do use historical/statistical facts here and there (but still inaccurate on various accounts).

** No pairings intended**. Platonic bonds only. You are free to imagine what you will, but this story will remain neutral.

I wrote this to explore Canada's invisibility differently than most. Also, be forewarned, things only seem simple at the beginning.

Only this introduction is in first person the rest is in third person. Expect a _lot_ of different nations to appear and play various roles or in other words, those tagged is not a very complete list of who appears in here. Canada has the most important role in this story.

* * *

><p>Intro (China's POV):<p>

I went on talking without much interruption or debate, and my presentation neared its end. Click! Next slide, next topic. My stomach grumbled softly, but I pressed my lips together to steel my focus. I flipped over another card and glanced at the clock. Just a couple more of these sentences, a short ten minute open question period and then, we would break for lunch.

_Mmmmm...I wonder if Taiwan brought those pastries today. Maybe I could convince her to trade some._

Huh?

Why is everyone staring at me like that? Oh, wait what was I talking about now? Hurriedly, I scanned my flash cards. My concentration must not stray like this...must keep focused...keep focused...must...

Yet, as I chanted this mantra internally, it did nothing to stop myself from struggling to remember the topic that I had been on. What was it, again? Blurring in and out of focus, the words I had written doubled and spun.

The ink continued to dance in its acrobatic acts so I lowered my cards to massage my head. For an odd moment, I saw a flash of a performance that I had watched years ago. My train of thought spun right off its tracks. I stumbled a step forward. My heart pounded in my ears.

_Why is the world tilting like that? Are those the stars? They look so prett-_

CRASH!


	2. 3,2,1 CLEAR!

Author's Notes: *Asteriks used for footnotes.

Human names are used to show familial/friendship ties.

* * *

><p>"You! Check the news! China, can you hear me? CHINA?...Zut!*...no response. Get the vital economy stats machine in here NOW! Hong Kong! Taiwan!" The frantic yelling paused for a moment, "EVERYONE ELSE PLEASE STOP CROWDING AROUND HIM AND GET TO THE HALL!"<p>

After the majority of people were pushed out, France already worked on the patient. The Frenchman slammed his ear against the floor to see if there was any movement coming from the man's chest. Silky blonde hair was sprawled over the floor. He took in a deep breaths himself, as the chaos around him increased.

When China collapsed, France broke first from his surprise and took over the situation. Such a quick reaction was only natural, he would brag if asked on another day. He was big brother France after all. In truth, his people made him this way with their high health system rankings*.

A brown blur of hair rushed alongside him. North Italy had pulled out his first aid kit in case there was any bleeding, as per norm with such emergencies. None were found.

Nations normally didn't catch human illnesses, other than a cold or a flu. If they were exhausted they could potentially collapse, but then that would mean that China had been missing two weeks of sleep. Unlikely. This collapse could only be explained by internal system failures. In other words, it might be a national crisis. If that were the case then China, who continued to be scarily unresponsive on the floor, was in a serious condition. They had to act fast.

Squeak! Squeak! Two countries rolled in a large machine. North Italy guided them carefully to the fallen nation's side. France let out a sigh of relief as he lifted up his head from the floor. China was breathing. Just to double check, the Frenchman placed his hand in front of the fallen nation-state's nose. Although separated by large worrying gaps, there was air flowing in and out.

The Italian started up the battery powered machine and France crossed his arms as he waited, flicking his eyes back to China every second or so. While the start-up continued, North Italy asked Taiwan and Hong Kong if they could sense anything. France suggested a rapid fire search through the news.

"What's wrong with him?" Hong Kong asked in a flat tone. He looked down at his teacher of sorts, face blank, but the shaking fists at his sides betrayed him. He knelt down beside him. "Y-yao?"

"There's NOTHING in the news!" Taiwan shrieked as she checked her phone with shaky hands. "Small stuff, but no reports to cause anything like this..."

Japan got up from his seat. No one noticed that he had never left the room. He kept as calm as ever and pulled something from China's bag before he walked over, "Excuse me, but I think this might help." A Hello Kitty plushie rested in his hand.

He cleared some strands off the man's forehead and placed the soft figure there. Stares of disbelief bore at him, and a smack in the hallway could be heard as someone was bitterly scolding the source of American influence, or something along those lines. However, as France leaned in to remove the doll, China muttered a quiet no.

"Keep.. it there." China continued weakly. His eyes cracked open, "Aiyah...my head is ringing louder than that time with Hong Kong's firecrackers on New Year's."

"Can you get up?"

Initially, China had a remark read to spring on his tongue, but then soon lost it. China's black pupils shrank, and they started to dart left to right. Tension rose in the room as his breathing hurried. In a fish-like manner he opened and closed his mouth. He stared up at the ceiling with vulnerable eyes.

"Calm down," Taiwan grabbed the Hello Kitty on his head. "Look at this doll, and relax."

After a couple deep breathes, China found his words and spoke softly, "My body...it...it feels like it's glued to the floor." He looked to Hong Kong. "Hey... Hong Kong do you still remember those pressure points I taught you?"

Incredulous, France almost objected to allowing the younger nation experiment. Yet, the man had little say. Country-care policy stated that the country in need of aid had the prioritized right to choose whatever treatment they wished. It was a matter of common courtesy, another way to respect sovereignty. Besides, a nation tended to know what would be the best method to get themselves better, so no harm done.

In a smooth manner, the boy jabbed at the spot hard. China's body twitched by reflex, but overall it had no effect. Hong Kong tried another one. Same results.

Ding! At last, the machine had finished turning on. French hands took off as they pressed various buttons on it and North Italy attended to the patient. Velcro straps wrapped around China's wrists and some weird head gear encased his skull. A large beeping pulse could be heard on the machine as it began to read the patient's data. Several windows popped up all over the monitor screen. France continued to configure the machine.

"I-is this necessary?" the Chinese man asked with a slight tremble in his voice. It has been years since that machine had been used and since he had never been connected to it before, he was afraid of what would happen. Only those on the team that helped create it knew how it even functioned and they only worked on their individual parts.

This machine had gone unused for so long that China, and quite possibly the rest of the world, had forgotten about it once it was finished and tested. The project was vague and had no purpose other than to create this machine. This Vital Economy Stats machine itself was a mystery to most, only known to be used to monitor nations when they come down with a bad cold due to a recession or something like that. An emergency like this seemed like an odd time to bring it out.

"We need to find out what is wrong with you, " France explained while looking the man in the eye. "It won't hurt. I can assure you of that."

America, unable to stay quiet and idle while he watched from the crack of the door, walked in, "Dude what's wrong with him?" He eyed the machine, "Is there anything the hero-"

"You're not helping! Let them deal with this!" a stern face stormed in and yanked him out. They returned to the hallway where a crowd muttered with each other. Some were on the line with their bosses. Others checked their phones. The faces only grew heavier as they found no possible reason to China's collapse; worry flourished. Germany had to step in front of the doors to block anyone from going back in again.

After fifteen minutes, which felt like two hours to those outside the room, France had concluded it was safe to move him. North Italy walked to the doorway and announced the somewhat good news. Held breaths were let out. After the relief settled in, he asked the gathered crowd if anyone could offer their room. The floor was cold and he needed to rest in a place very close by as the meeting carried on.

An argument of harsh whispers flared up in the back. A frying pan was swung. Slowly a hand emerged from the crowd. Prussia's face was not happy as he walked up to Italy to hand over his keys. Prussia knew he had at least three other rooms to crash at and it was the closest. Still, that gave Hungary no right to swing that lethal metal thing around to threaten him. The Great and Awesome him would've offered it anyways. France thanked his friend greatly in the form of beer promises before he rushed back inside the meeting room.

With a makeshift stretcher made out of flags, they carried him out into the hallway. The other countries parted to let them through. His closest family pushed the machine as they followed the man who was still attached to it. Eerie silence formed as the sight chocked everyone's words. One question echoed silently.

What exactly was going on?

* * *

><p>Author's notes:<p>

*Zut: Translation: Blast! (or Darn.)

*High Health system rankings: Based on the 2000 World Health Organization report which was based on 1997 stats (See report at: en. wi k iped /wik i/Wo rld_He alth_Organ ization_ran king_of_heal th_systems)

Part of my head canons come from little stuff like this. It also kinda of fits with the idea of him playing that 'big brother' role. I actually think France is more serious and caring of a character rather than the one minded pervert he is often presented to be.

Also, I apologize for the lack of the common "aru's" that china is known for saying. I find it funny in the show but...I find accents tedious to write and I don't think a Japanese accent fits in an English story.


	3. Well you ARE an old man

Chinese Dumplings, check. T.V set to the news channel, check. South Korea and his antics banned from the room, check.

Everything was set to his peaceful recovery. He could sleep to his heart's content and someone would always check up on him in case he needed anything. Just one problem. His poor pride.

Two whole DAYS had passed until he was able to regain control in his upper torso. He felt like he could have screamed the whole time through. It was utterly embarrassing to be spoon fed by those you have years ago spoon fed. Or in his case chopst-well, you get the point. It was _awful_.

The meeting continued on, and hourly shifts were assigned to his closest family. Taiwan, at this moment, was outside to discuss something with France. It made him nervous to be unable to know what they were talking about, but at the same time, he was relieved that they weren't here to fuss over him. After all, he hated being treated like some old man.

The door clicked gently as the young Asian women re-entered the room. Her outfit today was a death drop from her usual fashion standards. It was the laziest look China had ever seen on her. She didn't have enough time to care, he supposed. Her face carried a frown. A clipboard was in her hand. It was the results for his medical tests.

"Nothing's come up," the younger woman said as she sat down at the side of the bed. She handed over the papers, and there was an awkward silence as he flipped through them. Nothing new. He placed them down with an upset look. He was already cursing his confinement to bed but by the looks of these papers, that was not going to change anytime soon. Current news and events were not severe enough to cause this. So, it had to be a personification symptom-whatever it was.

"I don't get it." The man muttered, "What does France say?"

"He says sudden paralysis is a sign of a stroke. But you and I both know that's impossible..." she trailed off, and China smiled bitterly. It was a common dark joke among the nation-states that if they could get heart attack or stroke, none of them would be able to survive a single meeting. Especially with some of Prussia and South Korea's pranks. China found himself sighing. Oh, what he would give to go back to those joking times.

In the corner of her eye, Taiwan noticed a vase of a colorful assortment of flowers on the side table. "Who brought these in?" She said as she leaned in to smell them. Fragrant fresh scents wafted in her nose.

"France did. He said it was odor therapy to calm my nerves...A happy patient healed better."

A hum of mild interest took note of that as she continued to examine the collection,"Ah, an edelweiss." Her dainty hands softly plucked it out of the bouquet, "I think I saw a shop completely dedicated to only these flowers in Europe...somewhere."

China grunted as he shifted his position, "Probably Austria or Switzerland...They have a strange obsession for these kind of things..."

"So did you!" She giggled as she placed the flower back down in its place. She turned back to him. " Don't deny it! I remember you were so obsessed over herbs you lectured me with all of those endless lessons," Her expression morphed into disgust as she spoke, "Oh, and then when I was sick, you made me eat all these gross mixtures of them and..." Her face lit up, "Wait a second!"

"What is it?"

She clapped her hands as her face continued to shine with sudden brilliance, "We already tried acupuncture." China grimaced at the memory but let her continue, "but none of the ancient herbal medicines!"

From this glimmer of hope, his mood lightened up a little. He himself had always said that those medicines were the answer to everything. Immediately, the man began to search the catalog in his mind. He only needed to remind himself of-

Blank.

His thoughts stopped in their tracks.

Suddenly, he felt very cold and hollow inside. His eyes blurred out as he tried to fight that cold feeling and remember. However, the more he battled for recollection, the more fuzzy the world became. Eventually, the feeling overwhelmed him and he lost his strength. He shut his eyes and let his long black hair spread over the pillow as he leaned back.

It couldn't have been all that important, China thought.

"Are you okay?" Taiwan got off the bed quickly to give him some space. She peered down at the man and frowned when he didn't reply back. "Don't think too hard about the ancient medicine...rest your mind," she continued softly as she then patted his head. "Maybe I can remember from the lessons you have given me under your care."

China re-opened his eyes again. He turned to her with a confused look and asked, "I knew you when you were younger? I took care of you?" Her head nodded slowly. She checked his forehead, no sign of a fever.

"Y-you don't r-remember?" She voiced in a shocked whisper.

"Remember what?"

In fear of the worse, she quickly asked some need-to-know basic questions. China answered some swiftly with ease and annoyance while he paused dangerously at others.

He could remember he was China, Wang Yao. He knew who she was, Taiwan. He could name several countries with the same amount of disdain or indifference as he had before. However information, specifically on events 50 years ago and earlier were nothing but lost to him. No matter how hard she tried to press him, he couldn't recall. It was like he was without a history. For someone who loved to claim authority through his seniority, this sudden forgetfulness was horrifying.

Five minutes later, Hong Kong entered the room to see a paled Taiwan. The teenage Asian had to shake her out of her shock. As she explained to him what had just happened, his own eyes widened.

"Seriously?"

* * *

><p>"China has AMNESIA?!" America suddenly shouted as he read the text from Taiwan. Germany, despite being annoyed from this random interruption, allowed the superpower to continue. All of the assembly's attention had already been caught on him anyways.<p>

"Yo, listen to this. He was fine five minutes ago according to Taiwan. He was complaining about being too old for this treatment and moping as usual...uh..."he scrolled further down, "They started to talking about the ancient medicines and then he suddenly decided to let his head fall down on the pillow and poof. Identity and Personality are intact...it's just his past events that are completely wiped. "

This gained quite perplexed reactions. Greece even woke up. Voices all across the room demanded answers and grew louder and louder.

"Calm down everyone!" Germany ordered. For perhaps the first time, the yell could not control or settle the room.

"You TRADE with HIM! Don't tell me you aren't scared!" A loud voice accused from the back. The orderly man was caught off guard and lost his words. The noise escalated and drowned the German out.

"Settle down you guys! Let my not as AWESOME as ME brother talk!" Prussia butted in from the sidelines. That shut them up.

Germany coughed and subtly nodded his thanks to his brother, "We need to handle this matter logically with a structured process. Before we start flinging accusations and assumptions let's get the facts straight. Italy has just texted France to turn around and asses this. We-"

A Central American voice interrupted, "I blame the U.S!"

Silence fell. America spat out the burger he had been biting into. Those close by the country eyed him nervously, and their chairs scooted safely away. Here came the hero... BOOM! His hands slammed against the table as he stood up to speak. Sharp blue eyes glared at the accuser.

"What? I have NOTHING to do with this! If anything this is probably RUSSIA'S fault!" He pointed at the scarf-wearing cold looming personification.

Russia looked up with annoyance and his fake smile in place, "Well, that is an interesting conclusion. However, it is completely false. Stop being so immature and pick on someone else, da?"

America was about to spit something back but a British accented voice cut him off, "Before we toss around blame, let's take what we know right now. He collapsed and now he's forgetting the past." There was another pause, "In my opinion, I think this is more than just some unknown disease...I believe he is losing himself."

"That's stupid!" America shouted back. "Dude, it's not like he's forgotten the important stuff. You've been reading too far back into the past again and getting all sentimental. It's silly."

"I am not being silly you git! Just because your history doesn't stretch far back and you can't care about it as much doesn't mean it isn't important."

"Sure it's great to remember what has happened but what does it ma-"but the obnoxious voice was cut off by a philosophical one.

"It..._certainly_...does...matter..."Greece interrupted.

His face showed deep concentration and you could tell this issue moved him deeply. Strong with passion but still paced very slow, the voice projected to the far walls. People watched him intently since it was rare he was ever awake.

He stood up to continue his point which was extraordinary in itself. Turkey jeered at him to hurry. The room was attentive as he opened his mouth to speak. All eyes were on the dark brunette as he cleared his throat for a bit.

Then, just as China had, the Greek crumpled on the ground paralyzed.

"I...see..." his voice trailed off.

Those beside him rushed out of their seats and huddled around him. His eyes blinked lazily as he watched things blur in and out from that angle. Anxious chatter came about again. However the worry focused on him stayed only for a few seconds as abrupt shouting erupted.

"F-Feliciano? FRATELLO? WHAT THE HELL?"

On the other side of the room, North Italy slumped over from his chair onto the table. His face was flat on the table, and his hazelnut eyes were open with surprise. Short whimpers came from the pasta lover as his brother pulled him up in a tight embrace. Afraid of further injury, South Italy continued to hold him while he moved his hand to support the neck, as his younger brother had taught him before. The two brothers remained like that for a couple minutes. Soon, Romano broke the teary moment and cursed at everyone to get moving to help them.

Germany, once he snapped out of disbelief of the moment, ordered Spain and Austria to check on them-they were both close in rank to France's and Italy's abilities. Luckily, it wasn't as bad as China. They could still respond to questions and they were able to twitch their fingertips. As a precaution from the last incident, there was already a stretcher in the room and another close-by hotel room was booked. But they weren't expecting two more patients so soon.

Crash! Make that three. India had just collapsed. Nations fled the conference in fear that they would catch whatever was clearly spreading. Soon enough the room was empty except for those who tended to the fallen nations and a few others who attempted to organize the situation.

The exit was congested with people trying to leave. Patiently, a nation waited at the end but noted something odd about the person in front of them.

"Egypt? Are you alright? You're swaying! ... E-egypt!"

And then another one bit the dust.

* * *

><p>Author's notes: Thank you for reading :)<p>

What in the world is going on with these nations?


	4. Sent home by his 'Mother'

Author's Notes : Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Five countries were down: China, Greece, Italy, India and Egypt. Brand new white chalk scribbled on the board to note the status of each of the countries so far. All of them were bed-ridden, some without the use of their arms, but only China was struck with amnesia. Clack, clack! The ominous sound twisted tense worry into the expressions of those looking onward.<p>

No one needed to be there. Naturally, the meeting had been cancelled. Who would want to stay while there remained a threatening possibility of catching the 'disease' ? Especially since, for some, this brought back gruesome memories of long ago plagues. Those were the ones that hurried back home once they were permitted. Some didn't even wait for the go ahead. Still more others had their bosses order them home.

All who remained to brave the dangers stayed for various personal reasons. Some like a certain hero, stayed to help out in goodwill-perhaps carry out some small tasks. Others stayed out of curiousity or drive to get to the bottom of this mystery. Still, more volunteered to take shifts in caring for the patients and be part of the health committee that was forming.

France was reluctantly made in charge of this small health committee, and he had the patients, as the nations were referred to, moved to the closest local private hospital. Transferring the nations was already a difficult task and on top of that they had to go through a lot of trouble to explain their situation to the hospital. But despite all that, they managed. America proved to be quite persuasive as he managed to settle arrangements fast.

Nations who weren't on care shifts were now gathered together in another room in the rented meeting building. Germany was at the front, as he was both the host nation for this particular meeting and the most natural in organizing these affairs, to announce the members of an investigative team. He insisted that they needed a tight central group to collect all the clues.

The requirements were simple; they had to be unrelated to the victims, be dependable and not want to use whatever they discover as weapon of mass manipulation. So with that, Russia was out.

"Ahem." The Russian in question stood up and a purple aura started to surround him, "Germany, what are you implying?"

"Well...um," the tall German froze awkwardly as he realized that he had said that last part out loud. "I...don't... ...mean...it...like...that. Your sisters requested you stay with them for the time being...so...uh..."

"Yes dear brother." Belarus's silvery head popped out of nowhere. "We don't have much time left so let's get married. Married married married married married married... "

Swoosh! Well, that's one way to get that man to run fast. Belarus' chanting could be heard fading away down the hallway.

Germany coughed, "Anyways...so the members shall be..."

Bam! Someone burst into the room, "ME OF COURSE!"

Prussia walked in with his proud head held high, his obnoxious 'kesese' signature gloating laugh ready to be let loose as soon as his name was called. In his mind, there was no way his brother would choose anyone else for the job. That was until his very brother gave him a very stern look.

"Come on West I would totally be-"

Intense stare.

"But I am awe-"

Intense GLARE.

"Fine..."

With a dismissive wave to his brother, Prussia sulked out of the room. But soon enough like the Prussian he was, he shrugged it off and decided to go hang out somewhere else. Whatever, the work for this team was probably going to drop dead boring if his younger brother was leading it.

"Alright!" Germany continued with great determination, "The members shall be-"

An obnoxious beeping sound filled the room. The stern blonde man groaned as he recognized the sound. That was _his _phone. Embarrassingly he pulled it out, learned that it was text from Prussia telling him he was going to buy beer on his tab and silenced it.

"Get on with it!" a rather grumpy sharpshooter yelled from the back.

"The members shall be America, Australia, England and I. I've thought it over and this is the kind of team we need. We'll send out a notice out when we get some results. Everyone else can be in charge of keeping an eye out for each other. Report to us if anyone else comes down with these symptoms. That is all."

Disappointed murmurs were muttered as people exited the room until only the ones who were called were left. There weren't that many in the first place so the room was cleared out rather fast. Firmly, Germany closed the door. Time to get serious.

"DUDES LET'S DO THIS!" Oh great, America was at the chalkboard. "Everyone be my back up!"

Smack! England dragged him back into his seat. Australia laughed feeling completely stoked for this. After all, he was going to have the fantastic pleasure of seeing someone _else_ get earbashed by old eyebrows for a change. Germany shook his head, although he didn't like it very much, they were perfect for the jobs.

Swish! A manila coloured portfolio slid across the table to Australia, then another to America and then to England. Confused they looked back at the man in front. His eyes were serious yet shimmered a little with pride and determination.

"In those files, you'll find your objectives." There were some page flips and agape mouths in surprise. No one expected such elaborate plans. It had only been a week since that first incident. There was already a list of places to visit, courses of actions in response to certain things, needed format for their reports...etc. This was impressive.

America grinned widely as he skimmed through, "AH YEAH! I get to be the hero!" He paused and asked, "Yo, why does it say on mine 'perfect for being a Linguistic Diplomat'?"

"HAH," England scoffed, "it should say perfect for being an idiot."

"Well..." Germany explained, " As you may have read so far, your first goal is to fly over to the center of China's land. We have to look at this from all angles. There has to be clues in their homes and seeing as China was the first to fall, I think it would be wise to start there. We need to search around the area for any leads or some related event that the international reporters don't know. With that in mind, we need someone who is one, fluent in Chinese and two, completely fine with chatting it up with people to get information. As much as others may deny here," he glanced at England then back at America. "you do know how to deal with humans*."

Before England could add another snarky remark, his national anthem filled the room. His face paled. That wasn't his normal cell phone ringtone. Hurriedly, the man started to rummage through the different pockets of his coat.

"England, I thought you always turned off your phone for meetings," America said partly in disbelief and partly miffed. He was always being bothered for that.

"Y-yes in fact, I do," an unexpected stutter emerged from the gentleman's mouth as he pulled out a strange yellow phone from his pocket. He stood up, "Excuse me for a moment..."

Despite their better judgement they all remained silent to listen in on this conversation.

"How may I be of service to your Royal Majesty? Me? I'm still at the conf-...but I wanted to figure- But...but...but...Very well your Majesty. I will just have to let someone else handle the matter. Yes, yes, yes...I'll be over there immediately your Majesty... "

The man re-entered the room with his eyebrows scrunched together and a deep frown to match. He told them he had strict orders to return home. Hastily, he took his things, apologized and left. After a minute they continued to look through the files.

"What's this? Dangers Expert? What's that supposed to mean?" Australia said as he skimmed through his pages. He was being referred as that all over the documents and there were some clips of photographs from his last outback trip inside.

"You will be heading to places where you can expect anything to happen and you like to deal with some of the most dangerous things on a daily basis. For the protection of the others who are with you, I thought you'd fit well."

Australia smirked proudly and then something hit him, "Wait a sec'. You keep sayin' 'your' goals, 'you' will be doin' this. What are_ you_ in charge of?"

"I'll be keeping everything organized here. Someone has to monitor the patients and also be available if any leads from the others pop up." Their only problem now is that they lack a person who can get past people unnoticed and keen on the details. Everyone else had left already. Where would they get someone on such short notice?

"I'm sorry to bother you Al but can I have the car keys back?"

"HOLY CR- oh it's just you bro. When did you get here?" The blonde freaked out as he heard the voice behind him.

His twin sighed, "I've been here this entire time."

Australia and Germany exchanged looks. They didn't even see him there at all. Perfect.

"That's great! Canada, you'll fill in for England!" Australia shifted the folder towards him.

"Umm...but-"

"Then it's settled," Germany said as he erased the board, "Your flight time is in the folder. Contact is in there as well as other information."

"But..."

"This is going to be so cool," America said as he placed his around the shoulders of the other two, "It's like brother bonding time!"

"You said it mate!"

"But..."

The three walked out the door while Canada helplessly tried to object. Germany thought over the plan in his head again as the room peacefully quietened. The German then turned back to his notes and flipped through. He really hoped that they could handle this. The world counted on them to get this sorted out.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes:<p>

Share your thoughts? :)

I promise Canada will get his say later on.

I have never written for Australia before so this shall be a challenge. I can't write or even say things in accents very well.

*Headcanon: Language: All nations can communicate and understand each other. This is through a language only nations know but somehow they also retain a differentiating accent so you can also tell who's talking.

Also "_You know how to deal with humans"_ I see that the "younger" nations generally tend to hang around their human citizens more than some of the older ones.

The U.S doesn't "technically/officially/constitution-wise?" have a national language so I like to think he's multilingual (though he probably still shouts "American" is the best). China and him are great trading partners so why not, at least, for business?


	5. Encounters with the 'culprit'

Author's Notes: ...I will still attempt to write Australia properly but I'm not quite confident I can write that accent or use any slang properly. In other words, he might end up sounding like a cowboy at times.

Warning: Blood on floor scene. Rest assured nothing will get worse than this.

_Note: They are speaking in another language if they are in italics :)_

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>"The croc' was this huge!" Australia exclaimed proudly as he stretched his arms far to show America. American blue eyes were alight with interest. They sat side by side together in their plane seats as they exchanged stories to pass the time. It would be a good long hour, at the very least, until they land, and they hadn't caught up in a while.<p>

Canada rolled his own eyes as he overheard their tales; He had already heard it all from personal visits and commonwealth gatherings. From every new retelling, the stories grew more and more exaggerated.

He was just behind them talking with England on Skype with his laptop. Canada had brought it to record information as he preferred using this rather than his phone. When he first signed in, England had connected with him to check up on 'his boys'. Of course that included an apology as he mistook Canada for America again, but it was nice to know he cared in the end, hidden under all that denial.

The man groaned as he overheard Australia story in the back ground-probably because he had heard them a thousand times before as well-and he smiled sympathetically. The younger blonde shrugged.

"Sorry about taking your spot, Arthur."

"It's not your fault lad. Her Royal Highness does have the right to worry though completely unnecessary...She really gave me a bloody earful." The laughing in the background grew and England frowned as he spoke, "Then again, good luck dealing with those two."

Canada chuckled, "I think I can handle it."

"How? I sometimes lose my head around those two."

"I can survive a blizzard of harsh snow. I can survive a blizzard of words."

The English man laughed a little at that, "I suppose."

He started to listen back in to the conversation ahead of him and noticed that they were about to talk about the different ways they got rid of England's home-cooked food. He had to end this conversation _now!_

"Oh, hey! I have to go! Bye..."

Click! He sighed with relief after he hastily signed off and closed the computer.

"Who were ya talkin' to?" Australia asked as he turned to the noise behind him.

"Arthur," Canada replied. "I had to hang up before you two gave away our secrets," he stopped for a moment and then he suddenly smiled, "Anyways, looks like he's grounded and getting a naggy rant from the Queen."

All three of them laughed. They all know what that felt like. Especially the last bit. That by itself is punishment enough.

Minutes later they were back to exchanging techniques for surviving England's home cooking. After a while they eventually all agreed America's way definitely took the cake. The American explained that whenever he got something from England, it was beamed straight to Tony. Apparently the stuff could be altered to make decent ship fuel-who knew?

Outside the windows of the plane they could see there was still a bit more sky to get through. Somehow, it struck them odd that the clouds were getting so dark and sombre so quickly. It gave a bad feeling in their guts. For all they know, they could be diving straight into a danger that even being nation wouldn't protect them from.

Germany had interviewed Taiwan and decided that those herbal medicines they were talking about might provide a clue. He was the only one with amnesia while everyone else was still just bed-ridden. To him, it seemed to be a good link.

"What ya think we're goin' to find there?" Australia voiced the question all of them were thinking.

America looked outside and squinted to try to see through the clouds, "I dunno...We're going to be seeing some of his old pals about this so it could be anything. Ugh, I hope they don't go on into long-winded rants...I'll probably fall asleep."

Canada nudged him, "You better not. Sure, I understand a bit here and there but we need you to still translate! It might be really important!"

Australia did a double take, "You understand it? You never told me mate!"

"Not much but yeah...I have a large amount of citizens who do so naturally I have to understand some," Canada mumbled looking down humbly.

Suddenly their ears popped, and they felt the plane descend. Since they were the only ones in first class on the plane, they quickly got off once it landed and were soon in the airport. They only had their light carry on for a couple extra clothes, not expecting to stay very long, so they went straight to the taxi service area. Private government transportation waited for them there, courtesy of China's government.

Initially, the government didn't approve of the foreign influence poking but there was no way around it. It was an international emergency, and they were worried about the personification as much as everyone else. Anyways, after seeing China in his condition his boss soon insisted his hospitality on to them. That's why in a short while the nations spotted their assigned chauffeur and settled into the nice car.

Their driver didn't ask too many questions. He explained that he was often the one escorting other nations around when need be so he was used to them. Within an hour, due to the traffic, they were in their hotel room. It was relatively large and luxurious but still modest. America had chatted up with their driver and found out they had a scheduled appointment within half an hour or so. As soon as they dropped off their bags, they were on the road again.

As they drove deeper into a less busy and drab area their driver spoke up, "_You and your companions must watch out in this area..."_

"_Are there some big issues around here?"_

The driver frowned slightly and shook his head, "_Normally this place would be very lively actually, to the brim with tourists. However...after some recent thefts... it's been hard to get them here again."_

"_What sort of thefts?" _

"_Some historical objects on display, some set for auction, were taken right under the security's noses. They weren't really rare enough to be priceless but they still were worth a good amount of money. The thing is though, the objects stolen had only one connecting link to each other. They once belonged to someone who isn't human."  
><em>

"_You mean China's old stuff?" _America said with surprise.

"_Exactly, sir."_

The blond nation's face scrunched up, _"So wait...if China's stuff has been stolen why has this not raised any concerns? _

"_Well, they were fairly fancy items anyways. One of them was a jade pin for example. No one has really seen this fact to be all that important, and no one wanted to embarrass the guards any more than this has or credit the culprit for pulling it off. However now that Mr. Yao Wang is ill..."_

"_You think it might be related with us too."_

"_Yes," _The man shrugged, "_But I'm just his driver so no one would ever listen to me, and the police claim to have it all handled."_

Australia and Canada turned to each other and exchanged the same puzzled expressions. One heard mysterious syllables and the other heard a flurry of words. When they stepped out of the car, America had to translate and explain. With a quick click the car doors locked instantly behind them and the driver pulled out a book to read. The three nations walked up the path ahead of them to a house with various banners with Chinese characters painted on them elegantly swaying from the roofs eves.

A red steel door greeted them and there was a decorative collection of leaves trimming the sides. The leaves chained to together to form a dragon twisting among the red sky canvas. There was no doorbell so America knocked twice. Creak! The door was open.

Canada was wary as he saw Australia step forward to enter, "W-wait!"

America pushed his brother in from behind, "We're stronger and braver than anything that's in there!"

"But this is really hasty...can't we peek through the window first-" Too late. They were already inside.

The place looked absolutely trashed. Broken vase pieces were scattered on the ground, tapestry was shredded and every single cushion bled out their stuffing. A trail of darkened red stained the laminated wood floor which, judging by the smell in the room, was blood. But there were no corpses to be found or any sign of the people they were supposed to be meeting. Now as much as room's mess grabbed all of their attention, one of them chose to look up above.

It was instinctive. There something wrong about the ceiling above...Canada couldn't place just what...wait-was that...His eyes went wide.

"GET DOWN!" Canada shouted as they all heard a quiet click.

Quickly, they all ducked as suspended bricks missed their heads and smashed completely into the walls to remain there. Australia glanced at his feet and saw that he had stepped on a small metallic switch. Many of more of these were spread across the floor like a mine field. All were probably set up for similar booby traps. What the northern nation had realized earlier was that the ceiling was draped with ropes and attached to all sorts of things to swing by them.

"Phew, that was really close. Nice eye Matt!" His twin smacked his brother's back.

"Good goin' mate!"

"No problem," Canada replied. They all made note to watch where they were stepping.

Canada felt a shiver run through as the shock passed through. He wiped at his brow but as he brought one of his hands closer to his face he noticed that there were a trail of black dots on both of them. His thumb ran across one and smeared it which raised his eyebrows a bit more. It was paint and fresh paint at that.

He turned his head to search the surroundings in order to try and pinpoint the source. It didn't take too long before he figured out that it was from the bricks that attacked them. From where he stood he could clearly see that the bricks had black paint dripping from them. Careful of the step switches as he walked, he stepped towards one of the bricks. What was the point of even marking them?

Meanwhile Australia analyzed the ground a bit more. The switches formed an arrow! It was a rather odd hint to leave behind in order to get someone to get to the room at the end, but it was something. He grabbed the closest N.A twin and walked towards it cautiously.

They entered the room. All over the walls in black paint, eerie words were painted over and over again. Some paint was still dripping down. There was no window in that particular room yet there was a cold breeze. Shivering all the while, they walked toward the words to get a better look.

"FEAR NATIONS! FEAR!" The words read out.

Out of his pocket, America whipped out his phone and took pictures of the scene. Suddenly a crash of glass and a shout was heard.

"Who..._ARE_...you?"

Worried, they rushed out and saw Canada had a brick ready in his one hand aimed at a mysterious person. That person had a blank mask on and their hair was all done up. Their clothes had so many folds it seemed as if they were wearing several sizes too big. Their head was covered by a grey hood and they wore sweat pants. Instead of answering right away the person turned to them, Australia and America, and chuckled. Afterwards, the figure turned back to Canada.

"Now...now...I should be the one to say that question, master," A computer-disguised voice said through the mask, "After all you get asked that all the time right?"

"M-master?"

Australia not wanting to waste any more time, jumped to tackle the figure, as to both avoid the traps and get an advantage over them. With a quick gentle jump, the masked person moved from their position just as the Australian was about to jump. By the time he got to the other side, the figure was already away from arm's reach.

"Now...hold on...I have something useful to tell you," the person said and then shrugged. "I don't really care what happens or if you believe me. But I'm here to tell you one of your little patients is about to get a nasty surprise from a beetle." They waved their finger like a metronome, "Tick tock! Call Germany, warn him. Heh..wouldn't want to let them down, would we?"

It turned its back on Canada towards the direction of a broken window, "I shall take my leave, Oh and there might be a- Never mind you'll see for yourself." In a last minute effort, the brick was hurled at the figure but the thing missed as they dipped over to the side. "Nice toss," the voice taunted. The person's laugh echoed in the room even as they disappeared out the window.

Instantly, America decided to call Germany but there was no signal in the area. The three rushed out to see if they could catch up with the mysterious masked person but was quickly disappointed. There was no one else on the street other than the few locals going about their business. No sign of that masked person anywhere. Finally the driver, who had been engrossed in his book, noticed them frantically tap on the window, and he unlocked the door.

"_We need to get out of here PRONTO!"_

"_Of course, sir."_

The man slammed the gas pedal, and they drove off towards their hotel room. They looked back behind them as the road shrank and disappeared. Ding! America finally got connection.

"Pick up...pick up...pick up..."America chanted as the phone rang , "pick up...pic-Ah Germany you have to listen to me, something's going to be given to- Wait what? England what are you doing with Germa- Oh. Wrong number."

Facepalm.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile, at the hospital a man in a delivery uniform approached the counter.<p>

"I have a package for room 618."

"Oh...That would be patient 1953. Could you leave it here and I'll get our staff to deliver it?"

The man shook his head, "No can do. I have to get this one signed specially. Regulations ma'am. Unless of course if he can't even hold pen..."

"No no...the patient's fine that way." She looked over the man's professional uniform. "Ok...you seem trustworthy," she said as she went on to type some stuff onto her computer. She wrote something on a pad of paper then she handed it to him, "down that hall there's a staircase. Go up two flights. Take the right hall then two doors later turn left. It's the fourth room to the right of that hall. Got it?"

"Um...I'll just read it on here. Thank you ma'am," the man said as he glanced gratefully at the paper with the directions written down.

He walked up the stairs and as he did so, France was on his way down the stairs. The wavy blonde haired man looked flustered and there were bags under his eyes. His beard was threatening to grow out from its normal stubble state to a full grown beard.

There were only seven nations on the Health Committee at the moment. Taiwan, Hong Kong, Romano, himself and three other countries who, even though completely unrelated and unaffected by the health of the patients, gladly offered their help. It's not that the world didn't want to help, but it was hard to convince your boss to risk yourself like this. Yet, somehow, even with outnumbering the patients and some of the human staff helping them, it didn't seem enough at all and he felt constantly exhausted. Between researching ways to cure the nations and taking care of them, he was finding it harder and harder to find any time to schedule a nap.

"_How are you, sir?"_ The man greeted.

"_Just suffering from a lack of sleep, but thank you for asking."_

"_Take care then, Francis"_

It was only when France reached the main floor that he realized the man he had just been talking to had known his personal name. As he turned to look up the stairs again there was no one there. He walked up a bit more to hear the sounds of distant footsteps but there was only silence. He shook his head furiously. It was a hallucination from the lack of sleep...nothing more...

But it wasn't. The delivery man grinned wickedly as he closed in on the room.

* * *

><p>Hope that was good :) Longest Chapter yet.<p> 


	6. Third Symptom

Author's Notes: Wow I can't believe I uploaded the wrong chapter for the wrong story here! I'm so very sorry about that.

* * *

><p>Soft pale light burrowed through the crack of the faded pastel curtains of the hospital room. Faint shadows flickered on the bed as people rushed in and out of the room. Quiet peace masked their panic. Egypt twitched his hands and he pried open eyes against his groggy state. With a confused frown, he wondered what all the commotion was about.<p>

Frantic whispers buzzed around and his name popped out to him the most. He shifted himself into a more comfortable sitting position. The bed creaked with the dip of his movements. At last, they turned their attention to him.

Their eyes went wide. Many faces paled. One of them even dropped a clipboard that they were holding; the clack echoed in the room. Egypt fidgeted and cleared his throat. The human's Jittery hands trembled as the clipboard was picked up again and the individual fled the room. Another brave nurse edged closer to him.

"S-sir? "

He nodded back. Even in moments like these, he felt no need to waste words.

Hesitantly, her hand reached towards his forehead while it quivered. Egypt stared at it as a finger lightly poked him. She retracted her hand with a jolt and her eyes squinted. Slowly but surely her mouth formed an 'o' and backed off to give Egypt some breathing space.

With a tone of perplexed relief, the nurse announced, "He's right here. He's right here."

Two tugs on her arm returned her attention back to the nation. Egypt scrunched up his brows and the nurse recognized his concern. She bit her bottom lip, hummed a little to think it over then glanced around. She requested one of the others to bring in a hand mirror.

Soon enough, someone brought one in and handed it to Egypt. Cautiously, he raised it up.

Normal. His face looked fine. Red spots hadn't sprouted, a brand new nose hadn't grown, and not even rash had broken out. Actually, he looked pretty good. A small smile reflected back at him as he smiled at himself.

Hold up.

Egypt paused as he tilted his head a little. His teeth appeared discolored? … … W-why…was he…SEE THROUGH?

The mirror plopped into his blanketed lap as his grip lost its grasp. His hands searched his face; Flesh met flesh. Sweaty palms met the now sweaty forehead. Muscles un-tensed. At least, he wasn't among his pharaohs yet.

Boom! Germany burst into the room and demanded in between his pants, "America's URGENT danger better have been real. Everyone else seems fine. Is Eygpt al-" He stopped as he raised his head to Egypt.

The blond man choked on his words. Egypt had somehow become as transparent as a ghost. Egypt's presence projected itself onto the bed, as if dust had hovered together there to form a figure. The man could be very easily missed, had he not been paying attention closely. It looked like he could slip right through the bed. After a few more blank stares, Germany's mind rebooted itself and asked if France had been informed.

"No, we haven't sir...he's still asleep."

"Then wake him up! I know we're all tired but there's work to be done. There is NO way I am going to let him shrug it off unto me! Throw a bucket of water on him if you have to!" the man stormed out and massaged another headache.

* * *

><p>Back at the hotel room, Australia sat in a chair facing the door, ready to face whoever would try to come after them. Canada hooked up America's phone to his laptop and sat on the floor while he analyzed the pictures. He typed tiny notes on the other half of the screen. America, like the impatient ever-moving kind of guy he was, paced the room.<p>

An hour had passed since they had warned Germany. No reply yet. For now, out of fear of another attack, the group locked themselves up in their room.

"UGH! Why does Germany have to take so long to reply back?" America groaned while turning again on his heel for the umpteenth time.

"You do realize it was four in the morning over there when you phoned him Al? It should take him a while to get to the hospital. "

And knowing Germany, he would never think of speeding. He also had multiple patients to check in on. Along with that, in case there was an emergency, the health committee would need to re-organize its priorities.

However, in the face of all those facts, America's nerves gnawed at him. Being thousands of miles away deep within China's place, unable to do anything in their state, it only frustrated him more. He had already eaten the several bags of McDonalds that he had bought for lunch on the way. Greasy goodness still stunk up the room. Unfortunately, nothing could sooth him.

"But-"He started to stay but then gave a sigh. He stopped pacing and crossed his arms, "I hate hanging around here and doing nothing and not being a hero…"

"Al, try taking a chill pill. Your constant moving is stressing all of our nerves." Canada mumbled then looked up at his brother. He echoed his twin's sigh then motioned him to come over. The complainer hustled over; his mind yearned for a distraction. Australia kept his post but also tuned in.

"Notice how the words continue to overlap the corners of the room?," he zoomed into the image, "Look how they don't seem distorted at all," With a couple clicks of the mouse he cropped the spots and compared them with other shots, "it continues on no matter what angle until you get really close to it."

"Wait...how?"

"It's famous technique by Michelangelo; you can see this in the Sistine Chapel's ceiling that he painted. It's quite an impressive skill."

"Sistine Chapel...Hey! Isn't that really near Italy's place?"

Australia turned his head, "Yeah, that'd be right in Vatican City's area. Pretty chilling place when I peeked around but it needed more alligators." The twins stared at him with squinted eyes and tilted heads, both mirroring the other's confusion. He drooped his head down. "Mates, that was a joke."

"Okay…but anyways," Canada held out his hand for the other to examine. Faint ink smeared over the back of it. His finger traced over it. "This isn't cheap wall paint. It feels like it's oil paint, something an _artistic _painter would use. In consideration of the technique being used, it's as if restoration painters were responsible for this. Like those from Italy…"

"Huh. That sounds a little far-fetched…but…it does sound crazy enough to be true!"

"We should visit there nex-"

_It's a party in the U.S.A!_

In great disbelief, two sets of eyes bulged upon sight of the phone responsible for the ringtone. First of all, why in the world did he choose _that _song? Secondly, Why was America _HUMMING_ along with it? They looked away, while America feigned oblivious to their reactions.

He spoke with the German in short coups of sentences. The other two struggled to follow along and tensed with America's different reactions. His eyes widened for a second which frightened his group, but then went on to nod with a grimace.

"Mat-I mean Canada is typing our report as we," he replied then glanced at Canada. The blond resumed his typing "-speak. Yes, good luck. Yes. Bye then!" Beep!

Australia turned his head, "What's the news?"

"It's just like that weird mask person warned us... Egypt's apparently gone...transparent... ". He stopped to let that word sink in.

That didn't sit too well among all three of them and Canada hurried his typing. Australia gestured that the American continue.

"They're not sure how or why it happened. All they found odd was this magnet beside his bedside table. He said it was some sort of gimmicky tourist magnet in the form of a beetle with the words 'Cairo' on it. Germany has run out of a plan, so he says we can decide how we want to carry this investigation out. However, he did suggest a visit to Egypt first. That beetle could be something. What do you guys think?"

No one responded. At this point, Canada finally entered in the last button on his laptop. He got up to stare outside the darkening window but neither paid mind to him. America paced around again and Australia watched him go back and forth. Enveloped in their own thinking bubbles they weighed their choices.

The decision daunted them into a gamble. Splitting them up would only make them more vulnerable to any attacks. They could only head to one destination. However, choosing the wrong place over the other could cause a risky setback. Time had them cornered.

"No, we have to go to Italy's place," Canada announced out of the blue, surprisingly the first to come to a conclusion.

They stared at him. Australia performed a double take to make sure that he hadn't accidentally mixed up the twins again. Nope, it was still the same Canada. America crossed his arms.

He spoke up again with quieter yet stern tone, "What if we can prevent this from happening to Italy? We might be able to catch them in action quicker. Think about what we have learned here. Someone is stealing nation's belongings, sabotaged our original plans and even tried to do us harm or scare us off. They know about what we are and they already knew Germany wanted us to come here. Let's do the unexpected and catch them with stuff they didn't want to leave behind."

"Didn't expect you to come up with such a bold act Matt. But what if this leads us off and we end up back tracking anyways? You know how we can't waste time." Australia pointed out.

America nodded in agreement, "Now that this has come up, I think it gives a better solid ground."

"And that person foretelling us outright about this incident is totally_ trustworthy_, not a leading us off at _all_!"

America flinched away by the other's pointed sarcasm, "You gotta a point there…but…"

"Hmm…" Australia got up from his post, "Well we have to make a move. I say book ourselves to…" he took a out a coin, "Heads it's Egypt, Tails it's Italy."

The coin mesmerized the group as it flipped through the air, soon to be caught on the back of Australia's hand. They crowded over to see the reveal of... the queen. Egypt it was then. Canada frowned and bit the inside of his cheek. America was just about ready to dial up the private company but then a knock came from the door. All three of their heartbeats spiked.

Australia inched himself towards the door. Heavily armed with chairs and cushions, they raised them to greet the visitor. No one stood there. Only a card.

In it was a watercolor style card with a cartoon train painted on the front of it. Two cute little bunnies rode the carts and a tiny bear wore a conductor uniform. There was no words to accompany the image. America opened it up and the rest of them hunched over his shoulders to look. Inside it appeared the train had crashed and smoke clouded up the wreck. A few words were scrawled underneath.

"Last chance. Give up."

America laughed hard. Both Canada and Australia knew that it was as faked as it could be. After his forced fit, he folded it up into his pocket for evidence, "Heroes don't give up. Never EVER!"

"Alfred…"Australia said worriedly.

They watched that very hero put on a shaky grin and excused himself to call the airport company. Canada was left frozen for a bit but a determined deep breathe cured himself of it. The 'Dangers Expert' checked his cleverly hidden daggers near his sides, still there ready to be used.

Since it was already really late, they decided to take a flight early next morn and sleep for now. Once they got into their pajamas, they decided to take turns sleeping. There were two couches in the main room and they wanted to keep an eyes out on the door.

"We are…totally…ready," America yawned as he tumbled onto the couch.

* * *

><p>Warm smells entered the hospital room, as a young lady with bright pink flowers in hair brought soup to the patient. A soundless filter shrouded the man's consciousness. His face sagged from lack of sleep. It stabbed her warm smile to form a thin line, almost nearing a frown.<p>

"I had a strange dream, Taiwan," China remarked while the girl placed the food in front of him. His voice, though it tore the silence, held no spark.

"What was it about?"

And at this the man returned a little more, with words dyed of greys and hints of blue.

"I was really small, almost like a child. Some tall giant was holding something out of my reach, something I once owned…I think. Tears started to trail my eyes but they still wouldn't give to me. Soon they were just toying with me and making me follow it like a puppet. There was even a voice that said 'they now owned me and there was nothing I could about it.' I…i… couldn't stop trying to reach for it. Yet, my body refused to listen to me. It was horrible!"

Taiwan hugged her former teacher, "Please don't worry yourself over such things. It was only a dream."

"Y-yeah…a dream…" he paused, "We're nations…yet...how did I get in this state."

"I honestly don't get it either. However, we did have a dedicated team sent out there. Don't you fret we can trust those three."

"Somehow I still don't find that reassuring..."


	7. Well, isn't that odd?

"_Flight 572 at gate 18 is now boarding. Arrivals for flight 294 your baggage are at pickup area 3 in the west wing..."_ said the never ending announcements on the speaker.

Canada grumbled as he sat down in his seat. He still harboured dislike towards the results of that coin toss. In fact, they really should have left it up to debate, not chance.

Their own flight was delayed so they had quite a bit of time to wait. Apparently schedules were pretty tight today and their airlines had to negotiate to get a clear runway. Stubborn about his side of the argument, Canada sat down a handful of seats away from the other two to collect his thoughts on the matter.

Even if they offered that only a day would be spent in Egypt and then they could immediately go the Italy, he still wouldn't submit. Usually, he would be a team player and stuff like this wouldn't bother him.

After all, as a peacemaker, he preferred to adapt to compromises. He hated acting like a child ignoring his parents just because he didn't get what he wanted. He _wasn't_ a petty sore loser.

Yet...

There remained within him a maddening feeling that they simply HAD to go to Italy's place. Yes, he knew these were all hunches but the thought continued to gnaw at his brain. He couldn't place finger on the issue though-not that it mattered enough to convince them otherwise. He was forced to come even with his own version of 'kicking and screaming'.

While Australia did pick up on his mood, he did nothing. What was he supposed to do? He couldn't really change sides because he felt bad about it. He had to follow through with that coin toss.

Besides, he was convinced along with America that this was the better choice. On top of all that, he has _never _seen Canada act like this before. How would he even going about dealing with it? Perhaps like always, the peaceful nation would find a way to sort himself out again and leave this all behind once they were in Egypt.

"Yo bro? Why are you so far?" America called to him, again, not sensing the mood (or outright ignoring it). Canada sighed as he rolled his eyes to look away. Clueless as always, America got up to demand what was wrong however Australia put his hand his shoulder to stop him.

"Let it go...Why don't we grab a bite to eat?"He suggested. Neither of them knew how long it was until their plane could start boarding so they might as well.

Hesitantly the America bit his lip but his growling stomach convinced him otherwise, "Okay!"

As Canada peeked back, he saw them walk away. Part of him wanted to follow along. He might be attacked again, after all. A few more internal debates later, he decided that the airport was safe enough. Normal human civilians strolled around. An attack on him would definitely attract too much of the wrong attention. Besides, he appreciated the given space. He closed his eyes to calm himself.

* * *

><p>Work...work...there was nothing but more work to be done. France's feet dragged themselves across the floor down the hall. If only Italy hadn't been struck down, he wouldn't have to check as many patients, run as many tests, and deal with as many troublesome calls from bosses, friends, family or whoever was connected to the patients. But sadly, no, that wasn't the case.<p>

In fact, Italy was still being spoon fed by the nurses, and it was the same situation with India and Greece. All three were still quite incapable of various functions. Perhaps the slow progress was for the better. When China and Egypt recovered, their symptoms worsened immediately after. Then again, it was still unexplained how that worsening happened at all...

"_Who __is that person?"_ France thought as he looked up to see a man standing near by China's room.

He was dressed in a ridiculous tweed jacket and the most outdated sweater he had ever seen. A dark brown cap covered his head so his face was shadowed. The man gave paranoid glances all around him, as if he didn't want to be caught. Nurses passed by him without a second glance and once they were gone, the man opened the door to the patient's room. As he did so, France took to the moment to grab at his waist to tackle him down.

He reached over to pull off the hat that had now slid over the mystery man's face. Oof! He received a hard punch to the gut. France clutched at his stomach and groaned. He tried to look at the man in the face again and soon recognized it as the smug face of his bitter enemy.

"A-angleterre?"

The aggravation in the Englishman's brows only increased, "You are such a bloody idiotic frog aren't you?" He shoved France off of him. They both got up and dusted themselves off.

"What's going on out there?" called a voice from inside.

A curious head popped out, "Oh. It's you Mr. Bushy eyebrows." France chuckled as he heard the name and England frowned deeply. "China don't worry It's just France and Mr. Ugly Eyebrows," Hong Kong replied back inside the room. China's laughter erupted from the room and the young nation gestured at them to come in.

England was a bit taken back when he saw the bags underneath China's eyes, but they were no surprise to France. Last night, the old man refused to sleep last night because of his horrific reoccurring nightmares. Those on the night shift at the time complained that they had to stay up all night to keep that man company. There was no convincing him to close his eyes.

"Sorry about that China. I thought Angleterre here was up to trouble," France explained. China looked over at England with a confused expression.

"Um...England aren't you supposed to be on the investigative team? Why are you here?" China asked. The room's attention fell on England. They hadn't realized that. Wasn't he supposed to be out there investigating?

England shrugged, "Oh, I'm not on the team anymore. Her Royal Highness called me away from it and ordered me to stay at home."

China nodded slowly, "Ah...I see. But if your Queen has grounded you then why are you here?"

England crossed his arms proudly, "It'd be a rainless day in London before a monarch or a minister has the likes of me trapped. After I got a call from Hong Kong to help out, I couldn't refuse."

"I needed someone to help China fall asleep," Hong Kong elaborated bluntly. "So I thought what better way to do that than get England to rant about unimportant things like his fairies that don't exist." He glanced at France then continued , "But it's even better now. France can also totally bore anyone with his stories."

Shocked expressions suddenly took over the European countries' faces. England's face was even more so hurt than the other. He felt like he was really needed for something special with the way Hong Kong begged on the phone. Now, it felt like a cruel joke. As innocent as the young nation appeared to be, it was clear now that was only a deceptive cover up. His emotionless face remained at they stared accusingly at him. What was _really_ on that boy's mind.

As soon as France overcame his initial shock at the unexpected insult, he was puzzled, "Hong Kong...how do you know _my_ stories bore people? You've never heard them."

"That blonde person England sometimes brought along with him told me...not America...let's see...who was it? Oh right! Canad-."

"AAAAAH!,"China howled, and his body tensed up.

His teeth started to chatter, and his hands went to grab a pillow tightly. His reply, when they asked what was wrong, was incredibly shaky. He desperately tried to say Canada's name but to no avail.

England walked closer to him to whisper so that it wouldn't agitate him further, "Yeah, what about him?"

Instead of answer they received another question, "W-who _is _he?"

Hong Kong stepped nearer too, "He's America's Brother. He carries around a bear and keeps to himself..."

"N-no, I know that. What I m-m-meant was that he's hiding something..."

Shocked by this response, France asked, "What?"

"I-in my d-dreams...those voices that ta-ta-taunt me... Ev-ev-very once in a while they talk about a 'Master Canada'...It's like he's ve-very important to them or something..."

They all took a few steps back. This couldn't be true. He couldn't possibly be responsible for all this.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the airport, pieces of food were being tossed out in every direction as two nations did battle. Passing-by people stared for a quick moment before they rushed away in denial that had never seen such an intense display. Spectacularly Gross was the best way to describe it, incredible but all the same extremely messy. America and Australia devoured the food in a heated competition. Neither side wanted to lose.<p>

At last, both were in the final stretch as they drank from their crushed ice beverages. Slurping sounds roared from their straws. Both could feel the rushing coolness numb their mouths and then…and then…

"AGH! Brain freeze!" America shrieked as he was forced to stop. Australia used this opportunity to sip the last of his own drink. He crushed the container with his fist and leaned back with a victorious grin. His place was warmer than the other so he had more tolerance to gulping these down.

"Looks like I win," Australia said with a grin.

America nodded sadly and waited for his head to thaw. Then they noticed the mess they had let loose on the table and laughed hard before cleaning it all up. Afterwards, they had sat back down to let their stomachs settle with the enormous amount of food they had consumed.

After a moment or two, Australia Found himself wanting to say something. He was on the verge of saying something, opened his mouth, but held it back, then he repeated the process. With a roll of his eyes, America suggested he just spit out.

"I don't get it."

"Get what?"

"I don't get this disease, this investigation, these random clues and those attacks on us. What's worse it's driving me to end of my nerves. Even Canada has gotten himself in a twist, and that's not like him."

America chewed on that thought, "I know, it's strange isn't it? Heck, I'm his _twin_ or the closest thing a nation can have to that, and I don't understand what's with his attitude." They went back to the pondering quiet.

After resting for a bit more they headed back to find that Canada Stretched over severaly chairs sleeping. By now, they decided it was safe to approach him. Besides, he couldn't really push them away while he was asleep.

"_Private Flight N-1 board on gate 9__**." **_**  
><strong>

"Well better wake him up now..." America mumbled.

As they came nearer, they could hear him sleep talking. They frowned deeply, eyes widening in surprise. It wasn't the sleep talking that bothered them though, as they drew close, rather it was _what_ he was saying that was far weirder.

"Watch out for that cliff. Jade diamonds...is...Yes, I have the antidote for the symptoms..."the soft voice mumbled.

Australia and America exchanged glances. Maybe they misheard his words. Maybe it was like America's messed up ice cream nightmares-the ones that forced him to call whatever nation he felt like to talk about the dream. Or maybe he was hiding something from them. The sleeping nation's face scrunched up as whatever Canada was dreaming about it intensified.

"I am the master of..." there was another break into inaudible mutterings but that was swiftly followed by an unexpected, "AHHHHH!"

Canada woke up with a jolt. His head darted back and forth as if expecting to see something in his surroundings. Later, after some deep breathes of relief, he finally took notice of the other two gaping at him. Had something happened? He then remembered that he had been taking a nap which was followed by his screams. Wait, what was he dreaming about...some sort of memory...it was...

"_Private Flight N-1 Go to gate 9"_ their awaited announcement repeated, and it interrupted Canada's thoughts. America suggested they that should get going. The more time wasted here standing in this airport, the more time Egypt spent transparent. And that wasn't good for anyone.

Swiftly, They walked towards their flight. They were quick paced and eager to board, but not just because they were eager to search for more clues. An awkward tension had clouded around all three of them and they wanted to escape it. Funny thing is, Canada was back to his normal quiet self, and _that_ was exactly what was unnerving America and Australia.. The sudden change made them almost long for his grumpy form of stubbornness. It made the other two wonder about the dream.

The feeling was mutual. Canada wanted to talk about the dream, but there was something much more important that came first so his own mind was occupied. He had to get there in time. He had to check. His memory of the dream may have been hazy but that in no way lessen the urgency. He could still remember at least one part of it. One thing that he feared would be their reality. As a result, the silence remained.

At last, when they reached Gate 9, frustrated shouts of an argument greeted them. Two Airport staff members were debating between themselves, while at the same time they tried to calm down a little girl crying. She cried for her missing teddy and her mom.

While the two staff members wanted to help her out, both were tied up in their own duties. The Superpower felt that this needed a hero's help and promptly followed through with that thought. Canada was paid no mind and he headed to gaze out the window. Australia took this moment to explain things to the other staff lady who was looking around for her V.I.P guests to board the private plane.

Canada's eyes gasped when he saw something small but oh so recognizable, especially for his eyes, painted on the plane's tail as it was connected with the airport. When America came back from his venture, the Canadian pulled all of them together to talk.

"We cannot go on that plane." His voice was serious, grim and scary. He spoke in his rarest tone, the one filled with heart striking certainty, the one voice that spoke about plans in the trenches. Those bluish-purple eyes showed a readiness to fight. Interpreting this as an order, America snapped back, as he was always the one to wear his heart on his sleeve.

"Is it because you still think we should go to Italy's place? You _know_ that the coin toss was fair. We can't waste any more time. What is up with you anyways? You've been acting so strange lately that I almost wonder..." He paused for a moment.

He leaned to keep anyone except his brother from hearing, before gradually letting his words slip out one by one, "Are you even Canada?

Canada's jaw drop, and the fierce determination fleeted from his eyes for a second. America turned away. In a second, the northern nation resolved himself and his reply was firm.

"I still am. You have to trust me on this one Alfred."

America pretended that he hadn't heard that and took the moment to take one step in the direction towards the staff member checking them into their flight. His words were still directed to the other nation, "How did you know all the information from that one picture? Last time I checked, you aren't a painter. Why did that person call you master? Why were you sleep-talking ab-"

His voice was cut short by a startling sound outside.

BOOM!


	8. Pointy Screams Point!

Tremors were felt underneath everyone's feet in that section of the airport. Rest assured, no sudden flash filled their eyes, no explosive force knocked them down. Instead, a shrill shriek did ring in their ears. The staff lady that was welcoming them on board held no hesitation to dash into the plane.

The three followed quickly en suite. Shards of sharp broken metal halted them in their tracks. The aisles of the plane were littered with them. Some glass was embedded in a few seats and jutted out like the spines of a beast. A smoky smell floated in the air. Voices called out to them from the other side of the pointy field. It was the attendants and the pilots of the plane.

"We need some medical help over here! We have a severely injured person and they're bleeding pretty badly. We have it wrapped up with what we had around but we're not trained to deal with this."

America examined the barrier between them and shook his head. The shards looked like they could slash through the soles of their shoes, and there was no route that was safe enough to jump through. The staff lady ran back to the airport to demand for a broom and some more aid. An hour passed and the plane's crew was eventually rescued. Oddly enough, only one of the crew members was badly hurt. The explanation the nations got was unexpected.

"It had warned us," the injured person had told them as the medics were attending to the wounds. "It told us that it didn't want our involvement and to stay within this area with the door shut. I...was stupid." The person swallowed before continuing, "The moment it told us that, I chose to sneak a peek. It shot me twice in the arm before I could get my head through. After which, the others yanked me back and firmly shut the door. We heard the explosion and then you know the rest."

Canada noticed something odd about the person's wording. "Why are you calling the voice an it?" He asked.

The injured person paused to wince as the medic applied some more medicine, "It had a computer voice. That's why I wanted to look. I was curious to glimpse a Terminator or another sort of killer robot or even something interesting. Again, not the smartest thing in my life."

A tap on a shoulder diverted their attention to the police who wanted to inquire next. Instantly, they realized the media was probably going to rush over within a matter of minutes. They needed to avoid that heat so they left. This wouldn't look good on any of them if news got out that these were intentional attacks on the personifications.

The three went out to a browse through the airport's stores. Their chatter was friendly, fake and mindless; a technique, among many of the personifications that was practiced in order to blend in.

It wasn't as if they had some kind of ninja skill like actually blending into the shadows. If someone was specifically looking for them then they would be found. But from living close among humans for so long, unlike other nations who were a bit more uptight on the matter, had adapted a way to act to avoid the most attention. And obviously, Canada was one of the best.

After what seemed like forever, which was a good portion of the rest of the day, the reporters had finally stopped swarming the area. At one point, they even had to lock themselves up in the bathroom for an hour.

Safely seated at at café, they finally let out a sigh of relief. They laughed, almost hysterically, from what they experienced. Whatever tension that lingered had definitely been killed right then and there.

"I'm sorry. You're my brother...I should've believed you." America had said last.

Australia seconded it, "You've saved us twice now, we owe ya."

Canada gave them both a small smile. "It's okay," his head drooped a little over the table to mutter, "I should be the one apologizing...this whole mess was probably all my fault."

Eyebrows furrowed, "What do you mean mate?"

Deeply he puffed out his chest before letting it all out, "I had a dream. And from what I can tell, you heard me mumble a bit of it." They nodded to urge him to go on, "It wasn't a dream but instead it was a memory. I believe...I've seen these symptoms before. I can't remember why... or when...or how... it started happening but it's related to the past. Somehow, I had found a cure but regrettably that's where the dream gets hazy. There are faces. There are objects. Their names balance on the tip of my tongue." He sighed as he clasped his forehead and scratched at his hair, "Why am I remembering all of this now? I feel like I have all the answers but all of them are hidden from me."

"Is there enough that you know about an antidote to cure them? You mentioned that before."

He shook his head, "No, it's too hazy. _They _made sure of that."

"Who are _they?"_

He bit his lip before responding hesitantly, "I...don't know."

As the other two both groaned with disappointment and leaned back in their chairs, Canada looked away. He actually did know. Or at least he got a general idea of who was behind this. But he also felt that if he told anyone else...that will only attract more attacks from _them_. Those previous attacks were to hinder them but if they figured out their secret wasn't safe, it'd get fiercer. Right now, he wanted to regain more of this memory before acting upon it.

In the meantime America, still feeling a bit guilty for snapping at his brother earlier, accepted this as all they could get for now. His brother had only wanted to protect them. His hero pride may have refused to bow down before but their family ties were much more important. Answers were to reveal themselves when it was their time. So, in the end, only one question remained.

"So...what do we do now?"

Grumbling sounded happily, almost on cue. "First, _I_ need to eat." Canada said sheepishly.

* * *

><p>This couldn't be happening. They refused to believe it. They absolutely REFUSED. Still, one after another, the facts lined up against them.<p>

France and England had spent the rest of their day testing the reactions of patients towards the mention of Canada, in hopes that they could prove their conclusion wrong. It went horribly. Egypt entombed himself among his sheets and no amount of coaxing from them could reach him. Greece and India had similar reactions, one of them nearly whimpering. Italy had screamed so deafeningly loud when he had heard the name that nurses kicked them off floor to calm him down. Canada's name was becoming very Voldemort-like England mentally noted.

Aimlessly, the two walked down the hallway to process what they had just confirmed. It was hard to take. Torn apart, they both felt Like lost wandering souls. They had done their best to deny it but it was pointless.

"How many testimonies do I have to hear before I accept facts," France bitterly muttered at himself. He stopped walking and leaned against a wall. He slid down in defeat as he spoke, "Canada, of all people. To think he's accountable for these symptoms..."

Canada, no, Matthew...was someone they each had known for a very long time, both like guardians to him. That neutral peacekeeper and owner of one of the politest voices in a meeting, should have to no motives to want this. Absolutely nothing could turn Matthew to do such a thing! Yet...

"The facts are right there," England stated coldly, "We have to report it. It's clear that when ghosts start screaming who their murderer that it's the truth."

France sighed as he ran his hand through his hair, "What is truth anymore?"

* * *

><p>"We need to lie." Canada announced firmly as he finished up his food. "We have been sabotaged so we can't go on being nations anymore," He explained. "They knew exactly which private plane we were taking and the fact this is an extremely large airport with several businessmen coming in and out with their own, that couldn't have been a chance of luck. They clearly can get into our system."<p>

The three countries agreed. The nation went on to suggest that going to Italy's place was also out of reach. They should probably get out of here. Fast. The sooner they could hide their trail the better. There was no telling when they would come after them.

"Which reminds me" He turned to his brother, "Alfred, please give me your cellphone."

The American reluctantly did so. In the next second, Canada poured all the water from his glass all over it. America stared as if he had been slapped in the face. Unpleasant crackling sounds came out. Nonchalantly, the Canadian stood up to toss it in the trash.

He came back to a devastated America,"Phones always contain some sort of trackers...we can't have that leading them to us. I've already left my laptop on the plane. Now...for a plan."

Silence took over as they thought. America was still recovering from his shock and his mind was in no state to help. They were stuck until Australia took a peek at the flight schedule.

"We head to India, "Australia suggested, "We take an economy class civilian plane to go there. It'd be the quicker way to get to a hotel that's for sure and we can't stay here any longer. We should have enough cash on us to book ourselves onto a flight. When we get there we can convert the rest of our money and take on our extra human identities to avoid a trail."

"Alright," Canada announced, "Let's buy our tickets now." He looked at America and rolled his eyes. He huffed as he pulled him out his chair, "Oh come on, Alfred, get over it. I know you buy a new one every other month anyways."

Unbeknownst to them, a pair of eyes watched and soon onto the plane it followed.

* * *

><p>Author's notes:<p>

Thank you to those who have reviewed, hearing your thoughts make my day :D


	9. Friendly Snakes and Sneaky Friends

A/N:

Warning: French Canadian Swear Used. I understand this one is quite offensive (and it has religious origins). It was used only to portray a vulgar response to a desperate situation.

Another Warning: I added a human OC here who will play the tiniest of roles. I plan not to even place a gender on this person but I really need human-nation interaction for this story. I personally don't like them myself but there was no way around it.

* * *

><p>Oomph! England stumbled back as he bumped into another person. While he walked down the hallway to where Germany was, he had too much on his mind to pay attention to where he was going. Then again, he had really not expected anybody to be here. The other person bowed in a apology. It was Japan.<p>

"It is my fault Japan,"the Englishman apologized, "I should be paying attention."

The smaller Asian man shook his head, "And I should be doing the same." He looked him in the eye, "Are you going to see Germany?"

"Yes, we-"he coughed to stop himself. Japan didn't need to know this, and it would only spread panic and concern. Anyways, it was more speculation than anything. He shifted the topic, "Did you speak with him?"

"No." Japan explained, "I went to put away some files in the other room for someone else. This is the record keeping hall after all."

"Are you also volunteering to take care of China?"

"I'm not on any of the care shifts. Instead, when everyone is too busy, I handle a few errands. Which reminds me I should get back," and with that the man bowed then left them.

France and England continued on their way, but they cautioned their steps as they approached the door. A breakneck pace of typing could be heard coming from within. It was frantic, and frustrated grumbles accompanied the clacking. As England lifted his hand to knock on the door, they felt guilty. That feeling worsened when a zombie-like nation popped his head out.

"This better be important," Germany said. He then groaned when he recognized the duo, "I am closing this door if it's about one of your petty fights."

France leaned his hand on the door, "No, it's not about that. This information is really important. You have to let us in."

Reluctantly the blonde man allowed them in since he was too exhausted to argue. A mountain range of paperwork greeted the two nations, and they almost pushed a stack down due to the the dimness of the room. Germany must have moved this all from his hotel room, they figured. Yet, despite being Everest-like Mountains of documents, they also seemed very organized. A computer was lit brightly in the dark room. Looks like these piles were only the "paper side."

"What's all this about?" England prompted.

An exasperated sigh escaped the clearly overworked country. "Have you wondered why the media has not discovered our secret here?" he asked them then continued when they shook their heads. "I have set them up with a list of fake leads to where the nations are so they get stuck on a wild goose chase. That's what that pile over there is."

He pointed to another pile. Most of these were folders. There were seals and all sorts of 'classified' stamp marks over them. Ah, the bitter-sweet smell of bureaucracy. Germany may have liked to work, the satisfaction of completing, processing and progressing...but this was ridiculous.

"Then over on this side are stacks for government documents that I have to read through, edit, or sign. Unfortunately, _burning _them is not an option," murderous intent flickered in his blue eyes as he said the last bit. "Taking care of a nation can cause such political mess that you cannot even begin to imagine the paperwork." His chair squeaked as he sat down, and he swiveled the chair to face the computer, "and there's the bill for sharing this hospital and keeping things confidential."

"Well you're not going to like this then," England said.

They explained to him, what had happened that morning and the results of their little test. As they went on, Germany's frown deepened and deepened.

* * *

><p>"There is no Canada here sir," the nurse repeated to the frozen with shock state of India. His mouth agape and eyes wide showed no recognition to the words. After a few awkward futile moments of reassurance, the nurse sighed and gave up.<p>

India could not seem to snap out of it, but he was an adult nation. He probably just needed some space and time. Perhaps, his mind was just in a meditation restart. Besides, this nurse was supposed to be off duty in a minute. Thanks to England and France the five patients had delayed their meals for a couple hours now. Not only that, it added work since they also needed to be calmed down. And she wasn't the only one unhappy.

"Where are those two bastards? How dare those two frighten my little brother! There's enough work as it is!"

"Keep it quiet," the nurse shushed, "there are still patients in the floor above trying to sleep."

South Italy clamped his mouth into a frown. His mind debated on whether or not to argue but he would rather just get back to his brother. A food tray was in his hand and all he needed to do was deliver it.

"Can he eat by himself?"

"No, he hasn't recovered that much and the shock he was put into by those two were of no help. Another nurse is coming soon to replace me though."

He walked in, "I'll just leave it here then," Romano mumbled as he placed it on the side table. India's frozen figure could be seen the corner of his eye but he paid no mind. Well, he wished he could pay him no mind. If he could then he could leave quickly and get back to work. However the re-paralyzed nation became too eerie to ignore.

Limited in his knowledge on India, his curiosity was piqued by what could scare_ this_ nation the way it did. From the news, he knew that his neighbors were not without their disputes, particularly Pakistan. Yet, in world meetings the Indian followed that Gandhi non-violent peacefulness that he was freed with.

That admiration of the past was sort of like his brother with the people of the renaissance. His little brother painted enough in his free time to still recall the techniques he had exchanged. Sadly, those beautiful pieces could unveil their nation identity among their community so they were never displayed publicly to a large crowd. They still preferred feeling human for the most part, far more stress-inducing than their work. Regardless, in their house, there remained the spirit of the past framed on the walls. Personally, Romano Italy felt much less sentiment with history. Much, much less.

"What's the matter with you?" the southern Italian muttered with no expectation of a response. His brother was the same. Despite promises of pasta Veneziano refused to tell him what was wrong. Those two annoying culprits had sneaked away before he could interrogate them.

_Saved their own damned skin. To hell with them._

"Do you know what terror is?" the tomato lover yelped startled by the new voice, "It's being a nation."

Confused Romano barked, "And that's why all of you are twisted in your heads for? Afraid of yourselves?"

"No," India breathed deeply, "If your own brother has not told you then I will respect his wishes to protect you."

"That coward needs to stop worrying," South Italy said disgruntled, "Why are you more willing to talk? Aren't you supposed to be scared out of your wits?"

"Channeling self-energy in meditation is what my people are known for," he breathed deeply again. "It's strange that you are not affected like your brother. Lucky stars must smile upon you to grant such immunity. We all need such luck."

"Yeah...okay. Hey, want to do me a favor and tell me what those idiotas told you?"

The man paled again. "F-fear Ca-Can-n-n" He stuttered then his voice cut out short. There went his calmness. And there went Romano's interest. He left the room and a nurse took over. As he turned the corner he heard two nations arguing.

"Hong Kong come on! tell me!" he heard the Taiwan's voice plead.

Stubbornly the younger one shook his head, "I promised China to tell you that it was nothing. It's for our safety apparently."

"Again with protecting us!" Romano cried out in frustration. "We're the ones _not _stuck in a bed. They should have more trust and realize their own situation."

"I want to forget it," Hong Kong replied, undeterred.

* * *

><p>After the plane's touch down, the three nations now "tourists" rushed to the airport's money convertor. They were wary of the cons and pickpockets that lurked so the greedy gazes upon them were nothing strange. Their light carry on was kept close.<p>

Always prepared with human identities, they assumed themselves as such. All nations had extra passports and assumed human identities. It helped when they had to avoid the media or simply connect with their citizens in a casual way. Governments were aware if these identities but could only track them down if they were arrested.

They could use the extra cash from their personification bank accounts but that trail could be tracked. Together they carried enough for a week on them but, to America's dismay, only if they kept a small food budget.

Nonetheless, this wasn't too much of a change in their lives. Once in a while, they had to go into this sense of hiding to throw off the media. Otherwise, they would be unable to live peacefully among their own people without commotion or attention. That's why some chose to live away from it all. But these three nations were particularly young and liked being in society. The risk was also kind of exciting.

They had just checked into their hotel room, much shabbier than their last, when there was a knock. Through the peephole they could see someone was outside. This was an opportunity to make a capture.

"Room service," beckoned the knocker. They knew they had not asked for anything, and they had _just_ checked in.

"On the count of three," America signaled with hand gestures, "we open this door."

Whoosh! Bam! A punch met the suspicious person's gut and was pulled into the room. Australia grabbed some linen of the pillows to tie the hands and sat the person into a chair. The person moaned in agony.

"Tell us what you know!" America shouted.

"I think you might have hit him a bit too hard, mate."

"It's hard to control this super cool power!"

"Sheesh. Have a little modesty eh?"

"HAHAHAHA! Heroes have no need to be modest!"

"Canada," the person said desperately through the arrogant boasting, "You have to remember."

"Oh now the captive speaks," America glared face to face with the person. "Knowing a name means nothing here. We're already on the run."

The person refused to meet his eyes and continued to look around the man to meet Canada's gaze, "My great-grandfather told us that you might have forgotten. Right now, we need you to remember. His nickname was Jane Doe."

Canada widened his eyes and chuckled, "Jane Doe...that was funny." His recognition relaxed the tension. "It was during the first great battle," The nation explained. "The man was a fellow soldier. He was later admitted into the hospital for a long while. During his stay at the hospital, his hair had grown ridiculously long. We, those he had been fighting with, didn't recognize him at first when we came to visit. Afterwards, we liked to call him Jane Doe."

"Is that enough to let me go?"

Canada chewed on the thought a bit, "So, you picked up a little history. I still can't say I trust you. You were following us since the Chinese airport weren't you?"

"Okay," the person relented. "How about this? Do you want to know why Kumajirou forgets your name all the time?"

"He remembers most of the time...when it's important to. He's always been like that, a little ditzy companion."

"No, you're wrong. It's because he took the syringe for you."

-Some time ago-

"_**We have to get away from these people Kumajirou" Canada spoke with hasty breath, "We must stop their plans and not let them get the others,"**_

"_**Matthew there's more coming behind us. I can smell them," the bear in his arms spoke, "Hurry..."**_

"_**I know," he said putting more effort into hurrying his dash, "I think this the ex-Oh Tabernak!"**_

_**There was a barricade of people. Two persons in lab coats stepped forward with needles in hand. The attire of the crowd was early 20**__**th**__** century. The halls were made out of wood.**_

_**Kumajirou struggled out of Canada's arms onto the floor, "I can fight, I'm still a bear."**_

_**He tackled the one on the right before anyone was the wiser. Writhing with painful slashes the person cried out. Canada punched people closing in on him but his vision was blocked for a second. He sucker punched the obstacle out of his way and gasped. He dashed to his furry friend who was now lying on the ground with a needle in its arm. The poor thing had been caught off guard. Furiously he took it out and shook his fallen friend.**_

"_**Speak to me! You have to wake up!"**_

_**The bear re-opened its eyes, "Hey..." it whispered and Canada felt relieved until the voice continued, "Who are you?"**_

-Current Time-

The blonde staggered back with the shock of the memory, "H-how did you know?"

"The battle against them has not been finished. It's only been delayed. You managed to stop them a long while ago but they have not stopped their work. After years of research and observations they have finally decided to carry out their experiments."

Australia cried out, "You mean some group of crazy scientists are out there after us?"

The human nodded, "My family has passed this information down for generations and watched them in case they came back to do actual damage...and as my great-great grandfather predicted, they did. It's a battle against the nations, Matthew, and it needs to end."

Canada felt convinced. This was the sign he was waiting for. He motioned for the other two to let the captive free. Once untied, the person did not run. For now, that was enough to settle most of their worries.

"Thank you," he said to Canada gratefully. Then turned his attention to the other two, "I'm sorry, but I don't know who you two are. I assume you are nations as well?"

"You got that right," Australia said. "The name's Australia," he let out his hand. This was own way to tell if someone was trustworthy. The handshake had to prove sincere. It was just his intuition. They shook. Yep. The man could be trusted, or at least for now.

"An honor to meet you, sir, my name is Taylor" the person said in awed tone. "But do you have another name? Soon enough, I might need to call you out in public. It won't help to avoid attention if I use that one."

"I see your point. Call me Bruce, mate"

America was still wary and refused the other's offer at a handshake. "I don't like you," He said bluntly. Nevertheless, he couldn't turn down a chance to look cool, "I'm the great U.S OF A. Alfred. F Jones and I am a hero of justice."

"Well noted," the captive said. "I suppose you'll have to let me be a sidekick for now."

Canada rolled his eyes, "Please don't bloat his ego. It's already the size of an elephant."

* * *

><p>"I see your point about Canada," Germany agreed. "But we should be able to trust each other well enough though..."<p>

England scrunched his eyebrows, "Do you know what the investigative team are up to right now?"

"I haven't gotten any word from them lately but...what's this?" He had clicked out of the window he had been working on for the good portion of the day to an ever-updating webpage of global news. On the front there was some breaking news coming from China and a picture. "This is...one of _our _planes." The plane in the photo wasn't smoking, but they could something odd about the tail. There shouldn't have been any decal on that. As he zoomed in closer it became clear what it was, an inky maple leaf.

"What is this about? What has happened?" France pestered and the screen was zoomed out to see the article in full.

"_Mysterious explosion, Passengers unknown,_" read the headline. "_A flight attendant was reported injured and also noted traumatized for mutterings about an AI being responsible. The passengers were not on board the plane as scheduled. It seems the attack was directed towards them as the rest of the crew was warned beforehand..._Police are stumped by whoever did this but are unable to conclude anything without the knowledge of the passengers_... It is unknown what became of those boarding for they have evaded reporters perhaps for their safety. A laptop was reported checked in but when it was recovered from the hull the machine was smashed to bits. The crew are now undergoing re-assessment. "_

CRACK! The door was forced open by a small frustrated Italian. The force caused one of the paper piles to fall to their side. Germany winced greatly. Romano's face reminded them all of a pissed off Mafia boss, or an assassin, and shivers crawled over their skin. Other countries that were part of the health committee were right behind him.

"ENOUGH SECRECY! YOU HAVE RIGHT NOW TO TELL US WHY CANADA HASN'T BEEN ARRESTED INSTEAD OF RUNNING AROUND WITH THE TEAM THAT'S SUPPOSED TO DEAL WITH HIM!" they shouted in unison. They had finally broken Hong Kong down to tell them what had happened, and they didn't like what they learned.

"You have to calm down!" Germany shouted back. Many shut up.

Romano ignored the order ,however, and continued to yell, "It's clear enough to me that he's responsible!"

"I'm calling them," England decided under the sudden pressure. After a short ring a voice recording informed him that the line was cut off completely. He gulped. There was no protecting the poor lad now.

"See right there! That's proof!"

"Wait!" Japan squeezed passed the first group to step in between the argument. "We are tearing ourselves part and will get nowhere with this. Germany, do you have any idea where they are?"

"No..." he confessed. "And they could easily blend with human identities."

Japan was not discouraged by this. Actually, it was more of the opposite. He spoke again, an smile almost twitched on his face, "We do have a way around this. I'm calling to effect section 7.9 part 'a' of International Personification Law. If anyone would wish to second this please speak. This way we can hire human trackers to get them and if they enter any of our places we will know immediately."

Confused stares looked towards Germany who coughed and recited, "That section states_ 'Any Nation(s) specified to be under scrutiny of a personification crime are revoked of their, diplomatic immunity and insured security, in all lands tied by this agreement. Such shall permit, without consequence, any nation or human, the authority to arrest and bring the individual(s) to an international council under the circumstance that there is no unnecessary injury done on the arrested person(s). A personification crime is defined by acts within preceding sections. This may be summarized as actions taken against another personification's safety and well being, outside of war times. This can only be taken into effect with two more members of this International Agreement to support its proposal_.'

England interjected, "We can't use _that_. It hasn't been used since the Cold War."

"That resolved quickly enough to not matter," France added. "Are we really coming down to this?" This could get ugly quickly.

The International Personification Law was a signed agreement between all the nations. Mainly, it provided clearances to work on their more confidential material. Most of it is simply ignored by the nations, except for the workaholics. The catch though, because it was signed by the nations, certain sections could be activated that had a little more effect on their nationhoods, such as higher sensitivity or a painful stomachache if a nation decides to try to skip a meeting.

England panicked, "I-I mean there isn't even a tenth of an international audience here. We should allow others to-"

South Italy interrupted him with a frustrated shout. "Damn it..." He hated agreeing to this but who knows how much work would fall upon him if his brother continues to be sick, "I second it."

There was a ripple among all of them. Breathes were held. Supporting this meant the situation was much worse than an unknown sickness. Now, it was more like claiming that there had been an attempted murder among them.

"I third it," said Taiwan. China had wanted to protect them but he underestimated their capability. She had to do this for him. If Canada was responsible, then he must pay. Hong Kong gaped at Taiwan and shook his head. He didn't want to see this and so he walked out of the room.

"With that section 7.9 part (a) is taken into effect until the Nation of suspect and those helping him are in custody," Germany announced shakily. An icy, then searing sensation stung in their hearts for a moment then passed.

* * *

><p>A cold breeze cut through the hotel room. Canada fell to his knees. Australia and Alfred also felt the stab but less directly. Their former captive grew worried.<p>

"What's going on?"

"We're on the Most Wanted Nation's list," Matthew said clutching at his chest. It was beating hard. When you're an enemy of the personifications, you _knew_ it.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: Poor overworked Germany.<p>

The longest one thus far. Yes, Japan is involved with the experimenters but I can't say why.


	10. And so a chase begins

-A dream-

_**Vicious winds ravaged all around him but his steps never faltered. Rain pelted his tightly gripped coat. Determination fueled his legs. This was his chance to escape, and there was no way he was letting this pass. His breath hitched as the storm picked up a little yet, he still kept going. **_

_**An unexpected laugh erupted behind him. He attempted to reassure himself that it was just his imagination. It continued tauntingly. Matthew refused to turn his head.**_

"_**People forget!" The shout said happily behind him.**_

"_**Nations never do," he muttered to himself. "Nations never do."**_

_**Suddenly, something sharp grazed his face. He winced from the wound. Debris on the grounds scattered by the gusts had become airborne. Another piece skimmed the skin on his arm leaving three slashes. Impulsively, he went to cover the open gash and in turn let go the side of his hood that he had been trying to keep close for cover. With the lack of support, the wind tore the hood from his grasp leaving him defenseless against the storm's icy grip. The wind worsened the pain on his face. He screamed. **_

_**-**_Current Time_**-**_

"AH!" Matthew gasped as he woke up abruptly.

He moved his feet to the side of the bed and caught his breath, as if he had been jogging just minutes before. He sighed as he looked around his surroundings and calmed himself. Sluggishly, he walked to the bathroom. Click! A flick of the lights brought forth the mirror to reveal his alarmed face. He let himself slump over the sink with relief. No blood dripped from his face.

His hands searched his arms for any scratches, nothing. Not even a scar. He was certain from the vividness that it was another flashback. Whatever importance that memory had, he wished he didn't have to go through all that torture. Dread carved into his stomach as he wondered if anymore of these would bring the same effect. It could even get worse.

In fear, he didn't bother to go back to sleep. Sleep was meant to be peaceful so nightmares would make it utterly pointless. A quick splash of water on his face shocked away the rest of his fatigue. The towel's soft bristles dried his skin soothingly.

Once done and out, he glanced around the room to discover that everyone else was still sleeping. It seemed his shuffling hadn't disturbed anyone. That was nice; he enjoyed this thoughtful quietness. Then, more carefully this time, he tread across the room to retrieve his glasses from the bedside table and gaze at the clock. 4:00 AM.

What could he do to pass the time? Turning on the T.V would have woken up everyone else-plus the fact it would have nothing but local channels anyways. As well, he no longer had a laptop to check things out. He could always just busy himself with thinking over that dream but...he rather not get into that right now. So, after all his other options were crossed off, he decided to quietly place a chair in front of one of the windows.

As he drew aside a bit of the curtain, Matthew was surprised to see there were actually people buzzing around with the day's business. Many rushed with goods in their hands towards nearby marketplaces as if they were late. Dawn had barely broken.

* * *

><p>To threaten or hurt another nation was nothing beyond normal. Nothing beyond normal...when it was full out war. And even then, one could see the how the wounds were inflicted. To think that someone could have you at their mercy within seconds, without warning, without any chance of prevention, raised terror. And so because of that, this case was anything but normal.<p>

And above all, the suspect was Canada. He was polite, often very quiet and was always a calm voice to soothe arguments to reason. Why would he ever attempt this? But that now also added suspicion to the other nations. He could be using their doubt in him to actually divert them away. Maybe he had snapped.

Divided opinions drifted the nations apart at the hospital the very moment the section was activated. However, few believed him to be innocent. The humans were, of course, oblivious of it when they had all returned. None of the nations wanted to cause concern. Only if you looked for it could you see their nervous shake, the stiffness between Hong Kong and Taiwan and the regretful twinge in the faces of England and France.

Germany, although reluctant, sent out the formal message about the three countries worldwide. There would be no hiding. Now that he thought about it, it was suspicious that Canada had popped up out right when they needed a replacement on the team. He wrote the report as well...could it have been an intentional diversion? There was little the German could do now so he kept himself out of it. There were still those infuriating political documents to read through after all.

As for Japan...well...he seemed to be even more stoic and unattached than before. His focus seemed spaced out but no one noticed with their attention diverged. His movements were robotic and emotionless.

"Hey Japan! Would you like to sit with us for lunch?" exclaimed a cheery invitation from Taiwan with a few others of the hospital staff, "Hong Kong," her face flashed a frown when she mentioned the boy, "has decided to continue working so we have a free spot."

"Ah that would be nice but..." he scratched the back of his neck. "I have to go call my boss first with some business I forgot about. Excuse me for a while."

He walked out and away into a barren hall as he pulled out his cell. Once he was sure no one was around he pressed the speed dial. With every ring he grew nervous.

"Hello," Japan said as the the other end had picked up. "Yes, I have done exactly what you have wanted. Now if Lat- huh? But no one is around I assure you of that... Fine, but you have to be the one to inform the others to carry on, I am stuck here. Are the trackers on their way? Okay then..."

He returned, quite nerve-wrecked, with a plastered smile on. No one noticed him enter the room, as they continued obliviously, until he sat down beside Taiwan. While he opened his bento box, the conversation on the phone was shoved forcefully all the way to the back of his head so he could listen to the younger girl beside chatter on.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in India, Alfred was the last to wake up, and he was being ridiculously stubborn about it. In attempt to force him out of bed, they drew aside the curtain to allow the refreshing sunlight in. Like a creature of the dark, the pissed off American cocooned himself with the closest blanket. It stung and he hated to miss his regular hours.<p>

"Close the curtains and no one gets hurt..." Alfred hissed. His words dripped death to those who tried to get him out of bed.

Unconvinced, Matthew wrenched the blankets away without hesitation. His brother's threats were nothing. No coffee in his system, no way his brother had the energy to throw a punch. All Mr. Grumpy Hero could do was grumble and complain childishly. Luckily, there was a café close by to pick up a cup or somebody was gonna get a hurt real bad. But they had to rush breakfast. They couldn't be late for their meet-up with Taylor.

-Last Night-

"_**How did you find us? Why are you even doing this?"**_

_**Taylor gulped, "I..." but the words stopped short. "Before I tell you. You still have to trust me."**_

"_**Okay," In unison the nations replied tentatively.**_

"_**I am...I work for them." The three listeners froze still. "It's not because I want to but I needed to find you," explained the voice. "They didn't know they were being watched by my great-grandfather. For the longest time my family kept their distance by just observing. I did the same...until they started to get more active. "**_

_**Alfred crossed his arms, "So you got involved."**_

"_**Y-yes. I feared they were getting closer to their goal. And sadly, when I was allowed in, my suspicions were right. They were moving on to applying what they know."**_

_**They all seemed to lean in with grave interest. "What are they after?" **_

"_**A nation's power," the voice replied solemnly.**_

_**Matthew stared at the person intently, "How are they doing this?" **_

_**There was a chilling void of sound, "That...I...we need to meet somewhere else. If I spend any more time here I'll be suspected." The person handed a card with a little information on it over to Canada, "Here. Meet here."**_

_**-**_Current time-

The meeting place was a somewhat popular tourist spot, a museum. Old folks strolled slowly with a few disgruntled youth behind them. The nations frowned when they saw Taylor at the front centerpiece statue. There was a look of deep worry on that human's face. The person practically ran to them at full speed once the nations were spotted. There was a paranoiac twitch in the human's neck every step they got closer.

"We have to hurry," Taylor urgently pleaded, "Follow me and keep your guard up."

Without a chance to refuse, they were led towards the entrance and in front of an exhibit. It was some ancient attire of a traditional warrior of the past. Faded orange colors drenched the worn out fabric wrapped over the mannequin. Some decorated bronze bowls were at its feet and crude weapons were also among them. The human was still panicking.

"Get a hold of yourself there," Bruce said calmly. "Did you get caught?"

"No, but when you said you were put on the nation's most wanted list...you weren't kidding. The company employees have been practically celebrating it." There was a shiver. "We might be seen very soon...I can't tell what else is going on."

"Useless news to us right now..."Alfred mumbled to himself while he put his hands in his pockets then spoke up, "Do have you any idea what we can do right now?"

"I have no idea..." Taylor turned to Matthew, "but you should."

"Me?"

"According to what I have learned from these insane 'researchers'...if they even deserve such a name... is that Nations remember better when surrounded by history. Well, here we are...a historical museum."

Expectantly, the attention was turned onto the timid blonde. Minutes ticked by, no flashback. Unsure about what else to do Matthew was a bit frustrated, "It doesn't seem to be working. "

There was a disappointed sigh, "Great...I don't what else to say," Taylor replied. "I was kind of hoping that if I brought you here it would all come back to you. It's not going to be that easy eh? To tell you the truth I have no idea how they are the controlling the nations. I'm not that high up."

"Did your great-grandfather leave any clues?"

Taylor scratched his head, "Well...He did have this odd saying that Jade diamonds-"

"Jade diamonds are the key and the path," Canada interrupted and finished.

-A flashback-

_**In his hands was a piece of paper, a map to be more precise, with countless cities printed on it in ink. A single thought throbbed in his mind. He had to break free from them before they actually followed through with those threats. Still, jade diamonds? What kind of symbol was that? Canada thought as he drew all over the paper map with a small pencil. **_

_**He scribbled clumsy diamonds over the capitals and wrote jade on top of them. Hurriedly he drew circles on some other areas and labeled them rubies. Then on the back he drew a circle with odd runes surrounding it, not knowing what they meant but dutifully writing them as the book had instructed.**_

_**After he glanced over it making sure there were no errors he took out a lighter. He started a small flame while he brought the edge of the paper closer. As it caught on fire he let it fall on the ground into ash. He dearly hoped what he had read in England's spell book was true. It had to. **_

_**A few seconds passed by. His heart pounded. Did he do something wrong? As he was about to give up, there they were. A stencil of some jade diamonds appeared on the wall. It wasn't at all alike to what he drew. It was much more accurate glowed in a real jade color. When he stepped closer to trace the image with his hands, he felt only the rough wall. **_

_**After a few seconds, he rolled his eyes at himself. Of course, the book said something about it not really being there. This was only an illusion and will leave no trace behind. He wasn't really sure of the exact words since he didn't have it with him anymore but this was going to be enough to help him.**_

_**He grinned at his success. It was short-lived though as he re-focused back to his situation. Who knows how long this spell will last. He looked around him for another jade diamond and ran down the hall. The jewels marked every turn and when he drew near they disappeared only to be replaced by another a few feet away. Adrenaline pulsed through his veins as he followed the route. **_

_-_Current Time-

"What _was_ that?" Matthew exclaimed. His head felt a little dizzy. He blinked his eyes slowly to steady his balance. That was when he noticed the strange green hue around the edges of his vision. Another blink followed, still there. He took off his glasses and rubbed at his eyes. Nope, it was still there.

Alfred noted the startled look on his brother's face with concern, "What's wrong?"

"I can see-"

"Hold that thought mate," interjected Bruce as he spotted an intimidating group in dark clothes enter the room, "I think we have comp-"

"HEY!" one of them shouted and pointed at them.

No words were wasted as they dashed away but they were quickly tailed by the group. However, no twists and turns could shake them. Then, upon sight of a large guided tour group, they immersed themselves into it hoping they could blend in. Unfortunately, as those dark clothes drew closer, it didn't seem to be working.

* * *

><p>Writer Notes:<p>

Thank you for reading and please, share your thoughts.

This is the part of the fic where things turn for a more 'magical' route.


	11. Oh, to be young again

AN : I am so glad to finally make it to chapter 10 for this story (Prologue doesn't count), in truth this is where I thought I would have lost interest. So thank you to all those who are continuing to read this :D

* * *

><p>Old. Old. Old people. Hong Kong could take one mere look around a World Meeting and witness nothing else. And that was forever final. So day by fleeting day, they would be there to remind him that as his elders they were then wiser, smarter and better in all ways.<p>

Lately, Taiwan was acting just like that. With a defeated sigh, Hong Kong whisked a finished tray of food off of China's side table and headed to the kitchen. Regular hospital staff were chatting amiably inside. It greatly contrasted his brooding mood. Enveloped in his thoughts, their cheer was muffled and out focus. Clack! He set the dishes one by one into the stainless steel sink while the silver tray rested to the side. Tick...tick...tick...went the annoying clock around the corner, like a waiting bomb.

A slight furrow flashed in the reflection of his cursed eyebrows from the sink. He hated being looked down upon. He hated those who didn't listen to him. And above all he hated betraying those who trusted him. Mindlessly, his hands continued to clean and place things on the drying rack as his thoughts were brought to a boil.

Finished with his task, he swiftly exited the room to stroll back down the pale hallway and return to China's side. The People he passed by were an nonexistent blur. Their words a constant gargle that he did not care for. Once he re-entered the room, it was silent. The old man was still sleeping. Taiwan was still eating lunch. And he was still upset. As he plopped into a chair that leaned against the wall, he sighed and reflected some more.

It wasn't fair. How could she just decide to do that? Without any consideration for his opinion at all? He longed for the day when he could have a more influential voice.

China's mumbles broke his thoughts. He lifted his head to watch the older nation turn over in his sleep. It had taken a while to get the poor man to slumber. Everyone else had been very relieved, at last they could all get some rest. Yet... as the boy looked at his mentor's peaceful face, Hong Kong couldn't help but wish he had some firecrackers, or a pair of cymbals.

A sly smirk crawled unto his face. His mind played back an old memory. Early morning, the sun had barely risen. He was crouched around the corner of the hall. He counted down silently, then lit a match and set fire to a long winding trail of fire crackers into China's bedroom. Chaos ensued. At one point, Taiwan had joined in, after being forcefully awoken by the shouts herself. Hong Kong remembered how he hard he had laughed, as he ran away from his pissed off victims.

He sighed sadly as the memory faded away and he returned to look at the weakened China lie in bed, helpless. Hong Kong shook his head.

Why had this happened?

* * *

><p>"Umm...sirs? May I help you?" The tour guide asked anxiously to the strange men approaching his group. Instead of a reply the obvious leader of the group stepped out with a hand in his coat. Immediately, the nations tensed, hidden among the people.<p>

"You can start by..."The man pulled out a revolver and two shots went up to the ceiling. "GETTING DOWN ON THE GROUND!"

Deafening screams were let out. Everyone collapsed on the ground, hands over their heads. Those beside the doors escaped to get authorities. Seizing the moment, the armed man neared the trembling sheep of people.

Bruce kept his face smooshed against the ground until he could sense the man's feet were right beside his head. Leaving the man no time to react, in a single fluid motion he took out those legs and twisted an arm back.

"RUN FOR IT!" he shouted. Flurries of terrified chaos followed.

Unfortunately it wasn't enough to keep the man immobile for long and with his other arm elbowed the Australian's guts. He groaned and let go. While clutching his gut, he cursed under his breath. Click. The nation's eyes widened then shut as he saw the man's finger tighten on the gun.

BANG!

All of his senses felt heightened. Time slowed down painfully so each second spanned a waiting eternity. His ears rang brutally. His breath broke into parts with anticipation. But...there was no pain. Wait what?

The country slowly re-opened his eyes to see understand what had happened. Alfred and Matthew had tackled the man down. They forced the gun upwards and rip the gun away from the human's grip. However, Bruce had no time to rest. The gunman had back up. He regained himself quickly enough to punch out the guy sneaking behind him.

"I thought I told you to run for it," he said as they formed a circle to cover each other's backs. The humans surrounded them.

Alfred grinned widely, "Heroes never run!"

"And you two have to be a bunch of hosers to think I'd let you handle this on your own," Matthew added with a small smile.

In total there were five of them left. The personifications had knocked out two in a matter of minutes. Matthew had the gun. Should be easy enough, they thought. Well, that was before the other men had pulled out firearms in response.

"UNDER SECTION 7.9 PART (a) YOU THREE ARE UNDER INTERNATIONAL ARREST! WE ARE ALLOWED TO SHOOT SO SURRENDER AND PUT THE GUN DOWN!"

Damn it.

Matthew took in a deep breath. For some odd reason, the adrenaline caused the green that had tinted the sides of his vision to glow brighter. Somehow, it pulled his gaze upwards where cracks in the old museum ceiling were appearing from the bullets.

Among those breaks, there was a precariously slipping light fixture above. One more shot, a bit of luck and the thing should fall, which would give them enough of a distraction to escape. Matthew couldn't believe it at first. He could have laughed. But, he had to distract them from noticing and buy some time.

"Under what charges?" the words sounded heavy in the somewhat empty room.

Confused stares greeted his question.

"I repeat," the voice was now quieter and calmer. "Under what charges?"

Unsure what he was playing at, one of the men complied, "Canada, you are charged with out of war intended injuries on the personifications of China, Greece, Italy, India, and Egypt. America and Australia are charged with assisting a fugitive."

"By who's claim?"

"Japan and two others."

Matthew blinked quickly. That was even more surprising than being accused under the section in general. That didn't sound right-even more so from the lips of a human.

"How in world were you all cleared with Personification identities?" The Japan question would have to wait for another time. These couldn't be ordinary hired human trackers. Governments would have simply called them terrorists or something.

Suddenly, their attackers' tone was amused, "I guess we can't fool you, master." The Canadian eyes narrowed at that word. They continued, "Let's try a different approach...come with us and-" There was an awful pause. "-nobody will suffer."

Bluff, it had to be a bluff, Canada thought. Bruce and Alfred eyed the only gunman on their side. They didn't buy it either.

"Yeah...I don't think so," Canada replied, then he shot at the ceiling one more time. CRASH! In the dust cloud that followed, he dropped the gun and tugged Alfred, Bruce and a trembling Taylor to the closest exit.

Outside, a safe distance away and close-by to a busy road, they finally stopped running. They were still coughing hard from the dust from the crash but, at least, they were all free. It was a good thing the museum was low key, otherwise the press would have been on them with the local police hot on their tails.

"Quick thinking dude!" Alfred said while he wheezed another cough. "You're reaching hero status you crazy Canuck"

"That's a stupid team but thanks anyways," his brother replied quietly with a roll of his eyes. Bruce laughed from repressed shock. What a rush that was! Sadly, their human companion was not as calm or amused.

"S-sorry to r-ruin the m-m-mood," Taylor stuttered out. "B-but let's k-k-keep moving."

Taylor was only human. It was clear on the individual's face that they weren't used to such danger. The person's hands trembled. In both sympathy and agreement, they did just that and walked as inconspicuously as they could down the street.

Away from danger, the four of them were not around to see the pissed off trackers brush themselves off from the rubble. After he regained consciousness, the leader of the trackers, surprisingly, was grinning.

"Trigger the next reaction," he ordered. He would let them have it their way.

* * *

><p>Back from lunch Taiwan checked in on China, and the young lad on cue left to eat his lunch. As cold as ice, the boy avoided eye contact with her. She in turn, met the icy treatment with a frown. After such a cheerful lunch, the girl had actually felt like she wanted to talk it out.<p>

"Fine, whatever," she uttered under her breath as the boy shoved her aside. Any desire to forgive him was buried again in the crevices of her mind. Go ahead. What did his foul mood matter to her anyways? She preferred not hearing a word of his stupid opinion.

Her fists clenched and unclenched while she tried to calm herself from new found frustration. She just couldn't figure out his problem. Did he not want to help China out too?

She glanced at the sleeping figure. What would he do if he saw that they both were acting like this? Which of them would he think is doing the right thing? She shook her head, no, she had to think positive. That was the only way any of them could return to the way things were.

"Let it pass..."she whispered to herself as she stepped out of the room to check in on everyone else. The next hour was spent getting a glass of water to calm a translucent Egypt, congratulating Italy for getting control over the rest of his upper body back and chatting with France about any updates. When she stumbled upon a hanging calendar, she was surprised to see it was getting close to their third week here. It felt a lot longer than that.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAA" banshee wails broke out. Equipment rattled on their tables and walls shivered. Taiwan blocked her ears as she raced towards to her priority patient.

Eyes widened, bent fingers dug deep into his scalp. Another hand was scratching at his throat. This was the horrific state of China that greeted Taiwan. Tears streamed down his cheeks but his focus was distant. Hong Kong entered behind her with equal shock.

"Go get a sleeping drug, fast!" she shouted at the boy over the piercing screeches as she ran to wrench her former teacher's hands from hurting himself. Hong Kong didn't move. His teeth gritted against each other. His body was as still as stone.

"No."

Appalled with fury she slowly turned her head, "_What__?"_

A bomb exploded within and the words started spilling out, "This is entirely your fault. You didn't even think about it. Do you know what you did when you agreed to support that activation?"

"Of course I do!" She turned her whole body towards him, "But what else are supposed to do other than wait? I know you still look up to China like a teacher, and you promised him not to tell anyone but he can't protect us now! Admit it Canada _has_ to be involved!"

"That's not it!" He yelled back but instantly reverted to his emotionless state. "Nations become more sensitive when anything in nation law is activated."

"HOW DO _YOU_ KNOW?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" China screamed louder before Hong Kong could reply. Taiwan glared at him then looked worriedly behind her. She ran past him to get the drug herself. He was so stubborn.

"GO _AHEAD _CONTINUE BEING DIFFICULT!" she shouted behind her, aimed at the young boy.

Hong Kong was alone now-save for the screaming background. His poker face was cracking, a frown forming. She had forgotten...forgotten how connected he truly was...

* * *

><p>"H-how can you three b-b-be so calm?" Taylor mumbled nervously as they wandered past various street vendors and their customers. Because it wasn't a main road, this group of four moved through with ease. Advertisements for goods were shouted from time to time, but overall it was peaceful. Still, poor Taylor couldn't stop shaking.<p>

Bruce shrugged, "We've seen so many wars. It's kind of hard for us to get rattled."

"That, plus the combined strength of our people, we're tough like that," Alfred chipped in but then his tone went serious, "I still can't believe Japan would do this to us...I mean...I expected Russia...and even that's a joke half the time. But come on, Japan?"

The other two personifications agreed until Alfred remembered something else.

"Hey, Matt, what were you about say before those goons showed up?"

"Oh," he said turning to his brother. He was getting a bit too distracted from the goods up for sale, "You're going to call me crazy but...I think I'm starting to see green."

His border brother lit up, "You mean like the Hulk!" Alfred grabbed both of his shoulders with his gleaming with anticipation.

"Sort of..." Matthew replied reluctantly and pushed himself out his brother's grasp. "At the Museum, I had a flashback where I had been messing with one of England's spells...and now I have somehow re-gained its effects. It's like the spell is trying to get me to find something. There is a strange green hue that is outlining everything I see. Some things seem to be made brighter than others. That's how I figured to fire at the ceiling."

"Wow..." Bruce said in almost disbelief as he started walking to get the group moving again. "Bushy brow's spells might actually be real?"

Matthew nodded while he followed, "I feel like we're supposed to look for something, but this green vision isn't really doing anything right now..." He let his words trail off as he continued to search around the vendors.

Alfred turned his focus onto Taylor who was trailing behind, "Your little info about history has gotten me thinking..." His eyes returned forward, "What do these victims have in common?"

"I think you're on to somethin'," Bruce cried with realization. "Those five are really connected to the past, whether they experienced it or they just love it a lot. "

"That's all we have though, history, old people," Matthew pointed out.

"We also know that whoever is behind this has nation help-" Alfred frowned, "-and I have a feeling it's more than just Japan..."

"If only we had more clues..." the northern nation concluded with a sigh and the conversation faded out.

Minutes later, Alfred's stomach started to grumble but he kept himself from buying any of the vendor's food. He had promised he never would.

Once upon a time, on a bright sunny day, some nation thought that a potluck lunch would be the best idea ever. England was of course pleaded to buy his food, while everyone else was allowed to cook. Naive hungry America wanted to try his luck with the Indian's home cooking. The rest of Asia seemed to be enjoying it a lot while all the European weaklings weren't brave enough to go near it. What could possibly go wrong...he had thought. Unfortunately, soon after, the sickly USA vowed never to eat Indian food again.

"Hey Matt do you think that there's a-" he turned to the direction of the nation but found no one there. He froze as he realized he wasn't with the rest of the group. Frantically, he searched for them within the crowds and spotted them admiring a vendor's work.

All kinds of glass figures were out on display. Beautiful shines gleamed and reflected back, delicate and soft. It was pretty impressive after all the cheesy tourist junk they had seen. The aged vendor smiled at them warmly.

"What's this inscription mean?" Matthew asked while he stared in awe at a princely glass elephant; it's trunk high.

"Umm..." The vendor paused as he searched for the translation. "A fleet of a thousand in English, I think."

The Canadian looked back at the figure thoughtfully, "One of the causes the forced Alexander the Great's army to mutiny. Quite a powerful force to face..."

"Yes, yes." The vendor nodded in agreement and spoke in his thick accent, "You really know the past don't you? Unlike the rest of those your age..."

Matthew awkwardly chuckled, "Yeah...I guess." The green that tinted his vision glowed brighter than ever, and the beast looked so alive. Powerful, several hundred tons, majestic, that was all captured within this four inch piece.

"There's only been one other young person I've seen that was so interested..."the vendor smiled. "Poor fellow nearly cried and kept whispering Gangaridai*...bought two of these. That was my first ever sale." There was a pause. "I can't believe I almost forgot about that, strange ..."

"How much sir?" Matthew asked after a patient hush. There was something about this figurine...he couldn't place what it was.

The vendor didn't reply at first as he picked up the glass figurine and then started to wrap it. Paper folded over each other under practiced hands. Matthew was confused. Was he too quiet again?

What came next was a surprise, "Here," the vendor said as he handed the figure to Matthew. "It's free. I've sold enough today and I can make plenty of those tomorrow. Take it as a gift for helping me remember..."

Matthew could have sworn that within that second, there was a bright flash of light but no one else seemed to notice it.

A heartfelt thank you and a cheery farewell later, they had found a reasonable café that sold western food. Scanning the menu, Alfred was a bit put down.

"What I wouldn't give for a hamburger right now," he mumbled.

Taylor glanced at him, "Sir, you do know that eating beef here is forbidden?"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

* * *

><p>Sedated rather heavily, the patients were quieted. However, they had been injected three hours ago so the fast expelling pace of the country's systems was wearing off the drugs' effects. India drowsily opened his eyes and hoped to be greeted by happy caring smiles. He had had the strangest dream.<p>

He was small, weak and caged, like a tiny pet bird. There was malevolent laughter all around him. Shadows engulfed him and his mind was being eaten away. He couldn't escape and then there was a familiar sound. It was the sound of an elephant's trunk trumpeting. Pride and triumph rang in the air.

He had reached towards it. His arm shoved past the bars of his prison and beyond there was light. A glass elephant figurine glimmered in the distant. The horrendous laughter was cut off and started to panic.

"W-what's going on?," The voices said with alarm. "he's...he's"

India tried to squeeze himself through the bars of his cage. Only a bit more, he urged himself.

"It's all that Canada's fault...he's reclaiming his mastery...he's allowing others to-"

"No no no no it can't be...no no NO NO!"

_**YES!**_ India thought. He had gotten through bars and rushed to the light. Those voices could not follow him anymore. His body felt lighter, he had regained control again.

So as he looked around the hospital, he smiled back at everyone else. He twitched his fingers and wiggled his toes. Then, he opened his mouth to tell them, but the room wasn't ready to hear it. The staff thought that he was going scream again. A syringe plunged into his arm and the drugs went back to work on him. Sleepiness crashed over him like a tidal wave but he fought against it, just long enough to mouth his words.

He was free.

* * *

><p>AN: I hope that was okay. Hooray for India! Well, for now, at least. Last update for the summer, hope everyone has had an awesome one.<p>

Also...any hockey Canuck fans out there...D: Don't hurt me...I just couldn't help myself.

*_Gangaridai_: This is an ancient nation. This was made in reference to Alexander the Great's defeat in what is now modern day India. Not a lot of research was done here and the reference goes nowhere: link to where I got my poor(possibly inaccurate) info: - en .wikiped /wiki/Gan gari dai


	12. Punches, Slaps and Pictionary

Author's Notes: We join the band of runaway fugitive nations as they come close to the answer and in other news something happens with India.

Please enjoy :) And thank you for reading

* * *

><p>After a group laugh at Alfred's melodramatic acting a tense-free mood settled them. The cafe owner was a cheery fellow when he came out to talk to them and tolerated tourist behaviour, as long as they ordered plenty. Having learned about the nations being light on cash, Taylor offered to pay for them all. Those horrid scientists, in a twisted way, were thankfully very good employers. What better way to get rid of the guilty cash than to help the ones it sought to hurt?<p>

"Something wrong?" Bruce asked while he pointed to the small package in the Canadian's hands. The northern nation had been turning it over and over again frantically in his hands as if examining it with x-ray vision.

Matthew raised his head from his subconscious playing, "Well, it's weird but remember the green vision that I had explained earlier?" he waited a bit before he continued, "This was just gleaming with it and when it was handed over I saw a bright flash of light...I was just wondering what it meant." He looked around into the group members' eyes, "Did any of you see something like that?"

Their unified shaking heads confirmed what he had assumed. He was the only able to see any of this, which meant it was almost like a sure sign of insanity.

If nations could suffer insanity of their own accord.

Beside him was an awfully quiet Taylor whom was further distanced from the rest of them at the table. Their brow formed hills above far away eyes that stared into the table. It worried the northern nation.

Matthew offered his concern and received a slumped down sigh from the individual, clearly defeated from trying to hide their emotions. Within the tormented person's mind haunted a single thought, perhaps those trackers were not telling them a bluff. It was even more likely that they wanted them to reject their proposal, to rationalize and carry out their sadistic intentions. The human understood how twisted humans could get.

"Well I can't help but think what the trackers meant by making things worse..." Taylor's words trailed off, unsure.

"Don't worry about it, some nutjobs are just...nuts?" Alfred joked and then lowered his voice so only the table could hear, " 'sides Germany has raised security after the whole Egypt's gone transparent thing so there's no way they could get to them now."

Taylor forced a little lop-sided smile of hope. A few minutes later, a waiter headed their way with a few dishes so immediately the conversation stopped. Eagerly, it was replaced by the sounds of the meal. All of them had missed lunch thanks to the museum fiasco so it felt good to eat. The American could have swallowed his food whole at the rate he was going.

The bill was not much of a surprise, large and fat, but Taylor had no problem in dealing with all of it, not even a wince of regret. A large Indian Rupee bill was pulled out of the wallet and left a large amount as tip. Wary of greedy eyes, the wallet was hidden quickly again before they walked out of the cafe.

Lowered in the sky, the sun had increased its heat onto the surface it dictated, undeterred by any clouds. Temperature-sensitive tourists neared themselves towards various ice cold drink vendors and shade refuges. It hadn't been so bad earlier or perhaps that was because they had been so distracted by their escape. Whatever it was, the feeling attacked Matthew with its full force. The Canadian wiped his brow.

Give the country negative degree temperatures any day and he would handle them with the same tenacity or indifference as any Nordic or Russian. Give him this and...see him melt. Unfortunately, his companions were not all that understanding of his suffering.

"You're kidding me..." Bruce teased with a laugh and stopped walking to stretch his arms out to soak up a bit more sun, "You can't handle this?"

Alfred gladly joined in, "Should've seen him when he came by to Arizona. Nothing but weather complaints, and he ended up spending most the time inside by the air conditioner."

Matthew shot an annoyed, death threatening, glare at the two, "Visit the Northwest Territories during winter, let's see _you _deal with that." He spotted a frozen drink seller at the side, "Now, if you'll excuse me. I'm going to enjoy a little life-saving drink. If you want to make fun of me and my lack of heat tolerance, please go elsewhere."

Ignoring his clear message, the two laughed as they all tagged along behind him.

* * *

><p>India couldn't have been happier to be able to move again. Plus, he was also free from those horrendous voices of his nightmare. Imagine, for the first time ever since he was admitted into this hospital, he had a quiet dream of calmness. He could return back to his normal routine yet, he couldn't.<p>

The moment the voices were expelled something else had surged into his mind, nearly forgotten memories...those of a past that he hadn't even existed in, a history of his own ancestors, kingdoms that ruled the land that would hold defiance against great empires. Their languages, their stories, their culture were now clear within his mind. Alive.

India wasn't sure what it meant, these borrowed vivid memories. He would have to bring this up with Germany and the others, perhaps bring light to a cure, a way to escape. In addition, it will narrow down their search for the culprit...a culprit that clearly wasn't Canada as he, India, had believed. Or he had been forced to say he believed.

He held nothing against the country, in spite of of the screams he had let out. Those had forced themselves out from a nightmare he could not control. Those were not of his volition but of _theirs_. Those voices feared him, that soft-spoken nation and through them made India fear him as well. In light of his situation now, he could not be anything but grateful for whatever Canada was doing. It was clear to him Canada was fighting on their behalf, even as the nations blamed him and hunted for him. He seemed to be the only able to deal with this-for some destined reason perhaps?

He wanted to explain that.

But he couldn't at the moment; he still fought to remove the drugs within his bloodstream. He was barely able to lift his eyelids. While his foggy mind cleared a bit he could hear snippets of conversations from the people checking up on him in the room. They were deciding whether or not to allow the drugs to fade to feed him. There was still reluctance after the noise the patients had caused but they couldn't keep knocking out a person or else there would be unwanted side effects.

He was tired but his hunger weighed out any need to sleep longer. He yawned, and he could hear the conservation stop. He breathed slowly to gather his bearings to open his eyes, and what he saw was somewhat amusing. Terrified eyes stared at him, hands clamped over their ears in anticipation for his freak out. He gave them a weak smile.

"It's okay," he attempted to say. No words came forth; his throat couldn't seem to make them. He coughed but his second try failed, then his third then his fourth. It didn't take too long to understand. He was no longer able to speak.

One of them, upon seeing his constant coughing, left to fetch some water yet even the cold calm liquid resolved nothing. India downed two cups easily but still he struggled. Desperately he tried to mouth his words but his audience wasn't very good at lip reading so in the end he gestured them to get him a paper pad. Rushed scribbles were scratched onto the clear white paper.

When he held it up, the nation was certain that he wrote "Everything is fine now. Please get Germany and France I have something to say to them." But instead of comprehension he was responded with even more bewildered looks of confusion. He checked back at his words...perhaps they were too ineligible from his haste.

He tried again, forcing himself to write each letter out carefully. He repeated his plea. This time, there was an answer but not the one he had been expecting.

"Umm...India, sir. May you please write that in English?"

* * *

><p>Sweet frozen ice felt so delicious under this tyrannical sun. The heat had been unrelenting force for the past few hours. They were unsure of where to go, or even if they could go anywhere. So, they continued to spend time walking around but wary of their surroundings. They were certain that they could no longer return to their hotel room but attempting to take another flight would get them caught, especially now that their diplomatic immunity and nation benefits were revoked. Local police would be on their tail.<p>

All of sudden, they halted in their tracks. A large group of people ahead of them were gathering. Then quickly, there were shouts of hoorays, clinking glasses and laughter. Someone was hosting a large celebration right on the very street they were walking down*. It was huge, relatives, neighbours and even random strangers seizing the opportunity for free food and alcohol were adding into the mix. As much as it would be, the party was bound to get rowdy soon...and the group needed to think.

So, to avoid being consumed by the party-goers, Bruce suggested to move over to the adjacent street through a dark alleyway. But by the time they managed to reach the near end of it that proved to be a mistake. CRASH! The sound of the large metal pieces falling behind them distracted all of them. They turned around but found nothing there. Then, the group looked forward.

That masked person they encountered in China was back. The figure stood silently watching them. Matthew gritted his teeth as he had rather hoped not to encounter _this one _ever again.

"Not you," Matthew at last muttered.

There was an amused chuckle. "Well aren't you happy to see me, master," followed the sarcastic comment.

"You show up only to annoy me with that title as well as give nothing but riddles and troubles," he then held back the bitterness in his voice to keep himself from playing into the other's hands. "So where are the trackers? Are they coming soon?"

"Quick to jump to conclusions," they replied flatly. "No. They are not coming and I preferred they don't any time soon."

Alfred jumped in, "Aren't you on their side?"

"Yes and no," the voice was choosy with its words. "I'm not too fond of those trackers' flashy ways."

"Hah, as if trying to blow up a plane and injure a vulnerable human bystander in the process isn't flashy," Bruce scoffed.

"THAT WAS _UNINTENTIONAL_!" the voice snapped much to the astonishment of the group and the person quickly recollected themselves, "You distract me from my goal at hand, I've come to show exactly what your decision back there has brought. Call it a gift." There was a devious silence. "Sincerely from our helpful friend, _Japan._"

Out from the masked person's inner jacket pocket, an audio player of some sort was pulled out. It wasn't too high-tech and it looked very similar to the handy tool of a journalist. Settings on the machine were fiddled with until the ominous click of the play button was heard. Its volume was set high.

Next, the screams were played.

They gushed out of the machine, a blood-curdling forever that nearly dominated the air except for the distant sounds of that festive celebration. It steeled the nations' gazes with disgust and contempt. Fists shook and it took a great amount of effort to keep them there. Taylor cursed; The human's gut feeling had been right. After being satisfied with the nations expressions, the masked person turned it off.

"You didn't seem to think it was possible…but with that new section activated they have more power over them than you think." There was a cocky smirk from that electronically disguised voice, "So just go home- wait a second…what's that in your hand?"

Instinctively Matthew stuffed it into his pocket, "None of your business."

That only made the figure realize something and become more frustrated, "No…NO! Give that here."

Foolishly, the individual ran at Matthew in an attempt to seize the object. It didn't take too long for a fist to meet the person's mask, static cracks heard right at the point of contact, a shard came away to reveal its eye, bright green as the moors but still that of another human. Though, as reckless as this person was, once realized their disadvantage, retreated as quickly as they struck. Vengeful words cackled through the clearly broken voice device.

"You bet-fizz-eep-fizz-that-saf-" In a rush, the person ran away. This left the nations utterly confused and Matthew was even more irritated.

Soon after a ton climbing and pushing, they all managed to get over the fallen blockade. They had managed to reach that other main road, and continued to walk alongside it.

* * *

><p>"I'm not quite sure what to make of it..."France said honestly after several minutes staring at the strange symbols to the disappointment of those who brought the pad of paper to him.<p>

The health committee members had hunted him down after an exhaustive game of Pictionary with India. They could not convince him to write in English, try as they might, but in the end the patient had adapted to drawing out what he needed instead. His images were crude as he was more of an artist in dance than in drawn forms. It took them a while to realize what was meant to be food and even longer still to realize that the girl he had drawn was actually supposed to be France.

Anyways, the French nation had thought about discussing it with Germany but the typing from his room was getting even louder-possibly replying to an endless line of nations demanding answers. He was certain that these were not East Asian characters and Japan confirmed that when he went around showing the other nations. No one at the hospital seemed to be able to decipher them.

"Strange..." England said as he was given the paper, much to the reluctance of his across-the-channel neighbour. "India was the one who wrote these down right?"

A nod replied and the English nation continued, "Without a doubt these are one of his predecessor's languages and judging by this symbol here." He pointed to the pad, "the Late Vedic period*...odd..."

France made a face of surprise, "How?"

"You honestly think all the history I know is from my own home?" he remarked in a sarcastic tone, "I'm pretty sure I have some notebooks on this somewhere."

"Why?"

Two un-amused blinks later, "History plays a large role in us as nations as a curse and a gift. With this fact, I should not splendidly isolate myself into ignorance. I owe others that much." His tone was controlled and flat.

Upon hearing that response, France bluntly asked, "You still remember _those times_ don't you?"

There was no voiced reply. However from the change on England's face, France could tell he was done with this conversation. The green eyes retreated back to the paper pad and stared long and hard at it. It made the bearded man feel guilty but before an apology came out, those furry brows relaxed from thought into determination.

"I have to go home," the grumpy island nation concluded and shoved past the Frenchman, "I'm going to compare this to my books. Perhaps they can provide some rough translations and a few more clues."

Suddenly, as the man was about to go down the stairs to exit out of the hospital, he bumped into a younger black-haired nation who stumbled onto the floor. His right cheek was red. His black eyes were angered and broken.

"H-hong Kong?"

"No one here will listen..." and with those solemn words the lad ran down the steps before England could lay a hand to stop him.

* * *

><p>"I can't believe they got to them..." Alfred whispered to no one in their new hotel room. It was already getting very late and they all had to stay somewhere. There was a bit of nervousness entering another hotel, fearful that those trackers had an eye everywhere. Nevertheless, by the end of the day they were all exhausted and wanted to sleep before anything more happened.<p>

Again, Taylor footed the bill, but they still could only manage a small room, so one of them had to make do with the floor. Lucky Alfred got the short straw. He took it like a hero yet that still didn't help him fall asleep any faster.

His head swam around with the never-ending flow of facts that bombarded him. Yet, above all, he hated learning about Japan's hand in all of this. What could a nation possibly _gain_ from helping these deranged people?

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: In my honest opinion, the story seems to be getting more and more convoluted as the plot goes on. Hopefully it will all make sense in the end. Anyways, I think I am finally done dealing with China and company so I'll be moving on to focus on the other patients.<p>

* The Late Vedic period is around c. 1000-500 B.C.E. I mainly chose this era for being after the fall of the Indus Civilization since the language looks less like hieroglyphics. Also, it is the time period when the Vedas (meaning "knowledge") were written. These are ancient religious texts in which some contain old rituals, incantations and spells. I know very little and most of this information is taken from h istory-world . o r g (/) india1.h t m


	13. Cluing in the Shadows Part I

Author's notes:To avoid getting carried away by following everyone in the main plot, here, have a somewhat filler chapter :D

* * *

><p>Hard boots echoed as someone walked down the stone floor of the empty hall, and a shadowy cloak trailed after them. This 'someone' was a personification. Carved arches hung powerfully every meter or so above the cloaked individual that strolled towards a large wooden door at the end. Their breath was a foggy cloud as it escaped that person's lips. Cold tickled their skin. A dark navy hood dipped over the eyes of this person like a mask made out of shadows. Like a ghost, this person slipped into a small opening of the old door.<p>

As soon as they closed the door behind them, the person turned to greet the collected assembly that waited for him. A few of them were cloaked in a similar fashion with other various dark colors. These were the other personifications. The rest were a bunch of humans-either in a suit or a lab coat. Lighted dimly by the torches nailed to the abundant pillars, general person shapes could be made out, but they were still barely visible.

There was a shift of movement as they acknowledged their new addition. A few greetings were exchanged. Now, they could start.

"Who's got the time?" A hidden figure asked softly.

Another coughed and pulled their wrist closer to their face, "A little past seven in the afternoon."

There was an annoyed sigh, "No...no... not the time at the hospital. I mean here."

"Oh...Well five minutes earlier than when we're supposed start this meeting"

"Ahead of schedule...that's good," A tall suited man commented. "I'm thank you all for your punctual arrivals."

There were more small nods. Then, they gathered towards a collection of chairs set up in a circle and sat down. Cushioned with foam and wrapped in soft velvet fabric, the seats were quite comfortable so a few of them sank into them. Some were more concerned about their neighbors. Equally spaced from each other, there were a few glances to their sides. The humans had their faces revealed to the open frosty air. In contrast, the identities of the personifications in the room remained a mystery.

That tall man from earlier, spoke again and directly addressed the mysterious set of anonymous figures "I am glad that you have all come."

"Enough formalities, why has this meeting been called?" one of the nations snapped.

"It was a request." the tall man gestured to a bearded researcher sitting across from him. "This is our Lab leader. He claims that there is an important report to make."

There was an exchange of nods as the man was given the floor. He stood up from his seat. The man gave a low grisly cough before he announced, "An unfortunate error has occurred."

"O-only a slight change in plans," nervously added a shorter man who sat awkwardly in his chair. "We may have overestimated our control. And perhaps underestimated Canada..."

Suddenly there was a fit of chuckles that emerged from the nations. It was menacingly mocking; a hybrid of emotion between disbelief and disappointment. All of the humans shifted slightly except for the leader voice whose figure remained in a statue-like pose.

When the chuckling stopped, comic cheer disappeared completely to be replaced by a threatening tension, "Are you telling me _that _nation has somehow foiled your flawless genius plans? Plans that _you_ have sworn are worthy of our investment of time and effort," one of the nations said.

Another one among them, wearing dark reddish brown fabric, was much more objective, "Now...now..." There was a slight pause for thought. "Dark Green cloak, calm down. Sorry, can't really tell who you are, but let's hear what has happened."

"India's been lost," went on the gruff voice. "Japan has yet to confirm exactly what has been the outcome of our broken control but I fear for the worse."

"You believe this is Canada's doing?"

"Yes, there is no other explanation. Last that we heard from field reports of the trackers is that they were in India's lands."

That was when Dark green cloak's voice butted while pointing to the bearded man, "But you said that you had thoroughly erased his memories! You said he wouldn't remember how to deal with you! This jeopardizes everything! He might free all of them! We should just get that bear of his and force him to cease and desist!"

"Again, shush."

"The Lab sincerely apologizes. But since he hasn't gone here immediately shows that it is only a partial recollection. There is hope. As well, they are trapped there. We have monitors all over the airports to alert the trackers if they attempt to fly. Still it is concerning what possible trigger he has used this time."

"At least no one else has uncovered anything and Japan has promised us that he'll make sure to keep it that way. A well-chosen nation spy indeed," noted a fierce-looking woman optimistically.

A gold cloaked nation joined in softly, "And I believe we might gain another...if Hong Kong is fighting Taiwan as Japan claims...I am certain he'll be more than willing to join us." It roused eagerness among them.

"Better than that human employee that went traitor, "the dark navy cloaked person muttered bluntly and it killed off any happy emotions among the humans, "How's that going along?"

"Taylor is a nuisance...nothing to worry about," the lab leader dismissed.

The dark blue cloaked nation jeered "With that attitude I'm surprised you get anything done."

"It will be **_dealt _**with..."

"Patience, that traitor will be dead soon enough" the tall leader hushed the group of ten in the room, four of whom were hooded. "Now the matters at hand. I propose we permit the Lab at moment to recuperate and hold off the plan for a couple days. Is this agreed upon?"

"No," argued the nations before any of the humans could voice their support, "The plan is based upon timing. We can't let this loss hinder us, _Canada,_" the voices pronounced the name with detestation, "shall not be given any opportunity while we rest! No fellow country shall be given mercy if they stand in front of our goal! No one!"

Malevolence and determination painted that decree strong and awe-inspiring to all the non-nation members of the company. It reminded them that these were indeed nations, those who held power. They were moved to cheer along with them. Yet, none of them, except for one, noticed the other tiny emotion that also resided in those words. Desperation.

He smiled.

* * *

><p>Author's Notes: I hope this gives more insight into that evil company. Can anyone guess who the nations are? Make your wildest guesses XD They might actually be right.<p>

Here's a few hints: Green is boisterous, Reddish brown calms others down, Gold just portrayed a key canon trait and Navy is like ice but not really umm...hmm...Navy's the most surprising? He's a bit of a troll.


	14. Words, Words, Words

A.N: Not as long as I hoped to make it but it will have to do.

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Dust that had gathered on the bookshelves and abandoned displays flew, as England opened the door to his study. A familiar tea smell welcomed him in as it lingered from the large wooden desk and mixed with the air. Through slightly closed faded red curtains, rays of afternoon light showed the swirling dust clouds.<p>

This was one of the oldest rooms in his house. Before in the past, he had used to spend all of his spare time here, absorbed in a book or jotting down some records. Nowadays, it was the rainy day room where he would drink tea, sit in the couch set alongside the pale beige left wall, and read until the weather lightened up. Earl grey and a book were always the most reliable getaway.

He coughed a little as he spun one of his old globes out of habit. A bit of him was saddened about his own lack of the effort in maintaining his once prized room. However, there hadn't been much time to do so. London was much busier than it was years ago and there were more of his people, quickening his heartbeat, busying his schedule. Besides, this was the part of the house that could never stop bringing him a twinge of...regret.

It had been too long.

Then he remembered why he had entered the room in the first place and pulled out the paper from his pocket. England flattened out the creases on to his desk, skimmed over its symbols again, before walking across the room to a bookshelf. It was one of four that were set up against the walls.

He scanned the first two rows quickly, head slightly tilted to read their labels until he slowed down around the middle shelves. He carefully pulled out two that seemed useful but as he did so, he noticed something odd about the book further at the end.

It stuck out, barely pushed in into the shelf. No title decorated its spine so he figured it was a journal. Perhaps, he had gotten lazy or tired after writing its last entry? But, that wouldn't explain the less amount of dust that had gathered on it compared to its neighbors. Curious, he joined it with the other two in his arms. Then he continued looking around for a moment before returning to his desk.

England wrenched the curtains apart to draw more light in before working. That was when he finally recognized the identity of his randomly added book. It was one of his old spell books. Strange, that wasn't meant to be in that area at all. Usually, that would be in a box in the back to avoid anyone questioning him about it. Yet, here it was.

Now completely intrigued, he cracked it open and found a surprising folded note behind its cover. The inky scrawl inside was quick, small and not his. But it was someone he did know.

England brought it up closer to his face and squinted at each letter,

"_England__, _

_Sorry about borrowing this and returning it in such a mysterious way. I would keep this longer but I would hate to put this in their hands so it would be much safer here. I have to face them...I can't stay at all._

_- Canada. "_

The penmanship was clearly rushed so it took a while to make sense of it but even after the message was deciphered, it was confusing. When could this have been taken?

Leaned back into his chair he looked over the book again; there was still a lot of dust on it, at least over 50 years worth. His mind tracked back to when he had last opened this book or even had Canada in this room. There was no such memory that matched with this northern nation's words. It was a dead end.

And then an idea struck him.

Hurriedly, in a whir of flips, he started to thumb through the pages. He wasn't sure exactly what he was searching for until he was more than halfway in and he felt a folded paper corner. Those _North American twins__. _

A frustrated sigh escaped his lips as he flattened out the permanent crease of the fold. They refused to listen to him over 100 years ago when they were rambunctious children and up to today. Canada _definitely _included.* England was annoyed that he could do nothing about these little bad habits they had developed. He couldn't even count the amount of times he had told them both, that folding books like this ruined them, or that a bookmark was a worthy investment.

But they both went on ignoring his advice and called him a fussy mother hen behind his back. Up to this day. As if he didn't know.

_I have ears too, you bloody brats._

However in this case, he chose to forgive the lad, just this once, as he looked over the unstuck pages. These were guiding spells or more specifically avoidance spells. The caster, under certain conditions, is given the vision to see threats and dangers beyond their normal sight. However, none of his former colonies were ever interested in this stuff and in fact it gave both twins terrible nightmares for an entire "please stay England, it's scary in this house" month.

Yet, here he was skimming pages that Canada had definitely used. Why would a nation like him even need this? These were for dangerous situations when a person is trapped or lost, not something a "play it safe" Canada would choose. Since he didn't need his personal anecdotes at the moment, he skipped a couple of the introductory paragraphs to get to the list of conditions placed upon the spell caster. His eyebrows shot up.

A person would essentially have to give up an important sense for this magic, often causing temporary blindness or deafness, even imbalance. For a nation...that meant temporarily becoming a human without that rapid healing ability that they normally had.

England continued on to read to the process. Casters would need to label all the places they have visited on map indicating each with an emerald symbol and those they have heard of with a ruby symbol. If they have visited or heard of several cities of the country, the capital could be used to simplify the process. Then a vision should appear for them to follow.

"This is reckless..." England muttered as he read on. "These effects last until the threat is deemed gone by the caster. Any symptom afflicted by the spell goes away...so Matthew would have gone back to normal without attracting any attention. Still...to accept the vulnerabilities of being human..."

Odd though. If there was still that threat, he would have felt a magical aura around Canada so he assumed it had been dealt with. But it was stranger that the young man had never mentioned it at all. And the note was of no help. It was old and more importantly far too formal, must have been pre-cold war.

England shook his head and closed the book. This was drawing out more questions than answers. He should get started on that translation. He placed the book aside to clear the space. Then he pulled out one of his drawers for lined paper and a pen to get started.

Hours later, he stared at the first couple phrases. English and what India had written did not have direct equivalents so many tossed crumpled balls of paper were scattered all over the desk. Some of the nonsense he was translating were descriptions meant to replace a countries name. Others words had multiple meanings. This required extra interpretation stretched out his workload. But at least he got through a few.

Sore from staying in his seat for so long, he stretched out his arms and loosened his neck. His muscles felt sore; he could use a cup of tea, maybe a bit to eat as well. Darkness seeped through his window. A lamp was also probably a good idea.

Three cups of tea and a plain meal later, he smiled at his finished work. More old journals from his past and research textbooks littered his workspace and stacked on top of each other. He used them to cross-reference a few of the symbols so he was absolutely certain he had gotten it right. Four hours well spent.

"_Everything is fine now. Please get Germany and France I have something to say to them..._" it repeated twice until there was a gap for the next lines, "_Do you not understand me? Is my writing poor?_"

These continued down the page and the pressure grew more pronounced, "_What do you mean this is not in English? I am writing in English right?_" There were more scratches followed by some doodles.

"_France, read this carefully,_" England assumed this was when the nurses with India figured out that he wanted to give a message to France as the eagerness could be seen in the hastened symbols, "_Canada is NOT responsible. In fact, he is helping us! I am free from this sickness because of him! FREE! However, I believe there are traitors among us and humans causing these symptoms and..._"

There was a trailing scribble and large space before the next line.

"_I hope you can read this."_

And so that was that.

His first complete read through brought twisting worries into England's gut along with great relief. Somehow India's senses were being affected so that he couldn't tell that he was writing something from such a long time ago. That meant despite this claim to freedom, there was some wayward effect of this disease. Also, the idea that there were humans responsible for this, aided by their fellow countries, was unnerving.

On the other hand, this proved Canada's innocence. His loyal former colony was on the run for something that he was trying to stop. He wasn't out to get anyone. He was just doing one of the things he did naturally, helping out others as best as he can, behind the scenes. Even in the face of consequence, Canada was being Matthew.**

"Now what do I do with this knowledge?" He asked himself quietly. Indeed, that was the real issue now. A traitor would take a while to sniff out. This new information would be disregarded if he tried to use it to defend Canada. The other nations would call it bias. He was the only one available who could read this language after all.

Early morn, he decided. Early morning tomorrow he will call France to pass along this information. He will tell him to cut out the part about Canada and traitors. They would need more proof for that. Alerting the traitors among them that they knew would cause them to flee. Clearing Canada's name had to wait. Right now, everyone only needed to know that India was well on the road to recovery. Next, he would take a flight back there and act as a translator.

All was set but he could not force himself to rest yet. India's message cleared up Canada's note. If a threat that happened many years ago was back, then this would explain a traitor's desire to frame him. Erase the person who had foiled you before. Furthermore, since Canada never realized what was happening immediately then something must have forced him to forget.

"And so that threat has returned..." England repeated contemplatively, "If that is true then...the effects of the spell have returned. This means...I can find them. After that it's all simple magic-" he yawned. "I should sleep."

Tomorrow. 6:00 AM. 30,000 feet altitude.

England thought back to the conversation he had earlier before getting on board.

_**"But Angleterre...they sent trackers after those three. What if they get captured? Matthew is our only key to defeating them."**_

_**"France," England replied, "We need to catch these traitors in the act. Otherwise, they might add us to their hit list or make it worse for the nations they still have under their control. Besides, Matthew is perfectly capable of handling himself and he has Alfred and Bru- I mean Australia with him. I am sure he will be fine. I raised them after all."**_

_**There was silence.**_

_**"Don't go there."*****_

_**More silence.**_

_**"Anyways, we should be more concerned about finding out who these traitors are. Have you any clue?"**_

_**France paused, not as long as before but just enough to think this through, "No one really comes to mind." There was another thoughtful pause, "I highly doubt they would concentrate themselves at the hospital. The attention of the nations has been pretty much directed here. It would make more sense to carry out their plans elsewhere, no?"**_

_**"If only I could contact Canada..."England sighed. "Well, my flight is here. We will have to continue this later."**_

The Englishman leaned back in his seat and closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>A.N: I really liked imagining England's study room, mainly because I would love a room like that but also because it just seemed like that single room that has avoided being changed by time.<p>

The asterisks that are used are basically personal head canons that aren't normally portrayed.

*_Canada definitely included: _Despite how much I adore that shy cute Canada...I highly doubt that the formerly French colony would not want to mess with England in one way or another. Even if i were to take this out of historical context a child is a child and I don't believe in children being 100% well-mannered.

** _Canada was being Matthew:_ I relate anything with nation power as an issue of the countries. Since Matthew is not doing this for benefit/consequence for the country he represents then its a more personal decision.

*** This silent offended moment relates with a headcanon that England brags about having a bigger empire.


	15. They make another move

A.N : Well I only managed to get one out last month so I'm thinking to aim for three this time maybe…but I really have to get a handle on this plot.

Enjoy :D

* * *

><p>France heard the beep of the other line and a frown found itself on his face as he put away the phone. His frozen figure stood there for a few moments. He was unsure how to feel about both the translation and more importantly England's request to keep most of it to himself.<p>

Alone in one of the emptier halls of the hospital, he decided to lean back against a wall to think and clutch his head. Mixed emotions stirred his guts and his mind circled with debate. Will he actually do what England asked of him? Will he really?

"Ah, the question of the hour." he thought frustratingly.

At the same time though, a nagging feeling reminded him he needed to get back to work or else Germany or even Romano would yell at him again in a migraine inducing fit. If he wanted to continue this uninterrupted contemplation, he had better find a place quiet enough to think but still a believable excuse. In this case, Egypt was the answer.

A staring silence greeted him as he entered. A seated staff member at the side looked up from their book instinctively and Egypt's focus left the open window to look at him.

"Any change?" France asked after a somewhat awkward pause.

"Nothing sir," replied the person. They sighed for a moment as they returned to their book. They looked up and explained to France, "The next shift is late so I haven't been able to deal with the plates. Would you mind taking them on your way out?"

"Oh sure," the Frenchman replied helpfully.

After all it was his own strict request that Egypt must never be left alone in this room. Mainly it was to insure Egypt would not fade out further but it also helped out with security, along with his partial guilt. It was the furthest room from the rest.

His blue eyes then turned to meet Egypt's "So, how are you feeling?"

Egypt, unlike the other patients, remained awake throughout the majority of the day. Still, he generally did nothing but stare out the window or at the wall. The nation in bed shrugged then looked away to the window and France took a couple more steps inside. Upon notice of Egypt's finished plates on the side table he began gathering them up. As he did this he mused about what this rarely speaking nation was thinking.

Egypt's eyes were so dazed. Perhaps, he was elsewhere in his mind, far from this hospital, closer to the ruins, closer to his own normality. This was a wish all of the nation-states shared at the moment. He found himself getting a tad jealous of this patient's free time to dream, a fantasy was still bliss.

France held suspicions that Egypt could probably already move himself if he were set up in a wheelchair. After all he didn't seem to have any problems in feeding himself and sitting up. However, no one wanted to risk transferring him in case his invisibility symptom worsened. They let him be until they could understand what had happened.

Unfortunately, India's translated note now revealed that such a thing won't be happening anytime soon. Until Canada defeated whoever was behind this or the traitors revealed themselves, the patients would be unable to recover. France was forced to accept that his mouth should be kept shut. If the news broke out that there was a traitor among the nations, not only would the hospital be even more divided, but it would spread paranoia to the already worried world. The accusations would be endless.

The food tray clinked as he lifted it up while these thoughts continued. No reflection shone from the dulled plates and utensils, specifically requested by him for Egypt. Reminders of that new found symptom would be nothing but poison. Poison that he had to admit was partly his fault. His head was weighed down by this thought and for once he was glad that he couldn't see his charming reflection, those guilty exhausted eyes staring back.

"I'll make sure to get a shift switch here soon," he said before he left then directed his focus to the patient, "Do you want anything?"

Contrary to what he had expected, perhaps another shrug to send him away, Egypt instead opened his mouth as if to say something. Like a fish he gaped a few times, as if unable to find the words to say. After a few tries, the tanned patient gave up with a sigh and shook his head.

France hesitated for a moment feeling like he should press him further; truly take care of the patient's needs and state. On the other hand though, he had spent enough time avoiding everyone. By now someone was going to be looking for him. He had better leave.

Once he completed his menial task, his mind was made. It was for the best to keep the "Canada is innocent" evidence hidden, for now. Besides, just confirming that these were non-political symptoms had its merits. It would lead to better deductions on cures and let political theories rest. Two steps later into the hall, France could see a nation stomp his way through, face twisted in concern. Romano's pissed off face, mood, more so than usual, reminded him why it was clearly not the time to revive the Canada debate.

As more hours passed since the nations had returned to their shifts,the activated section mattered less and less, if at all, anything. With the exclusion of Taiwan and Hong Kong, of course. Eventually there was truce between the sides that they should just focus upon patient care rather than argue opinions. While Canada remained free, their arguments were only driven by emotions, speculation, and overall weren't solid enough. Stalemate, essentially.

"Get out my way!" the Italian shouted as he indifferently cut the blonde-haired country off before he could advance.

Every passing person seemed to make him even more irritated. But who could blame him? Out of all the patients to recover the least from the symptoms it had to be his brother, his medically well-versed brother. Poor North Italy rarely spoke, rarely smiled. Just slept. Even when he was awake, he was a ghost of who he was. South Italy, Romano…found that hard to accept and found it harder to not blame himself.

One glance was all it took for France to tell. Whenever someone felt at their lowest, France always had the knack to see it. Call it a strange instinct of his. He shook his head dismissively as he watched the Italian instill fear into people so that they embraced the walls to flee his path. The French nation was just about leave for the opposite direction when he heard a loud shout.

"Hey France!"

Romano had halted at the opposite end of the hall and turned around, just barely missing the Frenchman with his head within its frustrated bubble. As France watched the man walk towards him, he couldn't help notice but something was strange. At first he was unable to place it and then it came to him. Each right step, he deduced. Each right step was delayed by a bit. So that was it, a limp.

"How did that happen?" France said when South Italy finally reached him. He motioned to the nation's left leg to clear up his words.

Already used to this question the nation replied quickly with an upset frown, "F*cking cart ran over my foot, I ain't hindered at all if that's what you're wondering. That's what I get from being here in this hospital, everyone's crazy about your well being. Away from the topic of my foot, mr. potato head says he wants another report on Egypt. He told me he needs it A.S.A.P so get on it lazy."

"You really should rest tha-"

"I _am _a nation. I know perfectly well how to take care of myself!" The man snapped testily, "Just because Feli-" his words cut short. "Tch. Get to work!" He then shoved past France to emphasize his point.

Once the man limped away, France started to walk towards Germany's makeshift 'office' with a slightly dampened mood.

"It's not your fault," he sighed to himself, longing to say that to the pissed off nation.

* * *

><p>Five days, 4 hours and 25 minutes. That's how long they've been on this case. Four of those days spent as wanted nations. The Australian hated wrapping his head around that thought. As fugitives, they were cut off with all sources of communication with the hospital lest their location be revealed and their knowledge compromised. To top that off, those trackers had proved two days ago were all too keen on putting the pressure on them and on the patients. They were trapped.<p>

Yesterday had been a nightmarish bore. Taylor and Matthew secretively scouted possible escapes outside the India's land, perhaps into Egypt this time. No such luck. Those trackers had effectively spread themselves out and covered every airline. In addition, Taylor had identified several members on standby for back up, way too many to get past.

During that time, Bruce and Alfred stayed back in the hotel room, watching the news or whatever was on. It was a risky move to split up like that but it would have been even riskier going together, too big, too recognizable. Regardless, those few hours were like watching paint dry, with added stress of the possibility of capture.

Back to the present, the Australian had been unable to return to sleep after waking up at an early 4-o clock hour, for whatever reason. To make matters worse, his mind was haunted with worries about the state of the patients, what they could be doing wrong. Maybe a little walk outside will clear his head. He still had his daggers, a fact none of his companions knew, so he could still handle some sort of a fight. Regardless, he preferred that danger versus his own mind's growing pessimism.

Outside, the streets were quite well-populated. Then again, this entire country was densely populated and local markets were popular. Gentle rosy dawn colors drifted into the sky as the sun began to sluggishly rise. Warmth mixed with the morning air although not as intense as yesterday's.

As he entered the flow of people, he felt like something had changed, for the better. Brushing against the life of India's people, he was certain it hadn't been there before. This nation presence. His mind went back to their plane trip to China. It...it was exactly what was missing back there, what brought those dreadful feelings.

More enticing smells of breakfast foods wafted to his nose, the different languages felt more pronounced, even laughter was more contagious. Their wandering earlier were a drunken blur compared to this one. Yet there was also something else...another added tint...added feeling, something he could not place. Not that it was bad per-say but it was different from before. Something had changed.

That word...right at the tip of his tongue. Like a memory...like...

"_!_"

Bruce nearly jumped at the sudden loud shouting and soon noticed that he had wandered around much further than he had intended. Quickly he changed direction back to the hotel, unwilling to enter this zone of incomprehensible yelling. Luckily, the Australian had a great sense of direction, a must to handle any of his thrilling adventures back home, and found his way back. Whatever revelation he had been about to make was gone.

But as he waited for the elevator in the lobby the early morning news clicked on. Subtitles graced the bottom. His eyes were absentmindedly reading to pass the time until they suddenly went wide with shock. Soon enough, Bruce was rapidly spazzing at the buttons.

He tightened his lips into an impatient grim line.

* * *

><p>A few hours later since landing, England was back at the hospital sitting right next to India. At first, the translations had been quite taxing to get through but within an hour his pace picked up. The patterns were growing more familiar and soon enough he was able to have delayed little conversations. It was clear that India understood English perfectly well and responding yes and no questions accordingly. His voice however was muted and his words might as well be.<p>

"You still have monstrous eyebrows." England translated after 10 minutes or so and frowned deeply. That Ungrateful little- He stopped himself. Count to ten. Now wasn't the time to start petty bantering. Leave that for the meetings.

"Okay...okay..Enough with the insults. India, from your note you said that there were humans behind this. How do you know?"

A contemplative pause followed until there was more scrawl on a page. India then distracted himself by practicing wiggling his toes while England did his work. France said with a little therapy he should be walking on his own two feet before next week. There was talk of a wheelchair coming soon tomorrow so that he could get around, perhaps provide help to the other patients. That sounded good.

"A feeling?" England asked after five minutes of staring at the words, "and their voices don't sound like any nation you know of..."

Nod.

"Were there many?"

Nod. Not good.

"What about Canada? What role do he think he plays?"

Scribbles. Waiting.

"Reclaiming his mastery?" India shrugged. England thought back to Canada's note. Was it magic or maybe...something else?

"This was all in a dream correct?...hmmm...Describe it to me in detail."

* * *

><p>"You guys you have to wake up!" He announced to the room after he made sure to triple lock the door. Incoherent grumbles replied but they forced themselves up.<p>

"What's," yawned Matthew, "going on?" He rubbed at his eyes, longing for more sleep. His other hand lazily swiped the area next to him for his glasses as he stood up. Bruce's distraught expression greeted him his eye sight cleared. Upon realization of the urgency, he kicked Alfred where he slept. No mercy. Groans emerged pitifully from the blanketed blob as he writhed in agony.

"OW! What was that for?"

"Now isn't the time for complaining Al," the Australian said hurriedly, almost losing his cool, "Is Taylor awake?"

There was groaning from the human who was secretly hoping this was only a nation concern, "Yes, sir, I am now."

"Listen, careful and closely. What name did you get this hotel room under?"

"My…own…of co-OH!"

The N.A bros were sluggish in thought; it took many more minutes to process. A name…identification…they couldn't use their own since…since…Oh!

"He's wanted too?"

Bruce confirmed it with a serious look. The museum incident did manage to find its way to the media earlier, but the cameras were too low tech for anybody's faces to be revealed. Until that late afternoon yesterday, an anonymous tip came in. A verification and signed press release process later it hit the new morning news. Taylor was apparently some form of terror inducing criminal. That damn company shoved all the blame for the incident on him.

"And he doesn't have our blending in techniques...Do we have any baggy clothing?"

A black and grey hoodie flew across the room, "Got one."

"'Kay wear that."

"How much time do we have left before they do a check through?" Matthew asked.

"Not much."

* * *

><p>"An elephant… History of your past…" England digested slowly. So their own histories as nations were really involved in all of this. Interesting…<p>

Noticing the waiting expression on India's face he went on asking, "Do you happen to have any clue who's a traitor?"

India shook his head. His posture suddenly became gloomy, so much for the benefits of being free. He had remained of no help.

"Don't blame yourself," England awkwardly comforted, "But I will transfer this over to Germany but some of it will have to remain a secret. Traitors…they clearly have too many ears." He snapped his notebook shut and got up, "I'll be back in a bit soon."

India casually waved him away and started to do some arm rotational exercises. Earlier that day France suggested he should practice some to get his blood flowing for a sped up healing process. 2 weeks…that was quite a long time to be paralyzed. Not that he was done with the whole ordeal yet; there was still the issue of being mute and writing in the language of those before him. On the bright side, he was going to be the first of the nation patients to stand on his own. Now that felt good.

Knock! Knock! A small hand tapped at the slightly ajar door, the rest the body peering in around the door frame. India brought up another warm smile to welcome this new visitor in. His greeting was met with a bow.

"I see that you're more awake now India. I am glad," said Japan as he neared.

India began to mouth some words but reminded himself that he was mute. Yeah, nodding. That was all he had right now. He continued his exercise with much indifference.

Two more steps forward, "How fortunate of you that your symptoms have started to disappear…"

Okay...The super obvious remarks were starting to unnerve him. Frozen in mid arm-spin, India eyed Japan strangely. Was the nation alright? Maybe he was working too hard...maybe he-

AH! A needle bit into his flesh right into his veins. He gritted his teeth and sucked huge amount of air with a wince as the Asian nation pushed more of the unknown liquid into his bloodstream. Then, quickly, it was pulled out and Japan watched as India's eyelids to droop, unwillingly, unprepared, full of shock. Those cool intense black eyes relaxed as India fell back into the pillows and fell asleep. He re-stashed the evidence into his hidden pockets.

The shorter man looked above him and faintly whispered. "Don't worry, India. It'll only be for another week or so…that's what they tell me. I…I…they would do this to me too if I had refused…I am so…"

Carefully, he backed away to the door with his eyes locked on India's sleeping form. He couldn't force himself to complete his sentence. He doubted India would hear or even care to understand. Pointless.

Then, he ran. He ran to some other part of the hospital, ran without caring where he would end up, without thinking to look again. The deed was done and so Japan ran.

A few minutes later, India's eyes opened again as he fought against the drug. His mind was clouded. He found himself getting dizzy. No…not yet. He needed paper…paper...

Paper.

* * *

><p>Gah! Why am I making Japan so evil! But it has been a day since India got free and he has to do something. He really has been delaying it.<p>

On another note: I really should let Australia use those hidden daggers/knives of his. LOL he's just been carrying them around.

Thank you for reading :D


	16. Green

A.N: Okay, I can't deny how happy I am from the # of follows and views this story has reached. XD THANK YOU SO MUCH for reading! Yay. :D

Also, Yay for the new year!

Please Enjoy this longer chapter :) We at last get to see more of what Germany's been up to. And, magic!

* * *

><p>Honestly, it was surprisingly fast how quickly Taylor got caught. Local police were well aware of the name as of yesterday but they had only run it through previous criminal records. Taylor's life before was clean and was not recorded within that database. The hotel staff never really bothered to check through the names until that news headline came up, immediately Taylor's name came up. There was an alert and two officers came over for a little chat.<p>

They came over, right as the trio had entered the lobby. In a panic attack, Taylor bolted for the door. Soon enough the human was arrested along with the rest of the nations when they had instinctively ran after him. A struggle might have ensued but there were too many people watching and the officers clearly were ordinary local forces themselves. If any of them did anything, anything superhuman, it could only get worse. Instead, they went along with it...hoping the trackers were not waiting at the other end.

Luckily and also unluckily they weren't. Unaware of their nation identities they were thrown in a small cell for temporary 24 hour containment unless evidence or lack thereof cleared them. Taylor was separated for interrogation in another room. The trackers weren't there but the hostility of glares, from treatment of them as criminals didn't feel right as a country's personified representative. The slow identification check their extra human I.D cards were going through was both a gracefully and agonizingly long process.

In fear that they were indeed dangerous, despite their peaceful actions and attitudes the cell contained only them. An hour of hoping that the trackers would not show came and went. All that was left, dare they admit it, was boredom and anxiety.

"Dang it!" Alfred shouted as kicked frustratingly at the ground.

Yes, he had superhuman strength. Yes, he could bend those bars with little extra effort. But Matthew's pragmatism had argued him out of it. The odds of getting out like that, while it did bode great in movies, were not all that likely. They weren't gun or tazer immune. They should at least wait until night when security lowered to less people and more trust was placed unsuspecting security cameras and trigger alarms. So they waited.

* * *

><p>"As the host nation for the meeting you should have been more responsible!"<p>

Germany rested his forehead to his hand. His normally pristine slick back blonde hair was abandoned in exchange for more finished paperwork. Strands of hair fell into his eyes. He flicked them away with great annoyance as he blinked at the screen. His blue eyes had lost all power to order others into organization and looked onward with less attentiveness. Beer, he needed beer.

"Switzerland, I had no control over these matters. These events just happen," the German replied back to the Swiss's electronic chat face, not really accomplishing anything.

The gunman's frown never ceased in its disapproval. At the moment though, it was hard to take him seriously. On top of his head rested a crown of intertwined flowers, undoubtedly Liechtenstein's work. That girl was probably close by since Switzerland had never made a move to remove it. He wore a teal casual t-shirt and had it not been for the gun still strapped on his back he wouldn't recognize him.

"You still let that section get activated!"

"I have already informed you about humans playing a role in this...somehow knowing personification weaknesses. And then those three ran. Is that not suspicious to you?"

"Results would still be nice, Germany! None of us are exactly enjoying all this waiting."

"Do _you_ have any news or thoughts you'd like to share?" His patience was starting to wear thin and had it not been for his initial promise to inform everyone he might have logged out right then and there.

There was a grunt, "Nothing's happened on this side or as far as Europe is concerned. Everyone's been cooped up in their lands and gone to distract themselves with their stuff. Due to that section some of us have been getting slight headaches from the presence of any personification in our respective homes no matter how brie-"

"Wait. You've been getting headaches?"

"Not me," the Swiss clarified, "Poland's been spam tweeting it non-stop. Austria's been whining about his. Regular meds seem to handle them fairly well though. But should these even be appearing? I mean we only stripped a mere three nations of their traveling rights."

"That section is supposed to make all personifications sensitive to better notice them if they decide to fly over our lands but it honestly shouldn't be that bad." There was pause as the German made sure to type this to his collective data tables, "I never expected such global widespread effect but then again we have never kept this section active as long as now."

Green eyes perked up, "Who else has come down with them?"

"South-East Asia has some complaints, a few of the Nordics, some of the Mediterranean from what Turkey says, the Middle East, Central and South America too...Nothing nearing mild but the number of those affected are on a rise every hour since yesterday with more simply feeling uncomfortable. Even Seychelles has called to get an update for herself, something about a bad feeling."

"Liechtenstein has been feeling the same. She came over on a whim earlier. How about you? "

"I've had some but it could be the work. None of the other nations on the staff have had a problem. As for the patients, France hasn't reported anything along those lines."

"Well you better find that Trio soon."

Germany nodded absentmindedly while he skimmed over what he added. Nearly all of the nations had been punctual in maintaining some sort of tabs on each other and regularly called him. For the most part everyone's been cooperative, even more so than at meetings. Though he was grateful he was a bit saddened that fallen fellow nations was what it took, what it always took, to get to them all to that stage. Reality is as it always will be. On a more relevant note, he was frustrated that the data was not lining as it should be.

All locations of reported uneasiness were strewn all over, barely connected. Those connected with patients and those who were across the ocean were equally affected. Whenever he made a call to fill in the blanks nothing beyond normal happened. Latvia was a stutterer as always and Thailand as helpful as ever. Yet, it troubled the workaholic blonde. He felt like it was leading to something.

Knock! Knock!

"I have talked with India and have some more to report!" an English voice called in. Oh, right. England had come back to serve as translator for the muted patient. Germany shook himself from his reflective thoughts to invite the personification in.

"Come in. The door is unlocked," Germany replied and waited for the island nation to close the door behind him, "So, what has India said? Any breakthrough info?"

"He has told nothing more than vague clues from dreams during his weakened state period. I've written them down here," he handed over his notebook, "I've come up with my own conclusions but I'll let you read that first."

"So what do you think about this?" Germany mumbled as he read.

England waited for the German to finish. The notes themselves were straightforward so he didn't need to explain much. Nevertheless he should read the entire thing before he presents his idea. However he kept an eye on the page flips. Again, he was still highly suspicious that _they_ were listening so whatever he wanted to leave out he wrote in the very back.

"I believe that whoever is behind this has acquired something connected to our history and used it to take control of us."

"If this information is from what India dreamed then that means they are somehow assaulting the patients' psyche...impossible!"

"Not so since they have managed to down five nations without warning. What I suggest is to ask his neighbours about the significance of the elephant. It's definitely our biggest lead now. Didn't China complain about voices too?"

"Yeah, but it's been difficult to talk to him," German said has handed the book back, "He's quite unresponsive since that wild screaming event earlier. And I wouldn't recommend going near him England," his blue eyes were intensely serious, "Taiwan's still wary of you from last time and since Hong Kong has left well she hasn't been in the brightest of moods."

"I see," England said as he closed his notes, "No need to worry. I'll be giving India some company and I have no intention to walk into the drama."

And on that note, England left the room and returned to India. He was surprised to see that India had fallen asleep. He said he would be right back didn't he? Did he grow bored? Oh well, time to wake him.

He poked the country's arm a little, "India?" he shook the arm a little harder, "India?"

The blonde man's heart suddenly sank. Something was wrong here. He bolted to France.

* * *

><p>A young teenage Asian boy got off the plane with an unattached gaze on his surroundings. It all seemed so <em>dead<em>. He almost felt ghostly, about to disappear from the world. His burning frustration, however, never settled no matter how long he waited at in his hotel room. Whatever, he was going to take the matters into his own hands.

_Yes, you can._

Hong Kong tensed a little in shock and turned around with his hands in a self-defense gesture. His black eyes narrowed. He blew a strand away from his face. There was no one there. But...he was certain he had heard a voice. Jet lag. Yeah, that was it. But as he went on he heard the voice again and he froze in the spot, angering the occupied businessman that had been walking right behind him.

_Keep walking. I'm no enemy, only a friend here to make an offer_.

Hong Kong's steps found it hard to continue. He was almost certain that he was going mad. Yet, he was curious to hear what it had to say so he kept himself calm enough to listen and went forward once more.

_Quite glad you're willing to listen. You know, that's a great quality. Listening and keeping a level-head. Hong Kong it's because of these wonderful aspects that I'm giving you this chance. _

Oh go on, Hong Kong wanted to say to this voice. Okay. If he were going crazy, a constantly complimenting voice wouldn't be half-bad to be plagued with. Especially when no one would even ask his opinion, let alone listen.

_They don't understand. They have their heads so high in the clouds that they forget that you share so much with China. You can feel a bit of his pain don't you?_

That much was true. Whatever China felt, he felt a bit of that ache. Or at least such was true when that damned section was activated. He could only imagine how much that meant his mentor's pain increased. He had dealt with it without letting the others know. Still, you would think Taiwan would believe him when he said the section was an awful idea. You would think Taiwan would trust him and respect the promise he had with the patient they were both involved with.

It was like China knew that the section existed, like he knew that the nations would activate it if he talked about Canada, like he knew it would affect him. It seemed extremely unlikely. Then again, foresight had always been the old man's forte.

_You see, they even undermined China's wisdom. __**They**__ don't understand. They __**refuse **__to understand. They won't listen at all. What I offer is simple, a chance to change that. To change everything. Imagine...power to make them listen, make them notice, make them __**understand**__._

The young heart in Hong Kong beat a little stronger. His frustration screamed to be relieved, to have its grievances looked at. However a part of him, that really tiny part he should listen to, wanted to reject it.

This was dangerous. This was wrong. This was-

Never mind that. Such an opportunity should not be overlooked at all and to do so would be utter foolishness. This voice was offering power to change things to _his_ advantage.

And he quite liked the sound of that.

* * *

><p>"Angleterre, you don't need to worry so much," France said to the frantically pacing nation, "He probably went too far with excitement and exhausted himself out. Maybe he tried to do some dance moves of his. Nothing to worry about."<p>

England shook his head furiously, "You don't get it! He was fine when I left him, completely full of energy...he can't have knocked himself out so quickly. This isn't-"

"He's fine," interrupted the bearded man before the rambles began, "You were probably with Germany longer than you thought. Look," his arm swung around the room, "There's nothing around here to prove anything happened, not like last time. India's breathing is normal. It is identical to a person in a deep sleep."

"But..."There was a sigh, "Alright," He plopped himself in a chair near the wall then scooted it closer to the nation," I want to stay here a little longer...in case he wakes again and needs something." France shrugged and left.

The island country was feeling a great amount of guilt; no one should deny him the right to deal with it. For the first ten minutes England was intently focused, determined to wait but that soon fell apart from boredom. A little while later he found himself leaning back in his chair to relax. That was when he noticed it, the little paper sticking out of the pillow.

The blonde unfolded the note and frowned. That ancestral language again...but this time it was different. The lines were so faint and the handwriting shaky. As the Englishman began to work on it he could tell it was description of someone.

In short and translated, "Japan."

Blink. Double Blink. What did he mean by Japan? Surely he can't mean. But it was obvious what the note meant.

Japan was the traitor.

It would make sense. The nation was the one who suggested the section in the first place, at the best moment too. Emotional people, nation or not, were always more impulsive, easily convinced. However his epiphany moment was cut short by a nurse's abrupt knocking.

"Sir, all the personifications have been called to gather in the break room."

"Alright, Thank you."

By the time he came by to the other nations a crowd had already formed. Barely any chatter mingled between themselves. Germany stood in front of them with a serious, grim face. They were all anxious to hear what he had to say.

"Is everyone here?" He glanced over the people with a mental attendance list then continued, "Alright, as you all know we activated section 7.9 a to track our unresponsive investigative team," he paused to meet the eyes of everyone, "We've found them."

_NO! _England wanted to scream. He snuck a peek at Japan. A smile, a dangerous smile hung on that face. As soon as he was finally putting all the clues together this traitor took it all away. His fingernails dug into his palm as he restrained himself from punching the man.

"About time!" Romano shouted, "Where have they been hiding?"

"They have been arrested in India by the local police. An alert came in as soon as America was identified by the identification system. I have requested them to hand them over to higher ups and they shall be flown back here soon enough so it'll be a matter of waiting. For safety precautions the section will remain activated until I've seen them."

Taiwan looked a bit lost, "How did they manage to say hidden for so long? They had to have bought food or stayed somewhere."

"Apparently they were with..."

England didn't wait to hear the rest of the sentence and simply walked out. He checked his shoulder every while or so to check for anyone that could be following him. Several turned corners and floor switches later, he found an empty room. Slowly he closed the door. Click!

_They_, these humans and the traitors, had all the advantages, surprise strike, inside info, mysterious power...No, he wouldn't accept it. He had to _do_ something. He paced around in a circle, almost ready to tear out his hair. What did he have left? What? Suddenly he froze and his eyes went wide with realization.

Magic!

"I have to hurry..." the Englishman muttered as he pulled out his pen from his pocket that he had been using to write those translation notes and began to outline a symbol on the floor, "If they get caught it'll all be over."

* * *

><p>"Dude your hand is glowing!"<p>

"What?" Matthew looked down and saw that his brother was right.

They had been waiting or hours in the cell with no sign of Taylor returning. Then out of nowhere something strange was going with his hand. A faint emerald color radiated from underneath his skin. It was like his very blood had been transformed into a radioactive liquid. He tried to shake the illusion of his hand but to no avail.

He was just about to bring it near his face to examine it when suddenly the hand, on its own, jerked to the floor. They young blonde fell along with it which caused awful bruising to his elbow. Poor Matthew though wasn't even given a break as the hand started to trace out something on the floor. His fingers left a glowing trail.

"What's happenin'?" Bruce said with worried confusion.

"I don't know," replied the Canadian as his entranced eyes tracked his hand, bewildered by its movements, "But can you cover me. I don't want the police to catch this."

The two other nations were quick to oblige and made a surrounding wall to hide his movements, wary of both the officers and the camera. At last a final circle was completed and Matthew's hand finally stopped acting freaky. What was left was a small mysterious rune filled symbol. It maintained an emerald shade of light then started to intensify bright and brighter.

Soon, a whisper of an ever so familiar voice could be heard, "Matthew...Matthew..."

"England!" the trio cried out in unison.

* * *

><p>He got to them. He got to them! England smiled with relief when he heard their surprised shouts. Looks like he wasn't as rusty as he thought.<p>

Alfred was quick to get talking, "How are you doing this? Why was Matthew's hand glowing? What's going on at the hosp-"

"Shush," England hissed, "I don't want to waste too much time. Where are you right now?"

"We're all stuck in a cell in India."

There was a frustrated roll of the eyes, "No, I mean which one? Do you know?"

* * *

><p>Bruce looked around the cell. There wasn't a window and through the bars they couldn't really any indicators. They were inside an open room with officers checking every so often. A camera was bolted in the high left corner.<p>

On their way here, he had been focused on finding a way out this mess as well as fear for the trackers. It never occurred to him to memorize the streets the police car drove by. Same goes for his companions.

"No such luck..." responded the brunette bitterly, "Didn't exactly come here on our own and admire the landmarks on the way."

"Never mind then, Matthew can you close your eyes?"

Indigo eyes widened a little at the strange but obliged as he felt the urgency in the tone. England was performing his magic again. And for once he was getting the spell to do something. Something useful too!

"Okay, now don't open them until I'm done scouting your location."

"No seriously man. What's going on?" pleaded an impatient American voice.

"I'll tell you when you're safe out of that cell," snapped England, "Now keep quiet. I need to focus. Okay...you're only a few blocks away from it...and...and...looks like the warehouse owner's taking a nap. What's this...Oh *** they're coming"

It shocked the younger countries to hear the older one swear. Nonetheless that mattered little now. Danger was steadily approaching them as they were trapped in this place.

"Alright," said the disembodied English voice as soon as it calmed down, "You have to break out now before they enter. I doubt these local police were told exactly what you are so you have the element of surprise on your side. There's a window right down the hall around a corner. I know Alfred will have no trouble breaking those bars along with you two to knock out whoever comes your way"

"They have tazers Arthur," Matthew pointed out, "And _**bullets. **_We, on the other hand, have no weapons."

"Not _exactly_" mumbled Bruce as he thought hard.

The Australian was a little frustrated at the incredibly unreasonable request to escape. He had daggers, not miracles. Still, his mind buzzed with different ways to get around that but to be certain he needed to know some numbers, "Pommy* can you tell me how many officers are in our way."

* * *

><p>A deep frown appeared on England's face at that nickname but he complied, "Two of them are walking up the hall right now and there's a clump of three near the closest window."<p>

"Do the ones coming near us have guns or tazers?"

"Guns."

* * *

><p>"Okay," Bruce said then turned to Alfred with a serious face, "Fists or guns?"<p>

He had a wide eager grin, "Guns of course!"

There was no returned smile however, "You will have the lives of these locals in your hands then. Arthur, will we lose you without this symbol on the floor?"

"You will but Matthew won't but I can't go into why at the moment. Anyways, whatever you're attempting, be sure to keep him at the back away from fighting on his own."

"Um, I'm right here," butted in the mentioned nation with an insulted hint in his voice, "I would like to let you all know that I can take care of myself." He had fought in too many wars to prove that.

* * *

><p>"You need to keep your mind relaxed so I can keep a connection and guide you three," clarified England as he continued to focus on his magic, "Sorry lad. Now better get to it!"<p>

"Can I open my eyes yet?"

"Oh right! Yes but make sure to focus on hearing my voice."

* * *

><p>A few mangled bars later, they walked out of the cell. As soon as the officers turned the corner their flesh met the sharp blade of Australian daggers. They went down fast. Instantly he grabbed their guns, one for himself and handed the other to a shocked Alfred.<p>

"You killed them?"

Bruce looked at him appalled, "No! These blades are lined with tranquilizer drugs. A small cut will cause any animal or human to sleep for an hour or more. I do not want anyone to get severely hurt."

"What next?" Matthew asked.

"Alfred will take care of the left side and I'll take the right. Matthew, keep yourself around this corner until you hear us call you."

Click! Time to get firing.

* * *

><p>A.N: Finally I allowed Australia to use those daggers of his.<p>

Also, Included in Germany's conversation with Switzerland is another nation that's a traitor, even more involved than Japan. He's one of the Personifications with the hoods from before :) Also, on that note expect more focus on Egypt and...others.

*Pommy: This was supposed to be somewhat insulting but I truly hope not to an extreme degree. I apologize if it is. I intended it to show frustration as well as add a little rebellious tone between the two.


	17. MWHAHAHAHA and positive memories

"_Matthew, _The nation jumped at the sound inside his head, "_Calm down. It's just me. Have they rounded the corner?"_

He opened his mouth to respond but corrected himself, "_Yes. We kind of just turned to the general direction of where those officers came from and we're about clear our way through." _

He listened intently as barrages of bullets were exchanged. So far, it's just been metal clanking. Someone's probably grabbed a table or a door for a shield. Shouts were repeated at them in accented English, emphasizing that they had back up. For a moment he thought about Taylor, hoping the human would be alright being left behind. There was no chance to rescue the individual anyways so Matthew pushed that thought away. He tried to focus back on to the voice in his head, keep himself calm. Yet, he could have sworn he could hear shouts, more people coming their way, danger.

"_That's not going to help. There should be an open window down there once you take a right. Good thing it's always sweltering over there."_

Argh! A shot finally hit some flesh. He bit his lip.

"_What's happening?"_

Then there was a sound of two fallen bodies and a struggling silence. He let a deep breath out. Soon he heard the quick whisper of Bruce calling him.

"_They've gotten through," _the young blonde finally answered as he hurried around the corner. The other nations were quick to race ahead when he gestured them to turn right. He chased after them and met them at the window.

"Go, go, go." He pleaded as he waited for the first two to get out. Unfortunately it wasn't very large so only one could go through with a little squeezing. He could have _sworn _those steps were getting closer.

Alfred was midway of getting through until he froze. His blue eyes went wide and his breath grew panicky. He squirmed forward a bit before addressing his anxious brother waiting behind him. Oh please don't be, oh please don't be, oh please don't be...

"I'm stuck,"

Sh**. There was a horrified silence then suddenly a sly smile crawled on Matthew's face. No more politely waiting for his turn.

"Al, let me help you with that."

He kicked his brother in the butt outside. Bruce covered his mouth to stifle his laughter. Alfred muttered about the stupidly small window as he soothed his pain. He looked back to see Matthew still smiling.

"You are jerk, you know that Matt, a jerk!"

"Well if you would actually follow a diet for once maybe I wouldn't have to-"

"STOP!" shouted a rough voice.

The stampede of footsteps had arrived. Matthew froze.

"STOP!" it repeated. The voice was accompanied by a warning shot. The Canadian was trapped.

Inwardly, the cornered nation was screaming, cursing profusely. Arthur clutched his head from the onslaught of swears. Whatever quietness and polite appearance, whatever slim sign of good parenting this country had shown was destroyed in an instant. Oh, where did he go wrong?

"TURN AROUND!" The young Canadian frowned darkly , "HANDS UP WHERE I CAN SEE THE-"

BAM! Unexpectedly, as Matthew was about to lift his hands up in surrender he felt a strong force of wind and rubble behind his back. His feet stumbled forward a little. He didn't need to even look back to guess what just happened. The officers' shocked faces were enough. The wall behind him had been punched down through sheer American force. He takes this opportunity to bolt.

"_Okay Arthur we're out. Which way now?" _

"_Oh!"_ the voice was surprised out of its trance, "_Sorry, it's just your colorful language back there-"_

Matthew rolled his eyes "_You've done worse. We ALL know."_

"_Stop and close your eyes for a bit," _the English man muttered in evasion of the topic, "_Okay...you're going in the right direction...just take the third alley up there. There should be a beaten up looking entrance. Knock on it. Whoever comes out will ask you what you want. Answer them that you want to see Mr. Wilkins. He'll lead you into a room where I can explain everything to you. However, you too have some explaining to do."_

Off they went.

* * *

><p>"Egypt. Hello..."<p>

"..."

"How are you?"

"..."

Same routine. Shrug, stare out the window, eat food and sleep. France tried to make small talk but usually it was met with no reaction. He wasn't even eating as much lately ever since that invisibility symptom. That was a bit concerning.

"You really should eat more."

He got a bored stare back at him. Was he trying to argue or was he only bored with the conversation?

"No, really you should," France insisted, "It's horrible to waste food like that and you need to keep healthy in order to recover."

The eyes blinked at him. The corner of Egypt's lips raising a bit.

"What? Is not eating funny to you?"

Suddenly the patient cracked into a wide smile. He shook his head and took another bite. The wavy blonde man couldn't help but smile as well.

"Maybe you'd like England to cook next time?" which caused Egypt to nearly choke on his next bite of food then France winked, "Nah, that's worse than death. You've already got enough on your plate."

Egypt started to write something in mid-air. There were rumors he was mute*, a rare characteristic for a personification. But he wasn't really sure if that was actually true since he would hear from this tanned nation's neighbours complain that he was rather talkative. Egypt's actions had always spoken for themselves so the French country never noticed it. Still, this was different. The nation hadn't wanted to express anything beforehand.

France concentrated on the motions, "M...O...T...H...E...R? Mother? I remind you of your mother? Why thank you. She must have been very beautiful!"

Egypt rolled his eyes and shook his head. He then tried to flamboyantly whip his hair back, not really getting the same affect with his short length. Next, He wrote in the air, "G...I...R...L" and pointed to him.

" You're lucky you're sick and not England. " France laughed then looked at the clock in the room, "You sure you don't want anything?"

Egypt thought for a bit and spelled out "N...O...R...M...A...L"

The giddy humor faded. The Frenchman replied sincerely with thoughts about Canada, America and Australia doing their best elsewhere, "We all want that...perhaps...soon? "

The man walked out and Egypt returned to his window.

Very quietly, he whispered, "Hopefully..."

* * *

><p>Once they had done exactly England had told them, they were led into a large room. All the walls were rippled metal arched over them like a tin can's side. Dark shapes littered the room but it was too dark to figure out what was inside.<p>

"_Lights are on the left of the door." _

Light flickered on. Their jaws dropped.

Inside there were all sorts of vintage pictures on the wall, artifacts lined up and down the walls. It was a chaotic museum. However that wasn't the biggest surprise at all. No, that honor goes to the object in the middle of the room.

"It's a plane!" Alfred ran to it with excitement, "Wow"

"_While he's busy looking at that, Matthew can you find an empty space to redraw that symbol?"_

The Canadian complied and repeated the same hand glowing process that happened at the cell. Bruce walked around a bit to look into the old photographs. The first ones looked quite happy then you could see a scowl start to appear on Arthur face. Bruce was half way down the line when he heard Matthew call them over to the symbol again.

"_You can all hear me?"_

"Yeah," Bruce replied, "So where are we?"

"_You're in one my own storage rooms. India's been nice enough to let me keep the space after he...um...yeah. It's been a cheap place to rent out and no pesky collectors digging through."_

Over the years every personification tended to collect things. It was a natural habit from being immortal for so long, especially being a nation. From time to time they would donate these to a museum, share the history with their people. Sometimes though, it was just too personal to give away. Nevertheless, Arthur's collection was HUGE. Alright, the three knew the nation was centuries ahead them but this was-

"I can't believe you're such a hoarder." Alfred exclaimed bluntly with a grin. Not like he was one too. Nope, not at all.

"_At least I have history."_

"At least, I'm not some stuffy old man!"

" _At least-"_

Matthew groaned, "Oh shut up please!"

"Arthur, can you explain to us how you're even talkin' to us and why Canada's actin' like a medium," Bruce interjected to switch the topic.

"_Well, this is a spell that allows two separate groups or persons to communicate regardless of where they are. However, it only works if the initial spell caster knows exactly where the other party is. So I've combined this spell with a tracker spell for Canada. But that tracker spell would only work if the person I was tracking was using magic."_

"Wait, you mean this green hue effect thingy?"

"_Precisely. Matthew are you aware that you've casted a spell?"_

"No."

"_So you honestly don't remember doing something like this before_?"

"These past few days I've been constantly learning that I've apparently forgotten quite a lot," the northern nation replied, "to be honest it's kind of annoying."

"_I only have guesses myself...I wasn't completely expecting this tracking spell to work in the first place. Anyways, the spell that you have casted on yourself is potentially dangerous. You are more human now_."

"What?"

"_It's not like you've stop being Canada but you are definitely more vulnerable. The side effect of this spell is in exchange for that green vision it takes its toll on your nation abilities._"

"But I've managed to keep up with these two all this time no sweat and I don't feel any different."

"_The spell's faint because you haven't embraced it fully yet. Now think hard, do you remember writing a note that says, Dear, England-_"

-A while ago-

_**Dear England, **_

_**Sorry about borrowing this and returning it in such a mysterious way. I would keep this longer but I would hate to put this in their hands so it would be much safer here. I have to face them...I can't stay at all.**_

_**-Canada **_

_**He folded the note hurriedly and stuffed it into the book. The room was terribly dusty and he wondered if England ever entered this room at all. A part of him wanted to laugh; he had just broken into a house and was worrying the owner might **__**not**__** find out. **_

_**Well at least he was returning something.**_

_**There was an opening on the higher shelf above him but he could barely reach. He cursed his currently shorter height. Those scientists had been testing on him, observing how he grew and made him like this. His legs really hurt. **_

"_**Come on. Don't wimp out here." He muttered to himself, "Jump, you can do it."**_

_**Book in hand, he managed to jump the mark but hissed as he landed. His eyes watered a little from the pain given to his legs and knees. The bones ached with every movement and he was afraid he was going to collapse from the agony. Healing was such a painful process when it was that big of an injury plus he had given it barely any rest. But he couldn't stop now. He was going back.**_

_**Those bastards were going to pay for the hell they've put him through.**_

-Current Time-

"_Matthew, are you alright? You've gone awfully silent._"

The Canadian shook his head clear of the anger he felt, "It's another flashback, a little bit after that note was written. I...was going to get revenge."

Alfred looked him curiously, "For what?"

"They performed," he shuddered, "experiments on me."

* * *

><p>"THEY WHAT?"<p>

"Escaped sir," mumbled a voice nervously through the phone. "The local police had them arrested before our trackers could-"

"So, they were in a jail cell like sitting ducks and YOU DIDN'T TAKE ADVANTAGE OF THAT!"

"We were at our posts at the all the airports and in the main streets. The arrest itself was so cooperative that we figured that they had just gotten Taylor arrested for a diversion elsewhere and..."

"Well looks like you've assumed WRONG! We still need another two days to make up extra power to make for losing India! The nations already want phase 2 in progress and we're not getting that done with that investigative team still running around! Do you understand? If they free another from our control we'll be set back another week. YOU AND I DON'T WANT _THESE NATIONS_ ANGRY!"

Beep! The person hanged up before the other side could respond.

"Great...now... how will I ever break the news to them..."

* * *

><p>A few hours of phone calls later, Japan flinched as he heard the line stopped abruptly. He had been one of the last to hear the bad news which unfortunately meant that he was nearer the end of the escalated rage in this telephone chain. It was odd though. Germany's announcement was made only a little while ago and at that moment the odds had been in their favor.<p>

Suddenly _this_?

The _others***_ didn't buy it and neither did he. Someone's figured out and interfered, someone in this hospital, doing so right now. It was his job to find out whom. The nations had all gone back to their jobs, all roles filled well. Who was missing? That was when it dawned on him.

"England," He breathed with realization, "was translating India's stuff and then-"

Of course! Out of all people, he shouldn't have let this one get out of his sights. Clearly, India had talked. Oh but he was not letting him get away with this, not one bit. The nation was still in the hospital, he knew that. It was only a matter of playing hide-and-go-seek.

* * *

><p>"<em>Exactly what did they do with you?"<em>

"I remember them doing tests, seeing how I grew with that nation healing ability. I had this book before I broke into your home...from somewhere...and I was going to go back to face them."

"_The mystery is that I don't know how you could have taken this and why you didn't bother to tell me back then."_

"Or us!" Alfred added.

Matthew hummed a bit in thought before asking, "How old would you say this note is?"

"_Over 70 years or so judging from the dust."_

"Oh... the 1920's – 30's..." The Canadian said with sudden comprehension, "That makes sense," he was met with confusion so he explained, "In every flashback I've had when I can see who I was against they were always wearing early 20th century clothes. But that would be the best time to do so. "

"_Europe was busy recovering then there was that boom and bust. We didn't even have world meetings back then so we were all so busy and distracted-"_

"And I was weaker and people were desperate..."

"_They had to have seen you beforehand..."_

"They probably did so during the war before, most of us did want to join into the battle. Oh and Mr. Jane Doe! "

-A while ago-

"_**Jane" Canada said with a smirk as he shook the man's hand, "It's been a while"**_

_**The old man grimaced as he sat down on the bar stool next to him, "You and the rest of them still won't let that joke slide will you?"**_

"_**Cause it's still funny," he chuckled, "Okay, fine. Drink's on me then."**_

"_**Thanks."**_

"_**So what's with your urgent message?"**_

_**There was frown then the man took a sip of his drink before replying in a whisper, "Well you know how you're a nation an' all?"**_

_**Canada's face smiled, unsure where this conversation was going, "Yeah so?"**_

"_**Someone's been calling me and some of the other fellows...trying to get more info about you."**_

_**The nation's smile fell, "Oh. Well they should eventually forget...everyone does if we let it. Call it the stalker survival mechanism. I also have my government to back me up for the crazies. Time's have been getting rough so they will appear from time to time."**_

"_**I suppose you're right," he downed the rest of the drink," Just thought I'd give ya a head's up'**_"

_**After a few more pints, catching up on what was happening, more from the veteran than the country due to obvious reasons, they went about their way. Canada stayed a bit longer to reminisce on some moments before walking out. Rain was drizzling down while the roads glistened under the glow of the lampposts. It wasn't pouring that bad so he went along his way to get to his own home. **_

"_**It's not so bad," he thought as he gazed up halfway near his home," I think the sky's clearing up. Are those stars? They look so-"**_

-Current Time-

"_Japan!"_

Matthew was pulled abruptly from his flashback by England's sudden shouting. Bruce and Alfred tensed up at the sound. They exchanged glances at the sound of struggling, fearing the worse.

"_I won't fall for your tricks any-NO no no! Argh!"_

There was a bright flash and the rune filled circle vanished.

* * *

><p>"It's a shame England-san that I have to do this," he said as stabbed a syringe into his arm, "But they don't want you to interfere and I fear you have done just that."<p>

England gritted his teeth hard while he tried to yank the needle away. Energy within him was being slowly drained away. It was no use. His legs gave way to the hard floor. Still his eyes battled to keep open, to glare at the traitor.

Japan refused to look his way, "This medicine is designed for nations so you'll at least be asleep for a couple days before I give you another dose. I think they'll want to see you...to find out how you're contacting them. Perhaps you might even prove useful."

"..."

When there was no reply he turned back to the island nation and let out a deep breath. His face frowned while he stared at the life-less looking body. Japan got out of the room. He decided he wasn't going to let any tint of guilt form. He pulled out his phone.

Beep! Beep! "Ah, W-who is this? Germany?", the other end asked.

"No, it's me. England's the one responsible. I found him performing his magic and I think he was in contact of those three. I've put him to sleep but I think he might prove to be valuable."

"His m-magic you say? Yes, I think you're right."

"Now the problem is to get him out of here," he glanced back, "I don't think I'll be able to merely stroll out of here with his unconscious body."

"True. Keep him hidden for now, I'll have s-someone fetch for him by tomorrow morning. You'll make sure to be the only one on security duty then right?"

"Okay fine."

"Return to the others now and claim that you saw England leave to go home. D-don't let anyone suspect anything or I will-"

"Yes, I will do it," Japan hurriedly interrupted, "Don't you worry, Latvia."

* * *

><p>AN: Got school real soon so here's a quicker update. I hope more things make sense now. Latvia was one of the hooded people.

* Actually I always thought Egypt was a mute character but when I looked him up on the Hetalia archives to double check he's apparently talkative. So I guess I'll compromise and make him choosy to who he talks to.

**Experiments. I won't go into detail on this but you can imagine it being kind of gory...

***Whenever Japan refers to others or to them he refers to the four hooded nations from earlier. In total, including him, there are five "evil" nations.

Other Notes:

I often just use the term "_a nation staff member_" mainly since I only want a few of the staff member's relationships/views to be important. However, I should give a better explanation to why they're all tired.

So here's a list to recall who's on the Health Committee: Three unnamed unrelated countries to anything, Taiwan, Hong Kong (who just left), Romano and France.

They have some help from the hospital's human staff however they still prioritize and are more occupied by their regular patients. Also, everyone has to switch around with guarding these nation patients too.


	18. Heroes and Cowards

"Al! What are you doing?" the Australian shouted at him as he jumped away in surprise from the  
>American's charge towards the plane.<p>

After getting over the shock of being betrayed by Japan, the American could feel his blood boil as it was pumped into his heart and adrenaline buzz his brain. As soon as he got to the plane, he tore off the bolted cover over its engine, as if it was nothing more than tinfoil, and started rearranging the mesh of wires within. He grumbled at the ancient mess of it all but was grateful the vital parts were intact. His head blocked out the voices that called to him, completely made deaf with his determination.

That two-faced traitor was going to pay for what he did...he wasn't going to get away with this. Alfred was going to kick some-

"ALFRED!"

-fly this rickety old thing, knock out some bad guys then-

"ALFRED FRANKLIN JONES!

His blue eyes blinked at the sound of his full name. It was then he suddenly realized that he was lying flat on his back with two nations struggling to keep his flailing arms down.

"Alfred, I know you're angry right now..." Matthew started in a soothing voice.

"HELL YEAH I AM! DID YOU JUST SEE WHAT JAPAN DID! HE-"

"I _know_," interjected Matthew with a barely contained bitterness in his own voice, "But do you even realize that you literally ripped off a piece of metal on that plane," he then eyed Alfred's hand, "and now you've successfully mashed it up bits of it like putty in your hands..."

Alfred looked at his hands shamefully, "Oh..."

He hadn't realized that was what he had been doing. He was just so furious, furious at what Japan did, furious that there were people playing around with nations like they were toys. He was even more _furious _with the fact that he wasn't doing anything to stop them. Whatever happened to being a hero huh? He had to be one. He _had _to!

Bruce noticed the blue eyes start to glaze back into righteous anger, losing sight of the world. The Australian quickly joined the Canadian's efforts.

"Stay with us, come on. Use that head of yours."

"But England was-"

"That ol' man can take care of 'imself-"

"I JUST CAN'T STAND BACK!" Alfred yanked himself free from their grasps and the consequent force made the others fall backwards. _Hard._ But these nations weren't going down without a fight. The American may have been the strongest of them but they weren't exactly weaklings themselves either. Each of his arms was quickly met the determined tugging force of a young nation.

"Alfred. You're. Going. To. Break. That. Plane. If. You. Go. On." His sentence was chopped up to try to get it through the angered nation's haze as he continued to push forward, "Cool your blasted jets!"

Matthew grunted as he pulled harder, "Bruce is right. This isn't the movies. You can't always be that kind of hero!"

Blue eyes widened. Muscles stiffened. The American superpower snapped his head to meet the Canadian's.

Their eyes narrowed at each other.

"Let me go."

"Matt, why did you-" Bruce said in an attempt to intervene and cut the rising tension.

"I said, _Let_ go."

The two nations exchanged glances before deciding to back off. They were both still wary of his actions and eyed him cautiously in case he would make a break for the plane again. Unexpectedly though, the American all of a sudden grabbed Matthew' shoulders tightly. He shook him to emphasize each of his points.

"We can't stay around here anymore! We can't wait around collecting little clues hoping to get somewhere! We have to stop him Matt! Can't you see that?" he backed away to look at them both, "CAN'T WE DO ANYTHING?"

" Al..."

"ENGLAND! YOU HEARD THAT SCREAMING! JAPAN, THAT BASTARD DID SOMETHING HORRIBLE TO HIM! HE COULD BE-could be-...could...be..."the blonde staggered back. His hands started to grasp the sides of his head. In his ears he heard his memory playback that dreadful tape recording of the nations screaming again. Horrible. Painful. Like the sound of a tortured death. And he couldn't do anything about it.

"I...can't..."Alfred's voice cracked as his head drooped to the ground.

Matthew inched closer, "Don't think like that-"

"They're playing with us...they can end us at any time they please."

"We don't know that for su-"

"England...China...Egypt...India...Greece...Italy. ..they're all going to...no...no! I won't let that happen. We have to get moving!" Instantly the man stood straight, fired up to fight, "Let's beat the hell out of that traitor! Get all the info from him instead of scrounging for scraps of it over here! "

"We can't just go in there and-"

"INSTEAD WE'RE ACTING LIKE A BUNCH OF COWARDS!"

**CRACK!**

Within the blink of an eye, Bruce had rushed forward to the American and punched him square in the jaw, "Don't you _dare_. Don't you f**k*** dare call me a bloody coward. You're not the _only_ _one_ trying to do your best to save them so get off your idiotic high horse an' calm down!"

The sounds of Alfred's wheezing and coughing filled the air as the nation gasped for breath. Bruce's eyes continued to stare down at the doubled up figure without remorse. He remained frozen like that for a couple seconds before walking off to the far end of the room. No one dared to speak for a while.

* * *

><p>Back at the hospital Japan spoke quietly into his phone, "Not that I'm not in the position to care," Japan said slowly, treading carefully with his words," But what is going to happen to him?"<p>

The Englishman had been stuffed into a bag for later that night, hidden in an old storage room no seems to go to. He was either going to be picked up by the Latvian himself or another human so it was just a matter of telling the cover story to prevent others from looking for him. Japan's words were easily swallowed up by everyone. England had been called by the Queen again, simple as that. Boss summons were never questioned. So that was that. Yet, Japan couldn't help feel a sense of dreadful guilt in his stomach and his weakness could be heard through to the other side of the line.

Latvia replied with slight annoyance in his soft tone, "You're not allowed to ask as it is none of your concern. Just continue telling up that cover story and keep India under those drugs. Have you heard from the others?"

"Ah, yes...the rest of the hooded council, though it confuses me why some of you are hiding your identities from each other, have come to agree to your little plan."

"Excellent." Then there was a long pause before he heard the Latvian speak, "If you would like to know, it was Dark Green's request, always such a passionate and boisterous person. He _or_ She said they wouldn't want our identities and histories meddling with our current business. Clearly I have no problem with it."

"I see..." Japan replied, "Is there anything else you need?"

"That will be all Japan. Carry on."

Latvia snapped his phone shut and smiled to himself. Looks like he'll be paying a little visit to one of his neighbours.

* * *

><p>After a few more minutes, Matthew approached Alfred with an open hand to help him up. The American had finished letting out his inner rage and finally calmed down enough to see that he had let his emotions take control of him again. Extreme optimism and rage were a bad combination to mix.<p>

"Um...sorry about what I said earlier..."

Alfred shook his head, "Nah...I needed to hear it," he proceeded to dust himself off, "Sorry about being such a-"

"A pain in the ass? A rambling idiot? An overall jerk? Which one is it?"

"Oh, shut up," he playfully hit his twin on the arm then looked to Bruce, "Is he still..."

"A word of advice, never call an Australian a coward."

Alfred let out a grunt, "Little late for that."

"Better late than never," the Canadian said with a shrug. He shifted his weight and heard something slide under his foot. Oh, a card...

"Hey...isn't this the one we got at the hotel?"

"Must've dropped from my coat when I fell..."

Matthew bent down to pick it up and was about to hand it over when he noticed something, "Huh...a bit of the detail on the card came off...I think there's something underneath it. Hold on," his fingernail scratched at the bear conductor train then peeled away the rest of it easily. Swish! A small plastic rectangle fell out. The Southern N.A nation bent down to pick it up.

"It's a key card to unlock something..." Alfred said with curioisity as he inspected it in his hands, "Does that smoke design in the inside come off too?"

"I don't know...hold on..."

A few bends and twists later and the Canadian managed to uncover photocopy of a handwritten note with instructions. In Matthew's scrawl.

"When in need, head to this to remember what is lost. Whatever you seek, whatever you don't, can be found inside the box- M.W "

"So Matt...What does that mean?"

"I don't kno-"

-A while ago-  
><em><strong>He stood in front of a reception desk and waited for the clerk to finish looking through some forms. A name was on the tip of his tongue...what was it? Those eyes, that bright green color. Where had he seen them?<strong>_

_**"I don't know about this sir...Isn't this a bit too excessive?"**_

_**Matthew replied with a stern voice, "No. If they have perfected that forget-me serum we will be beyond help if I get shot with it. You saw what it did to Kumajirou!"**_

_**"What if they haven't?"**_

_**"It's helpful anyways."**_

_**An amused smirk appeared on the man's face, "You've got it all planned out haven't you?"**_

_**He returned the smirk, "Strategy is the name of my game."**_

_**"Still...an entire system of safes across the world to provide these things is going to cost you..."**_

_**"Not a problem."**_

_**The other man he was talking to sighed, **_

_**"Fine. All around the world it is. Save for the ones without any of our services at the moment. But sir, will you even believe this all by the words of a mere human you can't remember?"**_

_**"You're right..." He paused to think, **_

_**"Wait...Do you have a scrap of paper?"**_

_**"Uh...here. What are you writing?"**_

_**He ignored the man's question and handed the piece of paper back, "Make copies of these and place them with the contents of every safe. That way, I'll at least partially believe someone until I get my complete memory back."**_

_**There was a bit of reluctance before the other conceded, "Oh alright," the man proceeded to stamp the papers and Matthew turned to walk out, "Good luck then."**_

**-**Current Time**-**

Matthew grinned, "Well that's convenient."

"Huh?"

"This is a key to a safe...and there's an address on this card. I left clues behind for myself...since I knew that they would tamper with my mind..."

"YEAH! Way to go Mattie!"

The brunette walked back to them, "So you're all calm now?"

Alfred nodded, "Uh...sorry about you know..." He attempted to place his hand on the man's shoulder.

Bruce swatted it away, "Don't mention it again. Ever," He glared a bit then looked at Matthew, "You sure the taxis aren't bein' watched?"

"You're right..." that was a reason why they were hiding here but he had to retrieve whatever is in that box, "I'll have to go alone then. One person is harder to spot than a trio and if this was a plan i had earlier then I'm the only one needed to open that account. It'll be a quick trip anyways, get in, get the box, get out. "

"It still doesn't remove the danger."

"I'll have to risk it."

* * *

><p>"Thanks for coming over Ravis!" Estonia said happily as he let the shorter one come in.<p>

They walked down a hallway into the main living room. The guest glanced around curiously as he entered the door frame. Strange white balls with faces on them crawled over the floors and chased each other. Three large dogs peeked around a corner as if to check on him then walked away disinterested. A white bird cheeped inside its cage. The room had been decked out to be an animal nursery of sorts. No one really knew how Estonia had become the go-to pet sitter for nations while they were at meetings; it just happened. Maybe it was something to do with the mochis? The man didn't mind though, it was extra money and nice company.

"I-it's not a p-problem. It m-must be so hard h-handling all these animals."

A mochi suddenly jumped into the blonde individual's arms whining for attention, "Not usually," he nuzzled the thing before setting it down, "but I have an awful pile of work to get to now and I haven't got the time to watch over all of them. Canada's bear, especially, has been quite restless lately so I'm very grateful you offered to help out. I guess he's just missing his owner..."

A sly smile flashed on Latvia's face for a short second before nodding in agreement.

"You were such a help with Iceland's puffin last month so I hoped you don't mind handling this."

"N-not at a-all."

"I'll leave you to it then. I do have to warn you though to watch out for his claws, I had to separate him from the others because of his attitude. If you need me, I'll be in the work room."

The taller nation left and the fifteen year old was free to search for the bear. Considering the size of the house and the tell-tale sounds of a bear growling, Latvia easily found his way to the room where the polar cub was being kept.

Latvia stared at the metal plated door. Scratching came from the other side followed by a grunt. A few minutes later there was the soft sound of padded paws walking away to the other side. He took in some deep breaths, trying to calm his heart before facing the animal. A puffin had posed much less danger but if he didn't open the door soon the bear would be back again to scratch. The more space between them the better. After a few more words to coax himself to do it, he grabbed the door handle, jumped in and slammed it shut behind him.

The bear stared at him.

"Uh...H-hello," he greeted it. A nation's companion was always smarter than ordinary animals. However, few could actually talk. Nevertheless, you wouldn't want to insult one that could. Nervously he walked towards it.

There was a cautious pause before the bear replied, "Hello. Who are you?"

"My n-name is L-Latvia."

The bear nodded, "Will you be letting me of here?"

"I'm afraid I c-can't."

"Why not?" the bear swiped languidly at the air in front of him, "you didn't put me in here so why shouldn't you let me out?" Its eyes were dazed out on the space in front of him, watching something else, far off.

Latvia shook his head, "It's his desi-si-scion and I r-respect it."

Smack! The bear smashed his paw hard against the floor startling the smaller boy. The eyes were no longer dazed but dangerously focused on him. He felt like he had just given the wrong answer. But as quickly as the motion had started the bear returned to its lazy state once more.

"Who are you?"

"My n-name is Lat-"

"Latvia?" the tone in the bear's voice was pensive but not all that serious, "I can smell from your scent...you're beyond just that...it smells" the bear scrunched its nose, "different. Sour," the bear's eyes blinked, "I want fish. Why won't anyone give me fish?"

The sudden change in topic threw the Latvian off but he soon remembered that was to be expected. This animal had been the first test subject for an experimental serum that would induce memory loss. Inability to focus was a side-effect. Yet, for the effects to last so long the dosage must have been extreme.

"S-Sorry you can't have fish right now. B-But I do have something to say to you so pay att-"

"Canada did this didn't he? Said I'd get fat if I ate anymore fish. Swallowing too much fish, especially red herrings, will get me into hibernation mode. Hmmm...who are you?"

"My name is Latvia-"

"No stutter..." Mumbled the bear but it was barely audible to the nation.

"Huh?"

"I wish I had peanut butter! And pickles! I don't think bears are even allowed to eat pickles but I have always wanted to try some. Do you have any?"

Annoyance was slowly appearing on Latvia's face. It was starting to get impossible to talk with this bear. The puffin hadn't talked at all so it had been only a matter of holding the bird down for the injection. The bear had to trust him to even have the slimmest chance to injecting the serum. But it would mean getting the bear to actually listen to him which currently wasn't working as well as he planned.

He inched a little bit closer, "No, I don't. But please let me speak, I want to tell you something-"

"No! No! No," the bear started to slap the ground again, "ask for me! Ask for _me!"_

_"_What?"

"You didn't ask for my name. I have one too you know!"

"So..." He held the seething frustration in his mood, "what is your name?"

"Shiro! Hahaha! Names are so important!"

"Yes, yes they're important!" It was like talking to a two year old. Latvia counted down in his mind before starting again.

"I have something important to tell you!"

"Well then spit it out! I don't have all day!"

That's it.

"I'll get to the point then," the nation straightens up in front of the seated bear and leans in "your owner Canada is-"

"Who?"

"Let me finish you overgrown ted- I mean adorable cute cub."

"..."

"Your owner is in great danger and I need to know where he is to help him. There is a strong connection between you and your nation so I was hoping you could tell me where he is..."

"Or else?"

"Huh?"

"There's no way I am helping you find him so what's the next step for me?"

"Won't you help him?"

A short pause followed. Then the bear blinked and replied, "Who are you?"

"My name is Latvia and I want to help your owner!"

"Who?"

"Canada!"

The bear shook his head, "who else?"

"Huh?"

With a tiny push off the ground the bear stopped sitting and got up on all fours. Slowly it strolled around the room, as if bored with the conversation. But as it got up to walk around it had to pass the Latvian. White fur brushed against the young boy's clothes, near enough for that boy to pull his syringe and-

"You really are an idiot" The bear tackled him before his arm could come down then bolted to the other side of the room. The nation fell hard. The sound of syringe rolling away mixed with their heavy panting. He growled and tensed, ready to pounce on the man if he got close. "I move faster than any of your lousy reflexes. Why would I ever fall for such a stupid lie! My _care taker_," the bear emphasized with a hint anger towards the young boy"is indeed in danger. I felt it the moment he left me here but you're not going to help him at all. I can sense that too. Names are important and so far neither of us has been honest. So I ask again, who are you?"

"You are smarter than I thought..." Latvia said as he pushed himself onto his knees then slowly onto his feet, "We are the future nations that will rule the conference room and possess what we long for! We are the New World Order. And you-" the syringe was picked up again, "are going to help us no matter what."

"I'm a bear not a puffin. My teeth are much sharper than a beak." he warned as the Latvian drew nearer.

"Oh, so you know what happened to it?"

"Of course. It was then I knew I had to get out of here...Estonia thought it was some melancholy cry for Canada and locked me up to prevent me from hurting anybody else."

"Poor, poor you," the young brunette sneered, "Can't escape after all. So...you were you playing with me earlier weren't you?" he chuckled menacingly, "And here I thought you were actually stupid, suffering under long term effects of the "forget-me serum"."

"Thankfully, that wore off years ago. And when it did I remembered that- But that's too personal for me to say to a nation traitor like you," the bear grimaced and growled, "Horrible scent."

"Let's get right to it then!" Latvia lunged at the cub.

* * *

><p>"Right this way sir."<p>

A well dressed clerk led him through several corridors. Thousands of doors continued on and on. A few of the halls were luxuriously decorated with tall paintings on the sides to stare down at them from time to time. It was an odd sight for a storage company,

"Why is there so much expensive decoration? If you don't mind me asking," said Matthew unable to quell his curiosity.

The clerk smiled warmly at him, "Not a problem sir. This company has stood strong with its various investors over many years and our storage system is world renowned for its security. It goes little to say that our richer clients expect this appearance. Ah, here we are sir,"

She stood beside a wall of small little safe with keypads, eye sensors and side slots, "Your safe is #1867."

Her hands motioned Matthew to slide the card through its side slot. It beeped again and lights started to flash around the eye sensor. He removed his glasses, hooking them onto his shirt then held up his bangs to stare into the glass. Red light scanned then flashed green. There were a few more beeps before the little keypad display began to flash. He looked at it quizzically.

"You will need to enter the answer to your secret question, sir," the clerk explained.

"Jade diamonds are what?" He mumbled, racking around his brain to find the answer. It didn't take very long to figure it out and he typed it in.

A hissing sound could be heard as the air lock was released then a few more clicking sounds before the tiny pop of the door. Matthew froze before opening the door and looked at the waiting clerk.

"Sir, I shall be right at the end of this hall to lead you out," said the clerk taking the hint and proceeded to walk down the hall.

Once he was certain the clerk was far away Matthew opened the door anxiously. Inside was a box, just like the note had said, with a simple diamond patterned design. As the northern nation pulled it out he couldn't help but notice the military grade of the material that had been used. After inspecting it a bit more, he soon found out that it there was no latch to open it, only a line that showed the separation between the lid and the bottom. He would have to figure it out later though, he had to get out of here and back to their hideaway before anyone noticed.

From the shadows, a masked stranger smiled.

* * *

><p>Latvia hated bears. It was official. It was going on his list, right beside sunflowers. Boy, did he ever <em>hate<em> those plants, especially being forced to take care of those stupid, stupid plants. Stupid plants being allowed to grow tall. But this bear was really aiming to annoy him further than that. Why won't it just give up?

Despite many years of domestication, the bear was agile and fast. Its claws had been constantly dulled to prevent any massive damage on anyone or any furniture nearby by accident. Nevertheless, they could still scratch you enough to cause searing pain. Latvia had been glad to wear extra protection underneath his clothing in case this would happen but that little monster still managed to get a few nicks off his skin. Luckily, the syringe in his hand proved enough of a deterrent to stop the bear from downright mauling him. They stared at each other coldly as they circled the room, waiting for the other to mess up. Their eyes never broke apart.

"Why did you drop the stutter?" the bear asked hoping to break the personification's concentration.

"People suspect things when you suddenly lose your speech impediment," Latvia replied with a hint of bitterness, "Wouldn't want change happening to your _permanently_ 15-year old nation now would we? I was faking it all along, but now there's no need to pretend."

"You can't honestly believe that you can win a fight with a bear. Look at you. You're nothing but a short-stack."

"You'd be surprised what kind of fights I can win."

"What if Estonia comes in here? _I'm _just following _animal instincts. _What alibi do you have?"

There was an unnatural smile on the Latvian, "You act as if he'll be checking up on us in a matter of minutes. With the amount of work we nations usually get and Estonia's unbelievably slow internet, he won't be coming in here for hours. I've got time to wait this out."

"So do I..."

"No, what you have are claws and teeth." With a flick of his wrist, the young boy threw a small sphere at the bear which suddenly exploded in a giant net. Kumajirou was quickly ensnared. Latvia smirked and continued, "What I have are pose-able thumbs and technology at my fingertips."

The bear growled and gnawed at the mesh yet the more it struggled the more entangled it became. With a smug grin on his face, Latvia strolled leisurely towards him with the syringe on hand. Paws tried to squirm through a hole in an attempt to get its body up back onto its feet. However, before claw could even slip out, a boot smashed into its body hard. The poor cub winced and hissed.

"And here I was hoping for man to bear fight. Coward," the polar cub taunted, doing its best to ignore the pain.

The Latvian rolled his eyes then leaned in closer to the bear's face, "Here's a lesson I learned over these years," he plunged the needle into the animal, "_never_ fight fair with a stranger."

* * *

><p>"Gah!" Matthew cried as he felt a sting in his arm.<p>

"You okay sir?" asked the Taxi driver as he honked absentmindedly at the traffic ahead of him. He looked back at the nation through the rear-view mirror.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine."

With a shrug the Taxi driver refocused his eyes ahead. The Canadian rubbed at his arm and looked at it baffled. What was that? It had come in such a flash but so powerful. As he thought more about it the thought of Kuma?...kuma?...kumasaki?...whatever...crawled into his head. Matthew recalled when he had last seen his little furry companion.

The bear had been very insistent to come to the world meetings this time around. The young cub had nearly torn his pants' hem apart with his teeth when the young blond had tried to leave him at Estonia's. There were supposed to be presentations that entire week and he was going to be far too busy to take care of him. Plus, the last time he had just left the bear at home with food turned into a complete disaster. It had to be done. Besides, he had already left the bear in the Estonian's care before without a problem so it hadn't something completely new to Kumachiki. Yet, he was literally whining him not to leave. Could the bear have been predicting this to happen? He had been with him when had been captured by those insane people could he have...

Nah. The little bear couldn't even remember today's date let alone predict the future. Kumachichi was probably just upset about the stricter diet rules that he had given Estonia. Silly little cub always liked to stuff himself.

Anyways, if anybody were to attack him, he was still a bear with the ability to defend himself.

And who goes around attacking bears?

"We're here sir."

Matthew jerked up, surprised out of his thoughts. He paid the man, left the car, knocked on the door and walked back inside the room that held England's collection.

"Here we are. The mysterious box left by me," he announced as entered the room. Two faces greeted him with-Wait a second, "Al, Bruce...What did you two do?"

A bruise graced each of their cheeks but the tension from before was surprisingly gone now. Matthew did a quick look behind him. No one could have possibly gotten in, at least not without capturing the personifications. One of them had been extremely pissed at the other moments before. Oh, and the peacemaker had left the room.

It didn't take Matthew too long to piece together the clues and inwardly face-palm.

"Honestly, can't anyone solve a problem without using their fists?"

"When it's a matter of pride you have to remember that I am Amer-" Alfred started.

"No...no...don't. I'll just be glad that neither of you went too far."

Bruce shrugged indifferently, most likely happy to get the opportunity to further emphasize his point to the American and relieve some stress, "Problem's gone now anyways. So what ya got in there?"

"Not sure yet. But we're about to find out."

* * *

><p>AN:

Latvia, for this part may seem a little out of character. I emphasize he's a little more angry and obsessed about being short in this story. However, it should be noted none of the hooded nations are totally themselves due to certain things that I can't spoil...

Anyways, thank you so much for continuing to read :D Each one of you make my day.


	19. Pity should not be given

Warning: Flashback contains implied heavy torture.

* * *

><p>A Green hooded nation stood at some docks in front of a wide open sea. They stared out solemnly and thoughtfully, as if they were looking at something in far distance. The nation pondered on some words that someone had told him, the very same words that had convinced him to help this company.<p>

_You can't escape what can't be seen. Your past opens the path of your future. The paths you tread upon offer your only choices. A past, a path, a choice._

_Ah, but what choice do nations like you have?_

_Other than to choose to cry out the words "notice me!"_

The green hood shaded them from the sun as it rose higher, eyes still entranced by its view. The nation took in a deep breath. The salty air soothed the personification. He desperately needed to ease his nerves over what has happened during this past week. It was scary. The company had promised the symptoms wouldn't be permanent so he'll just have to wait and see. And hope.

A few more deep breaths later, the nation's phone rang to interrupt their serene reflection.

"Hello?"

"Dark green, Gold is too busy at the moment to pick him up. So I was told to leave it to you."

"I'll be right over in an hour!" Shouted green with sudden enthusiasm. A wide grin crept on his face. The tides were turning to his favor.

* * *

><p>It was at first hard to figure out how to open the box. For a moment they even thought that it was solid until they shook it and its hollowness. The material was too tightly together to pry through with a crowbar and whatever Alfred's strength could do might damage what was inside. No lock could be found.<p>

Alfred stared at the box as Matthew turned it over and over again in search for some kind of opening. He noticed the patterns would stretch around the entire thing, never breaking its connections. Designs normally would be etched onto the material first before the object was made which caused patterns to mismatch with itself. Unless of course...the design had been etched on afterwards for something other than prettying it up. Haha the hero may be onto something.

"Let me have another look at it," Alfred asked.

There was hesitant pause, "we have told you that you can't just crack it open..."

"No, I'm not planning to do anything like that," he was handed the case, "I want to try something."

His fingers started to trace the diamond design. He poked and prodded around the case until he heard a muted click. Just as he suspected. Some of those diamonds were buttons and if he were to press in a certain way it should open the case. Like a puzzle to get at an ancient artifact. It took a while to find all the buttons but when he finally got them all down there was a lot of clicking noises, a hiss then it slowly opened.

"I can't believe you figured that out," Bruce said with a surprised yet somewhat impressed look.

"I figured it was just like a puzzle for an artifact like those from Indiana Jones* or Tomb raider*. Gotta admit those two feature my fave heroes of all time!"

"Definitely would've pegged you for a superhero type..."

Alfred shrugged, "Why can't I appreciate both? I'll admit superheroes have the coolest abilities ever and they always know how to beat a bad guy. But people like Indiana Jones persevere through whatever they're given by hard work alone!"

"Umm...guys? It's open."

They looked back at the case and leaned in close to peer inside. There were folders and odd little trinkets, all of which looking quite brand new despite an archaic design probably due to that air seal. However, a letter sitting right on top stood out the most. It was decidedly the first thing that they opened.

"_Updated."_

None of them were quite sure what that meant. They could only hope that the info was added to not tampered.

The brown folders underneath had labels such as "Serums", "building layout", "current employees list". All of which organized carefully. However what caught Matthew's eyes the most were the odd small crystal-like objects that surrounded them. He picked one up.

"What is this..."

And then the memories started to flash by.

-A while a go-

_**He couldn't figure out where he was. All he knew, is that he was on the concrete floor of somewhere and...**_

_**It was so very dark and cold.**_

_**His hands tried to reach out in front of him only to find nothing but air. He urged himself up on his feet but there were chains shackled to his ankles. He pulled hard at them, to get just another centimetre forward. But it was no use. Canada couldn't move.**_

_**So he decided to wait it out while trying to warm his hands up with his foggy breath. Whoever put him here was going to be back. He should try to do what he can to keep from succumbing to too much cold. The nation didn't want have his teeth chattering too much when he talks to whoever did this.**_

_**What had he been doing before this? Stars in the night sky. A chat with an old friend. A pub. None of them hinted any connection to what was happening now. Except...his friend's worries.**_

"_Someone's been calling me and some of the other fellows...trying to get more info about you."_

_**The stalker! That person must have been listening in to their conversation and decided to act before he could raise security around himself. Okay...that explained quite a bit.**_ _**However it didn't help his problem, in fact, it made it a lot worse. He dreaded to find out what was planned out for him.**_

_**And turns out, he didn't have to wait for too long. Light poured in on the other side of the room as a door was opened. Heavy boots stomped in with distant whispering getting louder and louder. Squeaking sounds of wheels and a whimper of a wild animal followed. Canada felt his heart drop.**_

"_**Roll its cage over there."**_

"_**Hand me that flashlight then, it's too dark to see anything. Why did we have to choose a place without lighting-"**_

"_**Here, take the flashlight and stop complaining."**_

"_**Hmpf"**_

_**The sounds of the rolling cage appeared again and got closer to him. Canada lay back down, closed his eyes and pretended to still be unconscious. A confrontation now would only provoke them and carry out their plans faster.**_

_**He waited until they left before getting up again and face the direction of the whimpering.**_

_**With a worried tone he whispered, "Kumajirou?"**_

_**"C-canada?" The bear hiccuped to stop its crying, "is it really you?"**_

_**"Yes." He smiled though he knew it would be too dark for the bear to see, even with his better eyesight.**_

_**A swooshing and squeaking followed as the bear tried to move his cage but it didn't get anywhere close with its wheels locked, "A-are you okay? What's going on?"**_

"_**I'm fine and I don't know yet. I'm hoping to get out of here before it comes to that," there was a pause, "Did they hurt you?"**_

"_**W-well," the bear was still sniffling a little, "When I tried to fight them they broke one of my arms and my right e-eye really hurts."**_

_**Upon hearing these words Canada wanted to reach out to the little fellow and hug him, comfort him in his pain. On the other hand though, he also wanted send a massive wrath of pain to whoever did this, signed sincerely by his fist. Diplomacy be damned right now; mess with him or his adorable little cub and you're in for a surprise*. For now however, he had to settle with biting his lip harshly and cursing inside his mind.**_

"_**We're going to get out of here, I swear it."**_

"_**It hurts so much..." whined the bear, a bit too loud.**_

"_**Shh...shh..." Canada soothed, "it'll be okay...Just sleep for now. You need to rest if you have injuries...sleep..."**_

"_**O...kay..." Kumajirou said reluctantly and rested his head. It didn't take long for the little cub to pass out from both his injuries and his exhaustion.**_

_**When Canada at last heard the soft snoring, he smiled a little to himself. Although he was still in pitch darkness, it was a little warmer with company. He looked out ahead of him where he believed he had seen the door.**_

"_**You'll regret this...as long as I remem..." and soon he too joined the realm of slumber.**_

-Current Time-

A throbbing feeling crept into his mind as the memory flashback faded away. By accident he let the tiny object slip through his fingers as he brought the other hand up to his forehead. The feeling was gone the moment he had let go of the small little object. It clinked on the floor.

"Are you okay?" Bruce repeated just as he saw the Canadian's indigo eyes start to focus.

Earlier, both Alfred and the Australian had noticed the nation had phased out so they decidedly continued looking through the information without him; it was probably another memory relapse. Spread out on the floor, without a single empty desk or table in the room, the folders were laid open to be skimmed through. The brunette looked at him expectantly for a response.

The northern nation nodded his head absentmindedly and then looked at the little glass piece that he had dropped. Its color was purplish magenta, not exactly the green theme he had been expecting but somehow it still felt familiar. Its sides were rounded off but it had a point at each end. Snaked around the body of the little crystal was a silver wire, twisted at both ends and finished off by a tiny welded ball. Each part had different sizes but still with that basic design. Cautiously, he picked it up again and it was cool to his touch once more. He hurriedly dropped it back in the box that was now on the floor. He looked at the collection of them strangely.

Again Bruce tried to get his attention, "Was it another flashback?"

"Huh?" Matthew said in surprise as he snapped out of his contemplation, "Yeah..." He furrowed his eyebrows as he tried to recall, "It was...it was... the day I was first kidnapped...I was in a terribly cold room and Kumajirou was there. He was in a cage and I was chained. W-what happens next...I don't know..."

He shivered then continued "These crystals..." the northern nation did not dare to pick one up again and instead pointed, "somehow triggered it though...but it's different from before."

The container itself was close to empty without all the folders inside. The purple gems rolled around easily, clacking softly against each other. Curious, the brunette got up from his spread out pile of notes to take a look at what Matthew was talking about.

"What do you mean different from before?" Bruce asked while he picked up and inspected a gem.

"Usually I'll get a memory of specifically what I am holding or it matches a sentence of a dialogue or something...this one came out of nowhere. And it didn't even provide an answer as to what these are."

"I bet you they're enchanted," Alfred added helpfully as he got up, "You've been messing around with a lot of magic, that's what this entire folder is about."

The American walked over to them, "Looks like that book wasn't the only thing that you had "borrowed" and I don't think you were the only one going through England's stuff," he noticed their confused looks, "Here," he reached into the folder and pulled out a page, "This is a list of materials requested by someone but look that's not Matthew's name down there. It's a company called '_The New World Order_'. And this-" he hands them a map, "is a laid out break in and enter plan."

"Wow," Bruce whistled as he looked at the map over Matthew's shoulders, "that's a lot of alternative routes and escape methods!"

"No kidding! Did you know you need a key to get in _and _out of his house? And all for what a box of his old junk?"

Matthew handed the map to the Australian and turned his attention to sheet of stuff once more,

"Whatever these are, they needed them _badly._ From what I can guess then…those crystals were memory stones.

"So If they return memories how about you try another one? Maybe it'll give us more answers."

"Ah..." in light of what happened earlier Matthew was...wary but he did want to learn more, "Okay."

He bent down and picked another and then his surroundings blurred out.

-A while ago-

_**He was so hungry. It was day 43 of their experiment. He had been counting with scratches on the wall. It had been 43 days since they last fed him or gave him even any water. Oh he was so hungry. His stomach was carving away at itself.**_

_**He wondered what they were doing with the polar bear cub. He had been taken away from him one-no-two weeks ago. Poor kuma. ..kuma...**_

_**His thoughts trailed off. He couldn't spend any more energy on them. No more... no more...just sleep...just...**_

_**But he wasn't going to be allowed that much. Bang! A door was thrown wide open and a silver cart was rolled to him. On the cart there was silver dome among other things...but from the angle that he was laying against the wall made it difficult to make out what they were. **_

_**Two persons with doctor masks stared down at him.**_

_**"Are you awake?"**_

_**Canada looked up. He wanted to curse at them with contempt and anger. He was too tired to muster up any energy though. He was so tired. and so very hungry. He grunted though to respond to them. If he didn't, his treatment might get worse, as if this hell could even get hotter.**_

_**"Good then. Are you ready to cooperate with us?"**_

_**The nation had to pause for a moment to understand what they meant. Had it really only been yesterday since he had last talked with his captors? He was so hungry. It felt so very long. **_

_**His silence was not taken lightly and the tone in the voice grew harsher "Is that a yes or a no?"**_

_**What did they want from him...what was it...what-Oh. Right. The secrets of a nation. Where they all lived. Generally for the purpose of infiltration and bringing more of them here for experiments. Yeah, that wasn't happening. Ever .**_

_**"Go to hell," his voice croaked.**_

_**"We were going to feed you if you told us what we wanted." One of them lifted a silver dome to reveal a mouthwatering meal. Indigo eyes stared at it longing until the cover was slammed back onto the cart. "But have it your way."**_

_**"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" **_

_**He screamed and with his already parched throat it made him feel all the more horrible. They had taken no account for his pain and proceeded to stab the needle harder into him. Whatever that liquid was, it set fire to his veins. He could swear his heart was starting to slow. He writhed in agony and then they stabbed another one into him. **_

_**"I wonder how long the poison will stay in his system," he heard one of them blandly state when they finally finished with the injections.**_

_**"For a while for sure."**_

_**He curled up into a ball. It was like there were thousands of tiny little blades flowing underneath his skin, all the same temperature as the sun. It spread with every breath, every inch of skin he had. The poison was prickling and setting aflame at each vein wall it could get at as if angry to be trapped in his body. It went further and further until it was in every muscle he had, every organ.  
><strong>_

-Current Time-

_"_AAAAAAAAAAAAA" Canada screamed as the pain wrenched him from the memory. But unlike before with that icy blizzard cutting through his flesh the fire stayed within him.

And _Intensified._

It was so real that he screamed louder and hunched over. Frightened horribly by the sudden change in the nation from a blank stare to full out writhing agony, Al wrenched the stone out of his hand. He grabbed Matthew's face and stared into his eyes.

"Matthew!"

The pain started to disappear. It was all fading out...his eye's focus was starting to return. His screaming stopped. The Canadian's breathing was starting to ease out and the pain…was gone.

"Matt!" as soon as Alfred saw his twin returning to normal he hugged him hard, "you're going to be okay!"

"Ugh!" the tight squeeze was making it hard to Matthew to breathe, "Al...let go . ..I can't..."

"Whoops." He quickly retracted and let his brother catch his breath.

Bruce picked up the crystal that was dropped and quickly returned it into the box, "What happened?"

_"_Those stones are dangerous. They don't provide me visions..." he shivered, "it's very different. So much more real. The pain was so _real. _and that one...wasn't the best to get into. I was being tortured," he paled as what had happened sunk in, "to get to the other nations."

A shocked silence fell upon them, "You can't mean..."

"But...I don't think I allowed them to. I mean, we never hear for them for several more decades. Though I guess my efforts were in vain...I mean they infiltrated us now."

Alfred kicked the ground "Yeah with those damn traitors...if only we had a way ins-" his eyes widened, "I've just got a great idea!"

Upon hearing these words, the two nations stared at Alfred as if he was out of his mind. He grinned back with the same eyes he would get when discussing about space. The man had a plan.

"I figured out a way to rescue England and get back at them with their own methods!"

The Canadian raised an eyebrow, "A real one this time?"

"You can shoot it down if you don't think it's been thought through clearly," they leaned in, "Well, here's how we start…"

* * *

><p>Latvia waved back at Estonia who was once again grateful that he had come over. He continued to fake-smile as he walked away but as soon as he was out of sight, it dropped dead from his face. His eyes were dangerously calculative and a scowl distorted his face.<p>

The bear had turned out to be of no immediate help. It really had no idea where Canada might be hiding, having gone through all sorts of torture and could only provide places where they have already looked. In India apprently, the Canadian had no known hide-outs.

What the young Latvian had managed to get out of the bear were blood samples, fur samples and even a tooth. All of these would be sent to the Lab and from there more progress would be done. The human scientists over there had managed to do wonders with the samples from the puffin so they could certainly pull it off again. As a bonus, the process would end up being _excruciatingly painful_ for the animal, as from what he's seen before, so it would be so _worth_ the trouble it had caused.

That was what he wanted? Right? Achieve his goal no matter...the...cost. He felt a little pang of guilt for a moment. He...he...wasn't supposed to be cruel. Suddenly, an image of two violet eyes flashed in his mind; it was laughing, mocking him. He was too weak, too scared to reach for his goals...h-he was-

No! He will not fall to these weakening emotions. That bear should've given up when it had a chance anyways. He had already become stronger with the New Order's help and he wasn't going to go back on his progress.

His hand dug into his pants pocket and pulled out a key with a little remote. Beep! He unlocked his car, which had been parked there for hours after his drive here, and went around to the trunk. Inside was a large silver case where he placed back the all the needles he had hidden under his coat and the vials of samples he had taken.

Several minutes later, he was on the road again.

* * *

><p>"So you're just going to give up now?" said the two men incredulously at the trio of nations. They were in an a dead end alley and the nations, as nonchalantly as they could, put up their hands in surrender. Matthew fought the urge to roll his eyes at their horrible acting.<p>

Alfred nodded, "Yeah, you caught us."

"No fighting Back?

"You tired or something? Even though you're nations?"

"Happens," Alfred shrugged. Matthew was certain that they were going to be screwed over. Yet, the two men, in the naivety of being new recruits, believed them.

"Alright then-," they said while they pulled out some guns for reassurance, "-crouch down on the floor with your hands on your heads."

They did so and counted the steps of their attackers. When Bruce decided they got close enough in range, he started to hack and cough really hard. He did it so obnoxiously that the one of the men redirected their path towards him.

"Hey..." the man put away his gun and turned to reach in his backpack for a waterbottle, "have some-"

Swish! Bruce easily took that short moment to bring down the man with his blade. The sounds of his partner falling, distracted the other one as he was just about to cuff Alfred's wrists. Bam! He was knocked out too.

"Nice job team!"

"Shhh...not so loud Al" Matthew reminded, "They still have that other guy waiting at the truck."

"Lucky they have such big hoods with their jackets." The Australian then eyed the man who was going to give him some water, "Can we leave these two somewhere safe? They're still only human after all."

Matthew bit his lip and thought for a moment, "Taking them somewhere else where they can rejoin the other members might blow our cover and it will take too long to move...Let's just leave our wallet with them instead. That short bit of cash should last them if they're careful, and we'll be too far from here by the time they recover their senses."

"Besides-" Alfred said as he roughly took off the jacket from one of the two, "-They are part of a company that attacks nations. They should be thankful that we let them even live."

"..."

Moments later, Matthew smiled hopefully as the other two nations had finished dressing. With a little of side combing, geling hair down, putting away glasses, the nations could pass for the two men who had cornered them. Bruce clanked on the handcuffs on the Canadian. The pain of the metal dug a little but it had to be done for the act of it all.

"We'll try to stay as close to you as we can,"

"Alright. Just remember that your name is Kyle now and Al's is Charlie."

"Let's run over the rest of the plan again,"Alfred suggested, "Make sure we remember it."

They gathered around him in a huddle "Once Matt's been delivered to headquarters, as we're hoping they will, then we'll all keep an eye out for England wherever we are. Bru-_Kyle_ and I will snoop around as far as we can. Matt, you have to remember to keep silent and never even look at us while we're doing this."

"As silent a mouse," Matthew said as he nodded.

Bruce watched Alfred put his glasses into one of the pockets of the backpack, "Are you okay without your glasses?"

The American nodded, "I'm far-sighted. I can walk around without bumping into anything, but I'll be unable to read anything close."

"Okay. If that's all settled, then let's go."

They had finally left the alley and found where the company van was left running. Another man was at the driver seat. His eyes seemed tired as he looked over at them. All the better to fool him.

"You got him?" The man seemed indifferent and simply waiting for his shift to be over.

"Yes" said Alfred in his best impression of the other man's voice. "Let's get him right to the leader."

They boarded the van, Al in shot gun with Bruce and Matt in the back.

Quickly, the car lurched forward and the surroundings outside blurred. Matthew squeezed and un-squeezed his hands in an attempt to keep calm. His eyes watched the outside sky with worry over the incoming grey clouds.

* * *

><p>It was getting dark outside the hospital as Japan kept guard in the halls. He paced up and down the corridors in anticipation. Like a ninja, he had added a tiny dose of a sleeping drug into the coffee of the nations and the humans awake on the floor. Thud! There goes France. They wouldn't suspect a thing come next morning.<p>

He took out his phone, "I'm leading him to you now."

Under the guise of being of an ordinary laundry basket he placed England's knocked out body and piled on clothes. The hospital staff paid him no mind as he went down and brought it out. Outside Dark Green was waiting.

With a huff, they put the basket in the back of the van. Japan groaned as he felt his back creak a little. Oh, he was definitely getting too old for this.

Dark Green seemed very excited though, "I can't believe this! Hah, _I'm_ delivering England…haha.." More little laughs followed. Then even a little dance.

The Asian nation flinched away in surprise, "I don't quite understand…"

Japan's question stopped the hooded nation's cheer, "Oh…" there was an awkward pause,  
>"D-don't mind me…" then the nation hurriedly slammed the doors of the van, "Go back! Do your work!" as if in a rush, the van drove off.<p>

Japan stared at it as the car disappeared onto the road. He sighed and returned back inside.

* * *

><p>Egypt was smiling more and to the relief of France, eating more that following day. His mood seemed to have picked up from their last meeting, as if the African nation had decided to try to make the best of his situation. Most of this optimism led to cheerful banter in the form of notes on a notepad and laughter.<p>

"My ridiculous -you're just jealous- hair aside, I'm curious, what have you been looking at outside that window."

The tanned personification paused with a tight lip expression before writing, "The banks of the Nile."

The Frenchman gave him an understanding smile and turned his gaze to the window, "That is a wonderful sight to look at-Hey!" A crumpled paper ball hit his cheek and he redirected his focus back to the patient. A warning look in those two dark green eyes stared back at him. He unfurled the paper.

"Stay away from the Suez-Canal."

He nodded and raised his hands in surrender, "Alright, Alright."

There was another peaceful silence between them before Egypt brought his notepad up again, "What are the test results so far?"

France gulped. He had been avoiding mentioning it to him all this time. He considered his symptoms to be the most severe and unexplainable. All of those other effects such as paralysis, amnesia, constant fatigue, damaged brain cognition were explainable to some degree. Earlier brain scans had shown abnormal readings, inconsistent synapse connections, unidentifiable in their causes but still something physical to see. For Egypt, partial see-throughness was already the stuff of supernatural abilities, like England's magic.

What they were able to find out, from a lot of annoying poking, was that the nation was indeed still completely solid. When they had stuck a needle in him for a blood sample, the needle became invisible immediately upon piercing the skin. They had given him something earlier to see how it passed through his system, nothing too out of the ordinary, save for the lack of nerve response in his lower body and very low levels of nutrients from his little refusal to eat.

"Sorry," France said solemnly with a shake his head. "We haven't been able to track down a cause for the transparency but we have some good news. You seem to have recovered the most out the patients with being both awake and able to move your upper body. With that in mind, we can provide you a wheelchair if you would like to get out of this room."

"And go back home?"

"I think...it might still be too dangerous. I just wanted to offer it. It will cause more strain on your body and might end up...worsening your symptoms."

"I see."

"It's all up to you," He glanced at the clock. "I'll bring in a wheelchair tomorrow and you can decide then." France got up and flipped his hair to the back of his shoulders, "The committee must be getting incredibly cross with me as I hide out here...I'll see you later."

* * *

><p>AN: Whew...so many cheesy movie ploys.

*The flash back is set during the Interwar Year period/Pre-WW2 (though albeit a little out of place in the true historical context) I believe Canada would be a little less tolerant to being pushed around at that time, hence the 'harsher attitude'.


	20. Infiltration and Instigation

A/N: Busy with Grad stuff so please bear with the slow updates. Hey, but reviews do inspire me to do these faster.

Looking at the first couple chapters...I kind of want to bring more cameos back and better develop them. I'll also have to better write the voices of the hooded nations. They're still too vague...Also, remember that Economic Vital Machine thing-a-ma-bob? Yeah, that's coming back below! Also a few things are cleared up as well!

* * *

><p>Matthew didn't like the blindfold. It left too many questions out there for his mind to brew over, increase his worry. The fact that he was now over 50000 meters in altitude flying above the ground was certainly not helping.<p>

After a long uncertain drive, he had been transferred to a smaller plane. Worrying that he might somehow escape and reveal their secret location, the driver ordered his eyes be covered once he was off the vehicle. It was kind of a silly idea. Even if he was shown the location, since he was in an unfamiliar land it was very unlikely he could figure out where he was. Nonetheless they tightened the cloth over his eyes and shoved him onto a seat on the plane.

He was forced to rely on his other sense, mainly his ears and right now there was an interesting phone conversation happening with one of the humans.

"Two new recruits and they've already caught a pretty big fish. Yeah, they'll certainly do well in this company...yes...will have them at HQ within 8 hours. Handcuffed, blindfolded...normal procedure."

There was a beep and click of the phone. The co-pilot aboard the plane turned his attention to Bruce and Al, "When we land, this one," he callously pointed to Matthew, "will need to be escorted to the chamber cells. After which you are to report to the boss immediately to receive the bounty. Understood?"

"Sir...we don't know where those-"

"Oh, right. New recruits, almost forgot. Here," the co-pilot shuffled around some papers in their bag.

"Don't let anyone know you have these," he handed a bunch of folded maps to him, "I stole them out of the records room to get my head straight around these tunnels, don't know how those lab techies do it..."

"Those Lab Techies have nothing better in their lives to do!" Joked the main pilot, "heard they were finally finished with analyzing that feather now."

"No kidding? Never thought they'd get finished with it!"

"Honestly," Alfred subtly joined in with a laugh, "What're they even paid for?"

"Yeah, had they not been so vital to tap into the nations' essences and manage those crazy machines, they would've been fired a long time ago. They're all such a bunch of snobbish_ asses! _I swear those chemicals they have been mixing up have inflated their stupid egos. _And _on top of that they're the ones holding back on progress. 'We're not ready yet' they say."

"Wait…" Bruce interrupted, "Nation essence?"

The co-pilot shrugged, "Don't know what it exactly means either but it's related to these personifications' healing abilities, immortality and whatever else they have. You saw the introduction briefing movies right? Remember seeing…who was it...blonde hair...spiky cowlick... right. America! America's head was blown up and then five minutes later, miraculously whole again and reattached. Imagine, what if we could do something like that."

"Y-yeah," Alfred coughed to clear his throat and hide his disgust, "Who wouldn't want such an awesome ability?" The personification felt immensely glad that he was wearing a hood; it hid his eyes and expressions well.

Matthew tightened his lips into a thin line and pretended he couldn't hear the excitement in that human's voice. Yeah, sure, it seemed to be a very amazing power to avoid death and to have injuries heal so quickly. But…the feeling wasn't...to say the least, _pleasant_. It was also equally worrying that their ability had been recorded on film and was being distributed. Oh war, it distracts you and so much goes unnoticed; a nation lets down their guards so easily.

"You know…" the co-pilot thought with a pensive tone, "I bet you we can see that ability live with this nation here. I do have a knife with me." A lopsided smirk greeted them, "Let's cut off a finger."

"WHAT?" Bruce shouted defensively then hurriedly calmed himself, "I-i mean, those lab research people would hate us messing with their subjects right?"

The human frowned with disappointment, "Awww...come on…"he pulled out a Swiss knife, "I bet it won't even leave any scars…"

The Australian was handed the knife, much to his horror, and was given an encouraging nod by the co-pilot. Panicky, he glanced at Matthew then at the knife then back. He gulped. The creepy wide grin on the other man's face was excited with anticipation. Indigo eyes widened as the Canadian watched the other nation unsheathe the blade.

And took a forced step closer.

"NO WAIT!" Alfred yelled, unable to contain himself, "Um…um…he's going to get blood all over this plane isn't he? I'm going to…um…puke! Yeah! Hurl all over if I see or smell a drop. That wouldn't be a pleasant trip would it?" He made puking noises to add to his lie and luckily his throat was able to make remarkably realistic sounds. That was Alfred F. Jones, a great actor, horrible liar (or at least not since the Cold War).

There was grimace of disgust and the man reached out for his knife again. Bruce tenderly handed it back, making sure to keep in check his eagerness to get rid of the weapon. A really quiet sigh of relief was let out from Matthew.

Danger had been averted.

* * *

><p>One may think that someone among the nations would have bothered to record what happened to themselves so they wouldn't have to play a guessing game with symptoms and treatments. Or at the very least, shouldn't their instincts automatically point them in the right direction. Sad thing is, the only ones who probably knew the most about it disappeared years ago. Then when the "newer" personifications came along there was no time to bother with such things.<p>

And the variances of diseases and physical problems were already too many to account for.

A rule of thumb: They suffered like humans.

Bubonic plague? All the pain was there without the whole possibility of dying. Why? Regeneration and expulsion. Whatever blood was lost, brand new healthy ones are generated and replace them. Their immune system? Almost acting like some sort of intelligent being, it mutates and targets _exactly_ what is bothering them then cells regenerate to fix damage. But even then, it isn't a perfect, explainable, or even 100% reliable system. For whatever reason, there are moments, like now, where their systems choose to do the bare minimum to keep them alive.

That's where things get complicated. From what has been observed ranging from economic problems to even culture trends-such as the dreaded 70's and 80's-those are times when these systems stop being helpful and act more tortuous. And since the cells of a nation mutated so often and the science behind them still unsolved, controlling it is close to impossible.

Open books cluttered wherever they could, broken pens were thrown in the trash, while dark coffee aromas lingered in the room and clung to France's clothes. Grumbles subconsciously fell from his mouth as he looked into the objective lens of a microscope. His other hand mindlessly scribbled notes into some book. For a second he looked away to see if his words were legible then back again._ No!_ The cells had changed again.

France wanted to throw the blood samples across the room.

When the nations had been admitted into the hospital every immediate medical test for a diagnosis was ran, prioritized with the pressure from the governments. Some of them reported that the nations were as healthy as ever, save for a few nutrient lacking deficiencies. Clearly though, they weren't. Some simply came back to tell them that their existences were completely abnormal and impossible. Go figure.

So, as to cope with the inconclusive data, France decided it would be best if he analyzed everything himself on a more basic level. Perhaps with luck he could figure out the nature of their elusive, ever-changing cells. Or maybe testing different mixes of chemicals with samples could show helpful changes in composition. Or what about this treatment and that treatment. France was going through it all.

All the while he wondered why he was still trying.

He wasn't a practicing doctor. He was a nation. When their people's systems and work rank high among the world in statistics, that field of information becomes very easy to absorb for that personification. In addition, it can also be skillfully applied as if they knew it all along. It works well in moments when they are asked about such matters by the media or it got into politics.

The way it works is like this: Look up a word. Poof! University level stuff flowing from all sorts of sources right into their brains with a rate based on the give or take of their ever fluctuating ranks according to stats. Repeat with more words.

However, this wasn't an interview or a simple human emergency. These required him to fill in the blanks where the nations stopped being humans and more towards the mysterious unknown. Obviously, he couldn't learn such so easily. France wasn't even the science based kind of person himself, psychology and philosophy the rare exceptions; his passions and interests were led more to the arts. So his knowledge was only going to go as far as his imagination. And it just didn't seem to be enough.

All it took him was a little session of briefing with a doctor of the hospital, a little google scholar, a few thick medical books and-much to the great envy of every medical student-he got the knowledge equivalent to 12 years of medical school in less than a day. Combined with his war experience, he developed a fairly in-depth grasp of the complexities with the human body and its functions.

It took him an entire week to realize how little it all still was.

"FRANCE! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU'RE DOING YOU BASTARD BUT WE'RE DEALING WITH A BEEPING NOISE WITH THAT DAMN MACHINE SO GET OUT OF THERE!" yelled a peeved Romano outside the door.

_Ah, then there was that too._

Honestly though, France couldn't find it in himself, as irritated as he was from lack of sleep and progress, to snap back at South Italy. He walked outside his little office and followed behind him. He sighed. It was a curse to be so sympathetic, to be a sort of Robert Ross*. Good thing this wasn't a war.

France entered North Italy's room.

He had been avoiding this in fear of the tempered Italian man. That and well it was very depressing to see the former ball of energy known as North Italy diminished to a pale figure breathing shallowly in his bed. The lighter brunette's face though was serene and calm, almost peaceful in his suffering. The Frenchman was distracted a little by the surprising expression before noticing the incessant high-pitched beep that had called him there. The Vital Economy Stats machine was reacting.

The V.E.S, as it was sometimes shortened to, was primarily used to monitor heart-rate, make some weird charts then compared to some market value trends. Blood flowed through the nations in strange manners, most times uncontrollable, but when it matched the markets, it provided a source of a nation's pains.

Such pains didn't happen with every economic problem, only when it involved a core industry or in other words _vital_ industry. Afterwards governments would be alerted and deal with it in whatever way they liked. That was the hope France had when he had hooked up China but it hadn't matched. Nor had it matched up with the others. It had been pretty much ignored until that screaming moment.

North Italy had been hooked up after a nurse had freaked out that he wasn't breathing for moments at a time. They had to explain that it didn't mean the nation had died, just something in their system had come to standstill. But upon further pressing, they brought the V.E.S back out. This machine was designed to be sensitive to other signs of the nation's life before they had to worry. It hadn't been an often used function so it was usually ignored. Until now.

Beeping.

France, one of those who had helped build the machine, wished to never have to hear this sound. Italy was losing more of himself, the part that made him a nation. Veneziano was deteriorating. He was _dying_. French blue eyes looked sadly at South Italy, who was staring back at him intently with a mixture of anger and anxiousness, and he found himself unsure if he should explain.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"Roma-South Italy... You have to remember it's not your fault," he tentatively stepped forward in hopes to lessen the blow. Still the personification he spoke to stepped back. Those fists were already balled up.

"Just tell me what it means! I'll have none of your flowery sidestepping."

Beep. Beep.

"It's not your fault. You have to understand that-"

"TELL ME!" He screamed as he tackled France against a wall. Tears were slowly but surely starting to form in those chestnut eyes. His slammed the body twice for good measure, "TELL ME!"

"He has lost a lot of energy in that physical body of a human...he is starting to lose the nation energy that powers our regeneration. If that goes out, his body will not be able to maintain itself through this exhaustion. I don't really understand or know all the details but that wasn't my part in the design. It was..." He trailed off awkwardly but they both knew what name was silently being spoken. He was right there in the room with them after all.

Romano let go.

His steps slowly dragged him over to a chair. The Italian slumped over. Hands cradled his head then fingers ran through his hair, almost tempting to pull it out. He started to cough harshly. But that wasn't all that he was doing, more like a cover-up. France knew. Spain had told him about this habit before. Gathering up his courage, knowing the Italian had always been like a bomb, he approached him. It pained his heart when he was able to place a hand on the Italian's back without receiving a punch to the face.

The blonde man had always been the type to comfort, console. It was in his nature. (Along with flirting) This was what he really knew, how broken people could become, the heart, and its fragility, regardless of who or what you are. Yet, even at this moment, he was still not enough.

North Italy. Veneziano. The one who knew more of how a nation worked from learning from his grandfather and from trying to take care of that same very man as he died. The one who had learned from a true teacher. The one that was supposed to truly be in charge.

He was trapped in a slowly breaking down body. He needed freedom.

And South Italy. Romano. The one with a slight, always in denial, inferiority complex. The one who had been an inheritor but not a protégé. The one who was down to earth, that was always keeping up with modern technology, modern trends. The one who had his worth often under-appreciated.

He was melting down with emotional turmoil. He needed his brother.

* * *

><p>For the next 8 hours, only the roaring of the plane's engines could be heard, sending the nations off into their own little bubbles. It was bored peace to the humans. It was anxious frozen terror for the personifications. Each nation had previously been worried about blowing their cover, walking right into these mad men's hands. Now, it was more worry about how far they would have to go to keep this act up. They were about to <em>cut<em> Matthew's finger _off_! For f***ing _fun_!

Grey started to tint the weather outside. Like fog out on an open sea engulfing an unwary ship, the clouds mashed together and blocked out the sky. It was a dismal sight to stare at and numbed the senses. As you spent more time staring, energy would slowly be sapped away from you. The nations felt their consciousness drifting away in to slumber.

If only it was that easy…

But no, surrendering to the gentleness of sleep was kept away by the sharp needy bark of paranoia. Every twitch of their human escorts sent a jolt of electricity back into their veins, speeding up their heart. A plane was simply a flying combustible tin-can after all, and they had two crazy sick psychos were piloting it. Their plans depended on their cooperation.

And so their worry and desire to sleep fought like a battle of tug of war. Back and forth, the minds of the nations were pulled at each end, leaning towards one then quickly snapping to the other. It tortured them. When the pilot made an announcement, they were at last freed from their inner-fight.

"Ready for landing!" The main pilot yelled. Swoosh! Splash! Water crashed around them, as if they had crash landed in the middle of the ocean. Alfred's blue eyes widened as he realized where they were.

"You've never been to the main H.Q have you?" said the co-pilot as he noticed Alfred's expression, "It can be quite a sight to see the Venice canals isn't it?"

_Venice._ The word echoed in the blindfolded nation's mind. What would this mean for Italy? Why were they based here? Is he working with them too or…are they directly sapping his energy from his home, his very origin. The paint! Could that clue have led them directly here? Matthew bit his lip in further thought.

"Hey! Get that nation moving quickly!" shouted the co-pilot as he noticed the Canadian's movements. "Looks like he's trying to think up a way to escape!"

Solemnly, they yanked the Canadian harshly by his shoulders and brought him up out on a dock.

The air was warm and soothing outside. Its calming effects eased the tensions in his shoulders. It was short lived however.

"We've got other orders to fly out," the pilot patted Alfred's shoulder, "Remember the company motto: Humans over Nations. Don't take pity."

With a forced smile, Alfred nodded back. Bruce clenched his fists and swallowed the anger he felt at those words. He cleared his throat and gestured that they get going.

The plane had stopped in front of a simple house, featuring the same roman-like architectural characteristics most of the neighborhood had. It was old in design yet looked well maintained with its fresh color paint job and dearly cared for flowers alongside the front. The door's knocker was a dark ebony beast, some sort of wild cat, with a ring clamped by its mouth. With only a single knock, a quiet buzz was heard and the door was slowly opened by an automated machine. And inside the darkness they went.

It was a direct contrast with what was outside. One would expect the inside of a home, well-furnished, decorated and lit up to invite guests. What they were met with instead was the appearance of the inside of a cave. Literally_. _

Rugged carved rocks made up the walls and it was dimly lit by flat round motion sensor lights installed every meter or so. Their path was on a slight decline and each had feeling they would soon be completely underground. It grew colder and colder.

As their decline lessened, they could start to hear busy chatter up ahead. Talks about weather and data reports echoed their way. Another meter in and the sounds of machines faintly whirring and clicking away of keyboards could be heard.

Underneath them the worn down road was blending away into steel sheets bolted and soldered unto the floor. A couple more minutes later the hallway opened up to a large high-ceiling room. Unlike the hallway floor, it had porcelain tiles patterned in decorative way. The lights here were much brighter than before. A couple minutes earlier, Alfred had unfolded the map to see where they were headed.

This must be the "Central Heart Room."

Counter-climatic to its impressive size and appearance, the room only served as an intersection for other branching out rooms. Signs- -which were surprisingly multilingual- -were plastered to the walls and to guide people to the areas they want so they didn't need to re-open the map to figure out which path to take. This would also make things easier later when Alfred and Bruce had a chance to snoop around before needing to bolt out of here. Or at least they hoped so.

Indifferent eyes glanced at them, a few were a little surprised, before quickly returning to their folders or conversations. Some didn't even look up as a strange extra sense guided them around without bumping into them; Zombies to their work. Voices quieted down to whispers as they passed people, seemingly speeding away from them.

Once they re-entered another hallway the people lessened and lessened. Alfred was tempted to risk talking, if only for a second, to go over the plan, maybe to ease his nerves. But he had the nagging feeling that the halls were especially well-monitored. In light of his experience with Cold War Espionage, that instinct was probably right. He peeked out from the shadow of his hood to gaze further ahead. Their first trial awaited them.

Awaiting their arrival was a middle-aged woman, plain knee-length skirt, pencil high heels and sharp makeup. She had a clipboard held flat against her chest. On either of her sides were two armed guards with helmets and visors to presumable escort Canada way. Once they approached, she began scribbling something on that board.

"I presume that this is that damned Canada?" she said after finishing up writing. Her voice was controlled and dull but it felt like she could easily snap back at you if you failed to do your work properly. According to her I.D, she was probably hired to do so. Such was expected from a high ranking Tech Leader. Leisurely, the woman stepped towards Matthew.

_**SLAP!**_

"That's for ruining six months of calculated work!" she then refused to acknowledge the nation any further. "Take him to the Holding Cell with that _England nation_ after all we still need to prepare the Energy Chamber. Make sure to order double shifts on the internal cell checks; we wouldn't want them drawing weird circles like Japan reported. Tazer prods to unconsciousness permitted. "

And with that Matthew was pulled out of their sights. The woman, though, wasn't quite yet finished with barking her orders.

"You two will have to come with me. Field Agents always seem to "get lost" or some lame excuse to wander off and mess with the machine settings on their way to where they need to go. I won't have any meddlers coming from naïve, cocky new recruits. We've finally dealt with the nation sabotage, wouldn't want any coming from our side now would we?"

"Yes, ma'am"

"Manners," the woman nodded, "I'm impressed. But we're wasting time now. Come on."

They followed along silently, trying to take in as much as they could while they walked. Her pace was brisk, to their dismay, and as soon as she noticed their eyes averting she started up another conversation.

"It's quite a sight isn't it?"

"Huh"

"Our headquarters. I get a little prideful over being part of building this place. Takes brains to figure out how to get all these electrical stuff to work underground and boy do I have a lot of that. Speaking of which, we've had professional trackers on his trail and they've failed. How did you two rookies manage to capture him?"

"We have tazers."

"No others were with him?"

"None that we have seen," Bruce lowered his head to take in the shadows, "they've probably went on ahead."

"Great to see then that at least there's somebody competent up there. Honestly, useless bunch going around with priceless ingenious devices."

"Ms. Colithnski kindly restrain your hatred for the Topside Front Force workers," Interrupted a man dressed in a nice suit, dark brown hair with a few gray hairs, "Remember we all work towards the same goal."

The woman rolled her eyes, "Like they don't complain the same about my department, the only ones with actual brains in their heads!"

"Enough!" He glared at her then apologetically smiled at Alfred and Bruce, "Don't indoctrinate your petty rivalry history on to the new batch. Especially such high-achieving ones."

"Yes, sir.." she whispered and her lips finally shut.

"You may leave now."

She promptly turned and walked sternly out.

Deep blue eyes, nearing a grey teal color, examined them as if trying to figure out their worth through a gauging glance. Their hoods were still on as a precaution in case someone could recognize them from their faces and their nation ability of blending in failed. It was a little inconvenient for their vision but definitely worth the sacrifice. All them had to posses strong hope that they wouldn't be asked to remove them and so far they hadn't. Lucky. If this was the leader, he might realize who they were in an instant, disguise or not.

"Let see..." the leader pressed some buttons on a touch screen left of him, "According to your files you've only been with us for a week. Impressive start to say the least."

"Thank you sir," Bruce choked out force with careful hesitance about his accent.

"You're quite welcome," there was a large smile on the man's face, "Our company likes to reward fine work. Not only does this double your wages but you get to request something personally as well."

This was their chance!

"Um..." Alfred said as delicately as he could, "After a seeing a glimpse of these operations we're kind of curious to see how it's all coming together..."

An eyebrow raised, "Oh really?"

"It'd be pretty interesting to see the progress and how close we are to our cause. Of course as long as a the little tour isn't too much of a distraction or an inconvenience."

Now the smile at them changed...or it didn't. Somehow it was exactly the same yet it gained this overjoyed quality to it, "Interesting to see such enthusiastic members believing in what we do!" He turned of his machine or whatever he has been mindless tapping at, "You know what? I'll give you a self-guided tour then!" The man turned to another person to right of him, "Cancel my other appointments for the day."

* * *

><p>As they were being guided off to the Tech Labs and wherever else, Matthew found himself locked behind a glass window. Artificial fans let in stale cold air. His hands touched the smooth glass and he wondered how thick it was.<p>

"Alfred..."

Caught off guard the younger nation nearly jumped when he heard the chiding voice behind him. He spun around with wide bluish-purple eyes to see a pale, very thin England*. The man looked tired and smiled weakly at him. Yet Matthew couldn't help but sense, above those thick brows, that there was something odd.

He quietly replied back,"Arthur?"

"Oh..." there was an embarrassed clearing of the older nation's throat, "Sorry Matthew."

"It's fine," he took another step closer and upon further inspection he could see the fading away of some bruise on the other's face, "A-are you okay? What did they do to you?"

Arthur dismissed him and his reaching out hands with a small wave, " It's okay lad. These are reminders that I failed to escape before some ludicrous plan is made up by that daredevil and that git," he shook his head then looked at Matthew, "and apparently you got carried along on the ride right?"

Matthew smiled and chuckled a bit, "To be fair, I agreed to it on my own. Besides, I _know _we're going to find a way!"

"I hope that way doesn't involve breaking that glass down, even breaking that already thick barrier trips the alarm. In fact, anything we do could get that alarm going. Those on camera duty are so very trigger happy."

"Well, for now we just need to wait. Of course, when we can stop waiting all depends on other things. In the meanwhile..."

"Meanwhile?"

"Meanwhile, I have some questions for you about magic."

England crossed arms, "Have I not mentioned that there are cameras watching us?"

Matthew paused, "Do you have any way to fog them up? Maybe you could disrupt their link with the system or something?"

"No. Those are electronic so my magic won't...wait a second. Did you just say link?"

"Yes," Matthew said and hesitantly nodded as he saw Arthur's face light up, "What are you planning?"

"You are so clever! Definitely got it from _my_ cunning!"

"England! What are you talking about?"

Suddenly the Englishman's hand stretched out to him and touched his forehead, "First you must sleep," his eyes glowed a dim green.

"Why would I...fall...asleee..."Arthur leaned forward and caught the young man before he hit the ground. Matthew was knocked out.

England laid the body gently on the ground then found a comfortable position against the wall. He reached his hand to his own head and closed his eyes.

_Ghostly and smokey, indigo eyes looked around his surroundings with panic. This wasn't the cell he had been in! How did he get here! Where was "here"? What did England do to him?_

_Just as he was about to bolt off to find some sort of escape, a hand grabbed at his wrists. He screamed in pure terror. He tried writhe away from its grip but it kept strong. No use. Unsure of what other actions to carry out, he yanked the arm that was undoubtedly connected to that hand towards him. His other hand waited to contact a face. _

"_HOLD UP! DON'T PUNCH ME YOU GIT!"_

_His hand froze mid-swing in front of two humongous eyebrows and emerald green eyes. The canadian was released and he dropped his hands to relax. He had been in a cell moments earlier then England knocked him out then ended up here. Wait...England KNOCKED HIM OUT?_

_Matthew clutched at his head, checking if he was real, "What did you do to me?"_

"_Calm down,"the dirty blonde shook his head with amusement, "I only forced your mind to a more telepathic relaxed state."_

"_Meaning?"_

"_I cast a minor spell to get it somewhere between the REM cycle and sleeping. From outside we look like we're sleeping."_

"_But we're here consciously so we can talk.."_

"_Exactly!" The man clapped his hands together and a table with two velvet cushioned chairs appeared in front of them. A tea pot, some milk faded onto the table shortly after, "Come, take a seat." the Englishman proceeded to casual walk to a chair while Matthew remained baffled._

"_..."_

"_Stop poking at it and sit down already."_

"_R-right." Matthew said as he carefully sat down, "Why tea?"_

_England shrugged as he sipped a bit, "Why not? Besides, it's my mind in control so I can do what I want. Anyways, I believe that we're losing time. How about those questions you wanted to ask?"_

"_First off, what is this magic? Care to explain how it works?"_

_Clink. "Do we have a year to discuss this?" England chuckled, "Okay, I understand you want an explanation but can you try to be a bit more specific? I mean it's like asking what is science and expect a non-complicated short answer."_

"_Alright, How about explain how this sleeping spell works."_

"_That would be one of my later attained skills. Damn Norway and his natural talent but I digress. Hmm...think of it this way. Magic is like a second science. Science breaks down to particles and the craziness of quantum mechanics. Think of Magic that is something that works with other "kinds" of particles, some of supernatural origins. The sleeping spell manipulated your brain functions to get into this state. Mind you it's only supposed to work on those already in a condition with magic."_

"_You've mentioned this before. I don't tamper with magic...I don't have your "sight" not even on Halloween like Alfred does. How did I even do that in the past?"_

"_Well there are different fields/types of magic casting as there are fields of Science. My spells and generally my magic derive from mythical creatures that I have befriended through the sight. Spells are part of their survival instincts and I am lucky to have them teach me some. I write some of those down and with the right emotions, intentions, settings, runes etc. any nation can do them. However, they all require words to be spoken just right to use them."_

"_You only touched my forehead to cast something though?"_

"_That, was hard work. Unlike damn Norway and his natural ability, I had to practice a lot of times to cast spells without needing to chant anything." _

"_You mentioned that any nations could do this?"_

"_It's something in our general makeup that makes us slightly magical, some more than others. Can't explain it myself but we all do have a slight magical aspect of ourselves. I mean, we have bodies that heal instantly no matter the damage. As long the the people of our nation we represent exist, we still exist."_

_Matthew hummed a little as he took in this info. This could be what the nation's essence is according to what the psychos on the plane were talking about. England took another sip._

"_What does the glowing mean then? Do different colors matter?"_

"_Colors signify the type of magic and sometimes act like a signature. Green, as I presume you have seen, is for my kind of spells. These are the least harmful but also the weakest. They guide, connect and do other menial things. If I want to try something big like summoning, well I would have to go with "darker shades" per say. I accidentally got Russia one day with a misfire...after which I avoid them in general."_

"_Hence the name "Black Magic*"?"_

"_Right. Those types of spells cannot be performed by anyone. They do require magical ability."_

"_You mentioned before that these spells use our energy as nations. What's happening to me while I have this spell activated?"_

"_Equivalence Law. You're going to feel tired at some points now." he lowered the cup again to stare directly into his eyes, "Tell me, has the green glow gotten stronger?"_

"_They blindfolded me on the way here. I can't really tell."_

"_That's a shame."_

"_W__hat is this spell supposed to do anyways?"_

"_It's a guiding spell. According to what you specified at that moment as enemies, it will warn you when they are coming. If you ever feel really trapped then it will show you hints on what you can use to escape. If lost, it will lay down a safe path to follow. As well, if you concentrate hard enough, you should be able to sense through thick walls on who is on the other side. Mind you, that will sap away more energy, so use it sparingly."_

"_I wonder_ _could it tell me how to escape from here..."_

"_It should, if there was actually a way out. Do you want to wake up now to test it out?"_

"_No, I still have more questions," he paused, "What are memory stones?"  
><em>

_Crash! The glass in Arthur's hand shattered all across the floor. His mouth was agape. The Canadian waved his hand in front of him to see if he could re-gain his attention. Seconds later, the older nation snapped out his dazed moment and waved his hand to make everything except for the chairs disappear. His motioned Canada to scoot closer._

"_Where," the Englishman whispered, the word fearfully leaving his mouth, "Where-no- how did you learn about that word."_

"_I found a box of it."_

_The nation went on to recount to the other about the card he had found, his visions and the vault his past self had made. England remained dangerously silent and contemplative throughout until the Canadian talked about what happened when he picked one up. His caterpillar brows raised high; Eyes widened. His mouth scowled and scowled. As the younger nation was finishing up words, the other could not hold back._

"_You bloody idiot! Thank god they snapped you out of it quickly," He stood up from his chair and started to pace in front of the nation as if giving him a parental lecture, "You can't even begin to understand how much danger you were in."_

"_W-what do you mean?"_

_There was an exasperated sigh, "Memory stones and enchantments are Romania's specialty. For good reason too. These things aren't like black magic; They're more dangerous. And even to this day Romania still struggles to control it from what I've seen and he's had CENTURIES. How could you let those two talk you into picking up another?! Common sense would tell you that the pain is AN OBVIOUS BAD SIGN!"_

"_Come on!" Matthew fought back, "H-how was I supposed to know what those things do? What could've happened? _

"_Torturous Suffering," England said with cold serious eyes, "Black Magic does not take away as much energy or put you in as much danger as the kind of magic that powers memory stones. No matter the lightness of the spell, you will always suffer one way or another. It is also the best offensive magic and the most sensitive to emotions."_

"_England, the stone…"_

"_I'm getting to it. What a memory stone does is forces whoever is touching the stones to relive whatever memory reside within. The process to get the memories out is excruciating and basically it steals the memory from the mind so that the person can no longer remember it. The longer time spent inside a memory the more burnt the area of which is touching the stone. Getting out of these vivid moments require outside help. Tell me, where are these stones now?"_

"_It's in a drawer in your old collection room in India."_

"_Good. The farther away it is from these insane humans' hands, the better," he looked away from the nation to pace, "But this draws more questions. What happened to you in the past? In order to perform the memory spell the person offering must be completely willing. On top of that, the entire process is extremely painful. How many did you say there were?"_

"_The box was full of them so about 30 or so…"_

"_I don't often call __**you**__ the idiot," England shook his head tiredly, "It's usually your brother who goes through with these sort of brash things. But you. are. an. idiot. I can't understand what would drive you to do this to yourself."_

"_You're telling me," Matthew sighed, "I think I'm ready to wake up now."_

"_You sure?" the light blonde nodded in response and Arthur found himself shrugging, "This might sting for a little moment." The man wound up and smashed his fist into the younger one's jaw, "Watch your head when you get up."_

* * *

><p>Through a thick glass window, a few people tested all sorts of devices inside a bland white room. Some of them appeared to be look like guns and they were fired at targets at the far end. However, what they were shooting seemed to come out of science fiction novels, balls of energy, acid plasma; those sorts of things…Meanwhile, on the other end someone was trying to get a light bulb while connected to this grey rectangular box. The nations in the group watching shifted a little on their feet.<p>

"And here you will see the testing process of some of our newer technologies, some running on only Nation power itself!"

"Already?" Alfred cried out worriedly, "I mean...I thought we need to go through a couple more phases until we could get to that point."

"You are indeed right," he pointed to the devices, "however we are able to access small samples to test with. Soon enough though, we'll be able to power so much more, get to so much more!"

They both found themselves forced to clap. Inside his head, the Australian wanted to stab the bloke right then and there. So far, the man had proved to be quite an arrogant character. One that absolutely needed his ego to be stroked to live. His words were propagandic and whenever he mentioned the nations, he looked at them as mere cattle to control.

"And here is the Flow Room where we monitor the energy we are sapping away from the nation."

Tubes labeled with each nation suffering under the symptoms were listed on each. Multicolor sparks flew between magnetic plates and currents. Alfred wanted to punch at each machine; Smash them up so badly that no one would be able to decipher which piece goes where. He forced himself to think about some happy thoughts (Hamburgerhamburgerhamburger) to calm himself enough to ask some pressing questions.

"What are all the colors for each nation?"

For most of the tubes, the colors were pretty much uniform for each nation. India's tube was close to empty. Most of them were sadly very vibrant and they could only imagine that it portrayed how much energy is being stolen from them.

The leader smiled at Alfred's question, "Excellent ask. One of which we aren't quite certain ourselves. I have a theory it's a signature of the nation but that is only my opinion."

"Okay…"Bruce nodded, "What's happening with that tube for India…"

"That was what Canada's meddling brought upon us. Because the original connection had already been cut, the nation has created a resistance to a reconnection. What we get now, are tiny drops compared to the drizzles of the others. Luckily though, Canada himself along with his accomplice England will both make up for the energy with their own bodies."

The Australian bit his lip and tried to calm his voice, "You're going to hook them up into another machine?"

"Yes, but we still need to finish up with getting setting just right and troubleshooting all that." the leader took one more good look at the tubes with immense pride, "Well, let me direct you to the research room."

Both of them glanced at each other with worry. They could only hope to escape this tour and this building soon.

* * *

><p>Romano was handed a cold glass of water. He looked at France with bewilderment and the Frenchman replied with a sympathetic smile.<p>

"Drink it all and just get out of this room," the bearded man said, "Take a walk or something. I'll keep Italy company until you return."

The brunette wanted to argue but then reluctantly gave up with a sigh. He left the room with slow heavy steps and soon found himself wandering. Redness could be seen a little from his eyes however no dared bring it up.

Somehow, after a few minutes, he found himself sitting on a chair inside India's room. The patient was still asleep, as he had been since England left. Unlike his brother's his breaths were loud and deep, close to snoring but not quite there. Exhale. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale. The pattern was a little soothing and the nation was following along. It calmed him immensely.

"Hey…"Romano started even though he knew the other man couldn't hear him, "remember what you said to me before. Some lucky stars bullshit. You don't happen to know why those damn stars would grant _me_ of all people, of all nations immunity while Feli…" his voice cracked and he couldn't finish the name, "while my brother is suffering."

"…"

"Yeah," the nation smiled as he shook his head, "figured you wouldn't say anything. How do you do that by the way? Channel yourself to remain calm…to control emotions…."

"…"

"Tightly kept secret huh?" he leaned back in the chair allowing his head to touch the wall, "What am I even doing? It's not like you can hear me or even care…still…it haunts me. I feel like I have the solution all along, like I can reach into my brother's mind and pull him out of that state. Like I could just talk him out of it…I'm going crazy aren't I?"

"…"

He smirked, "I can't believe I accused you guys about being afraid of yourselves when in all honesty…we're the ones probably the most afraid. We are afraid of what you all are dealing with and what would happen if we get it. We worry for what this would mean for the future. After being immortal for so long…we are being reminded the fear of death."

"…"

"I probably should let you sleep peacefully," He got up, "I have to return to my brother now. Strange, I feel a little better after being in here. You probably won't remember this when you wake up but…ummm…thanks for listening I guess."

When the Italian left the room, he was unaware of the slight change on the Indian's face. It was so small and subtle but so clearly there. In his sedated state some part of him did hear the brunette's words. His breathing was even more relaxed and he fought less against the drugs Japan injected him with.

Nah, it'll settle itself somehow because somehow there was hope.

* * *

><p>AN: _Next Time: England Escapes, Egypt speaks, and The Battle approaches. _

Gosh I never realized how angsty that hospital gets.

*Robert Ross is an important character in the book _The Wars _by Timothy Findley_. _A major flaw of this character is to have a too much of a kind heart during war.

*I wish I could search a little through the magic lore universe but ahaha too much to read. Below are the headcanons I'm basing their magic off.

Magic Headcanons: England learns like wizards from Harry Potter do: Studies and practice. His only talent really is the sight.

Romania needs charms to help him _control_ his magic. He's has a very volatile sort of magic and needs to keep calm to prevent it from going to out of control. He can also control fire to some extents (usually practices with candles *cough* episode 2 season 5).

Norway has both the sight and the spell casting ability. He is great in healing and due to the mystic features of his land has known how to do it well since he was young.

All three practice/get together from time to time but as technology has progressed they've practiced only to keep the skills. England could probably do bigger spells but he's really rusty at it.


	21. Glasses: Sorry America I-

A/N: I'm trying to make it seem things are happening in different timezones but I'm just making it all up.

But for personal notes and to clarify things:

Currently at H.Q: Late afternoon, nearing six...(previous car drive lasts through night) Hospital: Late Morning nearing lunch.

* * *

><p>France yawned as he walked down the halls. When Romano had finally returned, the Frenchman had been found snoring loudly in a chair beside Northern Italy. Needless to say, the Italian proceeded to hurl thousands of curses at him before finishing with ' get out and be useful for once!'. He had wandered for a bit, not in the mood to start with the daily report just yet. He helped out in the kitchen for a little while but when he nearly drowned a meal in salt due to his drooping eyes, he took his leave.<p>

Lazily, he walked around, not paying much mind to his surroundings. Maybe he should start making his rounds? No, still not in the mood.. Could he find a place to nap? The committee might end up throwing a bucket of water on him again. Lunch wasn't for another two hours so he didn't feel like eating yet.

"Sir? Can you move aside please?"

France gave a small smile and stepped to the hallway's side to let the man pushing the wheelchair roll by. He leaned against the wall, his eyelids threatening to close. That nap was looking pretty good right now... From his tilted view on the wall he watched the wheelchair being pushed away. He suddenly heard the echo of his conversation with Egypt yesterday. Well, getting a wheelchair there shouldn't take too much effort. He pushed himself off the wall. Time to get that tanned man off his bed.

Moments later the squeaking wheels entered the patient's room. Egypt was busy making himself a pyramid out crumpled up square-ish paper "bricks". France opened his mouth to say something but held off as he curiously watched Egypt. Carefully the man tried to place a tricky brick in just the right spot. Yes. Did it. Egypt relaxed in his concentration and turned his eyes to France.

"Where did all the paper come from?"

He was shown an empty pad of paper.

"You know...that was for communicating."

"Not...needed." the tanned man replied in a deep low voice. It was similar to turkey and Greece's but had quieter, mysterious essence to it. It wasn't husky, almost sounding like a song.

France found his jaw drop a little. He raised an eyebrow, "If you could talk, why were you drawing out words in the air yesterday? Why haven't you talked before?"

Egypt looked at him like it was the most obvious reason in the world, "Because...I. don't. want. to. Pointless words. Deaf European ears."

"Ouch," feigned a little hurt at his bluntness, "So why bother now?"

"Bored. Tired."

France shrugged, "Well, you will not be as bored once we get you seated here. You won't be able to go far but I'm pretty sure I can complain enough to Germany to let you go to nearby places outside with some escorts. Everyone could use a breath of fresh air."

"And my latest symptom?"

"Unnoticeable under a hoodie. But we're getting ahead of ourselves. For now, I can place you in the chair and you can wander the hospital to your heart's content so you get used to it. I will be sure to have Germany's mind changed by the day after tomorrow," he added the last bit with a sly wink.

"Still can't go home…" He bit his lip, "What about worsening?"

"Honestly, I feel more confidence in your state now than before. Do you feel like screaming again?"

Egypt looked back at his little pyramid and shook his head, "If I stay here longer, I might."

With that, he reached out towards France to help him into the chair. Minutes passed by as Egypt adjusted to pushing the wheels around and turning. Soon enough he decided it was time to wander down the halls.

"Just remember, avoid the other patients. The less time you all spend together, the less time you can feed off each other's misery," France glanced at the clock, "Okay…I should really make my rounds now. Be back here for lunch but on other than that, as long as you respect and promise not to freak out the humans, hospitals all yours to explore."

"Good."

"Oh, and if you want company you can search for Japan. He's usually wandering around anyways…though I haven't seen him lately."

"Okay."

* * *

><p>Matthew squinted to the brightness of the room. He groaned as he got up and stretched out his body, joints cracked. The concrete floor hadn't been the best place to rest. His hand touched his chin, hesitant to see if there was bruise from England's punch. Thankfully, there wasn't.<p>

Speaking of the island nation, he turned to find the man had already gotten up to dust himself off. Matthew steadied himself onto his feet. It was a bit of a struggle as blood rushed from his head. After his body settled he looked at England and frowned.

"That wasn't a-"

"A dream. No. It was real," he crossed his arms, "Do you remember what I asked you to do once awake?"

"Oh, right!" The Canadian turned around to face the glass that contained them.

"Now focus Matthew. Let the green in."

He focused on a spot on the wall through the glass seal. The green was growing more and more vivid. His pulse quickened as he let the magic take over. Instead of subtle hints on how to escape, it gave him visions. It wasn't like before where his mind would put the clues together to form some quick drawn plan. No. The plan was being _given_ to him.

Its strength was like his visions, uncontrollable and all encompassing. However, instead of the past, it showed him the possibilities of the future. It showed him camera blind spots, where best to place distractions, flashes of guard schedules, happenings in the surrounding area and so much more. It was so empowering and overwhelming that the nation didn't realize the water forming in his eyes.

So much…so much…perhaps a little too much.

Arthur gasped as he saw the green around the boy grow with intensity. It was like a fire igniting and building and building until the worse. Any more and its fuel was to become nothing but charred dust. He pulled the young man away from the glass and turned his body to face him. His eyes glared into the dazed gaze.

"Close your eyes Matthew," he ordered. "You have to stop!"

The nation didn't respond.

Finally, out of desperation Arthur placed his hand to cover the nation's eyes. It was cold and his palms could feel the tears that had welled up from strain. England tightened his lips and swallowed loudly as he saw the green subside bit by bit.

"Matthew can you hear me?" Arthur bit his tongue as he waited a few minutes, "Matthew are you listening? Come back now. Come back."

"Ar…thur?"

"Yes. Come back. Block out the green."

"It's going…" Matthew said with a longing sigh. It was telling him so much and it felt so great being able to have so much power, to gain all those extra senses. He honestly didn't want to let go of it. But, England sounded worried. He pushed away all the green and embraced the darkness that shielded his eyes.

Muscles that he hadn't realized were tense were able to relax now. His breathing was slowing. He pushed away from England to rub at his eyes. He shook his head. Why was he feeling so light-headed? He staggered back a little. A hand patted his shoulder in comfort before dropping away.

England cleared his throat, "I didn't think it would be so strong around you…"

"Was it that bad?" He hadn't felt anything. Other than his current state of light-headedness nothing else felt substantially wrong. He couldn't understand the other's strange panic.

"Yes. I'm sure you didn't feel too much of the strain…Green has always been the nicer magic to work with. Unfortunately it can get quite dangerous if there's no limit on it."

Matthew rubbed at his eyes again, "But you wouldn't have let me do this if it wasn't safe...would you?"

"I _thought _it was safe. I mean…you're not a practicing magic user. Like you said earlier, you don't have any ounce of the sight…I don't understand how it could have gotten like that," he ran his hand through his dirty blonde hair and shook his head, "Never mind that though…Was it worth it?"

The younger nation grinned, "Immensely so. It'll all be helpful with the rest of the main plan if worse comes to worse."

Arthur crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow, "This plan isn't all improv?"

"Do you think I would have agreed to it otherwise?" He found a spot near the wall, sat down and leaned back, "I figured they would be done by now though…but I guess we'll have to hold off for a little while."

"Alphabet game?"

"By all means, go on," he smiled smugly as he replied.

"Cheeky aren't you?"

* * *

><p>"Do you know any way we can get out of this?" Bruce whispered to Alfred when the leader turned around.<p>

"Back up plan B."

They both nodded to each other as soon the man turned back to them. He tilted his head curiously as he looked to them, "What are you two whispering about?"

Alfred looked away sheepishly, "Awkward question but…where's the bathroom?"

The man shrugged and gestured at another worker to come forward, "Guide him to the bathroom," he looked back at Alfred, "Still don't want Ms. Colithnski finding you lost and wandering around."

"Understood sir," He hurriedly followed the worker away.

The man returned his attention back to Bruce, "Would you like to proceed to the next room or wait for him?"

"I'm sure he won't mind," Bruce replied calmly. He crossed his fingers as he allowed the leader to guide him to the next room. He quickly glanced back as he walked forward, hoping he could make to the exit fast enough for any possible escape.

"Here we have the crystal processing room!" The man said proudly.

They appeared to be in a room quite roomier than most to accommodate the large machinery inside. Pressers steamed as they crushed into fine dust. They would then be poured onto a conveyer belt observed by a handful of workers with thick gloves, all of which dutifully looking for large pieces that avoided earlier destruction. These were tossed into a bin to be sent back through the first step. A few meters away from the workers a pot boiled away the crushed remnants. Later on these bits were to be filtered again then crushed once more into glittery dust to be collected into small cylindrical plastic containers.

Bruce looked at it with wide curious eyes and the leader grinned with pride, "These crystals store the energy that we collect from the nations via the connection to work with our technology from earlier. We crush them down for storage purposes and boil them to get rid of any impurities. The plastic containers nullify their highly electrifying nature."

The man gestured to a tester who had just grabbed a container to come forward. He took the gun into his own hands, pointed to a far steel wall and fired. The shot obliterated the wall leaving it awfully resembling a slice of Swiss cheese.

"Still not enough though, " grimaced the leader, "The technology still has its flaws and the energy only lasts any hour or so. Not all that bad I suppose…"

Bruce leaned back on the balls of his feet,"Wow that's-"

"Warning! Warning! Fire Code Breach 9! Breach 9! All personnel are to line up according to drill measures! Breach 9!"

The leader groaned, "These curious "geniuses" haven't gotten a lick of common sense."

"Breach 9 being?"

"Code for explosion in the air duct systems. I'm sure _America _thinks he's so clever right now."

"So what do I- Wait! You _just called him-"_

"America," the man repeated icily before turning to him with a smug smirk, "Yes, I said America. Ms. Colinthski may have been oblivious today but I'm the leader of this company. Don't think you've fooled me so easily _Australia~"_

_He _had known. He had known _all along who_ they were. Would that mean their drill wouldn't happen? Was everyone in the building practically gathered around the area? Was Alfred caught right now_? _Bruce couldn't wait a second later to let them burst in, he dashed toward the glitter on the conveyor, betting on an idea he had as he watched the ray gun.

"You are surrounded! Surrender now Australia and we won't be forced to use violence," there was chuckle, "That's for later. Don't we all want to save up energy?"

"Nation energy, please give me nation energy, please" Bruce muttered under his breath as he let his hand reached stealthily behind him while he kept his eyes glared at those who inched closer. No, that wouldn't be enough, "You're all sick monsters!"

The man smiled wider, "Says the immortal to the humans. Capture him!" the workers in the room formed a circle around him and closed in.

At this point, Bruce had successfully gathered a handful of the glittery stuff without harming himself. The feeling of the glitter at first had been a strange tingling feeling but as the contact remained, it felt like it was refreshing his entire self. He crushed it tightly together before showing it off to halt them all in their tracks. Eyes were wide with both surprise and terror.

"I'll toss it all of you if you get in my way!" he took at their moment of loss to book it out, quickly stuffing his pockets with as many of the plastic containers he could.

Alfred better be okay, he thought. Now wasn't the time, he had to find Matthew and Arthur.

* * *

><p>"Fire code Breach 9!"<p>

Matthew perked up as he heard the stomping of boots leave the area. He waited until all was quiet. He pulled a piece of cloth that had been tightly wrapped around him under his shirt.

"I'm guess that was the signal?"

The Canadian nodded as he unwrapped the cloth to reveal a beaten up pointed piece of metal. The object was oddly shaped and parts of it seemed to be dented as if by a hand print. England was to say the least, shocked.

The younger nation smiled, "I said I wouldn't agree if it wasn't thought through. They didn't exactly leave me weaponless and everyone just assumed I was checked before I got tossed in here."

"A-and where exactly d-did he grab that piece from?" England stammered, clearly still baffled but also frowning immensely.

"The plane." Tap, "Why?" Tap. Crash. They both backed away as the glass fell. Hurriedly, Matthew moved the pieces with the metal to provide a safe path through. Without Hesitation they bolted.

"Guess that lazy attire you insist on wearing paid off here. I wouldn't have expected you were armed under all those folds."

"Can't go one second without criticizing can you?" Matthew shook his head, "Anyways, that green lessened the glass breaking process down to two steps so I guess I won't have to deal with too many people."

"I don't want you to use that green magic right now though. For now, let _me_ scry the location."

"But I think I can ha-"

"Sh," Arthur said curtly as he pulled them down a quick turn of a hall. There was a gasp of breathe as the Englishman closed his eyes again to use magic to look around. He gulped loudly, "Was the Fire code intended to distract _everyone_?"

"Yeah. Distract then we can get out."

"Follow me then, that plan has changed," Matthew's arm was grabbed and they were soon jumping from hiding spot to hiding spot, whether behind a plant or a machine or a cart. Not that it was going to be enough to get too far.

"HEY OVER THERE!" They couldn't escape getting noticed. Faster than ever before, they England continued leading the way and ditched stealth for speed. Matthew had to swing around the metal to keep people from grabbing at them, cringing at the blood he drew.

"Any idea where you were supposed to meet them?" Arthur yelled at the nation as he shoved away an employee with a tazer to the ground. BZZZT! The poor fellow zapped themselves unconscious. Matthew grabbed it and handed it to England while they continued running.

"Here take this. Backup Plan B says to get every weapon available."

The Englishman pressed the button on it to see a nice surge of electricity buzz through, "Nice."

"Anyways. It was" Whack. Argh! "Supposed to be." BZT! "Right in front of the cell holdings."

"We'll have to leave- DUCK!" they both did as another worker weakly swiped at them, "this all up to…" BZZT!, "Luck."

Their conversation stopped here as more seemed to pour out of every room and hallway they passed. Lucky for them, most of these people were not physically prepared for conflict. Like sheep shied away from the threatening tazer and the now bloodied metal object. The real pursuers were still hot on their tails as they could closely hear their curses and shouts of coward accusations like maniacs.

As they sped up faster and faster, it was harder to keep track of what was around them. Sharply they turned another corner. Two hands grabbed them into darkness. It covered their mouths and muffled their protests. Workers dashed by, shouting for them then silence…for now.

"What a mess…" Bruce sighed as he let the two fight out of his hold.

"What happened? Where's Al?" Matthew mouthed at him. The hesitant expression said it all.

"The leader wasn't…fooled like we hoped."

"But you were gone for so long,"

"It was a shock to us too…"

England coughed, "Either of you have one of Alfred's belongings?"

Bruce pulled out his glasses from one his inside pockets, "He almost left behind in that backpack on the truck."

"Well his absentmindedness sure has its merits," England reached the object. He muttered some strange words under his breath and then both his hand along with the glasses started glowing. It was tense silence save for the small buzz in the background caused by machines and perhaps the odd echoing stomp of boots searching for them. When England finally returned there was a look of disbelief on his face which was then followed by a face-palm.

"Are you kidding me?" Arthur muttered, "That idiot. That clever idiot."

"Where is he? What happened to him? Is it okay? What did he do?" The rush of questions from the other two spewed, almost reaching speaking volume levels until another worker made another tour down the hall. They only let go of their breaths once the footsteps couldn't be heard so clearly anymore. It stopped their questions but their anticipation still reflected in the intensity of their eyes.

"He is fine. In fact, He should be headed here in 3…2…"

"AAAAHHH!"

Crashing through the one of the air ducts and naturally the ceiling support, Alfred found himself in a dark room surrounded by dust and rubble. He dusted himself off quickly, spitting a few curses here and there. He squinted a little ahead of him.

"Oh my gosh dudes is that you?" He cried…a little too loud.

"HEY! SOMEONE'S OVER THERE!"

"Damn it!" England grabbed the closest arm, "We can't have this reunion right now. Follow!"

They ran down the halls once more but the scare tactics weren't working anymore, they were getting closer and closer.

"We've got to make them stay back somehow…"

"HERE! TAKE THIS!" Bruce uncapped one of the plastic containers and tossed it. It caused many people to scream and run back. Unfortunately the glitter eventually fell and people would jump over the dust to go after them again.

"There's got to be a way to keep this up in the air," Bruce yelled as he continually tossed the glitter at the their pursuers.

"If only we could get a cloud of it…like make it into a bomb to explode."

Alfred widened his bright blue eyes, "I've got! Matt hand over the metal! Bruce pass me a couple of those and start racing ahead all of you. I've got this!"

"What're you-"

"BATTER UP!"

POOF! The strength of the United States representation caused the containers to burst. Clouds blocked the entire hall entrance now. Good thing too. They had reached a dead end. Trapped. And the humans were on the other side of that cloud now.

England remained calm however, "It's fine. We'll just have to make our own exit."

"HOW?"

"Magic!" England started drawing something on the ground with his hand, "Just hope he's not doing anything important or intimate right now."

Matthew was about to ask who but the hurried chanting had already begun. Bruce shook his head and his last two containers to Alfred. POOF! The cloud was refreshed again. Alfred had his bat in ready swing in case anyone still got through. Still nothing for a while.

"AHA! Here it is!" The circle that the Englishman had been chanting to was now in a strong glowing green now. Like a pool of light shone upwards then faded a little. England tossed the tazer he had been holding into it. The object shone for a moment bathed in light then disappeared.

"Portals ready!"

Poof! "Good. Cuz that was the last container and I think they're getting a fan."

"Stop!" he warned, "One at a time only! You have to wait for ten seconds for each next person to pass through. It is very important to do so. Don't want you to suddenly switch minds or something like that on the other side," The three others gulped, "So who's first? I'd offer myself but I have to keep this open."

Nervous glances were exchanged. The warning wasn't all that reassuring.

"I-I guess I'll do it," Matthew said, "I've been dealing with all this magic anyways."

He jumped in. Then faded.

Bruce counted to ten next, adding in a little bit more just to be safe, "I swear to you ol' brows I better be all in one piece on the other side."

"Your insulting ungrateful mouth will be intact."

The brunette faded. Alfred started his counting immediately.

"1…2….3….4…"

Alfred gulped when he started to hear a machine being turned on. He continued on.

"5…6…7…8…"

WHIIIIRRR!* A fan was blowing away the cloud. England took the metal bat from Alfred's hand and tossed it in their direction hoping to stop the fan.

"9…"

He searched his own pockets and found a pen. A tiny ow was heard on the other side. Okay…it did _something._ He dug into his other pocket and pulled out Alfred's glasses. Better give that to the-

"10!"

All of a sudden England was pushed into the portal.

"What are you do-"

Then he faded. Clank! The glasses fell from his hands and lay beside the disappearing glowing circle.

Alfred never heard the last of that sentence from that nagging voice. He breathed in deeply as he put on a brave face. He turned around to see the shocked expressions of the workers that had been expecting four nations not one. The American sighed and bent down to pick up his glasses as they thawed from their shock.

"I'm the hero," he put them on, "This is what I do."

* * *

><p>"I wonder what he's thinking," said a nation as they watched the brunette deeply breathe with his eyes to the ceiling. They blinked slowly, never wavering in their stare.<p>

"No one knows." replied another nation switching off duty, "Been like this at meeting too. It's not like too much really has changed about him."

"Yeah, when he's not like this he's asleep."

"Only thing that's changed is he doesn't react to the name Turkey anymore."

They quickly looked at the sleeping patient when the country was spoken. No reaction.

"So weird..."

* * *

><p>AN: Americans and America fans...I'm so sorry.

In other news: The magical trio will appear quite soon to help. Also, in better news I have made it a goal to finish this fic before University classes start (otherwise this will go on the longest hiatus ever) so here's hoping I get super inspired this time around a lot more (and get off tumblr...).

All those past chapters happen over the course of little over a week. This story is going sooo fast. I want to slow it down but I also want to get it done. AAAAA. I'll have to find a way.

*Fans. I have no idea what sound they are supposed to make.

Next Time: Another chapter of cloaked nations and Japan. A plan revealed?


	22. Cluing in the Shadows Part II

A/n: First off: THANK YOU THANK YOU for helping this story reach over 50 reviews and for all the views and faves and follows. Much appreciated :D

I will still be referring to Latvia as Gold in this chapter because the other nations with him still don't know who he is and I want to keep consistency.

* * *

><p>"If he knows what's good for him, he'll stay hiding!" the dark green cloaked figured snapped as they stomped into the room. The door slammed behind them. The nation continued stomping as they headed over to their chair.<p>

The others had just been discussing over what had occurred at the H.Q. earlier. Gold had fallen remarkably silent and his emotions were unreadable as he listened to the others angrily voice their opinions. They didn't invite their human allies to this meeting. This didn't concern them. What they had worried about the most was how to keep England silent. The discovery of their operations by the investigative team was minor now.

If the other nations found out about them...

"That stupid stupid investigative team! The others will still believe England if he says anything, and when America's government finds out...You know how trigger happy they can get."

"Yes Green. we can't have war," reddish-brown calmly said. "How about we stay low? He only knows Japan's in on this. Not anyone else. My place is under neutral protection we can-

"Freeze operations now when we're so close?" Blue finished for the nation. "Come on, You can't say it wasn't going to come to this eventually. Better prepare for it and test how capable we are. How is everyone's military?"

Green slammed his hands against the arm rests, "What are you saying blue?! You can't honestly think together we can WIN a war!?"

The cloaked figure in question stood up slowly. The way the figure shifted it seemed like Blue was giving each of the nations gathered a quick look over. As if unsatisfied Blue shrugged and sat back down. They rested their cloaked head on their hand.

"You're right. We'd be screwed as we are now."

Gold coughed, "I think we're all forgetting our wild card here. Remember how we recruited him a while ago?"

"The lab's done with him already?"

"The process wasn't all too hard like it was with Japan. He was already so weak to begin with the section and his inner frustration made it only a matter of persuasion," he paused and waved at the shadows,

"Come out."

"Yes."

The boy stepped forward in front of them. His walk was calm as it usually was but there was a sense of deadness to him. The movement wasn't zombie-like but just lacked…life. To each, he greeted with a respectful nod. His lips bore a straight line and his stare submissively avoided their eyes.

"You know for a moment," Gold mused. "I thought he might want to even join us as a willing cloaked nation. Such a shame he has that attachment to China. The question was offered but when all the details were revealed he almost ran away."

"Did he even know what he was denying? Did you give him a power pill at least?"

"Giving him a power pill might end up giving energy to his mentor, maybe even cut the energy drainage connection."

"Damn port bond. Would've liked him to join."

"I know, Green. But that port bond was exactly why were able to entice him to us so easily. Due to his nation bond with China, the pain the older man felt partially transferred to him. He knew that section was a bad idea. He was on Canada's side because, not only does he trust that nation but, of course, China would be giving him a hunch that it was all a framing ruse. You know, he would have been another problem for us if they had only listened to him." He smiled, "Lucky us."

Green huffed, "Classic arrogant jerks. Always so blind," the cloaked figure crossed their arms. "What's his state of consciousness then?"

Gold smiled widely then got up to walk around Hong Kong like he was advertizing a brand new technology, "A perfect puppet. Speaks when spoken to, does what he's told while still conscious enough to adapt to changing circumstances. Inside that mind, from what the lab tells me, he believes he's totally in charge of his body. His perception is distorted so most of his mind is currently "distracted' while he is conditioned to respond to our vocal commands."

"Neat." Reddish-brown said with an approving nod.

"If he lets go of his emotional attachment to China then maybe afterwards we should let him join the New World Order*," Green added.

Blue smirked, "Wonder how he'll feel about that when he sees what we've done to the world. Won't be nice."

"Anyways," Gold continued as he walked back to his chair," We should revise our plan. Hong Kong you need to listen up now."

The Asian teenager nodded and took a seat on the ground, legs criss-crossed. His eyes looked intently at him and turned his head to whoever spoke.

"You sure that's safe?"

"He'll need to know who we're targeting and understand objectives when we give him vague orders."

"Let's cover the main issues. We can't increase the Energy Drainage Range yet, agreed?"

"Energy Drainage Range?" Hong Kong asked in monotone.

"It's the amount of nations we can drain from "wirelessly" you could say. We were hoping that with the gathered energy from the patients and everyone weakened by the section we could start targeting some more nations. Of course they wouldn't end up as bad as the first patients to avoid obvious suspicion. Eventually, they would become weak enough to be persuaded to let say…sign something to transfer economic benefits, resource claims, recognize us as their utter superiors; the basics."

"Can't we?" Reddish-brown said, "The superpower is captive. I mean, he should have more than enough energy once placed in the draining chamber."

Green grunted, "The effects on his people though? We agreed to leave that in the end when we could balance that all out."

"And with England?" Blue quipped.

"Different, Navy Blue," hissed back the nation, "Much. Different."

"Stop that Blue,"

"Different he says. HA! HA!"

Green stood up and curled his hands into fists at the other nation, "Are you implying _something?_"

"And if I _am_?"

A shout of anger was let out. BAM! A chair fell over. Green had lunged at Blue. A right hook caught at the tackled figure. Again. Again. Reddish-Brown looked away from the brutality with a nervous gulp.

And then the advantage was flipped. Blue was a little bit taller and bigger than green so they were able to overpower the furious nation. They struggled against each other, coming very close to removing the others hoods.

Hong Kong was soon ordered to separate them, quickly doing so with paralyzing pressure points. Both were dragged back to their seats before being unfrozen. Reddish-Brown touched a hand to comfort Green's shoulder but was coldly shrugged away.

"Are you both done now? Green have you been taking more of those power pills?"

Gold received a dismissive wave and the room sighed. Green was always so sensitive and passionate naturally. On top of that he was also taking the power pills, encapsulated stolen energy from the nations, and with that came an emotional increase as well as a strength boost. They all took them, it was the small gift the company provided when they were offered to join them*.

It wasn't like it was addictive or anything. No. Not at all. Nope. It was just refreshing and calming and brought them better ideas. It made them in general better at doing everything, or so Green believed. Lack of it made them feel drowsy and dull and it reminded them how much it sucked just being them.

Hong Kong returned to his spot and obediently waited to listen. Reddish-Brown at last managed to convince Green to count down from ten. That nation kept them all sane and together.

Reddish-Brown spoke first, "Alright. We have Hong Kong at disposal. We have Japan being our eyes and ears at the hospital. Haven't heard word from him though..."

Green grinned, "Don't mind that. I thought he showed a little _too much_ sympathy towards England. Decided to remind him why he's working for us again. Won't be speaking with us until tomorrow at least."

"Ja...pan?" Hong Kong said slowly...strangely. He started to rub his fingers at his forehead and his entire face scrunched up.

Gold panicked, "SHUSH GREEN! Nothing Hong Kong. Forget that was said!"

"Forgotten," Hong Kong confirmed and his face relaxed.

"His conditioning isn't unbreakable. Any mention of something that would be spark his concern causes him to fight a little against the illusion. We best avoid mentioning anything at the hospital or certain patients."

"Not a perfect puppet then?"

"Blue, shut it."

Blue huffed and leaned back in his chair as if he was going to sleep.

"Back on topic," Blue offered.

"The end phase was to weaken the bigger powers, make them submit then do whatever we want. Once the technology was developed by the company we would soon then have our own army, powered on the energy of nations. Nothing would stop us! If they band together now, we won't have the advantage of surprise. Not to mention, allied forces are always more difficult to defeat."

"Wait...alliances...connections..."Green muttered, "You know what? Why are we so worried about England revealing us? Don't we have the perfect deterrents? Gold, no one knows where Hong Kong is, right?"

There was a nod in reply. Blue perked up in attention.

"Hong Kong, do you have your phone?"

"Yes."

"Take a message."

* * *

><p>BLEERCH! Japan hurled into the toilet. He pulled back. That had to be the last of his gut's contents. He flushed down the gross contents and washed himself off at the sink. Reddened eyes looked back from his reflection. Remnants of tears could be slightly seen, paler complexion, tired face. He had thought that stomach ache was because of some food poisoning. But he had helped prepare it himself. It was when it had escalated quickly into dizziness and vomiting he had realized what it was.<p>

"I _hate _them. so. much." was all he could hoarsely whisper.

He washed his face again for good measure. Straightened himself out and double checked his clothes for any stains that would cause concern. The message was clear though.

_You belong to the New World Order*._

* * *

><p>AN: Left a bit more clues and revealed their plans :)

So that's East Asia's story. Hmmm...Hong Kong is such a great wild card. But hey, the other side has magic so who knows how well it'll all work out.

*Not all of them are being persuaded this way. You can tell in the way this nation(s)? interacts.

*New world order apparently is also a conspiracy theory. Not related here.


	23. A few

Cackling fire reflected warm hues of orange over the blankets the three of them were wrapped in. Matthew leaned forward in attempt to get his hair to dry faster. Everyone else's head had already gotten dry and he hated to catch a cold now of all times. Oh, the disadvantages of long hair.

Getting wet though had been the biggest surprise since falling out the portal. The nation at fault entered the room with a tray of hot beverages. A slight apologetic smile was still on that face. But it really wasn't all that sorry, if the man's barely contained snickers a sign for anything.

"Run by me again why ya have water pour over that exact spot whenever that magical circle is activated?" Bruce said as he took a mug with a glare.

Just as the magic wielding nation had promised he had remained in one piece. What had been waiting on the other side,provided by the owner of the house, was never mentioned. Still not as bad as the Canadian though, who had suffered it thrice.

When they had all gotten through that circle, they found themselves wet and stuck in the dark. A rushed stomping had come from upstairs, strings of curses against the British Isles alongside every step, then a flick of the lights. Tired red eyes looked at them with surprise.

After Romania got over the shock and finished a little of his screaming, he had hurried them out of what appeared to be his basement to warm in front of the fire place. He had hurriedly searched for a few towels. He gave them some baggy clothing he had in the back of closest, mainly gifts from generic events, to change into. On Australia and Canada it was relatively tight and short, but they could endure for the moment.

Romania ignored the Australian's glare as he gave Matthew a mug and responded, "I said I was sorry okay? Alright look it from my side. England makes it a habit to pop up from that circle when he gets really uncontrollably drunk. _I_ like to sleep _undisturbed_. Blame him. Not me."

"Oi! Don't make it seem I get drunk and end up here all the time!"

"One time is already more than enough! Why don't you go bother Norway?"

England grabbed a mug and looked away with an unreadable expression, "That troll of his..."

"Scared as always."

"You can't even see it! That blasted creature is several sizes too large than it's supposed to be!"

"Like I said, scared as always."

The Englishman only frowned in response and brought the cup to his lips, "Wait..." He paused as he tilted the lip so that he could peer inside. He stuck his fingers inside and pulled out a dead cockroach and showed it off to the host, "Really Romania? Really? You think I'd fall for it again?"

Matthew spat out his drink in shock and it got over his blanket as well as the nearby floor. He stared accusingly at his cup and relaxed once he saw there was nothing in it. The Canadian quickly offered to clean up his mess as soon as he heard Romania groan. Bruce continued sipping and rolled his eyes. Eventually it all settled again and Romania sat down beside all of them in front of the fire place.

"So...from what I can tell, you're sober this time, two wanted nations are with you, and you gave me no message of warning. Care to explain?"

"Where to begin..." Matthew said.

* * *

><p>Egypt felt a lot more uplifted after being able to get out of his room. Admittedly a hospital wasn't the most interesting place in the world however being out of that room, everything was a curiosity. The other staff members were quite nice to avoid him and mind their own business so it was peaceful. What had made the experience great was the short half-hour that he got lost and found himself going up to the roof. The sight up there, the fresh wind blowing at his face, the idea of it being a secret place of his own...that all made it worth it.<p>

Arms outstretched, eyes closed, he could imagine himself in the form of a steppe eagle flying over the city they were in. Further, farther, higher the wings would take him to the expanse of that great sky. There, he would be surrounded by the whispers of secrets he held dear. Whisps of clouds would be like thin silky veils, embracing him as he flew through each one.

Up there one would be able to breathe, let go of each pain, each aching bone to nothingness. He would be a majestic powerful creature unfettered by medical tests and their dreaded disappointing results. Bad news was only a word for those on land, meaningless in the air.

Once he tired of the tranquility, he would climb steeply; reach near suffocating heights before diving with great acceleration to get a view of the land again. His return would not then be greeted by a foreign European city but instead by something much more familiar. Framed in his vision would lie a sandy landscape, his home. With his sharp eyes he would be able to see his people bustle around. the sounds of his language everywhere.

Then, with a simple bank to the left, he would turn to see the great sight of the Nile river from above, glistening and fresh. His wings would flap in powerful strokes towards it in eagerness. Yet, as he would reach this imaginary water, he would remember that it was simply that, imaginary.

His eyes re-opened.

He then returned to his room with a refreshed feeling regardless of the fact that he had never truly left. HIs mind had and that would satisfy him for now. Later he would fall asleep with nothing but peaceful thoughts; save for the odd pressuring tinge of something else.

France picked up quickly on the better mood in an instant early next morning, "I presume from that smile you were able to lessen that boredom."

Egypt nodded, "Not much to see but good. Is Germany breaking yet?"

From his view on the roof there seemed to be a nice open park across the street. There seemed to be a bigger garden there, lush trees, relaxing grass to lie down on. He could help but feel excited with anticipation over it.

France winked at the apparent eagerness in his words, "Only a little more. I'm not even bringing it to the levels of annoying Angleterre yet."

The conversation soon went back to talk about health levels and daily recordings. It seemed a bit better now that the man was cooperating with eating more and slowly his strength was gained back. The transparency wasn't getting better but the good news was that it wasn't at all worsening. It seemed to have stabilized for now.

The Frenchman left the room a little happier and slightly accomplished, at least he was able to help someone. He even found the energy to chat up with Japan about how he was as the Asian man would leave India's room.

"Are you okay Japan?"

"Fine," snapped the nation in a moment of stress before hurriedly finding himself, "I am fine France-san. Why do you ask?"

"You look a little pale maybe you should lie down."

Japan sighed "You are right. I shall find a place to rest a little." He nodded before leaving and France watched him curiously before just shrugging the whole event away. He looked at India with a sad grimace. Still asleep he supposed.

He wrote down a few short words on his report beside the tanned nation's name: _Was pushed too much during recovery. Advised to be left alone._

* * *

><p>"Creepy human experimenters." Romania said as he rested his head on his hand, finger tapping on his cheek in thought, "And a nation selling out their own kind is the cause of all of this mess. Makes more sense than anything has this past week."<p>

"How has it been this past week? What's everyone thinking about all this?"

"I'm not a mindreader so don't take this as all true, as far as I can tell it's been a balance between confusion and paranoia. Austria the wuss doesn't leave his house. Ha! I don't even care if that's just Poland exaggerating Hungary's," he spat at the ground as he said her name, "story. In my mind, it's true. Germany's told us basically the less detailed version of your story. He does say there are humans involved but we are left to assume that those sell-outs are you thre-two…"

Arthur answered his unspoken question, "Alfred didn't make it. He pushed me into the magic circle when the humans were closing in."

Matthew shook his head sadly but quickly decided to change topic, "What about everyone's bosses?"

"Many of our bosses have given us one of two things: Given us a break on work or doubled it up in fear we will be unavailable later," he looked directly at Matthew and Bruce, "If you want to talk about yours. There's been an international bulletin about your wanted capture for a few days now. No response has come from either of your governments."

Matthew messed his hair with his hand, "Bad. Very bad.," he muttered, "Is there anyone who believes that I'm innocent?"

"Not many I'm afraid."

The Canadian hugged the blanket closer as he gazed at the fire to avoid their eyes, "Why? I haven't done anything like this before? Have I not been peaceful with most of you?" His voice was getting quieter and quieter with disbelief. It seemed like it was going to crack.

"Exactly why lad," England said with a pitying look.

"You're still too young to understand how easy it is for our suspicions to set fire," added Romania and England grimly agreed with a hum, "The very fact that you've been so peaceful and cooperative brings strikes some of us more worrying. A childish grin can hide terrible things, we try to be prepared for the unexpected."

Bruce looked at Romania curiously, "What about you? Why didn't you call someone the moment we appeared?"

"I don't like assuming things of people without believable evidence. That's how annoying rumours start," his voice trailed off as if alluding to something. A small silence fell and they found themselves just looking at the embers burn in the fireplace. A few more minutes passed before Romania spoke again, "So England, you didn't mention it earlier but did you feel the odd shifts in magic too?"

Green eyes widened, "What? Shifts?"

"It started a week after the nations were admitted to the hospital. I thought it was my imagination all this time because it was so subtle. I wonder if Norway's felt it."

"What's a shift mean?" Bruce asked.

"Magic flows all the time like the wind and in certain constant directions. A shift means tampering in this order," England explained, "This happens in two instances that I know of, someone or something, like the magical creatures, has been performing spells needing copious amounts of energy. Or…but that can't be. No…It's probably because how those humans are carrying out that energy draining process. Whatever "science" they're practicing it's overlapping with magic. When was the last one?"

"A couple hours before you arrived…I think."

England looked over at Matthew for a long while with deep contemplation before returning his attention to the Romanian, "We'll definitely need to contact Norway."

"Can it wait?" Matthew said then yawned. It passed on contagiously. One of the looked at the clock and realized they had been talking throughout the night.

Romania got up and stretched, "I only have one guest room. I could probably scrounge up some extra blankets for one of you for padding to make the floor less uncomfortable and there's a couch over there."

England stood up to join him, "I should help out. Best I can do for making it up to you for crashing."

"Are you being considerate-" the nation smiled wickedly at the man, in full knowledge of the other two nations in the room, "-green snobby faerie of the Isles?"

"I-I I'm only trying to be nice and don't bloody call me that," the Brit sputtered then shot an evil eye back at Matthew and Bruce as he heard them snicker, "I WILL CURSE YOU BOTH IF YOU REPEAT THAT EVER AGAIN!"

He huffed out of the room. Completely done with that day, or more specifically that night, England later took the bed and there was no fighting it.

After all that running they could finally get some sleep.

* * *

><p>"Thank you Thailand for your cooperation," Germany said and the nation smiled warmly before signing off.<p>

It had taken a while for the nation to actually act upon England's suggestion of looking in on elephants. The nation who he had most of the information had gone off on a little retreat out in the rural areas of country, no electricity, no technology. It was an order from his boss who wanted to keep him as healthy as possible.

Germany looked at his notes. He didn't understand why the island nation had pushed hard for this issue to be explored. All he had been told is that it was an important of the patient's culture and Thailand said it was only natural that it was in his dreams; the man did adore them greatly.

He put down his notes and picked up another folder to his right. This was a more promising lead with solid evidence but lacked any way to narrow it down. One does not simply find humans capable of bring them down to this state anywhere.

In addition, more and more nations were drifting away to try to forget this whole thing was happening. Bosses were being more compliant to provide breaks for the nations and future meetings for anyone were getting few or postponed until this matter was dealt with.

Creak. The German shifted in his chair as he flipped through the notes again. He ruled out governments or at least official ones for politics seemed more frazzled than helped by this dilemma. He turned a few more pages to find copies of the files he had given to his chosen runaway investigative team. He had trusted them to go find the source of the troubles and now, in one of the greatest twists, had supposed hands in causing the problem.

He flipped to what described the role England was supposed to play, a nation gone back once more to his queen. A photo of the Brit looked at him un-amused. There were records of all the nation did in terms of codes, espionage and basic examples of his high keenness to details. Most importantly though, he had chosen the nation because he hoped it would balance out the two younger nation's recklessness. Canada had been decent replacement; it was still a level head among them.

Next one. America was probably the biggest concern for this team. He was always stubborn in pushing his plans through and go his own way in spite of other people's opinions. On the other hand, that was exactly why the nation was innovative in thinking, no limits on the imagination of that brain and he had told the team himself that he did bring some unique advantages of his own. Germany shook his head with a sigh as he closed the file and went on to open Australia's.

More photos had been packed in to this one than the other's. He wanted Australia to know, with the best subtle hints as possible, to be armed. He didn't want all three carrying around weapons but he wanted to make sure they had protection and with someone really skilled under out of the blue circumstances. With reluctance, the German could admit he knew less about this nation than those closest to him but he had concluded from the little he knew it was to be a beneficial choice.

All of them were chosen, hand-picked by him to get into this mess. They were to be a close-knit group to gather clues to prevent distortion and ease the process of streaming information.

But that was all _at the time,_ he mentally added.

Maybe their running off could be blamed on him. He was supposed to be an efficient thinker and be able to cover all his bases. His chosen team should have been as perfect as it could get or so he _thought_. He brought his hand to face and covered his eyes. Or maybe that was just everyone's complaints and accusations getting to him in his exhausted state.

Traitor.

He frowned at thought of the word being tossed around so easily, quickly and strongly. Schwack! The folders was tossed back onto his desk. Click! Clack! A few presses on his keyboard caused the computer to go into screen-saver mode for the first time in days, besides during the few hours he slept anyways. He moved his arms around and got rid of a few kinks in his neck.

Responsibility. He looked around the room to give a good long look to the paper mountains he still had. It was actually getting less as time passed and he couldn't deny that the thought was putting him in a better mood.

A cup of coffee lay on a tray to his farthest left, the furthest it could be kept away from the papers, cooling down to lukewarm temperatures. The health committee treated him almost like a patient with their routine drop-ins with food and coffee refills. He definitely appreciated it.

As far as connecting clues went, his dead end had come. One simply couldn't push themselves to get something out of nothing. A change in surroundings could stimulate some thoughts. Germany looked at inside that cup and got up once he figured it was just too empty. He should make the coffee himself this time. So he got up, locked the door after him and asked around for directions to the kitchen.

Responsibility. Traitor. Two words. They spun a little more around his head then faded away.

In the room he got the happy surprise of seeing Egypt in there pouring himself some tea. France had already told him about the wheelchair and was constantly trying to convince him to let the tanned nation out. Seemed fine just to keep him in here. He had sternly told France to think of about the extra inconvenience it would cause to let one nation out.

"I see you are doing better today, Egypt." Germany greeted.

The Egyptian nodded solemnly and rolled away from the counter to stop blocking it. There would be no vocal answers to Germany's questions or attempts at conversation, only nods or head shakes. He would leave that room with nothing interesting after giving up on his tries to get the mysterious Egypt to talk.

Right before he returned to his work he had to pass Greece's room. France's reports on him have been the most consistently the same. Nothing changed at all with the nation both demeanor and health. If Egypt was mysterious, Greece was a puzzle that they weren't even sure was a puzzle so to speak. His state was just so similar to how he normally was. Tired, constant daze and disconnection from the world.

He shook his head furiously at the thought of going into the room. Germany wasn't the curious kind of nation or act upon impulses out of the blue. No. Return back to work. All arguments in his mind that had convinced him to take this break vanished.

There was still much to do.

* * *

><p>Matthew tossed and turned as he slept in front of the fireplace with all the extra blankets. His hands gripped it tight. He grumbled incoherently as another flashback came.<p>

-A while ago-

_**"You have no idea how much trouble I'd be in for doing this." Said a voice hidden in the shadows. Matthew found himself squinting and he had to really strain his vision to focus. It dawned on him. They took his glasses.**_

_**"There will be hell to pay for with this group..."**_

_**"Can you blame our thirst? Times have been really tough and then a few of us realize it is possible for immortals to exist there's a quick demand to fulfill it." The voice seemed to be the same as the vault dream…despite his poor vision, the eyes were still striking in the dark and...he had seen it before?**_

_**"Tragic past. Not excuse. Bad things people do should still make them acccountable for it." He hissed at the cold feel of the key as it pushed against the healing wounds. Carefully it was being wrapped up, "Remember what I asked for."**_

_**"Get the book away from them. Got it."**_

_**Heavy boots stomped in the background. There was gulp coming from the other person. An apology was whispered in the darkness and he felt a hard kick in his gut, pushing him down to the ground. He shouted in pain and his fists gripped hard as he dealt with the pain.**_

"_**You done in here? Good. A new duty schedule is being made and I believe you are being promoted."**_

"_**Ah, good." The door of his prison locked with a click.  
><strong>_

_**He was alone in the cold dark.**_

-Current Time-

The flashback seemed to fade away at this moment, but the dream wasn't finished. For the first time with these visions, he found himself with a strange in-between feeling, like the spell England had placed on him but again not quite. It didn't feel like magic-though he couldn't explain why that was.

White cloth slowly appeared in the corner of his vision and it cut through the pitch black surroundings. It was long like a part of a dress. He followed the white with his eyes to see a womanly figure in the distance. Her lips opened to speak but-

He woke up in a sweat. The fire was now dying away on its own. So weird but at least it wasn't too painful. There was strong light outside a close-by window however sleep still called at him since they had stayed up all night. He hugged the blankets closer and dreamed no more after that.

* * *

><p>AN: Took longer than I wanted to. No one needs to worry about Norway though he's on the good guy's side; you have my word.

If anyone is confused when this is happening in terms of the last chapter. Cluing in the shadows is happening during this.


	24. Sides are Drawn and Someone Changes

Ahhh, really got busy lately. I'm still aiming for a "finish this before summer ends" deadline.

Slow chapter last time so let's kick things up a little :)

* * *

><p>Crack! Crack!<p>

Light suddenly surged and swirled inside one of the clear pipes holding the Nation's power. Cracks were trailing down the sides of the machines. Alarming sounds screeched and bulbs flashed all across the machines control board. Employees rushed as they typed in codes and keys to stabilize the machine.

"What is it now!?" shouted the leader of the organization as he scanned the hurried crowd at the controls.

"Are we losing another one?"

"No sir!" someone shouted from the controls, "It's quite the opposite; we're sucking in too much energy."

The cracks were getting longer and bigger, extending itself into more branches. The pipe wasn't going to be able to handle this pressure.

He gulped as he took another glance at the pipes then back to the employees trying to control it, "WHO INCREASED THE DIAL? I ordered everyone here not to touch those until we get permission from our allied nations."

Someone dropped the switches they had been fidgeting with, letting another person take over and rushed to a panel filled with the dials. They scrutinized the numbers hard before turning back to the leader.

"No one sir! They're set right as they should be!"

"Why the surge then?"

"Sensitivity or...maybe a delayed influx effect after we put America in the energy chamber?"

"hmmm..." the leader nodded as he considered it then looked back up at the worker, "Set the draining power down by a notch then."

"Yes sir!"

As soon the dial was turned down the chaos ceased instantly. The lights all relaxed and people sighed in relief. The cracks still remained there but they were no longer increasing in number or size.

The leader waved at the workers to grab their attention, "Alright! Someone get those cracks sealed! And- Oh" He looked back at the worker who had turned down the dials, "Which nation was that?"

"Greece," they replied.

* * *

><p>A dark brunette nation opened his eyes for the first time that day and breathed deeply in. The corners of his mouth slowly raised. His eyes glanced towards his left arm. It was right where it had always been for these past weeks, paralyzed and stuck.<p>

Greece stared at it with his tired eyes. He dug through his mind to find an image of Turkey, that laughing despicable man. His blood started to feel like it was simmering than full on raging boil. He took all that force into his eyes as he stared at his arms.

And then he found that he could move it up. He brought it to his face and wiggled all the fingers.

"...Finally..."He said, "I did it...Mother..."

He let the arm go limp again to his side, turned over and took another nap.

* * *

><p>A jabbing sensation at his side caused grumbles to fall out of Matthew's mouth. He turned over and grasped the blanket over his head tighter, his eyes even more so. The jabbing remained as persistent as ever.<p>

"Come on Matthew! D' ya hope to sleep another day away?"

Matthew responded to the Australian with tightening his grip on his blanket and shifting further away. Sadly though, all the will he had to muster to keep him there jolted his mind. His eyes were easier to open, his senses sharper. He heard another set of footsteps enter the room.

"Let him sleep a few more hours. He's more exhausted than the both of us. The effects of that guiding spell are finally catching up to him."

"But aren't you goin' to contact Norway now? He should be there right?"

Matthew groaned. He pinched at his skin to alert himself further. This was too important to miss and he dreaded to only get the replay version of this.

"I'm up…I'm up…"he mumbled as he freed himself from his cocoon. He stretched his muscles out, wiggling and shaking it all out. His muscles ached with every movement as if he had run a marathon across his land in a single day.

The grimace on his face didn't go unnoticed by England, "Sore?" The Canadian nodded slightly, neck cracking a little, "Best not to push yourself for these next few days."

Once Matthew was done stretching, the other two guided him to the dining room where a small little meal remained on a long wooden table. There was only one empty plate set. Crimson red danced in the eyes of the distorted reflection of the Romanian further down the table.

He piled a mountain of food on to his plate and sat close by to the orb where everyone else had crowded around. The fogginess of the orb cleared away, swirling and dissipating faster and faster the more the Romanian narrowed his eyes.

Matthew hurriedly chewed through another mouthful. After a few minutes of anxious waiting, he hit an empty clack to his plate with his fork. He turned his gaze back to his plate and found it empty. His stomach still grumbled, now fully awakened by the return of food, so he piled more. By the time he got back the crystal ball was completely clear, almost disappearing from its very spot.

Romania outstretched his palms towards the ball; England mimicked the same movements a few minutes later with some muttered words under his own breath. A Christmas looking chain pattern of green and red swirled out of their palms.

"Hel…lo?" Norway's face, distorted and foggy, slowly formed in the ball, "Romania? England? We're not scheduled to have another meet- wait is that Australia behind you…and…America?"

"It's Canada," Matthew said as he swallowed down his food.

"What's going on?"

"The situation with those collapsed nations gets a lot more complicated," England replied. "We can get into later but we have more pressing priorities dealing with magic."

"Germany did send out a message that this was human caused. Did they get hold of something magical then?"

England nodded, "Yes." He paused then narrowed his eyes at Norway, "You don't seem all that surprised by it."

Norway shifted his gaze away, "I felt something was off magically but with the whole mess this has been I wasn't sure if that was just nerves or more, "he flicked away his pale hair from his face then he returned his striking eyes to look back at them, "It's shifted a lot more now if I focus hard on it…did you have something to do with that?"

"Me?…it could be…the energy they are draining from America"

Romania's eyes widened, "Energy draining? That's-No-What!?"

"England, are you implying what I think you're implying?" said Norway.

"Any of you magical blokes wanna fill us in?" Bruce said as he watched the silent exchanges between the magical trio. The Romanian's mouth was agape. Norway tapped a finger to his cheeks as he rested his head on his hand. All eyes focused England.

The Englishman cleared his throat, "I'll catch you all up on this but I'll be brief for now. We were escaping from the humans that had captured us and they were closing in on us. Then, Australia here pulled out plastic containers filled with some sort of glittery dust. At first, I wasn't sure what it was exactly until I felt a bit of the excess touch my skin…" He looked at his hand and rubbed his fingers, "An electric sort of feeling. Then I realized what they were…grounded down enchanted crystals. Who knows where they got them from though…"

"W-wait th-there" the Canadian sputtered on his words as realizations rushed into his mind. Alfred's voice echoed in his head.

**_"Looks like that book wasn't the only thing that you had "borrowed" and I don't think you were the only one going through England's stuff...This is a list of materials requested by someone... a laid out break in and enter plan."_**

"There was a list…" Matthew mouthed then spoke more clearly as he glanced at all the eyes looking at him, "The humans behind this had stolen a lot of England's stuff many years ago."

Norway hummed in contemplation, "They must've been working with whatever they've stolen and figured out a way to alter their range of energy draining…."

England nodded, "At the time I was probably holding on to some of Romania's crystals so they must've stolen those and based their energy draining process off of them. By now, they must be making their own batch by now…"

Bruce raised his hand, "Still lost!"

"Romania," Norway explained, "has powerful…let's call it…explosive magic-"

"Magic…as in…" the brunette gestured for them to elaborate.

"Think of it as the energy that makes us a nation," England supplied, "We three are the only ones with the extra bit with our own abilities…as far as we know…though anyone can cast certain spells but will get horribly tired from it."

"Yes" Romania agreed," Anyways, to keep mine under control I have to enchant a few objects to drain my energy when it peaks too high. Keep too many of them together however…causes bad side effects on the area so I often give them to England when there's too much."

"I then take them to give to my magical friends since they always find a use for the objects," England tacked on, "I don't really keep track of them since faeries like to come and go as they please with them so losing a bit wouldn't worry me."

"Wait…if they drain your energy how'd ya stop it from drainin' too much?"

"It's in the enchantment process. We understand how to state conditions for it and the spell follows that. The spell is really easy to alter but it still has to have a target…"

Bruce nodded, "Me and America managed to get a glimpse of their "energy drainin' process" as you call it. They had all sorts of tubes with multi colored light goin' through them coming from somewhere. All of it was attached to this big machine with all sorts of panel controls and dials."

"Magic must've been combined with some strange pseudo-science…makes sense after biding their time for so long... hmmm…still…I can't figure out a way they could have locked it onto those five unrelated patients…and how India could suddenly get better but not the rest…"

The Canadian perked up at the news about India's better recovery, "This might've had a hand in that…"Matthew reached into his pants pocket where he had moved the elephant trinket, "It was glowing bright green before when I saw it…"he unwrapped the paper delicately, "and there was a flash when I held it."

"An elephant…" England suddenly covered his mouth as he gasped, "I KNEW IT! History is involved."

Norway stared at the trinket and soon joined the realization, "They are locking in on these nations through their historical artifacts...But why would Canada see a flash with that carved thing and what did his touch do?"

Romania reached for the object and read the inscription," What's this little bit mean?"

England looked over his shoulder, "A fleet of a thousand. Reference to Alexander the Great's defeat in the lands of India's predecessors…"

"So this object is related with India's ancient history. When Canada touched it must have had an effect that interfered with India's connection…"Red eyes gave the Canadian a quick look over, "England are you sure this one doesn't have any magical abilities."

"None. Not even on occasion like his brother on Halloween." He gave a little smirk, "He even still has this old law that bans the practice of black magic."

"Then how?"

"I'm not even sure myself…" Matthew replied, "One minute I'm asking America for the keys to my rented car. Another minute I learn I have a guiding spell placed on me from over seventy years ago. "

Romania looked at England, "You didn't mention this to me earlier. You know if he has no magical abilities then-"

"It becomes awfully dangerous for his life doesn't it?" England finished, "He was so tired today because of it. That's why I was avoiding mentioning it because when you remember you have a guiding spell on you it activa-."

England cut himself off a little too late.

Green started to fill Matthew's vision at those very words. He started breathing heavier with shock over his senses getting sharper. An powerful feeling flowed through his veins.

"Stop that Matthew. Focus on pushing the green away. Wouldn't want a repeat of before."

The Canadian nodded and pushed away the thoughts like he did before. He found himself letting out a little sigh as more of the green went away. It was always left a little empty feeling whenever he had suppress the power the guiding spell gave him.

"Interesting…" Norway said, eyes a little distant in thought.

There was a little pause as the magical trio thought about what all of this meant and how to carry on. In the meantime Bruce took this time to sit down, propped up his elbows on the table and rubbed his forehead. "Confusin' bloody magic," was muttered from his mouth.

"England," Norway said at last, "why haven't you reported this all to Germany. People will still believe you."

"But for how long? They could easily find a way to dismiss me as well."

"We know a way to interfere with the process," Romania said and stood up, "Why not act on it? Bulgaria might be able to find me something for Greece, they are neighbors after all. Hold on, let me go get my phone."

"What about the others?" Norway asked, "to free each we would then need an object for each."

England's eyebrows furrowed for a moment, "I'm sure if I go back to my own library there is sure to be a spell to increase Canada's effect."

"Ah!" A shout came from the other room and Romania ran back to them with his laptop.

"I should have checked this earlier! i got a text from Bulgaria to check my computer. All of the nation's computers have been hacked into and are being forced to replay a video all day. Everyone's freaking out about it. "

He moved the orb, still with Norway's face, to the side and placed his laptop down. He was about to open his computer until he froze mid-way to turn the orb around so Norway could see. He typed in his login hurriedly. The screen was a bright blue, as if the computer had crashed but in the middle was a loading video.

Then it started.

* * *

><p>Loud muffled sobs could be heard as the darkness of the video continued. There was a flash of light as a lamp was turned on revealing curled up and bound Hong Kong in the middle of the floor. A blindfold was over his eyes, mouth uncovered but quivered as it struggled to remain shut. There were loud bangs outside of the camera view. The young Asian boy trembled, wincing at ever sound.<p>

The light increased a little bit and two cloaked figures could be seen standing right to the sides of Hong Kong. Their hoods were so large that it was impossible to see their eyes but their smiles were undeniably large, obvious and proud.

"I suppose you're wondering what's going on here," said the figure on the right. England froze at the sound of the voice. It wasn't a perfect copy but it was definitely very close...

The smiles widened as this figure's hands reached up to their hoods to pull it back. The quality of the video was really bad in seeing clear details...but...you could make out those busy brows, those green eyes, through any sort of dim light.

Staring back at them, widely grinning was England.

"Be patient. All will be said in due time but-"He looked to his left, "wouldn't you like to start," the other hooded figure started to unveil themselves.

"Canada," the nations watching mouthed just as the fake was revealed. The hair and shade of the purple eyes looked a little off however they could only say that since they had the original with them.

"By all means, go on" the nation cheerfully replied.

Matthew brought his own hand to his throat. That was his voice. He had said those exact words in the cell. He had known they had been watching them...but to use it like this...

"Fine. Let's get to the point of this then," the real England's frown deepened as the fake England continued, "We are the New World Order and you are all going to listen to what we say...or else"

Fake Canada pulled out a large black rod from inside his cloak and then jabbed at Hong Kong. The poor boy screamed, "Was it that bad?" the fake said with a disgusting smirk as he looked at the younger nation. Only trembling was the response.

"As you can see we're quite serious about this matter. So you best pay attention. Take pity on the poor lad." The fake England cleared his throat as if he was about to shout some declarations. "First off, give us the five patients. Unbugged. Untagged. No traps. Wouldn't want-"the rod stabbed at Hong Kong again who let out a choked grunt, "us getting angry."

"Next, we don't want any of you moving around combining strengths of power. Stay where you are. Stay home. Avoid talking too much. With that ever so helpful section activated against Canada here, anyone can tell. And don't think we aren't watching the airwaves, we are."

Arthur gritted his teeth. There went their plan.

"Oh, and don't even think about bringing in our governements and armies," the fake England's voice took on a sick manipulative tone, "Let's be proper gentlemen and keep this among nations, shall we?"

"It'll all be helpful," Fake Canada agreed, "if worse come to worse"

"Because we like to be fair, I'll leave the decision up to all of you. At the end of this video there will appear a button for ten minutes that you can click on, a simple yes or no will taken as a vote then you can have your computers back. Otherwise the video will repeat. You'll have a good 24 hours since this message has first been played to give me your response. If you fail to respond by then we'll consider it a no anyways and take them with a little more _force_."

This time the rod was raised much higher and came down with accelerating force. England dug his fingernails harder into his palm as it came down. Breaths were held and gasped as the rod stopped suddenly inches away. Fake Canada pointed to them with a smile.

"I wonder how many of you would like to join the patients, hm?" England said tauntingly. "Should you choose to cooperate, as I know you all will, we'll send the drop off coordinates to Germany. And...just to make this a little more fun this poll will not be anonymous and we'll be sending out results to show exactly who voted for what."

"For now we wait." The fake Canada finished. The video went blank then the entire screen was filled with a blinding white. In the center was one of the old looking text boxes with two options. Yes or no. A countdown timer showed how much longer they had to vote until the horrific video repeated again.

Tick. Tick. Went the computer as it followed along with the spiraling down numbers.

* * *

><p>South Italy was pacing furiously back and forth in the staff lunch room where the rest of the nations were gathered. He didn't make a sound, not even a swear muttered under his breath and that change alone made him seem all the scarier than usual. Taiwan was the corner completely broken down, Japan trying his best to comfort her, his own heart guilty. France was arguing with Germany, the latter in favor of going along with the vote and the other fighting to ignore any possibility of handing the patients over.<p>

"Are you willing to get other nations hurt as well? Should we force them into the state of these patients? They should at least have the right to decide that fate for themselves!"

"And so sacrifice the few for the many? Is this the argument you're playing at? These are nations! Not mere soldiers in a war in which we can easily replace them with another. Think about their people Germany! Cooperating with this New World Order is only to get us into further trouble!"

The German straightened his back to make himself taller and looked down at France, "I'm surprised you're calling them that and not who they are, England and Canada? Are you part of their plan as well?"

"This isn't about who they are! I am as shocked as the rest of you and I still carry my doubts! But that is not important, this is about the patients!"

"And we'll leave that for the world to decide." The German said firmly. He was about to end the conversation and talk with some other nations about transport before France slapped him in the face.

"THEY'RE ALL STILL IN A VULNERABLE STATE!" France at last shrieked. "YOU KNOW VENEZIANO ITALY'S LIFE IS ALREADY CRITICALLY IN DANGER"

"MY HANDS ARE TIED FRANCE!" Germany shouted, red faced, picked up France by his collar and lifted him off the ground.

"YOUR HANDS ARE ALWAYS TIED!" The Frenchman pushed him off. Exasperated, he turned to leave but gave one last deathly pitying look, "One day you'll realize Germany, you're still a human. And then you'll know that you had just as much of freewill as the rest of us."

"WELL, ISN'T IT SO EASY TO SAY NO!?" The buff man punched the nearby wall leaving a few cracks. He collapsed down, hand to forehead. Eyes closed. Nothing was spoken for a while until the black haired Asian man, one who had been watching the argument carry out intensely froze up. His hands shriveled into fists then released themselves.

"No, it isn't," Japan said calmly as he suddenly got up. His expression, though still collected held a spark of determination. Taiwan was no longer in a state to notice anything anymore.

He was done. He could not handle this anymore. He hated seeing England being taken away like that. He hated seeing the once bubbly Italian reduced a pale dying figure. He hated spying and knowing all that was happening. He hated seeing all these nations fighting against each other. He hated _them._

"But you're dead if you simply always say yes," he finished. His sentence went unnoticed but it still rang throughout the room.

France was right. He had freewill regardless of how many strings _they_ attached to him. No one really heard him say anything; all were trapped in their own little worlds. That would make the little plan forming in his head all the more easy to carry out.

Badump! His heart throbbed hard as he left the room. He wasn't a spontaneous man. He was, however, someone who was not going to stand down. As he walked quickly to the India's room, he attempted to settle his breath.

* * *

><p>"How..."Mathew repeated over and over again as he remained frozen in the same position, still staring to where the open laptop had been. They decided to shut down the computer to at least put their minds at ease from hearing Hong Kong's sobs. Norway clamped together his hands and rested his head against them. England was still explaining all the information they did know. Romania had left the room to get his charms and his own books, hoping there was something helpful while Bruce tagged along just to do something.<p>

"So that's it then. Japan's betrayed us, humans have gotten into magic and now can energy drain anyone they please and Canada is the only who knows how to defeat them but forgot."

"I think you've left out the part where these humans are absolute monsters," England added.

"Ah, yes..." the Norwegian frowned, "their experimentation methods."

"I..."Matthew got up, "Can change this can't I? I can."

Arthur was about to ask the younger nation meant by that but he saw it soon enough. A green aura started to outline the boy, growing stronger and stronger. The increase was like a fire igniting on paper, large warmth in an instant but so equally so instantly ended.

"STOP HIM!" Norway shouted as he realized what was happening and England tackled the boy down.

"MATTHEW! STOP THAT THIS INSTANCE! YOU DON'T HAVE THE ENERGY TO USE IT LIKE THIS!"

Words fell to ground pointlessly. England tried grabbing at the boys shoulders and shaking him to focus. Glazed eyes, tinged with green remained undeterred. CRACK! The Englishman slapped the boys face. The head was turned by the force but slowly turned back with the same glazed, green tinged eyes.

Norway let out a sigh and he raised a hand in front of his face. From the orb drifted this light blue wisp. It had small hints of purple in gradients throughout the moving magic. Like a gentle caress, it wrapped around Canada's hand that lay limply beside him.

"What're you-"

"If he's not going to stop then we have to keep from spending himself out."

"Energy Transfer spell..Energy Transfer spell..."England muttered as he tried to remember the words to the spell, "...I haven't done this in so long...Ah...right.."

His own magic, much brighter and a slightly deeper shade than the green aura that surrounded Matthew flowed from his hands. This went on for several minutes. England felt himself get really tired, much faster than he thought he should be. And...was the absorbing going faster!?

"Argh!" Norway grunted, "How much energy does this guiding spell need?"

England gritted his teeth, "Hold on! We can't allow it to take him all away"

"I'm trying!"

At this point Matthew was completely absorbed by green. The fire was at its peak. England had to squint his eyes to even see the young Canadian anymore. The nation' mouth suddenly opened in a shock "oh".

BOOM!

The sound caused the entire house to shake. A chandelier in the other room jingled. A stampede of stomps came down the steps as the two rushed back to the room. Their breaths hurried. Their eyes wide.

The orb was shattered. The nations were all collapsed on the floor. Canada was glowing bright green.

* * *

><p>Japan grabbed India's wrist and injected the antidote into it. The Indian gasped like a drowned man returning to shore. He blinked fast by the unexpected recovery. His eyes turned to his rescuer and that calm face transformed into one of shocked anger.<p>

Only by fast reflexes was Japan able to block the fist directed at his face.

"India. You have every right to hate me but we do not have much time. I have to get you out of here now. I cannot let anyone get hurt anymore because of me."

India narrowed his eyes in suspicion. Just days ago, he was put into a coma-like state because of this nation. Every day, Japan would come in here to inject that paralyzing poison into his blood. Now, he was going to simply release him? Did Japan believe him a fool?

Still, something drastic must have happened. All the nations had been called to another widespread meeting and he could have sworn he had heard France and Germany yell at each other over something.

"Here..."Japan tossed down all the needles he had kept hidden in his clothes to the wall, "I am not doing this anymore. Do you believe me?"

India was not naive. He wasn't going to just jump into Japan's arms. But there was something on the East Asian man's face that showed such a pitiful desperation, that he found himself nodding. He'll play along for now.

"Can you walk now?"

Seeing that it was pointless to argue, he took his leg, oh how wonderful was it to move it, and placed his foot tenderly to the ground. It was a little shaky but he managed to get control of walking again. He looked at Japan with surprise. He hadn't been able to walk before when Japan stabbed him.

"You've been recovering even under the drug," Japan explained then pulled at his arm, "Come on. Egypt should still be on the roof."

They walked up the stairs slowly, India still struggling to run, and found the Egypt peaceful and calm. None of the patients were told about the message to let their minds calm for recovery. Japan smiled at the blissfulness of the oblivious.

"Egypt!"

The chair swiveled around. Green eyes widened at the sight of India.

Japan didn't want to have another conversation about it sitting still. He pushed the man's chair.

" I am partially responsible for both your states," the Asian confessed as continued directing through the hospital, "I have been drugging India for the past few days. I'm the one who let you turn invisible Egypt when that package was delivered." He swerved the chair around another corner, "Yet, my apologies mean nothing unless I do something _right now_."

They were forced to take the elevator due to Egypt's condition. Japan let out a grateful breath when he found it was empty.

"I will be bringing you down to my car. There we can drive off as fast as we can to the airport."

"Why us?" Egypt said. He was going to have to speak in this dire situation.

"Easiest to move. Less noticeable."

The rest of the way was silent until Japan's phone rang. He stopped and the two expected he would answer it. India placed his hand on the door handle just in case it was him answering his superiors and this was all a trap. Instead the man tossed it out the window and continued driving.

They were really fleeing.

"Where are we going?" Egypt spoke again after finally relenting to the incessant poking of India who remained unable to speak.

"The investigative team was able to hide from watching eyes for quite some time in India." he glanced at the nation through the rear view mirror, "Do you happen to know where that is?"

India nodded.

Japan returned his eyes to the road and sped up.

* * *

><p>"What happened this time?" Canada grumbled as he picked himself off the ground. His breath hitched as eyes scoured his surroundings. He was surrounded by an infinite darkness that stretched out forever. Oh no...<p>

"Do not panic," said a kind woman's voice behind him. He turned to see a brown haired woman dressed in an ancient white dress. Her face was calm and reminded him of another nation he knew but he could not remember. Nevertheless, he listened to what she said and placed his hand to his chest to steady himself.

"Who are you?"

She held out her hand with a closed smile, "Come with me."

* * *

><p>A small teenage boy leaned back in his chair. He frowned as he heard the generic voice inform him that the number he had called was unable to answer at the moment and direct him to the answering machine. Now of all times, the Asian should be expecting them to call.<p>

"Japan...you don't want to answer, hm?" Latvia said as he hung up his phone, "We warned you."

He entered a new number into his phone. He was answered almost immediately.

"Yes, Gold?," said the human voice with a cheery helpful tone, "What can we do for you today?"

"Well…you see...Japan has done something quite regrettable"

* * *

><p>AN: Well that took a little unexpected turn. I got stuck on this for weeks.

Please speculate away in reviews on what could happen next :)

Note about Greece: Not all the patients are clueless to what is happening to them. Greece (and Italy to some extent) both understand.

Oh, and if you want me to clarify things please let me know! I literally go back to past chapters, to fix typos, make sentences sound better, or better describe things every time I update. So, it really helps to know what isn't clear.


	25. Demands, Disbands and Reprimands

A/N: Ancients and particularily the Ancients of the "New World" Countries (a.k.a former european colonies)are a little topic I wish to tread into carefully since cultures get really involved and the definition of a nation is different way back then (And you know...colonization... Not a happy topic.)

But to those who are curious (or were guessing) about a "Native America" appearing, there will be a few representations for the Aboriginals/First Nations/Natives here and later chapters. Just not how most people might see them as...but heh. spoilers.

LOTS OF FOOTNOTES AT THE END! HEADCANON HEAVY CHAPTER TOO.

Also, don't expect Canada to realize everything now either ;) Where would the fun be in that?

* * *

><p>The first stings in Japan's bones were easy to ignore as he parked his car in the longer stay parking. Only when he had to open his door was he forced to let out a hiss of discomfort. He forced himself through the pain to grasp the door and at least hear the click of it so he could push it open with his shoulder. India found himself taking pity and helped the Asian man out.<p>

"Japan, how am I and India going to get on that plane?" Egypt said bluntly. He was dressed in a turtle neck sweater and a hoodie to help hide his symptom. Normally, that would be overbearingly warm for anybody outside any season other than winter, but he was Egypt, warm was not a big deal. Transparency, on the other hand, was.

The nation froze. He hadn't been really thinking that, only the fact that they were the only ones able to move limbs and wouldn't severely affect a health committee member. He chose to ignore the question for a while as he pulled out the wheelchair and had India help him seat Egypt in.

Then he took a good look at Egypt one more time. He placed his hand behind the man's head, grimacing when he could see the vague outline of it past the man's head. Germany, as the efficient nation he was, had already given the airport an identification process for allowing nations quick booking to flights back to their homes, he was a constant meeting host after all*. Nonetheless, humans would be terribly shocked by this. Being forced to explain it would only slow them down...and make them suspicious enough to call Germany for clarification.

He bit his lip then finally replied, "I shall have to think quickly about it." He had India push the wheelchair, his own hands acted like they had gloves of barb wire on with everything he touched. And his body was only going to get worse.

They entered the airport, Egypt hooded for now, as they booked themselves a flight for India on the Nations private airline. Japan felt reluctant to tell them who they were, knowing now the "New World Order" would find out about this little daring act. However, as much as it was a gamble, there was still a chance to make it to the hideout without them even realizing. By then, it would be too late to stop him and they would only be able to punish him, not the other two.

"Your flight shall be announced in an hour or so."

"Okay, thank you," Japan said as he took back the tickets and his bankcard.

There went the main part of this plan. Now for the main problem...security. They wandered a bit. At one point, India had to lift the Egypt's chair by a wheel to allow some running children pass by.

"Come back here!"Their parents cried as they chased after them, "You're going to get hurt!"

Only more laughter responded.

Suddenly the kids bumped into a tired businessman who had stopped to take a sip of coffee and then, "Hey!"

The poor man ruined his white shirt and tie as well as the child who began to cry at the unexpected soaking. There were apologies exchanged, children scolded and then the issue dispersed as quickly as it came.

While Japan absentmindedly watched the businessman grumble at his stained shirt he got an idea.

He directed the two to follow him to a cafe where he ordered the darkest coffee they could give him. He then dragged them to disabilities bathroom for Egypt.

"What are you doing?" Egypt asked worriedly as he watched Japan open up the top.

The man didn't respond at first as he dipped his finger inside to make sure it wasn't scalding, he added a little water to cool it down, "We have to make you visible. I'm so sorry," he removed the hood.

"Wha-" the coffee was tilted all over the nation. The drink got all over his clothes but Japan kept an eye on only getting it on his face. As all the drops had been spilled, India finally realized what the man was doing. Coffee stained the skin, temporarily so that the Egyptian did look as normal as possible...just with a lot of coffee spilled on him.

"I'm so sorry," Japan repeated as he grabbed a bunch of paper towels to dry the clothes of the excess coffee, "We have got to make you as visible as possible and it was the only I can think of in such a short notice."

Egypt, straight faced throughout the entire thing, shook his head, spilling some coffee purposefully on the other nation, "You could have told me."

"No time."

They had to use their nation status again to push themselves ahead in security checks. Luckily, all Egypt got was a quick remark on how much coffee he smelled on him, nothing more. Boarding time came fast soon after, once more they relied on Germany's nation I.D process to help India and Egypt get on the plane, then they were off.

6000 feet altitude. The plane was in the air. Japan had already relaxed enough and had begun to tell the patients all that was happening. That was when a fire started to enflame Japan's left hand causing him to drop his plastic cup of water.

"What's wrong?" Egypt asked, "You were struggling to open that car door earlier and now you can't hold a cup. Why are you worsening?"

Japan held his hand with the other, trying to ease the pain away, "India, I tried to explain before but I'm not sure if you heard me...But I will say it clearly now." He sighed, "I was helping them to save myself."

* * *

><p>Canada followed the woman as she gently guided him through the dark. Underneath him there was no ground or anything appearing physical. Only darkness. Somehow it felt like floating. Uneasiness caused his body to sway, his feet to stagger, his mind to spin. The hand that he had grabbed squeezed tighter. his eyes looked up to see that they had stopped moving. Her eyes looking worriedly back at him.<p>

"I'm fine," he murmured. He planted his feet on the ground again, took a couple more steps and she continued on. Focusing on ahead, he could make out a distant light.

Soon enough, they entered a wide spaced area surrounded by massive pillars. It was like a room, save for the strange entrance. Light trickling sounds of a stream came from the fountain near the wall. A stone figure held a vase stood on top of this center piece and the watered poured down. A small faded rainbow appeared in it. There was a distant harp sound with a pan-flute accompaniment, yet not a musician in sight. A wall on the side was decorated in intricate mosaics while the other side was draped with a lush red fabric, a large open cushioned couch underneath. A side table held grapes.

"Welcome again, dear,"

"AHAHAHA!"

A deep laugh erupted out of nowhere and Canada jumped at the sudden appearance of a buff, robust man appear in the corner. The man wore plated armor over his chest and he had a cape of sorts attached behind him. He had rough beard and dark brown hair along with a sticking out curl. His dark brown eyes had a joyous yet piercing look.

"Seems like you have decided to return after all!" He shouted as he pulled his sword out from the sheath on his hip, "Arm yourself then!"

Indigo eyes turned to the woman pleading an explanation. Instead he was handed a spear and a shield.

Clang! He blocked himself just in time to stop the sword as it came crashing down. Swish! The man took a swipe at him. Canada ducked. Crack! He tried to take a jab at the man. no luck, a miss.

Their sparring continued for a few minutes. And by sparring, it was basically Canada trying to block as many blows and getting away as far away as possible, He shot another pleading glance at the woman, but she only gave encouraging gestures to fight back harder.

Looks like he'll have to turn to his favorite weapon.

"Hey, can we stop and talk about this? I don't understand why we are doing this."

Diplomacy.

The man gave another hearty laugh ,"The youngster wants to talk! That's not going to get you your muscles boy! You're never going to grow strong big like me if you keep running a mouth when facing an enemy!"

But I don't-" The Canadian fell backwards with the force of the next blow that hit his shield. Rome posed over him to take a final strike. A voice froze his attack.

"Europeans...always desiring shows of brute force and violence. Do you feel no tiredness at all with your constant desire for conflict?"

A caribou walked in, Canada felt his heart seize up at its sight. Its eyes looked at him with a shine that reminded him of a Newfoundland lighthouse. There was casual sense to how the animal walked, not high up and proud, but small effective steps. Getting up on its hind legs, it stretched out one of its front hooves.

Then the leg faded into a hand.

One by one, its limbs transformed into human legs, human torso and a human face. A man stood in the place of the tall creature. His skin was dark and clear, hair drawn back by different ties. His shoulders were broad but not quite commanding or intimidating.

On his neck were six carved animal teeth held together by a strong string, each with an intricate design that seemed to carry strange mysterious meanings. He had red ochre painting on him in a particular way and Matthew looked at it in fascination. He gulped as the man grew closer to him.

The man held out a hand, "Whether it be my people or of their own kin, they will always wish to fight," he helped pull the young man out from underneath the sword's point. The gleaming eyes looked at him earnestly, "Are you alright, little one?"

"Umm...yeah" Matthew struggled with his words. He felt familiar with who this was but at the same time wasn't. He wanted to say it, all the signs pointing to it, but he hesitated knowing that meeting such a person should be impossible. Someone else did it for him.

"Nation of the Beothuk*," the robust man spoke, "What a surprise that you came here rather than your siblings."

The dark skinned man flinched at the word siblings.

"What? Is that not what you Native nations refer to each other?"

The man crossed his arms, "Mainlanders do but I prefer to have myself alone without attachments. Away from this topic. I desire to know why you attacked this modern nation when he doesn't even know who you are? "

"He should know from the last time he was here. We had promised each other another match after he had bested me."

"And were not his words of questions odd to you?"

"I thought it was a trick to let my guard down" the roman scoffed dismissively and sat down on the open couch to eat a grape, "you know, you're far too serious. I wasn't going to kill him."

Canada moved his gaze to the woman who appeared to also be watching this argument carry out. If this man who attacked him was The Great Roman Empire, at least guessing from the name, who was she? She oddly matched the room quite well, as if it was of her own architectural design. She turned her eyes to look back at him and he returned looking at the scene being played out.

"But he was scared for his life regardless. Great Turtle* will be talking with you later about attacking those of which she considers her grandchildren. Or would you rather I go on and attack the two Italies as repayment instead?"

"Are you threatening my precious Feliciano?"

The woman got in between them, "Ancients must behave. So unless you want me to reenact one of my tragedies, sheath your sword Rome." She glared at the man.

"Very well." The man said as he did so and further relaxed in his couch.

The dark nation rolled his eyes and with a wave of his hand a chair of his own appeared, "Like a child to a mother, only soothed by a wo-"

"Are you calling me weaker than man?" the woman cut him off.

The Roman tsked the other nation and caused a gauntlet of wine appear mid-air, "I would be careful with what you say. Remember, she's got that Spartan side."

"No, of course not, " the man replied calmly to the woman without even flinching at her harsh tone as well as ignoring the Roman's words, "I am only insulting the man worse than a child. Besides we have other matters to deal with, such as the little one that is staring at us."

"I w-wasn't. I-I m-mean," Canada frantically waved his hands in denial. His face reddened. "I d-didn't mean to stare..."

The three laughed then two more chairs appeared and the roman spoke, "Come sit with us boy. If you have truly forgotten us then allow us to make some overdue introductions. I promise I won't pull out my sword."

He took a seat next to the ancients.

"I," the roman started with great booming voice, "am the Great Roman Empire! Conquering over 1/25 th of the world at my peak! Call me Rome!"

The woman sighed then went to the extra seat, stared at it until it transformed into what looked more like a stone throne than a chair before sitting down, "You, may call me Mother Greece dear," She smiled, "Ancient Greece makes me sound far too old. Also, I apologize for what Rome did but I only saw no reason to interfere with your promises from before."

"What sympathy you two possess," the Native nation remarked then looked at the young Canadian, "Do you know me?"

Canada nodded slowly, hesistant in speaking, "Elder..." He paused, "_Late_ Elder* of the Beothuk...um...um...I'm sorry...I never met you personally before and I only know of your existence from Mainland Survivors* and historians...I'm sorry..." his voice grew weaker, "I'm sorry..."

"Pasts happen," responded the nation with a heavy but calming voice, "You try. I know from some of them. You do. It is complex with many factors and you can't control your government or people's vices. I have hope that you will one day come to a peaceful conclusion."

The room was a contemplative silence as Canada thought over the words spoken to him carefully, tending to each to make sure he correctly understood them. He breathed in deeply and out.

"Am I dead?" The young nation asked.

That was when he got the largest laugh from the other three. It continued for several minutes and Canada felt himself unease as he joined them.

Rome wiped away a tear from his eyes, "You are a funny one, boy," he settled his voice, "No. You aren't dead quite yet boy. In fact you were here seventy years ago...and still you ask the same question."

Canada groaned and slapped his forehead, "Why did I erase my memory of those events? Why? Why did I think that was a good idea?"

Three pairs of eyes turned to him intrigued. The dark nation spoke again, "Tell us your story little one."

* * *

><p>"It's always the quiet ones isn't it?" South Italy said.<p>

His words, indifferent tone, dropped cold in the quieted room filled with nations. They had been searching for India and Egypt for the past hours until one of them noticed that Japan was also gone. They only had to put two and two together.

"I suppose it is." Germany agreed, all emotion gone from his voice. In his mind there were only thoughts about objectives and what was necessary. Whatever else was shoved away. His worry, self-blame and the bitter sour taste of betrayal, all gone.

Other nations on the staff looked at the two with worry, the whole world seemingly ready to explode with the German and South Italian agreeing peacefully. France remained silent and with Japan gone no one even dared to look at him twice. He had been stripped of his duty as head of the Health Committee and told to go home a few minutes ago. He stayed in the dazed shocked state he was put in, idly raising his head to listen to Germany.

Taiwan was not in the room. She was talking with China in hysterical madness. The poor girl spoke to an invisible Hong Kong and Japan as she took care of the nation. There were two staff members with bite marks in their arms when they tried to pull her away from his side. They let her be for now. Someone unlucky was going to check on that later.

"We have been getting personal calls from all around the world. Judging from them alone, the poll results will be obvious. The patients will be handed over. I have called you all here to give out the final duties for transport. Afterwards, I demand you all go home and stay there."

Romano Italy nodded then spoke quietly, "I request that my brother be transported with the V.E.S...at least...keep him connected to that..."

"Granted."

"Thank you."

The Italian left the room.

"I would need some help clearing this building out. While we wait for the coordinates to be sent to me we'll be transferring papers into my car..." The nation looked over the rest that were left. It was only with the few amount of nations in the room was he forced to notice France, "Oh...You're still here."

France looked at him, then spoke as if he was just awakening, "Ah...I..." the Frenchman flicked a few locks away from his face, "I...need to empty my notes too. I can deal with that myself. Then I...I'll...I'll be gone..."

"Do not interfere," was the curt response from Germany then returned to only pay mind to organizing the others.

The Frenchman nodded and walked out. If he had been in a zombie state before...then the nation that walked the halls was a ghost. With a firm click, he closed and locked the door. He looked around the room that had been his research space for the past weeks; he became an angry poltergeist.

* * *

><p>Seated beside Romania, Bruce watched Matthew with fretting intensity. The Canadian was thankfully breathing...but...there was no waking him.<p>

"Green ya know isn't a healthy color anyone's supposed to be havin..." the Australian said. The translucent jade glow covered the entire body of the young man. Bruce didn't need proof to believe that this was magic. But no matter how you looked at it, it was still an unnerving sight.

Romania, working on enchanting another orb to connect with Norway shook his head, "Don't hate the magic. Blame the practice."

The Australian grunted back, "Nah, I'll go on an' blame the magic."

"He'll get better so there's no need to watch him like a guard dog. I told you that," England walked into the room. His face was deathly pale. His hand clutched another cup of hot tea. Not the kind he preferred, but he couldn't complain. The nation needed to restore his strength for what was to come.

"And I told you I don't trust your blasted opinion until he does get back. I'll go doin' what I like."

"Stubborn."

This forced a cheeky smile on the brunette, "Who's fault is that pommy?" he moved his eyes to the Romanian, "How's that thing comin' along?"

"We can only hope that Norway regained consciousness like you," Romania replied but directed his eyes to England, "But the spell is working well."

Over an hour earlier, the Englishman had been completely knocked out by heavy drainage of energy. Luckily, after a while of resting, the man managed to get up on his own. Much of the rest of the time was spent watching over Matthew's body, which was still undergoing effects of the spell but seemingly not using up any more the nation's energy, whatever that meant.

England found himself torn between racking his brain for a plan to heal the patients before their exchange, and being worried for Matthew. Repeatedly, he reminded himself that the Canadian wouldn't want him to waste efforts worrying rather than coming up with a strategy.

Oh those twins. So utterly different, yet so very much alike at their very core. Damn it all, these self-sacrificers and heroes will never let him rest.

A plan, though,was what they needed. A plan...to send a good ole nasty kick at those bastards. Angry emotions infiltrated his logical thoughts the more he remembered about what they had done. These emotions had the power to drive him towards unseemly acts.

War.

Who was to say these feelings weren't justified? According to England, the "New World Order" had declared war against him, all but in name. This, to him, along with India's treatment, along with Japan's betrayal, was first bloodshed. To declare war on the former British Empire where the sun never set one must be mad to make such a mistake.

A big mistake.

He took another sip of his tea. Calm. That was what he needed to be for the moment. Think and avoid being too brash. Arthur was still an Englishman and had his pride as such.

Oh, but once they were out there, facing Japan, those humans or whoever else, it would be a different story. The lion that raged within him would be unleashed upon them without mercy.

* * *

><p>"That is quite a lot to happen to you, little one. All for nothing you wholly understand," replied the Native nation. The man patted the Canadian sympathetically on the shoulder.<p>

Rome finished the last of his grapes, "So that moment where you bested me never happened. Good. I won't have to have that redo match then." He laughed but was interrupted by another voice.

"Oh, but Rome, I was there." A blonde man appeared, his hair braided on the side. His expression stony but his blue eyes recognizable, "I don't forget when my greatest rival falls."

"Ah, but are we not friends now? Come on where is that smile of yours." The robust man walked up to the newcomer and tried to lift the corners of his mouth then dropped them in a rush, "Wait...never mind. You're much better being yourself." The hearty chuckle echoed the room.

"L-l-legolas?*" Canada said in disbelief. Okay, if he wasn't dead...he was now questioning if this was a dream. Rome fell down on his knees this time as he laughed. Mother Greece also hunched over in laughter. The only one not laughing just shrugged.

"No." replied the nation in a plain tone, possibily not understanding the joke, "I am Germania. Nation of the Ancient Germanic states"

"Germanic States?" the Canadian noted quizzically, "But those weren't united until..."

Mother Greece finally recollected herself, "Ah, Barbarian* that is a new one to call you, Legolas," then she turned her attention to Canada, "No, dear, Ancients don't work like you think we do. When we were your ages...well we've been in far many fights...and some these fights had us fight with personifications...until they faded and we remained."

"Faded?"

"It's hard to explain to you and no longer possible now. You younger generations being as peaceful as you are and a definition of a country being what it is," Rome said getting himself off the floor, "Ah, but anyways, why are you here friend?"

Germania rolled his eyes at the man and ignored everyone to direct his stare at Canada. The younger nation jumped a little at the intense attention, "I need this one to pass a message. A message to one of my successors, Germany."

"Is serious, no fun, Germania worried for his kin now? What a shock!" The roman said as he wandered back to his couch.

The Germanic nation paid no mind and went on over the mocking voice, "He is going back to holding in his emotions again...holding them in to deal with tasks...I don't like it when he does that. It's bad for his health."

"Ah..."Canada looked at his hands, unsure grimace on his face, "But...I don't think I'll be able to reach him at the moment...with none of the nations not wanting to listen to me at all anymore."

"Pass the message to whoever you wish then to get it there. Just get it there..." the man sighed, "Why can't he be more like Prussia...less... like me." Without another word, he vanished.

Mother Greece shook her head, "Germania is always so goal orientated, not a single hello just complete task after task. That's a nation that should listen to his own advice."

"Uh huh..."Canada said quietly then once another silence fell decided to ask another question, "Hey um...now that you all know that I have forgotten under the effects of magic…could you tell me what happened here seventy years ago?"

With sad faces they exchanged expressions then looked at him together. The dark skinned nation gave the other ancients a welcoming wave to answer, cunningly avoiding saying anything himself. Rome waved his hands clearly saying "not doing it". Mother Greece let her head fall in defeat then looked at Canada.

"The answer has to be no," she replied.

A silent moment dawned on them as Canada waited for an explanation but when one didn't come he had to ask, "Why?"

"I'll start from the beginning of this. Do you know where you come from?"

The Canadian looked at her with an incredulous grimace, "Big hunking landmass on the North Part of the North American Continent."

"No," she smiled, not disappointed or mocking but a gentle one as if directed to a child, "I mean...your birth."

Canada scrunched his eyebrows, "No one really knows that..."

Mother Greece let her hand touch his chin and brought it up to look at her, "Some are born human. Some are spirits. Some still even greater mysteries. All touched by cultures. All bound by rules."

Canada looked deep into those green eyes, gentle, calm, a mother of sorts and replied, "I don't know which I am..."

"I'll answer that then," the Native nation spoke, his own voice reaching a soft tone "You were one of the wandering Child Spirits of what you call the North American Continent. You and your twin were very prominent all throughout. One of patient north. One of brave south. We waited for you to take better forms, perhaps attaching yourselves to some new tribe...but not for many years did you do such. Only when the ships arrived did you take form...the rest, you would know from your history right?"

The young nation listened thoughtfully. This was all so new to him...but as every word was told to him, a bit of memory attached. Echoes of children's laughter danced in his head, flashes of lands untouched by Europeans, vast forests explored. But that wasn't enough to distract Canada from his real question.

"You tell me this Elder. But what about seventy years ago? What was the use in telling any of this to me?"

"No little one. That is the very point we are trying to make. If we tell you, you will not understand."

"But then I'll never understand and this moment will only be a few cheap interesting words!" The nation snapped back then clapped his hands over his mouth. His eyes wide at his disrespect.

Mother Greece let out a small laugh at the embarrassed face, "You may be the patient one but you are still passionate about what you care for. Alright," her eyes focused on the fountain trickling beyond, "I'll tell you one thing." She closed her eyes, "I guess for my son if he is to be taken away," She took her time before speaking again, "You must reach the final state, a power we hold, and the Elders of your land do."

Rome tightened his lips in the first frown the Canadian had seen on him since his appearance, "And I will say another thing...for the sake of my own grandchildren. You will reach the final state when you realize something important."

The last Ancient shook away his shocked face at Canada's outburst and added, "You are very much like a warrior, not one for violence but for protection. I am a little impressed, little one. I will see if I can get the others of the continent to counsel you in your dreams. Better than those so called "flashback" visions you have been receiving."

Then they all looked at each other before turning back to him, finally speaking but a unified voice.

"And so-"

"To you we wish-"

"luck and strength."

"Goodbye boy."

"Dear."

"Little one."

* * *

><p>"Matthew!"<p>

The green receded back into the Canadian's body. Indigo eyes slowly opened up. The Australian gave him a big embrace.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure you're going to be okay?" Egypt said as he watched the Japanese man gripped his seat as the pain spread up to his left shoulder.<p>

"Yes, I will be fine." he smiled sadly, "They won't be quick to worsen this...those humans still fear nations...as arrogant as they are..."

"But they will get this to worsen in the end..."

The Asian nodded, "My only goal is to get you through the airport undetected and into that hideout." He gritted his teeth, "I must hold on until then."

He was going to push himself as far he could...India could take care of Egypt. Only a bit longer.

India looked at the determined black eyes with curiosity. Japan had explained throughout the flight that he had first been approached by the humans of the "New World Order" to join. Promises of power were offered. He said no. Visitations by a hooded nation followed that. The pain after that.

The man clamped up on who it was...claiming that he was unsure whether this nation was also manipulated...like he was...in a different way. Their behavior, he told them, was completely out of character.

He left it like that.

Pensively, the Indian looked out the window at the clear sky and sensed they were getting near his home. Japan was slowly being forgiven.

* * *

><p>An:

_Next time: A masked figure returns. A war called out._

This will be a lot to take in. I'm open to questions to make this more understandable.

Once again, this is a non-serious story with somewhat serious elements...so I'm treading carefully around these things. I do not claim to be an expert, just a respectful, cautious, curious person who has access to the internet.

*Nation I.D process: Alright this was a headcanon made to solve the problem that neither India nor Egypt would have their passports on them at all. But I also think Germany would be the one preparing all sorts of things for emergencies, not exaggeratedly so, but as he sees fit.

*The Beothuk are a people who we know little about in complete details. They were a people who lived on an island off the coast of Newfoundland. They were a culture who preferred to keep themselves to themselves on their island and made steel tools from things they would get from abandoned European fisheries. They were wary of the Europeans and didn't really interact with them.

They became considered extinct as an ethnic group in 1829 by the death of Shanawdithit. Their religious rituals are still more of a mystery and those who study it mainly infer from similarities found with surrounding aboriginal cultures. It is thought that they believed in a caribou spirit that helped them in their hunts.

I chose to attach the nation to the hunting spirit because I prefer keeping the nations not all powerful.

In my headcanon, I don't think the Ancients work the same way as the modern day personifications (save for Prussia but he's a different story) and the culture that surrounds them affects them so much more. For the nations of the North American Continent, where nature is a key factor of their lives, in my mind all of them have other forms to reflect such (Shapeshifting).

*Native Nations as Siblings: As mentioned above the Beothuk did like to keep to themselves, so that's why the character in this story acts like that. Whether these ties are truly by blood or by choice is up to you but I've heard First Nation People tend refer to each other as such.

*Great Turtle: This is the Huron nation and the animal spirit is based of their creation story. This is a still surviving nation so she will be alive. I won't be adding a whole smack dab of Ancients from North America so don't fret. Just know they act like a council of their own.

*Mainland Survivors: many of these First Nation cultures still exist and indeed form nations (not countries but a people who share a collective identity) so I like to think that a different sort of personifications exist but not the same as the ones we all know. I could go on but it'd be tl;dr.

*Elders: They are often called _First _Nations so I see Matthew and Alfred respecting their personifications with this title. Though...that depends on relations with that certain people and I'm not going to expand on this. It gets WAAAAAY TOO CLOSE to modern issues and I draw lines with Hetalia there.

*Legolas. Admit it. If you watched Lord of the Rings and then saw Germania you'd think the same thing.

*Barbarian: *Original meaning of Barbarian means Person who literally can't speak Greek. Later the term was carried onto to Rome and soon the meaning evolved to what we all know it means now.


	26. A Tempest at Sea

A/N: It took a long time to write this and I had take a few steps away from the Hetalia fandom for a moment. Lots of jumping between perspectives here so watch for the lines.

* * *

><p>Ding! Germany raised his head up from the desk to look at the E-mail alert. As expected there were the coordinates for the drop off. The vote was in favor to give up the patients. He breathed calmly and opened it up. There was an image of a map along with the needed numbers to enter into a GPS and a brief message beneath.<p>

_**Sender: The New World Order**_

_**Subject: Instructions**_

_**We're all very busy so I'll make this brief.**_

_**You'll notice that the location given at the top is a lake. We have already cleared and are watching the area so no need to worry about the media or government catching on. They won't. So. Don't. Call. Them.**_

_**A water plane will be there when you arrive. Be there at 11:00 am.**_

That was it. Germany looked at his watch. That left the with two hours and a half. Slowly, the man inhaled, counting up to five and exhaled again in the same manner. He let his eyes close for a few minutes and his body leaned back in his chair. He reopened them to take one final glance around the room.

Mountains of paperwork no longer surrounded him and it left the room more spacious, echoey and empty. Only the computer, the desk it rested on and his chair remained there with him. Another five minutes passed until he finally found it in himself to turn off the computer-location already memorized-and to walk out of the room.

"We're moving out!" He shouted to the human staff that was left and awaiting his orders in the hall. They-only three of them left- nodded and rushed to China to deal with him first.

The German was the only nation left in the hospital. The rest of the Health Comimttee left after they helped him clear his room. Even France was gone after his bout of screaming and tossing his research around. Not a single one wanted to stay and see the nations that they had cared for be given away to malicious hands.

Taiwan had been picked up earlier in the morning. Germany frowned as his mind recalled the scene and his body recalled the bruise. Thailand had been called in and graciously the man agreed to it. A little coaxing was done by his kind words and the young teenage girl was convinced to step away from China's body. She was in a state of incoherent sobbing. They left quickly.

He snapped out his thoughts as he was tasked with double checking the straps that held the Asian nation down. The pony-tailed man was asleep for now and it seemed he'll be like that for the rest of the process, which was a lucky thing for them. China wouldn't have a chance to protest to what wast happening. Still, he needed the straps to handle his constant tossing around. The German gave a quick nod to the human staff and watched as they rolled him down the hall.

The Hospital had been kind enough to lend them a large ambulance to bring the nation patients to the place. They were all to wait in the front entrance though before they put them into the vehicle. Germany wanted to take all responsibility by supervising every step of the procedure. If governments did find out, the German was going to do all that he could to legally bind the mess to him.

Right now, Germany was to deal with Greece before they came back up. He refused to be the one to explain the situation to Italy. At least with the Greek nation the man was more likely to be asleep or, if he was awake, less likely to ask questions.

Or at least he had assumed.

"Where are we being taken?"

The moment he took a step into Greece's room he was greeted, to the German's surprise, with questions immediately. The brunette was sitting upright with no support and stared at him with his dull tired eyes. His expression was the angriest he had ever seen him

"G-greece," he started off awkwardly suffering from the shock and reluctance to say what was inevitable, "you look like you're doing well, very well."

"Stop ignoring my question. Tell me what's going on."

For a moment a pause took hold of the room as Germany internally debated whether or not to respond. The patient still appeared weak and unable to move the lower part of his body. Even if the nation struggled, the German could still carry out his objective. He'd really rather not give an answer but his mouth moved to reply regardless.

"Good news," he tried to sound as cheery and happy as he could. "We have figured out the reason behind your ail-"

"Cut to the point," cut off Greece testily, once again shocking the uptight German. The man was showing anger that was normally reserved for only Turkey. His eyes glared at him. He wasn't a fool.

"The ailments are being caused by a group called the 'New World Order' and they have demanded for us to give all the patients to them."

"Did you decide this by yourself? I have not seen any other nations around this entire morning."

"There was a poll given out to the world. They have agreed to it in exchange for their own safety. The other Health Committee members have left."

"Oh."

Greece's eyes looked down at this point. The odd anger was swept away from him. Germany dared to take a couple more steps closer.

"They did that, hmmm..." The brunette's voice continued. It seemed to be weakening by the moment, "I was so close...mother...I was so close.""

Another step. "What are you talking about Greece?" the blonde nation asked now a mere five steps away.

"Germany never mind. Never mind anything I just said." The brunette replied sadly then let himself relax, head against pillow. His eyes closed. Germany rushed over, a stabbing recollection of what this meant with other patients. The man was breathing normally, definitely asleep. Good. With a shrug he dismissed the early event and then the German buckled him up for transport.

Half an hour later all the nations were inside the vehicle. A human driver was given directions while he remained in the back with two others to watch over them. Winding down a long path, the ambulance drove down to meet this strange "New World Order".

* * *

><p>"They are moving! They are moving!" Norway yelled through the orb. England gave him a nod and hurried his own chanting. Dark green aura increased around him, his eyes sharpened and focused, his palms pointed towards Romania near the open window. The Romanian in turn was staring outside and waved his hands around like an angry conductor for an orchestra. Crimson clouds outside spun viciously, winds picked up, thunder roared every so often.<p>

Matthew and Bruce watched it all from the side as they were told to earlier. The magical trio was preparing for a magical offensive.

England had told them earlier that if they couldn't get themselves physically to the exchange they could send magic instead. Once they had reconnected with Norway he had immediately started getting everyone following his plan.

Romania was to head the offensive. The crimson clouds outside was not a strange storm brewing but instead a growing amount of energy that he was going to send off to the drop off location. It was to be a little "lights show". The plan was to zap whoever was picking them up unconscious as well as prevent the plane from taking flight. The Romanian smirked. Regardless of what would happen this was going to be fun. England, weak as he still was, provided whatever curse magic he could still remember how to perform. He never bothered to explain which curses he was uttering but they were going to be helpful nevertheless. Norway was to deal with the aim of the entire operation. He had casted a wide range sight spell and was going to be their eyes.

Their attack was going to be precise and powerful.

They were all so wrapped up in this Matthew hadn't been able to say a single word about talking with the ancients.

* * *

><p>Starnbergersee* was as eerie as a wasteland when Germany arrived.<p>

The lake always had people around and especially so on a cloudless day like it was today. Well, not completely cloudless. There was some distant dark clouds rolling their way but the German predicted it wouldn't be near them anytime soon.

He looked ahead agin. It was easier to focus on to the plane that rested on the lake. Two figures, hooded with different coloured cloaks, one reddish brown, one dark green, stood in front of it. Both were small in the distance.

A car had gotten off the road and was parked a few meters away from the lake; three pairs of eyes watched there. Germany guessed it was this organization's backup in case of a struggle. He gave the humans behind him a signal to hold back.

He marched towards them to get a better look. Only a few feet away did he finally realize that it was not the distance that made them look small but, in fact, they were actually very short. There was also something oddly familiar about both of them. He shoved that away to the back of his mind.

"I have the patients as instructed but..." he said as he straightened his back a little higher, "I have some conditions of my own."

The green cloaked figure spat on the ground beside him, "And what makes you think we would want to listen to these conditions?" Their voice was distorted, like a computer.

"Green..."Reddish brown muttered quietly. It was also computerized yet still felt softer, a few seconds passed, then it added, "We'll allow you to speak."

"First off, Italy is in a very critical state. His brother has requested he stay connected with the V.E.S machine constantly unless you plan to reverse what you've done to him. I have agreed to this request and ask you do the same. There is no tracking system on it-you can check-that but it does help monitor and somehow stabilize his condition." he stopped until he received a nod from the quieter one, "Next, you-that means including your entire company and other associated individuals-are to swear according to International Nation Law that you are not to harm anyone else into these states. These bind you to international ruling and any nations aiding you will know the other implications."

There was snicker from Green but again another nod in acceptance.

"Lastly, you are to answer three of my questions. I am able to ask many and you can choose whichever to answer and however you want."

The figures stilled. Germany gripped his fists. He didn't want back down on this point. He needed to know something. And then, there it was. Another nod.

"I'll hand a patient to you for every question answered then."

Green took on an offensive stance and the German could only guess that underneath the shadow of this figure's hood was a glare, "Wait a minute here. You're only giving us three patients?"

"We only have three patients. Japan has taken away the rest."

Reddish-brown let out a gasp while Green curled his hands into fists. Reddish brown was the first to speak again while Green trembled, "Which ones did he take?"

Before the blonde man could answer there was a large rumble above. Looks like if they want to carry on with this transaction their questions would have to go unanswered. The hooded figures crossed their arms and retreated inside the plane.

"Enough talk. Bring us the nations that you have now." there was sigh as Green was nudged by Reddish-brown, "We, as the New World Order, all our affiliates and all who work with it, hereby swear upon the International Nation Law not to revert any other nations into this state as promised with their cooperation."

There was a cold chill as the law's effect was made.

Germany was forced to accept this as all he could get from them and then walked over to the ambulance to give them the cue to transfer the patients. The German still kept close to watch as the first patient was taken off the vehicle. Then the lightning started to fall.

CRASH! A flash of red filled Germany's vision. The few clouds he had noticed in the distance were now suddenly upon them, strong and dark. Lighting had struck close to the water plane. Close call. The hooded figures along with the pilot who had been waiting inside the plane ran away from the lake to the car.

Strangely enough, there was no rain. No bustling winds. There was only the odd feeling that tingled in Germany's blood.

* * *

><p>"Missed!" shouted Norway, "You were an inch off Romania!"<p>

"Damn it!"

"Steady!"

* * *

><p>Germany signaled that the nations be brought back. Inside the ambulance the electricity will run through around the sides of the vehicle. They'll be safer there until the storm passed. As random as lighting was supposed to be though, it continued to strike at the sides of the lake near the crowded car in the distance.<p>

The lightning branched, striking a path towards the car, the occupants in side squished together to keep from touching the walls. Crackling noises could be heard as lightning struck the roof. Soon the electricity surge stopped and a melted rubber smell lingered in the air. However, all the occupants inside the car remained fine.

Then it was hailing frogs.

Bullfrogs. Large, slimy, Bullfrogs.

* * *

><p>Norway frowned. England had said he would mutter all the curses he remembered. He never told them what they were going to do. It was impossible now to give Romania exact spots to strike the car with all the amphibians crowding his view.<p>

"I can't make anything out," Norway said with a sigh, "Just continuing hitting that area."

"Did the 'French Storm Curse' finally kick in?" England asked excitedly.

"Yes and it's blocking my view," was the annoyed response. "It's not all that controlled...I think the ambulance is getting hit."

"There is nothing worry about. The storm does not last more than a couple minutes. They will be fine."

Matthew scrunched his face in confusion, "French Storm Curse? What's with that name? What's it supposed to do?"

Arthur smiled widely, as if he had been longing for the day to say this to someone, "Frogs. Lots and lots of frogs."

* * *

><p>The frogs pelted the car. It would have been funny to laugh at had it not been also happening to the ambulance's roof. And the creatures were getting bigger. Hopping about on the top, it sounded like a horse trampling above.<p>

Germany feared it cave in further and had the patients moved the farthest away from the dents as possible. He eyed Italy with the V.E.S machine. That had to be kept from being damaged at all costs.

He looked out the window again. Well at least the windshield of their car wasn't on the verge of cracking. The New World Order people were feigning much worse.

He smiled a little at that.

Then as quickly as the plague came upon them, it left. Frogs on the crowd faded away like a ghostly apparition.

One of the hooded figures, the green one, took a courageous step outside. Germany's blue eyes widened as he watched figure just stand there amidst all the strange red lightning. The figure was calm. His left hand rummaged through in his cloak to his clothes underneath and pulled out a flask.

* * *

><p>"It finally cleared!" Norway said, "Looks like one of these New World Order members has decided to take a daring chance. Center field. 15 meters away from the lake. 10 meters from the ambulance."<p>

"Ah, I can sense the person."

"Aim around a meter and a half off the ground to hit the head."

"Got it." Romania closed his eyes to focus.

* * *

><p>The hooded figure chugged the flask in their hand just as the bolt was going to come down on them. Suddenly, as if they had an invisible field of their own, it dispersed around them to reach the ground. The electricity streamed away from like rain did from an umbrella.<p>

Germany watched as the figure shook, their shoulders rising up and down subtly.

The hooded figure was laughing.

The figure was laughing and it was a madman's laugh

* * *

><p>Romania winced as his strike was dispelled. He shook his head to re-focus himself. He hadn't been expecting something to sting back like that.<p>

"What-" Norway started but cut himself off as if his eyes couldn't even trust themselves.

Bruce got up from leaning on the side of the wall, "What's wrong?"

"Somehow they deflected my attack," Romania replied with disbelief.

"Try collecting more power and strike again," suggested England.

Norway remained unresponsive as Romania furrowed his brows and tightened his lips.

* * *

><p>Thunder roared and the metal walls of the vehicle trembled. Winds had begun to pick up outside and the hooded figure was forced to clutch tightly to their hood to keep it from flying off. For this moment the lightning seemed to have stopped and no frogs pelted them so the figure walked calmly to the ambulance.<p>

"They can't seriously expect we'll hand them over during this storm," Germany muttered. Yet, the figure continued getting closer to them despite the increasing brightness of the red glowing cloud swirling above. Even the hair on the back of the German's neck stood up.

BOOM! CRASH!

As if the person was consumed by fire, the figure was engulfed in a light of bright red. Everyone had to look away to keep from blinding themselves and the burning smell that the lightning had left on the grass attacked their noses with a choking force.

After a few minutes, when the electrifying feeling in the air faded away, Germany's head dared to turn and look out the window again. So close to them, the person was so close to them. It was as if the green figure had never stopped walking. The person laughed hysterically as they reached out for the ambulance door.

Crack! Whoosh!

Air rushed in as the metal door of the ambulance was yanked from its hinges. The humans gasped and the sole non-patient nation inside could feel his mind freeze to a standstill. Only the U.S personification had such strength. But the short stature of the figure, the small hand that popped out from the long sleeves of the cloak …no…these were all signs that this was not America.

It was, without a doubt, a nation.

The nation spoke with their computerized voice again.

"Your stupid plan at stopping us with this storm is pointless. We will be taking the patients by force."

"We can't go out there! The lightning-"

"As you can see," the figure said as they gestured to their unharmed body. "Not a problem."

* * *

><p>Romania fell down to one knee as his second attack was stopped. He clutched at his head. The Nordic in the orb finally rejoined them from his temporary shock.<p>

"It's a nation," Norway whispered then repeated louder, "It's a nation. Romania's energy can't touch them. This green hooded figure drank something...and now even I seem to have trouble seeing him like it's distorting my magic."

"Other nations..."Matthew said with a disappointed shake of his head, "Just as Japan has seemed to regain his heart and save India and Egypt we find out there's more of our fellow nations to betray us..."

"Talk about not knowin' who you can trust."

"Any clue who it could be?" England asked.

There was quick shake of Norway's head, "I don't know anyone who's that small but also has something close to America's strength"

Matthew perked up, "America's strength?"

"It doesn't seem like a natural ability to the nation. Before you started sending down bolts of energy this nation drank a flask filled with who knows what. It's what' is giving this nation a nullifying magic effect."

Bruce shook his head, "Probably made by the people in their labs."

"Only direct magic is being deflected correct?" asked the Englishman. He didn't seemed phased by this new discovery.

"As far I can tell..."

"Then there's still two more of my curses to get through."

Romania got up from the ground, "And if I can't attack him directly I can still aim to stop him via the others."

* * *

><p>"Stay in contact with this chain and you won't be fried," shouted the Green hooded nation as he guided a connected group of patients with human links in between. As they did so, they watched in awe as the lightning that tried to strike at them branched off and moved away from them. They kept tight together as they were fearful that sticking out will put them outside the invisible field that appeared to be protecting them.<p>

However, as they walked the plane was never getting closer nor was the car still filled with cautious New World Members. Inside the car they looked they were arguing. Reddish-brown shrunk away from their responses with raised hands in front of their face.

The lightning was growing less and less frequent. Germany glanced up and saw the red that had tinted was disappearing away. They were still dark like a storm but definitely more normal. He watched it until it all faded away.

A few more minutes of walking passed until they had all realized they weren't getting any closer to the plane. The ground below was acting like an infinitely extending field. Every inch gained another seemed to have grown. Green hurried the pace. The ground continued to extend further off. Everyone broke the chain since there was no longer any lightning falling down and tried to move from their spots.

They found that while they could change their positions relative to each other, they couldn't get closer to the plane or the ambulance or the car.

"HEY! STAY RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE!" shouted Green as he saw a human try to bolt away with a patient, "EVERYONE STAY WHERE THEY ARE!"

Germany, wanting to keep everyone as calm as possible, suggested calmly to Green, "It appears this storm is the cause of this strangeness. Why don't we wait for it to pass?"

There was a pause.

Click! A gun was pulled out from inside the coat, safety taken off. The short hooded nation, barely reaching Germany's torso poked the gun at the nation.

"I won't be taking any demands from you," the nation then pointed the gun at one of the human helpers, who in turn screamed from fright, "You say another word and I'll shoot ALL of them. One by one," he fired a shot into the air, "We're running! Get on to it!"

* * *

><p>Romania fell down on both of his knees as he ran out of energy. He let himself fall lazily, carefully, on his back and breathed heavily.<p>

He put his hand over his face, "I'm out. Hopefully your curses will get them."

"One of them has pulled out a gun now and threatened the humans with it," Norway reported, "Your curse is keeping them in place...but this green hooded nation is hard-pressed to get to that plane. It has them all running to it."

"With every inch they walk the land they're on will increase a bit more. It's a waste of sweat to run. Hopefully the next curse will begin while this one remains active."

"The patients are out there as well..." Norway warned.

England crossed his arms, "Not all my curses are broad ranged. The next one is to only target New World Order members, at least those who are outside."

* * *

><p>Slam! The car door that had been refuge of the New World Order members kicked out the hooded figure in the reddish-brown cloak. The small figure hit the car door, pleading to be let back in then. Their cries were ignored.<p>

* * *

><p>"Next curse is activating" England said as he could feel the pull of magic. He had spoken the lighter curses first to hopefully build up to a "persuasive" chaos to force this order to leave. He sucked in a bit of breath in anticipation for the amount of energy he was going to lose.<p>

A small bit of him felt he should feel a little more pity, guilt for what the members will now be going through but he roughly tossed that away. No. These humans and the nations that had allied with them were getting what they deserved.

"What's this one?" Bruce asked, wary of the dark expression falling upon England's face. He could faintly see a glimmer of purple in his green eyes.

"Curse of the Walpurgis* Nightmare."

* * *

><p>Reddish-brown slumped over as they gave up trying to get in. Soon, after a prolonged glance at the members inside the car, they proceeded to walk towards Green. They rummaged through their own coat and pulled out a flask, its content a little lighter than the other.<p>

The figure looked at it as they walked, as if debating whether or not to take it.

They weren't going to be able to choose.

At first, Germany thought it was a trick of his eyes as he saw dark shapes seem to move on the grass, slithering like ghostly snakes. They were growing bigger and bigger, collecting away the shadows from whatever they touched. He heard a yelp.

High-pitched and strange sounding with the voice-changer.

Green had started backing away from the patients and Germany, not too far though, as darkness drew closer to its feet. It wasted two bullets on them and then dropped the gun when the figure saw it was useless.

"No...no..."both hooded figures cried out.

Reddish-brown tried to swipe it all away, using the flask like a weapon. It was pointless. The shadows continued to them and started to wrap around their bodies. Seconds passed. Their feet were enshrouded in complete pitch blackness.

* * *

><p>Matthew took a step closer where Arthur and Bruce were talking, "What does it do?"<p>

"Essentially this curse paralyzes you with your worse fears and takes over your mind. It stops only when the target is forced unconscious from terror or they conquer the fear itself, which usually takes a while anyways," the Englishman winced a little as more energy seeped away from him, "by then, the curse that has been keeping Germany and the patients in one place will have faded and they can escape."

"What if they just wait for it all to pa-"

"Whoa!" Bruce took a step forward as he caught the struggling island nation, "Are you sure you should be pushin' yourself like this? You were out cold just a few hours ago"

The stubborn man pushed himself away, "I will be fine...I want them to get the message that nations are not to be messed with. Especially a spell caster. Don't worry about me. I may not be the most skilled or powerful but I have endurance," he turned to Matthew, "You were saying?"

"I'm saying that Germany might just wait for all of this to pass and continue the exchange. The point of the trade was to prevent other nations from not falling to that state."

"I agree with your point," Norway joined in, "From what I have been seeing in this whole situation is that he has yet to run away with the patients."

England took in a couple deep breaths before answering, still trying to steady himself from the previous stumble and energy strain, "If he doesn't run...then...damn him and there's nothing else we can do. Unless Norway do you think you can cast something?"

"No, during the energy transfer I think it took more of my energy than it did yours. This sight spell is my limit right now."

"Okay. Then I," he stood up taller, narrowed his eyes, furrowed his brow and turned in the direction of the window, "I will bring a reign of _terror_."

* * *

><p>Germany watched as the two hooded figures were replaced by screaming shadow people. The shadow people stood up and walked aimlessly, slowly, as if trying to find out where they were. Their hands reached out to grasp on to but none close could be found.<p>

Then the green one, or at least what was left of him, collapsed on the floor and started flailing about.

"No...No..."

* * *

><p><em>Green was trapped in a world of mirrors. All of them should have been filled with dozens of pictures of him. But there was nothing.<em>

_Nothing._

_It was him, the empty mirrors and endless whispers. All of them were in the sound of England*'s voice. It scoffed at him. Mocked him. He tried to cover his ears, close his eyes and curl up as he waited for it to pass. The voice only grew louder and more obnoxious. _

_"Look in these mirrors, you pathetic child. What do you see? HA! NOTHING! THAT'S ALL YOU ARE NOTHING! You should have vanished a long time ago! Why are you sticking around?"_

_Green squeezed his head. He wanted it to go away. Water built up along his bottom eyelid._

_"Nation this, Nation that. Please recognize me! Open your eyes!"_

_He didn't want to, not at all. Who would want to ever obey the voice that treated you nothing but trash? Yet, as if there were hands at his eyes forcing them, they opened wide. A silver mirror was in front of him. This time there was something. He looked into the blue eyes of a fading away young boy who was scared, helpless And lost._

_Anger flashed within him. With all the might he could muster, he kicked at it. An endless domino effect occurred as it toppled the mirrors behind it, glass shattering and again._

_"You're so useless. So annoying," said an England that suddenly appeared crouched beside him. It smiled sickly at him, "Just disappear already," he leaned in and spoke his name in a disgusted tone, "Peter."  
><em>

_Sealand tried to punch him in the face. It only hit air. He shook and trembled as the voice continued to insult him. All the while, flailing punches whenever he caught sight of the man. Nothing._

_The boy felt his chest tighten._

_"I was so glad I could send you away but even then that was bitter...I mean...anyone else who was bothering to take care of you must have felt a load of pity. Waste of space," the young boy felt a foot step on his back, "Waste of air." The foot lifted then came crashing down on him, "Waste of a personifaction," the foot kicked him at his side and his body rolled into the mirror._

_Suddenly, something fell from his coat. Another flask._

_He wanted to take it._

_He wasn't supposed to. The lab had warned about over dosage, he had already been pushing the limits further than the others. They were all telling him he was getting more violent, more moody. However, every time he drank it he felt more powerful than ever._

_He didn't want it._

_He __**needed**__ it._

_He grabbed the bottle and drank. _

_Just as the older nation was about to stomp on him again, he grabbed the man's leg and twisted it. The man fell and the boy stood up, The very next thing he did was smash England's head into the broken mirrors, again and again, blood drenching his hands until those green eyes were completely dull. He shouted whoops of joy. He had defeated the former British Empire._

_"You're the one who's going to disappear," Sealand said as he let the body slump to the ground._

Sealand gasped as the world that enshrouded him was no more. He was on his back. He reached out for his gun, stood up and went back to a shocked Germany and the patients. His body felt feverish, his forehead felt drenched.

Gone.

The boy tossed away his cloak without care about revealing his identity.

He laughed at Germany's eyes as the man took in the new information. He raised the gun to in between his eyes.

"Like I said. You will be following me."

Gun alternating between all of them he got them to walk with him towards the other shadow person.

"Brother...Brother..Wake up...please...Brother," The shadow repeatedly whispered.

He heard quiet sobbing in between Reddish-brown's mutterings. He reached out his hand to touch the figure. Once he managed to grab hold of this figure, he thought of all the things he wanted to do with his power.

On the top of his list: Destroy England.

From his hand, the darkness started to burn away to reveal the reddish-brown figure. The figure didn't take his lent out hand and pushed up on their own instead, as if fearful. Sealand shrugged and the rest of the exchange was carried out as planned.

The sky was now clear. The patients were loaded. They could take off.

Reddish-brown looked at him with strangeness though. It was like they were worried or something.

* * *

><p>Germany watched, dumbstruck with what just happened. He stood there long after the car with New World Order members drove off and long after the hospital staff gave up on trying to snap him out of his state. He massaged the sides of his head.<p>

Was that all a dream?

* * *

><p>"They're gone..."Norway said quietly.<p>

"What...what...have I done...why...did he do this, "England hissed out as he hunched over on his knees, whatever Sealand did it nullified his curse _and_ drained his energy. What was that boy's nightmare?

Green eyes glared at the floor. He regretted casting the spell now. Had it he only known it was young Peter…that boy didn't deserve such an angry curse. No…not that young micro-nation. He felt that he deserved this weakened state. He had wanted to hurt the 'New World Order' without care if it was a fellow nation. In a twist of fate, out of all the nations it could have been, it had to be Sealand. He felt like he should stab himself for hurting the boy like that. Of course, the boy's resistance already did that for him.

When the micro-nation had broken from the nightmare, England felt all the emotions that were powering the boy. Most of it was hate towards Arthur.

Was _he_ Sealand's greatest fear?

"That power...was so...hateful...all of it..."the voice was growing quieter, "Does he...really hate me so much...it's..."

England fell over, knocked out from a lack of energy once more.

* * *

><p>"Are you sure we should be heading down here, India?" Japan said cautiously as they turned into a dark alley. India nodded and continued walking. At the end there was battered entrance. A man opened a slot on the door and immediately started unlocking its locks once he saw India's face.<p>

They were led down a hall. Japan leaned on Egypt's wheelchair as the pain in his body grew harder to ignore, he limped a little. India hurried their speed.

Soon they entered a large room, dark with indistinguishable shapes inside. India traced his hand to the left side of the door to flick the lights back on. They flickered to reveal a strewn mess of folders all across the floor. There was an old plane in the middle of the room with bits of its metal stripped away. Vintage pictures were hung up all on the walls, artifacts all over the place.

And a masked figure was in the corner. The person jolted up from their sitting position as if awoken from sleep.

"Japan," the computerized voice greeted, "Egypt, India. I've been expecting you."

"Who..."Japan took a trembling step in front of Egypt and India, "Are you?"

The figure reached for their mask, a hiss of air followed. The first thing they noticed was the green eyes, shining bright like a moor. Then it was the twisted scarred part of the face. The voice changer was taken off. The three nations could sense, from looking into the eyes that this young man was human yet...there was still something off about him.

"I-" started the young man. "-am a warning."

* * *

><p>AN:

Next time: _Who is the masked man? Or the better question is what is the masked man. What will happen to the Runaway Patients?  
><em>

*Starnberger See (Lake Starnberg): There is only one reason I used this particular lake ( popular for recreational activites/ fifth largest lake in Germany according to wiki). It was used in T.S Elliot's "The Wasteland" poem. I just really wanted to write that line.

*Walpurgis: Often in mythos referring to a gathering of witches or the general supernatural.


	27. Recounting Through Different Eyes

A/N: This was a little hard to write since I'm dealing with characters I am not 100% comfortable with at all but I think I did alright :)

* * *

><p>Getting from one place to the other tired him out. Fish was not as appetizing as it should be. He pictured in his mind an open arctic, prey resting on the ice. Only his own paws would feed him there. The catch would be large, satisfying and a sense of accomplishment would wash over him. Or maybe not. The dream fell apart. Kumajirou felt very sluggish today.<p>

After Latvia stabbed him, he had re-awoken in that room in a daze. Kumajirou had lost a bit of his fur and a tooth but for him those grew back easily. It was when night finally fell that he realized what the nation had really done. Right at the moment of sundown, the bear would feel his chest constricting and his skin on fire as if all of his fur was going to fall off. When he was awake a heavy invisible burden weighed him down like he had lost his will to move.

Some moments he would feel something at the tip of his tongue, something he needed to do but it would be forgotten quickly after. He slept most of the time to pass away the boredom and to avoid the mochis. If nothing else, if Cana...Canapa?...whatever his face was did not return he wanted the government officials to get him, or even Tony. Yes. Even if that alien gave him the creeps, even if it constantly smelled of junk food, he would deal with it to get back home...

With every passing second this desire grew stronger.

Last night, it became painfully urgent. A dreamy vision had taken over his pain that night. What was once at the tip of his tongue was slapping him in the face.

He had seen Matthew and the place the nation had told himself he was not yet ready to return.

This place was where Ancients lived and the Elders tread in and out. When nations neared very close to death this was where their dreams took them in those moments. He had been visiting this place from time to time during the last seventy years. The Canadian preferred to assume he was dozing off or being ditzy. He decided to keep the secret as he had promised.

In this vision, like most of his visits to this indescribable place, he was invisible. He had tried to chat with the Ancients or the Elders, who even in their other forms, could not hear him or even sense him. Only when he came here the first time with Matthew did they see him here but that was long ago.

He figured he needed Canada to be with him to be seen here.

However, when this new dream came it showed that this wasn't the issue. Matthew did arrive in this place again but the bear cub remained invisible.

"What happened this time?" He heard his caretaker grumble as he picked himself off the ground. Kuma's black eyes watched intensely as the nation took in what was surrounding him. He wanted to float near him but something like a magnetic force repelled him. Matthew asked the air around him where he was and a woman with brown wavy hair and the gentlest smile appeared.

After spending so many years casually pulled into this world, he knew all of their identities. Mother Greece had arrived to calm Canada and guide him. What Matthew didn't notice was the quick glances she had done to see if anyone was with him.

Perhaps an adorable polar bear cub.

He tried to get as close to him as he could. Thankfully, because there was nothing other than them he was able to hear their words. Most of it was to calm the nation to keep from falling down. When they arrived at the room with the white pillars, the bear was not allowed to enter inside.

The closest he could swim/float his way to was the door entrance. His beady black eyes watched with worry as Canada was handed a weapon and shield then attacked by Rome. The nineteen year old was both out of practice and caught off-guard so he struggled holding him back. He growled as the older man posed to give a final strike to the clearly clueless nation and let out a sigh of relief as he saw an Elder come in.

He never got to see what happened after that.

That was the moment the atmosphere around him decided to try to kill him.

Whatever "air" he was breathing burned his lungs now but he was unable to cough it all out. His muscles twitched all over his body. His jaw snapped all about, his claws furiously swiping all over the place. Tears welled in eyes as he closed them. They floated away from him as if he was in space; not a single one streaked his cheek to even leave a small trail of relief. Heartbeats boomed loud in his ears.

Whoosh!

A wind of cold air came out of nowhere. The fire was subsiding. He felt a hand touch his shoulder but as he turned-

He awoke with a startle.

He got up from his curled up position and started to circle around the room.

Canada was getting close to reaching his final state, his mastery again.

Closer to a great power.

Closer to a grave consequence.

Why was he so cold at the moment?

Kumajirou froze in mid step. His body was stiff. It refused to move. He struggled against this sudden paralysis. His heart remained the only thing in motion, accelerating in speed. Blood buzzed in arteries.

Inky saliva drooled from his mouth. Drip. Drip. The bear's frozen eyes had to fight to look at it and he couldn't make out what the growing pools meant. Time felt like it slowed down as he watched each drop add to the mess on the ground.

He could have sworn he saw an old man's face in the reflecti-

Whoosh!

He awoke again in the room.

A dizzy, sick twisted feeling conquered his head and his gut. Without even a warning for himself, his body heaved out all of the contents of his stomach onto the floor. The moment was only a few seconds yet the bear felt thoroughly disgusted.

Instinct ran rampant causing his mind to be a chaotic fearful mess. Matthew wasn't safe. Kumajirou wasn't safe. The lab was just getting started with his DNA. There was a reason the puffin had been quickly picked up.

Kumajirou whimpered as he moved away from the mess he had created and didn't eat anything that coming morn.

* * *

><p>Japan winced as he took another step. He steeled himself to be ready for a fight as he clenched his fists. He glared at the man "Explain yourself."<p>

The man showed them his open palms in submission, "I have no intention in harming any of you. In fact," the man went down on one knee and bowed, "Let me be the first to apologize. Canada had left me to deal with the last of the New World Order and prevent anything like them from succeeding. Under my watch they manage to flourish…I failed."

Pause of silence, the man got up. "Would you like to hear my story?"

"Alright," Egypt nodded, pushing his wheel chair from behind to beside Japan.

The man nodded back in thanks but instead of speaking he walked over to the box that was lying on the floor. He lifted it up and his hand sorted through the things inside. He started picking up strange purple crystals, inspecting each then setting it back. Just as Japan was about to ask what he was doing, the person place the box back down, having chosen the one crystal he wanted.

"I will need all of your hands to hold this," they all crowded into a huddle but their hands kept away, wary. "This will feel very strange at first but it'll be the best way to explain."

"What is it?"

"This is a memory stone. It's an enchanted object that can hold one's thoughts as they see it. You will be seeing into Canada's memories and past. These are not going to be pretty moments but you will see the moment I met Canada..."

One by one they placed their hands on the stone.

_**Japan felt sucked into a whirlpool**_ _**of color. Surprisingly his flaming pain was subsiding but his body still felt like it was being stretched, just less painfully. Then, it passed. Soon, he was looking through a different pair of eyes.**_

_**He wanted to speak but his mouth refused to move. His eyes blinked slowly at the concrete floor. Japan couldn't understand why it seemed so blurry while the blinks continued on. Forcefully, he tried to move the rest of his body, his head, his arms. All were frozen stiff, stuck in their curled up position against the wall.**_

_**There was the clicking sound of a door being unlocked by a key and a quick shut. Whoever it was, they took careful notice to close it quietly, afraid of disturbing the silence that was settled in the room. Their steps were hesitant. **_

_**"C-C-canada?"called out the voice in a whisper. A flashlight trailed the floor, the person walked nearer. The man refused to point it ahead of him, to put it towards Canada's face.**_

_**Japan felt his throat swallow; It was incredibly dry. **_

_**"No need to stutter. There is not point to it. I'm chained to the wall so have no fear." his voice said the voice dripping with cynicism. It took a while to recognize but he soon remembered what he had been told earlier. This was Canada's memory that he was experiencing. He was Canada at this moment. **_

_**"I am...coming cl-closer..." **_

_**Canada let out a snort. Though Japan could not hear what Canada was thinking, he could feel a sense of derision was being felt. The nation bit his lip for a moment then relaxed. Light was all the more closer now, all the more stuck on the ground.**_

_**Every step was delayed by more seconds. Three steps. Then a near minute passed as another step was taken and he could feel his eyes roll.**_

_**"I am not a monster. You can shine the flashlight on me and see for yourself."**_

_**"H-hey you c-can't tell m-m-me what to do!" the voice weakly snapped back. Despite what it said, it shone the light on Canada's face nevertheless. Japan felt his eyes squint. The person looking back at them gasped.**_

_**Japan, still unable to move on his own, gasped in his mind.**_

_**Green striking eyes, the shades of a moor. This was the masked person. Albeit less scarred, more blurry but everything else all the same. Even right down to the age, which did not make much sense. He did not have much time to think on it as the person with green eyes spoke.**_

_**"You look so much like a human!" The man shouted. The loudness of the sound was unexpected and Japan felt Canada's body wince.**_

_**Canada recovered quickly, however, and shrugged, "I'm mostly human so it'd be weird if I didn't."**_

_**"But...but..." The person trembled. Green grew and grew.**_

_**There was a loud knocking from the far door and another voice cried in, "Are you okay in there?"**_

_**The green eyes flashed the light to Canada then at the door then back. Their mouth whispering an inner debate.**_

_**"It's for the best if you just say things are okay," Canada whispered encouragingly. "You'll be fired if you don't right?"**_

_**The person looked at Canada with a different sort of surprise. One more cycle between Canada and the voice at the door passed until the man replied, "Y-yeah. Just caught off guard by..um...the strange eyes..."**_

_**"It takes a while to get used to the creep," The voice agreed. "Just get on with your job." **_

_**The human let out the breath that he had been holding in. He looked at Canada with sudden thanks, his mouth almost saying it aloud but the mouth clamped shut upon realization.**_

_**Instead it said the man breathed in deeply. His voice became surer, "I am here to, um, prepare you for another phase. Your body weight is suspected of affecting the data and they wish you to be healthy to provide optimal results."**_

_**"And the need to tell me?" **_

_**"I was told to make you familiar with me so it would be met with the least resistance or suspicion."**_

_**Canada's head turned and slumped against the wall and added bluntly, "Like a wild animal." The nation turned his attention back to the human, eyes locked, "What did they tell you my weight was?"**_

_**"It wasn't disclosed. The order was make the nation into the healthiest condition for testing. You see... I'm more of an assistant here and I needed whatever job I could so I really don-"**_

_**"85 kilograms." Canada interrupted.**_

_**"What?!" let out the man in a shocked whisper, more conscious of people possibly hearing from outside, "But your height, your build...that would require them to..." The sentence remained unfinished as it really dawned the on the human. The man paled.**_

_**"I'm living off the minimum my body is somehow producing," Canada explained nonchalantly. "Nation fun fact #1 Can't die from starvation or other bodily harmful things."**_

_**"Are you not hungry then? Do you not need to eat?"**_

_**Canada sighed, "Nation fun fact #2 Suffer every effect a human would." He smirked bitterly, "Damn right I'm hungry."**_

_**The person searched in their pockets, "I only have these crackers that I planned to nibble on later..." they knelt down to get to Canada's level and inched closer.**_

_**His hands snatched at them viciously. They tore away the wrapping angrily. Japan became very aware of the hunger that growled in his, or more accurately Canada's, stomach. The northern nation gobbled up everything and even kept special mind of the crumbs. It was relieving, not enough, but relieving.**_

_**"Canada, sir, I'll make sure to get more food next time and proper meals will be served," The man said as he watched the food vanish. "This is horrible to treat anyone..." the man said under their breath. It was done seemingly subconsciously as the human brought his hands to his lips instantly in surprise.  
><strong>_

_**When Canada made sure he had everything there was he stretched himself out from his position and relaxed more. "Anyone..." The personification said thoughtfully. "It's been a while since I've been thought of as a human being."**_

_**"You aren't though...you said it yourself, you can't die...that's not human..."**_

_**"Is that a good enough reason to not give me the same rights?" He tugged at his arm to show off the metal cuff around his hand,"To treat me like this? And beyond that. I'm a nation. The personified representation of this land...is the hatred for this country...that...that bad?"**_

_**The person didn't respond as they stared into purple-ish indigo. Mutely they took the wrapping the crackers had come in. They left.**_

_**STOP!**_

_**Japan heard the word shouted and felt pulled away from the Canada. He felt his body being separated from his frozen state.  
><strong>_

Japan opened his eyes to return back to the room in India. He felt the pain that engulfed him return. The pain was significantly less this time.

All four of them dropped the crystal. Clink! Harmless and ordinary, the crystal rolled on its side.

"That was my beginning," the man, green eyed, scarred face, said. He walked over to his mask and put it back on, "Many years ago I worked for them...technically still do now... but not really..."

"When did this happen to Canada?" Egypt asked, "I can see he has suffered immensely under these people but that brings up further questions. Why hasn't told anyone before?"

"He would have spoken out of concern for others anyways, even if he wished to carry the burden alone," India added. Everyone jumped at the sound of the Indian's voice. India lit up with a grin, "I can speak! I can speak! You can understand me!" He danced around in a giddy joy, Bollywood style.

The masked man smiled, "Good..."

Japan grinned at the wonderful state the Indian was in. Clang! Egypt tried to lift himself out his chair wondering if his sickness was gone too. Nope. He was on his side as quickly as gravity could pull him. With the most pissed off expression a blank expression could show, he waited for help.

"That cure did not work for me," he said bluntly as the human and Japan brought him right side up.

The masked man shook his head, "Sadly, that wasn't a cure. I'm sorry. The memory stones, those rocks that you were holding, cut all connections with the world, sensory and energy-wise. It had the same effect on all of you, but the company already had much less connection with him. Unfortunately, with you," he looked at Japan and Egypt, "the connection is strong enough for it to just re-find you once the stone's effect wears off. The company's hold still remains on you. Sorry."

India finally stopped dancing at this moment and suddenly took the man in a tight embrace, "Thank you!"

Minutes later, things resettled again. The group all sat on the floor to listen to more of the man's story. Folders that were strewn all over the floor were picked up haphazardly as the man explained.

The New World Order had started of as a group of Nation fanatics in the really late 19th century, closer to the 20th. Most discovered the nations as they showed off their skills, not dying from carriage hits, quick healing in war, etc. The founders were obsessed with it and even more so were the current leader's ancestors. They believed there was power to be tapped into, if they only get close to them with willing hands to help.

Then, as fate would have it, a financial decline would occur. People would do anything to get the money that this family was so abundant with. This family narrowly avoided the trappings of bankruptcy and with their money they got the people they needed. The last thing left was to capture a nation.

As for choice of target, the family lived on the North American Continent. Seeing as America was at the center of decline and so was doted on by guards, Canada was the unlucky perfect choice.

The nation was too easy-going. He went outside more often. He hanged around his people a lot more with little to no guards or escorts. He saw no reason for anyone to go after him, perhaps he was too trusting. It cost him dearly.

For several months Canada would be held prisoner, forced to tell his own government that he was visiting his brother or other excuses to not look for him. He was to be treated more like an animal. Tests were done to figure out what nations were.

Until near the end, this human with the mask aided him to escape. After which the nation, vengeful against the organization, found a way to get back at them with the very thing they were tampering with.

"He became a master over some sort of nation-energy/magic thing...I don't really know what it really was..." the masked figure went on.

"And he defeated them right?"

"Yes and no...He got his vengeance but...a few founding members did get out of his grasp. He had wanted to deal with the rest of them but the side effects of his 'mastery' started to take root. The nation found that they were too much to handle. To get rid of the side effects he had to get rid of mastery. To get rid of his mastery...was to erase his memories and pass some of that energy to someone else. Excruciatingly painful process." He removed his mask and pointed to his scars.

"You were the person he passed that energy to?" Japan said. "Ah, so that's why you don't seem aged..."

"I am an immortal now...with some of its own effects. Beyond the fact, that I have been pretending I'm dead to avoid those I love, I also have other additions." He looked at all three of them sadly, "I can't sleep. I haven't had a dream in years. I can't eat. Food, no matter how good, how tasty, it all makes me hurl. Not even the taste of food can touch this tongue." The man pointed to his mask, "I was scarred during this process so people avoid me like the plague..."

India nodded as he listened, "What did you do for all this time?"

"I was tasked to finish what Canada couldn't and wipe out the organization to stop them from ever reaching any nations, of course, without mass murder. I am also keeping an eye out for the generations of this other human family that watches this company. they don't know it but I direct most trouble away from them... I did that with Taylor..." the last bit mumbled, barely noticeable.

"What about contacting the nations for help? This involves us the most and we would have been better prepared if we knew something like this could happen."

"I wanted the nations to stay out of this, humans should be the only ones that have to deal with the psycho human problems."

"And how have you been dealing with this?"

"When I found out how large they had become I tried to destroy it from the inside out. I couldn't get too close to the company in case they figure out who/what I am...so I pretend all sorts of roles; I planted seeds for downfall...like a little angry rivalry between departments for instance..." the masked man smiled then quickly dropped it , "When the investigative team drew close I tried to warn them away...Canada asked me all those years ago to keep himself out of this, no matter the cost. I was torn because I knew what the company was going to do and here was a nation that could deal with them. I tried to send him away, aggressively so but I still dropped clues hoping he would get them. I got someone to help him out to remember, hoping he could find some way around getting rid of the company without his mastery...It got worse...beyond my control..."

"You helped free me," India said as his hand gave a pat on the man's shoulder, "Thank you...You did your best."

Japan smiled again. The harm he had done on India was reversed. Then he found himself seeing the world from a side angle. The pain was making him numb at his toes now...

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_**I'm the northern part and he's the southern part of the country." **_

South Italy shook his head at the resounding echo-like memory of his brother's voice. He had said that same introduction to almost every person they would meet. Bosses, nations, that old lady down the street who made great pasta and promised not to tell a soul.

All of them were told that.

And the question either asked or just thought silently.

But why? There is only one Italy*.

Romano bit his lip and looked away. His dear younger brother would stand up for him in these moments, though still struggling to say good things about his brother, and Romano would have to deal. He liked cursing at people but he really didn't have much of an answer.

Veneziano was more dedicated to their international work. His younger brother found the energy to go to meetings without fail so over the years he was the one that was expected to arrive. If anything, Romano was only really ever tagging along. Not that he minded, he liked his free time. Romano liked to to do what he wanted.

Yet, as he was still South Italy, he disliked it when a few nations would treat the North Part as the only personification for Italy. He disliked it when people treated him as a lesser representative.

He chose to not work as hard with the international stuff...he didn't have as much energy or enthusiasm for it as his brother. Business was his brother's thing. South Italy was not his brother.

Nevertheless, it irritated him greatly to be shoved off...almost as if...he was...unwanted...

Like Rome treated him.

Romania* was probably paid more attention.

However, if Fratello was gon-

_No._

He shook his head. He walked over to the cabinet to search for some alcohol. Italians shouldn't think of family like that*, he scolded himself inside his head. He was the older one and he truly he did care for his brother. Rivalry and bitterness was what prevented him from ever showing that care but he swore he did. It was only on bad days...bad days like this. His bitterness grew worse and his mind would be filled with horrible things.

He hated them.

He poured himself a shot. He hoped that his brother would be alright. He poured himself another shot. He wondered if he could even handle all the work by himself. He would admit...he was a 'little' lazy and the thought of more work was headache-inducing. He poured himself yet another shot. He wondered if he could even live without his brother. Gulp! Another shot. He wondered what this would mean for his people or the government that he's been avoiding.

He took another shot.

He wondered why Rome never picked him to be his protege. He wondered why he hadn't suffered under the hold of this New World Order. He wondered why he was supposedly lucky. He wondered what he could possibly do now.

He downed one more.

He wobbled to his bed and fell asleep. Something liquid that wasn't alcohol seemed to have stained his cheek.

* * *

><p>Greece had always been a thinker. He had loved soaking in all the information his mother would give him when he was younger. He loved spending quiet moments to himself, petting the soothing fur of a cat that hung around nearby and think about the most profound questions. He would love to say that he had reached something close the legacy that his people left, but he was rarely satisfied.<p>

Thankfully so.

He would hate it if his knowledge journey ended. What else could fill the time an immortal that he had without ever getting stale? Besides how could one not ponder on the universe's mysteries when one was a nation?

He raised his eyelids slowly, just a crack. After his conversation with Germany, he decided he better gather up his strength. He may have been traded off for everyone safety, like some dumb tribute, but he wasn't going to cooperate completely. After all, he was pretty much free from the company's control. Best case scenario, he could catch them off guard and escape by himself. If only the straps on him weren't so tight...

The nation looked around him as stealthily as he could. There was a human pilot, a person in a reddish-brown cape and...Sealand!?

Greece took in deep breaths to appear like he was going into deeper sleep. Rather fortunate for him that no one could even catch the change in his face as it was great at remaining blank. For today, it was an advantage. He shifted a little to get a better look.

He knew what this New World Order was doing more than any of the patients or the Health Committee had figured out. This brunette was one of the few who had been so close to their predecessor nation, to have a mother to grow up with. She taught him a lot of things and when she neared her own end, discussed about the energy the nations possess.

The older nation never quite finished teaching that lesson. She had suddenly disappeared one day without another word...

He shifted over and thought further. There was a slight buzz of voices in his mind. They told him they that they owned him. His dreams were a prison, a horrific feeling of being toyed like a puppet. The other patients were driven up the wall by them.

The Greek didn't let it bother him and thought about cats instead.

Fear was only going to feed the feeling more.

Logic and thought was his sanctuary during these dreams. In his mind, he recounted epics from the past or the founding theories of many sciences or long profound allegories. Somehow it kept him sane and soon he found a way to test the flow of the draining nightmares.

Small at first, he tested how much he can stop from taking his energy and how much energy he could force it to take.

It was a test of will. It was a test his mother had prepared him for. Eventually, as days passed, as the whispers of the those taking of the patients became more worried with his slow recovery, as even Japan, a good friend, spent less and less time in his room to avoiding him all together, he found a plan to get his body back.

He had sent out a burst of energy that he had holding back to see if he could trick them into cutting themselves from him. It had worked enough to get him back most of his body. Another couple days or so he had planned to repeat the stunt.

And then the world gave them all up.

Nothing the man thought in his mind allowed him to hate them for it either. Self-preservation was not something to be blamed for. Greece might have done the same in their position. Slowly, he moved his hands into fists, clenched then let them relax again.

Bide his time, he must bide his time.

Suddenly the figure hidden underneath the Reddish-brown coat spoke. Greece disliked how disguised the voice was, "Sealand...your body is trembling...are you-"

Sealand smacked away the comforting hand that reached to him, "Don't touch me!"

The figure flinched but kept to themselves ever after. Greece watched the micro-nation stand up and quickly closed his eyes as he saw him get closer to check up on them. Sealand walked right past high. He fidgeted as subtly as he could, still feigning sleep, to get a better sight of what was happening.

"Those jerks," the boy spat out, "will regret never recognizing me. I will be a greater nation than all of them put together! The old generation will fade away to us the New World Order! I will not disappear! They will be the ones to crumble into dust and be nothing more," He brought up hand up, its fingers all curled in the middle as if holding something, "And England..." he clamped his hand shut.

There was something crazed about _this_ Sealand. Greece knew he was the somewhat annoying little boy that followed England along but he was also something else. The boy didn't know how lucky he was to have started off in such a modern world, to be the most free from centennial baggage. He was ambitious, just like the country he was trying to separate from, yet he still had aspects of being a simple happy child, as seen from his little pretend adventures. His innocent energy, when just at the right moment, warmed and brightened the older nations' days.

Really, as long they weren't busy, most nations couldn't help but pay mind to him. Even if they won't recognize him as a nation, no one could deny that he was a child of dreams and amusing ideas. A child to remind them of life, not of one that stretches forever but instead one that was simple, uncomplicated by their nation sides, completely certain with himself.

And for Greece, that was why he still refused to recognize him in order to keep that kid safe from it all. As for England, he had no idea what their relationship was like. it was hard to read either of them. Was it truly as bad as this though? Was he so oppressed that he wanted everyone to fall before him?

_This_ sounded like a young boy pushed to the edge, fearing death itself.

He wondered.

His thoughts soon drifted away to sleep.

* * *

><p>India let down the Asian man rather roughly on the mat, perhaps by accident, perhaps not. Japan bet it was the latter. He doubted he was completely forgiven. The Indian may be back in his home but Japan had helped it escalate to this. No one could deny that. The man had stabbed him with a syringe and tore him apart from the only way he could communicate in this state all wrapped in a nice little package of betrayal.<p>

Japan knew this and did not protest a bit at the lack of compassion. He had been displaying such since the very beginning.

Did the Asian Island regret agreeing?

His blood felt cold. He wondered if he could be condemned for choosing self-preservation. He wondered if he was just as guilty as any New World Member. He probably was. China, England, India, Canada and whoever else hated him now had every right.

They had every right to accuse him of stabbing all the nations in the back.

Because he did.

This made the pain he was suffering now, worth it. Although it stabbed at him, every nerve screaming in agony, a great weight had also been lifted. So, as much as this consequence pained him it was every bit better than the guilt he had.

Orders were orders. That's how he once treated this whole situation. He had smiled when he managed to complete them as he should. He had been happy that he was pleasing this order.

He had been lying to himself to keep up his lies to others.

At last, he could stop. He closed his eyes to rest.

* * *

><p>AN: What a chapter of reflections.

Next time: _I dreamed a dream of time gone by~_

Thanks for continuing to read :)

Especially, thank you to: Dragon Silhouette, silverheartlugia2000, Purestrongpoem,Cocoaflower and all the other reviewers for the compliments and comments and for being awesome.

*Micronations and Sealand being the only one among them really doted on: Complicated stuff. Nevertheless, Remember this fic does not contain intended pairings. I will be writing the people who cares for him as open/general as possible.

*Italian Unification: It's not just two pieces joining up together (states/kingdoms being what they are) from what I understand so very complicated. However, I think it is safe to say not everyone wanted to unify wholeheartedly.

*Romania: Descendant of Rome. Enough Historical ties exist to say this though not explored in canon...I think...*shrugs*

*Italian Brothers: Though I have shown a strong brother connection between the two...I realized after writing it...that's not completely canon... So, I'm slightly changing it into that. Romano doesn't act like a caring older brother...and when asked even Veneziano struggled to say good things about him.


	28. Dreamed Up Ancients

A/N: Woo! Update! This chapter was split up…so this fic will have more chapters but it won't be so bulky when reading it. Aimed to get done before new years.

Hope everyone is having a happy holidays!

Note: The first two parts are inside the dreams of Japan and Greece respectively.

* * *

><p>A dream danced behind Japan's eyelids as his body fought against the unnatural pain. Occasionally, he shifted in his sleep. Someone would turn to look at him then they would continue to read the contents of some beige folder. Not that the Asian nation would know or be able to care about that.<p>

His senses were completely taken over by his dream.

Japan found himself plunged him into an empty world. It was white, like a unused canvas or an empty scroll. Blankness stretched out in all directions.

The sign hung in mid-air. Small wires that stretched to the infinite empty sky held it up. Like the imposing gaze of a judge, it stared down on him. "Stand here" was painted on it in thick black block letters.

He cocked his head to the side, confused. No arrows accompanied the words to explain where "here" was. His own general location was a mystery too. Japan could not figure out where he stood. Where the ground ended and the sky began was a mystery.

His breathing was the only sound to be heard. Nothing came, nothing went: The sign, Japan or the emptiness.

In defiance of the block letters, he sat down.

Instantly, cracks formed on the sign. Colors of all shades imaginable seeped out of these breaks. They oozed out in a liquid form and pooled onto the floor. Japan was mesmerized by the swirling mix.

He made no move as it got closer to him or as it stained his clothing or as it slowly rose to his chest level. It was so beautiful that it vanquished all of his other thoughts. The liquid stopped increasing once it reached his shoulders.

Now that he was much closer to it, within the coloured liquid, he could see tiny moving images, almost like a streaming video. He squinted at them, and soon he realized that they were replays of the events that had happened in the past few weeks.

Transitions between each scene were a smudge and a blur; all the moments were mixed into one yet still remained understandable. He cupped his hands to bring them closer to his face to watch.

There was him, at the meeting where he remained calm as he watched China fall, full of knowledge about its cause. There was him, looking through one of France's reports and relaying every detail into his cellphone. There was him, altering test results just in case they did help find a cure. There was him, convincing North Italy, before the Italian also became a victim, to not use any knowledge Rome had taught him.

It reminded him of the faults that he had made, and the grievances, for which he must make amends.

However, it also contained memories of the pain the company had caused him. It played an image of his first encounter with the company.

**_"You really have a lot choice you know that. We chose to offer you a path from this pain. We are not offering this to everyone," said a woman when he woke up. Japan was still covered in blood but his skin was already reconstructing itself. He found the strength to sit up and glare at the woman._**

**_"I can handle pain, and once the other nations hear about this, we will arrest you."_**

**_"Try it. They will not believe you. The pain will "magically" disappear when they're around and return when they leave. Some days, you might even think this is all a dream and you're suffering some phantom disease. It will drive you mad. So, Japan, what'll it be? Your cooperation or your sanity?" _**

**_The woman knelt next to the nation to get close to him. Japan tried to inch away. He kept his mouth firmly shut. _**

**_After a few minutes of silence she shrugged and stood up. A wicked grin danced on her lips, "Oh, by the way~ How much do you like your neighbours? Do they know you're a nation?"_**

**_Japan's eyes widened, "No...you can't…"_**

**_"Just watch us."_**

Then, the memories went even beyond that to something more, something hauntingly familiar: a giggling child, a mysterious frog-like creature in a bath, and moments before even that. A younger China teaching a younger Japan how to write. A younger Japan annoying a younger China by making his own character set.

His lips were now so close to the liquid that they could touch it. An urge to drink the colourful mess struck him and inside this dream he saw no reason to refuse. Sweetness slid soothingly down his tongue.

It gave him a boost of energy to move about, to stand up again and run as far as his legs could take him. One shaky leg after the other, he stood up again. Just as he was about to sprint away, a cold wind blew him down to fall into the water.

By reflex, he shut his eyes in response to the inevitable smack of the floor that he had been standing on. There was no such feeling. There was no longer a floor.

'Water' rushed around him and bubbles streamed from his mouth. Fear flashed in his mind. Liquid should have gushed into his lungs and steal away every last pocket of air he had left. But it didn't. Instead, he found himself breathing as normally as he could. The feeling was mind-boggling; air escaped his mouth but never ran out.

Japan closed his eyes.

* * *

><p>One cat...Two cats...Three cats...Four cats...Greece counted them all as he watched each stroll by. The animals wandered in whatever direction they pleased. He sat down in a comfortable position and a small Aegean cat walked up to him to brush against his hand.<p>

"Hello…" he said slowly as he ran his hand along its soft fur. He looked around him in the empty space. He understood it to be a dream but he had never had one so vivid. Especially since the company started to drain his energy.

"Do you know where I am?" he asked as he continued petting the cat with a smile.

"Meow!"

He smiled wider and scratched the cat behind its ear. The cat purred.

Suddenly a cold wind blew in. With a distressful meow, the cat shivered and ran away. He got up to chase after it. The cold wind grew stronger and the man was soon knocked off his feet.

"Wait for me…" he said as the cats then proceeded to march in the same direction. A large arc appeared and the cats, one by one went into it and disappeared. Greece battled the harsh wind, got back up on his feet, and followed them.

* * *

><p>Japan's body coughed involuntarily as he crashed on to some dry, hard floor. He used his knee to support himself to get up. There was a brutal sounding creak in his bones. He was too old for this, Japan thought. He rubbed at his eyes.<p>

"Japan?"

He knew that tired, cat-loving voice anywhere.

Japan turned, "Greece?"

The Greek was about to reply as he walked over to him but was cut off by a charging blur of dark chestnut hair, almost reddish, about to head-butt him. In the split second before impact Japan recognized him as South Italy. Then a split second later the Italian phased through Japan, as if they were both made of smoke, and the man soon tumbled behind him.

"You can't harm people here." This deep woman's voice said. They all turned to see a woman suddenly with them all.

Greece stared at her, almost trying to remember where he had seen her. She had black hair a little past her shoulders and what seemed like a fake beard on her chin*. Above her brow were fringed bangs. She wore some sort of gold decorated headband and a group of golden hoops clanged against each other on her wrists. She smiled with a closed mouth.

She walked over to help Romano up. "You're as restless as your Grandfather," she commented bluntly. The Italian refused her hand and got up on his own. He dusted off his clothes and the woman shrugged.

"We have met before…right?" Greece asked slowly. "I think…I know…you…"

Her golden eyes looked back at him, "Yes, You've grown a lot since then." She smiled for a moment then continued, "I'll cut to the point. I am Ancient Egypt, or at least that's the name you would be more familiar with. I can't understand how you have come here, but it is my duty to send you back to your realm."

"Ancient…"the Italian muttered. He looked into her eyes and asked, "Then my grandfather... he's here right?"

Ancient Egypt nodded then walked behind them to push them all forward, "We should get you out of here quickly. You don't belong here, and we can't have you stay too long."

"Can't you at least…give me a moment…to talk…with my mother?" the Greek said as he put on a ridiculous pouting face. For a man his age…it really shouldn't have worked. Ancient Egypt caved in.

"I'll call her down. Wait here." She took a step back and disappeared.

As soon as she left, Romano realized how close Japan stood right by him and he recoiled away.

"_You_" he hissed.

His arm swung back to sock the Asian's jaw but was seized quickly by Greece's hand. The two European countries glared at each other. Greece kept a strong grip against South Italy's struggling.

"Japan took away two nations from harm, can't you see he is on our side?" Greece added. The Italian let down his arm but still clenched his fists.

Japan shook his head, "No…South Italy is right. I used to be this company's spy." He gave a deep bow, "I'm sorry."

South Italy snorted and turned his head away, "And let me guess you also knew about Canada and England too."

"No, they are not working for the company."

"Liar!" The furious Italian lunged at him but the Greek held him back by locking his arms

"Romano it's pointless, you'll just be hitting air."

"How." He grunted as he struggled to get out Greece's locked hold, "How are you holding me if that's the case?"

"It's a preventive defense move to immobilize an opponent so it's not forbidden. It's a move that I remember teaching him," a woman replied to the Italian. This new character held herself in high regard yet still very warming. She stood next to reappeared Ancient Egypt. Her face was still calm but her body was stiff as she saw Greece. She walked over to him and started poking him in the arms.

"You've gotten softer my dear. You haven't been training since I left you. Are those cats being too much of a distraction for you? You smell like them. No wonder Ancient Egypt gave in to your request…" The black haired woman shrugged with a guilty-as-charged smile.

"Mother!" Greece let go of the Italian and moved away childishly to get away from his mother's poking, "War...has been a long dead…. hobby... so I focus...on other...things."

She stopped poking him and smiled warmly, "I hope you're right dear." She looked to other two nations who were with them, "Now, introduce me to your companions."

"We're not really his companions…" South Italy muttered but he was ignored.

"Japan, Romano, this is my mother. She raised me when I was much, much younger."

Japan bowed. South Italy crossed his arms and he gave her a short nod. This woman did carry a little resemblance to Greece and her warm smile was like a soothing hearth, gentle, comforting. It was a little odd for the nations to look so alike, such blood relations seemed impossible. Siblings, yes, but parents were another issue entirely. There seemed to be a story behind it but Japan was not the type to pry.

"Now Heracles, why did you want to see me?" The Greek woman said after greeting the other two. Suddenly, Greece took his mother into a big hug. Something was threatening to glint in his eyes. It felt almost out of character with the amount of emotion he was showing but he did not seem to care.

"I…miss…you…"

The woman closed her eyes for a moment as she let the child she had raised continue to hug her. She then, without warning pushed him away by a bit, hands still on his shoulders. Her mouth was no longer smiling; her eyes were concerned.

"My dear. Hold yourself together we are with company," She tilt her head to the other observers at which all three then pretended that their surroundings were fascinating and much more interesting than this emotional scene, "What worries you these days?"

"A group of humans have somehow managed to infiltrate a few of our minds...then drain our energy from it."

Mother Greece nodded, "Ah, I see. How have my lessons fared?"

"It worked for a bit but I took too long getting a handle on the flow…"

"Lessons?" Romano butted in, "What are you talking about?"

"The ancient world did not work like yours," Mother Greece said softly, "It was more dangerous and the supernatural was a force not to mess with. Our battles as nations could carry on even into our dreams; most perished there. The strong learn to handle their minds. I thought it to be wise to teach my son these things. However, If even these methods have failed then it seems we all will have to rely on Canada to defeat them."

All three of them looked at her with the most confused looks.

"Mother, what do you mean?"

"He is the only one that can obtain our ancient state now. Under normal circumstances your modern world wouldn't allow this to happen." She glanced at Romano for a second as she spoke then turned back at Greece, "My dear, you will have to wait for him to stop them."

"More relying on others," the Italian spat out sarcastically. "How wonderful."

Ancient Egypt coughed to get their attention before speaking, "Is that all that must be asked? The modern nations must get out of here."

"_I _have a question. It will be quick." Japan added quickly. Mother Greece smiled and nodded at him to proceed.

"What is this ancient state? Is this our nation's energy or some sort of sorcery? If so, I fear the company will simply drain more power from him and manipulate it against us. Five nations have fallen to them and England's power was no match for them."

"No, it is something different. It cannot be controlled. Once he is in our state, he will be invulnerable to them and be able to purge their control...but..."

"But?"

"But nothing. You must leave. Any more time spent here and you most certainly won't be able to return to your world."

Ancient Egypt gestured them all to follow her. Greece lingered a bit, as if his eyes were savouring his mother's image; South Italy looked on. Japan called to them and the other two joined up. Mother Greece was about to fade away but stopped suddenly. A thought popped into her head as she saw Romano walk away with the three.

Mother Greece ran up to grab at the Italian's arm, "Italy wait." He continued aimlessly staring out into the darkness unaware of her reaches towards him. She repeated herself and he looked to his side before looking at her as if expecting she was addressing someone else. Only few people called him that so plainly.

"Yes you," she said. "Would you like to see your grandfather? I'm sure I can get him to see you off. It wouldn't seem fair that my son meets me but you-"

"No," South Italy interrupted curtly.

If that ancient man wanted to pay attention to him then he should've done that years ago. Screw that. He pulled away and picked up his pace in order to catch up with the leaving party. Mother Greece shook her head as she watched him runoff and then she disappeared to wherever she came from.

Ancient Egypt led them through the void of darkness to the shore of a large pool, much like the one Japan had "drowned" in earlier. They looked at it with confusion. They then all looked back to the woman.

"You must jump in and then you will wake up in your world." Ancient Egypt urged. They were reluctant and urged to other to go first. The Ancient woman tsked at their reluctance. She then proceeded to push them each in, without warning.

Into the colourful mirror-like pool they fell.

Japan noted it felt deeper than before and it was less like falling, more like swimming. It was less dizzying this way but it also meant it was a lot slower. In turn, that meant there was more time to spend with each other.

"Japan...how are India and Egypt doing?" Greece asked,breaking the silence between them.

"They are safe, India has made a full recovery...Egypt remains the same though."

"Recovered already huh? Your change of heart brings healing miracles. How convenient." Romano sneered.

"He had already recovered a few days ago," Japan explained. "I had administered him drugs beforehand to keep him weak."

"And you think that this will help me forgive you?"

"No. Trust me when I say, I am paying for my betrayal now. I am telling you this because I believe it must be told."

"..."

Sensing they needed a different topic Greece asked, "Romano why didn't you want to see your Grandfather" Japan kept his eyes forward but his ears open.

"Why?! Why!?" The Italian gestured furiously with his arms, "That jerk abandoned me and never bothered even giving me the time of day. It was always Feliciano this and Feliciano that. Smile more like Feliciano. Don't pick on precious little Feliciano. All I got from my grandfather was material...another heir to his damn land."

"Hmm.." Greece said slowly then swam a little closer to poke at Italy's head, "However, I don't think you only inherited material gains."

"Like what!?"

"Remember your mind was left untouched by the enemies and so your energy is also untouched. If I know Rome to be anything, he is at least a practical man. He would leave things behind knowing they could survive and be able to carve out their own legacies. You must remember that. Remember..."

* * *

><p>Lovino awoke on the floor. Half of his blanket was wrapped around him; half of it was still attached to the bed. He clutched at his head as a hangover took on his mind. He had had the strangest dream.<p>

Lovino found himself shivering and looked for the source of the cold. He grabbed his blanket and wrapped it around him. He got up and shut the open window.

* * *

><p>Someone carried on pacing in Germany's living room as the tone of a phone continued to ring. Their steps hurried as their frustration and impatience increased with time.<p>

"France,"the red-eyed man muttered angrily. "If you don't answer this call I will go over there right now and interrupt whatever you're doing no matter what it is…"

As if sensing his threat the Frenchman finally picked up.

"Hello, Prussia," France said, over exaggerating the roll in the 'r', annoyance dripping in his tone, "How are you?"

"Cut the formalities France. Do you know why my brother was taken into government interrogation?"

"Oh," the voice went flat and Prussia could hear the other man take a sip of something. "How very well deserved. Yes, I do know the reason but I have no pity since the man has chosen this himself. Hold on. Oh waitress~" there was giggling as someone got closer and then poured the man more of his drink. A bit of flirty French was exchanged with the woman before the Frenchman returned to the Prussian. "Honestly, is this the only reason you want to call your best friend? I have to admit I'm a bit hurt."

Prussia snorted and a lopsided smile crawled on his face, "Best friend? You know how many times I've gotten arrested thanks to you?"

"Ah, but Prussia a good friend bails you out of jail. A _best _friend is in there with you."

The pale man shook his head, grin still there, "Sheesh, with friends like this who needs enemies."

"Shall I recount the many times you've done so with me?"

"You were the one eagerly stri-Wait…You flowery little shit! You didn't answer my question!"

France sighed, "I'm afraid I can't fool you."

"Bonnefoy cut the crap."

"Gilbert…did you watch the video?"

"…no? What video?"

Prussia could hear the creak in France's chair. The man was probably leaning back, "But they said they sent them to all the nations...-oh."

"Ouch, France, ouch," The Prussian replied flatly with an un-amused tone.

"Sorry. I honestly didn't do it on purpose my friend." There was another sipping sound before France continued at a quieter volume, as if afraid someone might hear, "I suppose if they forgot to send you a video they'll forget to monitor your phone line too so I think I can tell you. He's in there because…he-" His voice went even lower this time, "handed over all the patients to the company behind their symptoms. I asked about the video because that was sent to everyone to vote on the decision. It told us that we either give up the patients or become a patient ourselves."

"Scheiße*. Everyone suddenly became self-serving bastards didn't they?"

"Yes," France replied as he took a sip from his wine glass. "Your brother refused to go against the vote and did what the company wanted." There was sigh. "Anyways, he's in there because we are meant to keep this event a secret and he's the only nation who attended the exchange himself. I suppose this is all _your_ fault. You bashed it into his head to listen to orders. "

"Hey! I taught him how to be a great nation! Can't help it if he chooses to be otherwise." The Prussian shook his head then whispered, "Hey Francis?"

"Hm?"

"What company are you talking about?"

"I have a lot to tell you…"

* * *

><p>AN: Next Time: **_Interference of Ice and Snow._**

*Fake beards: The earlier female pharaohs (and to some extent perhaps even up to Cleopatra) wore fake beards to show/trick? people that they were male worthy to have the throne. There may be other reasons but I'll keep it at that.

*Scheiße: Translation: Shit.


	29. And Now for the Weather

A/N: Consider this a "filler chapter" while I try sort out plot (there's just so much happening). So no snow yet.

This contains no politics just made up news, made up government people and played around government processes. The systems are only depicted differently for the sake that presidencies and prime minister admin are different but not really...

* * *

><p><strong>This has been the worst turnout of fans for this baseball season in this nation's history. Ticket sales have been on a steep decline, games that usually would be sold out in the first week of sales are barely making a profit. There are people who have claimed that this is a boycott over-<strong>

**Breaking News! This just in. The streets of New York have been quiet, **_**dead silent**_**. What normally is bustling with so many people, the streets have now come to be almost barren. Many people do not want to leave their apartments today without rhyme or reason. A reported staggering lack of motivation to invest, sell or buy has slowed down the Stock Market activity today. Experts say-**

**All over the country a strange slowing feeling has taken over citizens in most cities and homes. However, at the White House and the Pentagon they have been busier than ever. The activity there has been quite hurried but they are repeatedly telling citizens to not panic. To further explain on the line here we have-**

The president of the United States of America turned off the television. He sighed and walked over to his desk, nearly tripping over his own feet. His body slumped over, head in hands.

"Mr. President, are you okay?"

"I don't feel like I want to do anything anymore…" he found himself saying at first but then shook his head furiously to banish the thought, "Have the C.I.A found any leads on America's disappearance?"

"They've got the best men on the job but we have nothing so far."

"Have the other leaders responded yet?"

"Yes sir. Many of them are equally baffled by this issue and they are unable to provide any help to us. None of the personifications are willing to talk with their leaders but there are suspicions that they know something about this. Even the German personification has remained silent. He is still being held under interrogation. In addition somehow the German personification has found a legal loophole to provide the hospital's staff immunity and has also granted them Nation Protection."

"Why America?...why did you have to help everyone..." the President muttered as he took in all of this information. He remained silent for a couple minutes then asked, "Are any of the countries that have gone missing undergoing these effects?"

"Italy, the actual country, appears to be the closest to what we are experiencing but it is so small for them that we are unsure if it's significantly related. We have no access to their personification."

The president frowned deeper. Only America himself is able to talk or interact with the other personifications directly. If something is placed under Nation Protection only if the leader of that country were to enact national emergency policies or if another leader were to declare war against that country would they be able to do something. Unfortunately both of those options would eventually be made public and the world's media would undoubtedly ignite. Panic would ensue and the nation personification secret would break out*.

His memory rewound to his last conversation with the personification.

"_**Of course I'll be safe! I doubt this whole sickness things is contagious!"**_

"_**America, I really think you should come home...but…" The president let out a sigh, "You're just going to run away if I bring you home anyways right?"**_

"_**Right! Don't want to waste airplane fuel!" The nation replied cheerily then lowered to a more serious tone, "I've got to do this prez. I promise I'll be back as soon as it's all sorted out." The tone went cheery again, "And heroes never break their promises! You won't even have time to miss me so just continue doing whatever you can do okay? I will be expecting for Starbucks coffee, Dunkin Donuts and Mcd's as usual when I get back ."**_

_**The President shook his head with disapproval, "That food is really bad for your hea-"**_

"_**I won't take no for an answer!" the nation said; his smile could be heard in his voice before he hung up.**_

_**Beep.**_

"Get me a grande cup of Starbucks coffee, darkest they have." The president said as he suddenly stood up.

"Sir?"

"I have trust in America that he will return to us. For now, I could use the caffeine. I have other work to get to."

* * *

><p>"Prime minister, has Canada contacted you yet?" One of the members of Canada's parliament asked.<p>

The Prime minister of Canada shook their head. "No, not yet but it doesn't seem we're catching the U.S's problem any time soon," The P.M then turned to the minister of foreign affairs, "have any of the other governments learned about the accusations against our personification?"

"No, not yet. Either none of the nations have reported it to their respective governments, or they are also unsure how to proceed. However, we cannot deny the fact that if Canada has truly done his crimes, then we are due to follow suit with such actions."

"We are all aware of it," the Prime Minister replied. "No need to agitate the situation. I stand firm though that this not the case. Canada wouldn't do this sort of thing."

"Is it not too late to rid ourselves of this archaic personification system? We clearly do not need them to function. If it is only going to cause us trouble then I see no reason to hold on to it any further."

The room's noise shattered. They stared at the member who had spoken.

"What are you saying?"

That question remained in the air. The Prime Minister remained seated and the minister who had give the suggestion had no response. In that moment they asked themselves, _Why did they have the personification?_

"Canada's personification remains important," The Prime Minister said after several long minutes.

To be completely honest, the words fell out by their own accord. It was _their voice. _It was _their emotions. _These words felt as if they contained something forgotten and long ago overcome by apathy, only in this moment to re-surface once more.

At the same time, the P.M felt trapped in a surreal moment that they couldn't explain and yet felt no maliciousness in it. At the very edge of their vision, the human saw two distinct colors barred on familiar fabric.

Red and White.

The politician's mind cleared.

The Prime Minister stood and eventually the others in the room stood; All of them filled with a strange urge to do so. An invisible influence engulfed the air and forced each member to breathe it. No one could make out where this sudden driving energy came from. It was an odd, almost scary feeling for all of them but into their bodies it took refuge.

The speaker of the House spoke, "Prime Minister you have complete confidence of the House."

The Prime Minister looked around. Even the opposition stood. Even the smaller parties stood. Part of the politician wanted to sit down for a moment to overcome their shock. Part of the politician was trying to remember a word for this feeling. Not power. Not panic. Not a plethora of words for concern.

Something.

The human spoke, filled with this something, "We will continue to function to the best of our abilities but we will await his return. Let us trust in our nation."

Could it have been patriotic pride?

* * *

><p>Inside an energy-draining chamber, America dreamed of an open field.<p>

His bright blue eyes were filled the daylight's sky. He giggled as he little body spun around. His golden hair was wild and his little cowlick bobbed up and down as he eagerly moved. He ran through the tall grass and forgot how he got there.

The warmth hugged all around him so even in his white nightgown, he was not at all cold. A big smile shone on his face. The entire world was just so exciting and filled with many wonders. He desired to see it all and forgot how he got there.

He forgot how he got there.

As the little America ran, without a care in the world, he couldn't see the dark looming figure that was watching him. A man made out of ice and snow.

* * *

><p>AN: Please don't take anything too seriously with what these governments are saying.

About the News: I'm taking this idea right out of Himaruya's comic strips. I think it was the 2010 (2009?) April Fool's event where nations from a parallel universe started appearing all over the world. This is not to be confused with 2p! as their personalities were not opposite but some of them had cat ears. In the strip Cameroon disappears and then his people lost interest in soccer and were acting disinterested in general. I'll be expanding a little on this idea.

*Media: For this story the media are aware that the personifications exist but they are "extremely encouraged" to be vague about what they're publishing to the public. If this whole drama gets out _and_ it's actually affecting the civilian people...Well, they're certainly not going to remain quiet about it.


	30. General's Orders

A/N: Well, Well. This is the fastest I have ever updated. I just want to get to the second last chapter already but there's so much that needs to be built up.

Anyways, there's a spot in here that I've been re-writing constantly to try to make it more understandable. Again just watch for the line breaks. I was trying to show two characters in completely different locations saying the same thing at the same time you 'll know it when you read it.

(Anything inside parentheses are attempts at joking commentary. Because I feel Prussia needs to be written with extra internal commentary)

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Prussia now paced around in his shared kitchen where he had gotten himself a snack. France had finally finished catch him up on the story and the white haired man was in military mood.<p>

His mind was caught up in an uproar. He was furious that there was a group that could have the nations in such a stronghold. He was furious that his brother was surrendering so easily to their will. What the hell was his brother thinking?

At the same time, his mind was pumped at the idea of a challenge. For many years, his mind had been put into lazy mode (which is not its natural state shut up Hungary). He wondered if he could once again outwit and defeat his enemy, as he had in the past. Why wouldn't he be able to? Awesome doesn't just go away. France would, without a doubt, join in.

"Francis, I've got an idea."

There was a snort, "Oh no."

Prussia grinned wider, "First, we're going to break my brother out of government interrogation-"

"Hating it" France chimed in the middle of his friend's sentence. He closed his deep blue eyes as he let the rich wine wash over his tongue.

"-and we're going to launch a direct attack against the company that took away the patients."

The Frenchman choked on his wine. He coughed and hacked out the liquid then whispered harshly into the phone, "Are you insane?"

"My brother has met with the enemy so we can track them down with his help."

"With what weapons? Wait..."France stopped himself. He realized what the reply would be. Without a doubt, the Prussian was smugly smiling, "No…Gilbert, you didn't. Germany forbade you to-"

Prussia replied when his signature snicker and said, "Since when does the Great and Awesome me obey my younger brother?"

"Ever since the man outgrew you in height and build?" France offered.

Prussia let out a snort, "Pfft. I was at an unfair disadvantage. Whatever. I'll just call Spain to help me. I'm sure he'd love to break Germany out of prison."

"He can't." France said. "Haven't you heard? Under the crisis, his boss has been stricter about him keeping up his work and you know what that means."

"Antonio's gone into hiding out in his sunny countryside," Prussia sighed. "Okay, Bonnefoy what do you want? What's the Alsace-Lorraine* of this century?"

France then whispered something really quietly. Gilbert, had he been drinking, would've choked on it. The white haired man rubbed the back of his neck. He frowned deeply.

"I can't France...my awesome dignity"

France smirked and sipped his wine, "That's my price."

"Can't I get you a bunch of expensive wine bottles or some brand new car? I can definitely get you a car. It'd be built sturdy to withstand your crazy roads. You know what, I'll build the car myself. How about a car France?"

"How about you break your brother out yourself, hmm? I don't particularly feel like breaking out the one who decided that it was okay to give up the nations."

"Damn you France," there was a bit of muttering, most likely some more cussing. He groaned, "Deal. Meet me in front of the building in two hours. I'll have our stuff." Beep!

France set down his glass and looked at his phone. He shook his head. The things he did for friends. He dialed the airport and booked his flight.

* * *

><p>Matthew and Bruce helped the exhausted magic nations to get to their respective beds. Norway wished them luck as he disconnected from the orb. The Nordic, as soon as his power was better, was going to see if he could sense who else was a traitor nation.<p>

Bruce was instantly asleep when his head hit the pillow on the couch. Only Matthew remained awake with his mind still charged from the occurrence before. He hadn't even gotten the chance to tell them about his encounter with the Ancients. It would just have to wait until morning.

He sat up from his blanket-padded spot in front of the electrical fireplace and stared at the warm fire. The log inside it was fake and the wisps of flames were just part of a cycling virtual projection. Regardless, it was still something to stare at and hopefully cause him to fall asleep. His had already begun to droop so he almost missed the out-of-time flicker of the fire. He eyes raised a little weakly, surprised to see a change in the cycle.

There! Right there! There was another odd flicker in the flame. And again. And again.

Soon enough, the flame was shaking wildly, as if it was fighting stubbornly against some invisible powerful wind. Which, in this case, should have been impossible. As it was mentioned before, the flame was computer generated, _fake._

But there it was, the mad flickering of the flame. It glitched to remain lit but, to Matthew's disbelief, the flame's fight finally ended. It was blown out.

Immediately, all the windows in the room burst open by a sudden gust of cold wind. He took the blankets close-by and wrapped them tightly around him. The wails of the wind increased and it sounded hauntingly like a ghost's bemoans.

Bruce grumbled-still mostly asleep-and let out a muffled request that someone close the windows. Matthew apologized out of habit. While still in a shock-caused daze, he got up to close the burst open panes. By the time he got there, the wind had started to be filled with flakes of snow. One fell on the Australian's face. He weakly opened his eyes as the cold forced him awake.

The newly-awoken eyes stared at the falling snow. One blink. Two blinks. Then he jolted upright and shouted, "Snow?! What's goin' on?"

Before Matthew could respond, his breath was taken away. He was pushed back from the windows and thrown to the floor. The wind picked up speed and a snowy tornado formed in the middle of the room. The storm kept increasing its pace until there was a soundless explosion. An old man was left in its wake.

A tattered cape hung from his shoulders which drooped down and hovered a little above an inch off the floor. Underneath the cape was a thick greyish blue coat. The coat crossed over his chest and worn-down brass buttons held it together. An old metal helmet sat on his head.

The man's face was withered and a scraggly beard covered his thick jaw. His eyes were like the darkest, iciest, shade of blue, one could ever imagine, and when you looked into them, it seemed like all your sense of warmth vanished. His mouth was drawn into an indifferent line. His feet were undefined.

"No…" Matthew whispered fearfully.

"What...are you looking at?" Bruce asked as he walked over to the Canadian's trembling figure. Shivers covered the Australian's own skin. The brunet looked to where those indigo eyes were locked on, but he could see nothing.

Matthew continued to stare but weakly replied, "It's...it's...a person..."

"Who is it?" Bruce asked. He received silence.

The Canadian recognized the man but at the same time did not. He couldn't recall where he had seen him before...like a fleeting dream that came upon him once every year...like a nightmare he had as a child.

The thought of Russia flashed in his mind as he continued to stare at the mysterious figure. Yet he couldn't quite make the connection. Perhaps it was just the cold. Perhaps it was the scarf.

Bruce walked over to the spot that Matthew was staring at and waved around at it. The ghostly man outright ignored the fact that the Australian's arm would go right through his body. He continued to float there, but after a few seconds turned look in Matthew's general direction.

The naturally warm nation in turn shivered furiously as his arm went through the man and backed off. Bruce looked back at Matthew in a search for answers. The brunet's face was spooked. Matthew gulped as he made eye contact with the man.

"I...um…"the Canadian gulped. "What...um... do you want?"

The old man at last reacted and broke its eerie immobility to show the Canadian his palm. Snow emerged from it. In the air the snow swirled around until a polar bear cub was formed. Then the man disappeared and left only the bear.

Little black stones made up its eyes and nose. Its paws were stubby and its first steps into the air were hesitant. Seconds later, it danced around as it floated. It was adorably chubby.

"Whoa!" Bruce shouted in amazement. The snow-creature wasn't invisible to him. It seemed since snow was physical then he could see its shape and form. The Australian neared closer to the strange and new animal with an excited grin.

Matthew felt his lips unconsciously whisper, "Kumajirou..."

The snow cub floated around the room, head tilted back to sniff the air in search for something. It wandered around until it found the orb they had used to communicate with Norway.

The bear waved at them to come over to the table and it pushed the sphere with its nose to emphasize its intent. Slowly Bruce, followed by Matthew, went towards it. The brunet's hand touched the glowing glass.

* * *

><p>Japan awoke with a gasp.<p>

His eyes awoke to the inside of an old plane. Three figures shivered beside him, snuggled in thin blankets. Egypt sneezed. Snow sprinkled the room outside the plane where they took refuge.

"Are we outside now? Have we flown to another country?" Japan asked weakly. The pain was slowing returning to him as he became more conscious. He tried to sit up but found it took much energy.

"No." Egypt replied, "It's just snowing indoors."

Japan weakly laughed and then asked seriously, "Where are we headed?"

"Japan." India explained, "He literally means it is _snowing indoors_."

Woosh! As if on cue, the wind outside picked up and the snowstorm grew fiercer. Papers were tossed around and artifacts smashed against the walls. Ice battered against the steel sides of the plane. They were lucky that it didn't have any of the windows. The wind wailed. Their eyes watched it fearfully while they hoped that they wouldn't be stuck here forever.

Tap. Tap. Something hit against the door of the plane. Tap. Tap. There it was again. The wind quieted. The snow resumed falling in small light flakes. Tap. India opened the door.

An orb hovered in mid-air before him and he gingerly reached for it. Once in his arms, the snow ceased falling all together and evaporated into the air. The orb glowed brightly.

* * *

><p>"<strong>A blizzard is coming.<strong>" Bruce said suddenly. Matthew looked at him in surprise. The brown in his eyes had turned to a glowing purple. His voice was changed. It echoed and boomed in the hall with overwhelming dominance.

* * *

><p>"What blizzard?" Egypt asked as he looked at the seemingly possessed India. Those eyes were an eerie purple and almost unbearable to look at. Leave it to England to have demonic spirits in his collection.<p>

"**A blizzard is coming**," India repeated then added, "**A blizzard will come to level the field.**"

* * *

><p>"<strong>A blizzard will come give rise to chance.<strong>" Bruce continued as he ignored all of Matthew's worried questions. "**A blizzard will come to give rise to change.**"

The Canadian grabbed the brunet's shoulders and shook him. The purple in the Australian's eyes kept in him trapped in a dazed state. Matthew hesitated but then gave the nation a slap. The blond braced himself. Nope, not even a return punch. Matthew let the nation go and listened to his words.

Bruce continued to talk unaffected," **A blizzard will come for the Great Attack. A blizzard will come and they will draw out weapons."**

* * *

><p>India went on, "<strong>A blizzard will come and they will hostage the lands rulers. You must lay siege to their castle and gain all sides. You must free your fellow nations."<strong>

Then India collapsed and fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>"Bruce!" Matthew shouted as the man collapsed onto his knees. The Australian's head was down. Matthew inched closer, "Bruce?"<p>

"Wha…What happened?" Bruce said weakly. He looked up and the purple from his eyes were gone. The bear was gone. The snow and ice was disappearing. The last thing Bruce could remember was the vision of a man, a grey, intimidating man…no not just a man. A general of sorts.

"You were talking about some sort of blizzard coming."

"A blizzard? What's a blizzard gonna do in helpin' us?"

Whoosh! One final freezing gust entered the house. Beep! It somehow turned on the T.V in the other room. A woman's voice announced something Romanian. The noise awoke the others in the house and he could hear someone coming downstairs. Matthew walked over to turn it off.

Matthew froze at the sight he saw on the News channel.

* * *

><p>Upstairs, Romania tossed and turned in his bed. He wrapped the covers over his head. Ugh. He groaned at the loud sounds they were making downstairs. It seemed like they were re-arranging his furniture. Whatever, he was just going to ignore it.<p>

Then the news came on. Romania jumped out of his bed.

"_Freak snowstorms appear across the world!" _He heard the woman announced. He ran down his hallway. Did England cast a spell?

"We were supposed to wait-" He cut himself off as he passed the guest room. England was still asleep. He hurried faster downstairs.

* * *

><p>"Hey, shouldn't you turn that off…" Bruce's voice trailed away as he walked to stand beside Matthew and look at the screen. Images flashed all over the screen of famous landmarks completely engulfed in an icy storm. Romania entered behind him.<p>

"Did you two do anything?" Romania asked.

"What is she saying?" Matthew said as he broke away from the screen to look at Romania. The older man was frowning deeply.

"It's an announcement of some massive snowstorms hitting…Italy…Greece…Egypt…India…China. It's unlike anything anyone's seen before. All flights are cancelled to the areas and…they will report more once the details are collected. Emergency protocols have been called."

Matthew turned his attention back on screen. The snow sprayed around like chaos.

Romania would not stand for their silence, "This can't be a coincidence…do you two have any idea what's going?"

* * *

><p>France looked through the tinted windows of Prussia's (totally not borrowed) car. He watched the government building and counted the many guards at the front entrance.<p>

"So the plan is to bust in with these guns that you shouldn't even _have_," he held it up with hands. "Scare everyone, knock out your brother so he can't argue with us and get out. All the while hoping no one shoots back."

"Yeah," Prussia grinned, cocked his gun and placed his other hand on the handle, "ready?"

"Ah, but Prussia...you didn't tell me someone else was helping us?"

Prussia rolled down his window, "What!?"

Someone hidden underneath a gold coloured cap with a large hood was out there. They were relatively short but somehow...every person the figure passed would hunch over with a painful cry then fall on their knees. The figure didn't even touch any of the humans...just looked at them.

"I don't know who that guy is…" Prussia finally said.

France opened his door, weapon ready, "Then let's follow behind."

The sound of them jumping out attracted the attention of the hooded figure. The person turned and stared at them from the shadow of the hood. Then Gold took off his hood. He smiled at them.

"L-latvia!?" Shouted France in disbelief.

Suddenly, Latvia ran at them, at an increasing incredible speed. Prussia, by reflex, aimed with his weapon.

* * *

><p>"India wake up!" Egypt shouted. He couldn't bend to the nation and Japan was too weak to get up. Slowly, the nation recovered and sat up quickly.<p>

"Where is that man?" India asked suddenly. He looked around him, even outside the plane where the snow as disappearing. He looked at the orb in his hand and tossed it outside.

Egypt and Japan looked at him with confused expressions, "Who?"

"There was an old man..." India started then shook his head. "Never mind..." He shivered, "It's s-so c-cold." He looked out of the window, "But the snow's gone from outside."

Egypt shivered, "Something is wrong."

"I don't feel anything," Japan merely stated.

"You know what," India got up. "We're in my lands now...I think we should call my government and get us some help. I'll see if I can get one of the people who work here to lend me their phones. I'll be right back."

Twenty minutes later they were all in a large sleek car headed to India's worried government. They were ecstatic to get his call and even more eager to get him to their buildings. Several bodyguards joined them inside the car and India constantly reassured them that it was all normal.

The roads were filled with heavy snow. Egypt sneezed again.

* * *

><p>AN: _Next time: A fight is a fight is a fight._

*Alsace-Lorraine: A piece of land that has been switched between French and German(Prussian) hands historically. The control of this territory goes as follows:

Supposedly this was originally part of the _Frankish Empire_ under Charlemagne then it was_ H.R.E_ territory then slowly control went to _France_ again by diplomatic compromise and conquest. In the 1870's it went to the _newly formed German Empire_ after the Franco-Prussian war. Then, back to _France_ after WW1 in the Treaty of Versailles then back to _Germany_ during WW2. At last back to _France_ in the end of that war. Currently, it remains in French hands. So, when I have Prussia say, "What's the Alsace-Lorraine of this Century?" what he means is "What do I have to give up/do that is as valuable as piece of territory that you have spent centuries never relenting to fight over."

*General Winter: Alright, here's my head-canon of General Winter. He's one of the main Winter spirits (or maybe even _the_ Winter Spirit). Only nations who experience heavy snow all throughout their land can see him. Russia is one of the few, if not the only, nation who has a somewhat amiable relationship with him. Even then, he isn't all that helpful sometimes. He orders _others_ but does not take orders.

I always see General winter as not the type to help anyone. He looks at nations as immature creatures that will eventually disappear. He favours creatures of snow more than nations or people. He pities Kumajirou so that's why he's bothering to help them now.


	31. Telephones Ring as the World Burns

A/N: Gotta pick up speed again tsk tsk. ...I have to keep looking forward to that second last chapter.

I'm open to questions to clear confusion.

_I should probably mention this: _Characters will come and _go_. If they aren't dealing with furthering plot, providing vital info or proving something then they won't be bothered with.

Enjoy : )

* * *

><p><em>Next phase initiated! Next phase initiated!<em>

"Hurry up!" The leader shouted as he watched his company load up equipment into a couple of trucks, "We have to leave before that snow rises too high!"

People rushed around with grey cases, each stocked with at least a dozen nation energy containers. Large guns of varying sizes were stacked among them. A pair of workers with clipboards double checked the stock. Others double checked the tires. A nation underneath a reddish-brown hood stood by and watched the hurried process.

As the group finished up with their tasks and the drivers started up the trucks, the hooded nation was approached by the leader. He handed the nation a pack attached to long hose. At the end of the hose there was metal spout, like a modified flamethrower.

"So all I have to do is use this to melt the snow?" Reddish-brown asked tentatively as they put on the straps of the pack. The small figure looked kind of funny with the large equipment on them.

"Yes, the heat from this should be able to melt and blast the snow away from your path. Just keep it clear in front of the trucks. The blizzards should be enough to mask your actions."

"And the cold?"

The leader dug something out of his pocket, "Here, a power pill should accelerate your own nation body's systems to keep you from freezing."

"But…Sealand…he…he…changed…I don't think I can…"

"You want to protect your brother, don't you?"

The petite nation sighed and took the pill. After a few minutes of staring at it, they swallowed the pill and shuddered.

"Now let's get to it people!" The leader yelled to everyone in the room. The two trucks started up and went on their way. Reddish-brown ran ahead of them.

Ring! Ring!

The leader picked up his phone, "Hello? Yes, Sealand, we are fine. Gold has gone over to collect Germany. No, we don't know the reason for the storm but Navy

Blue's gone to find someone to counter it. Okay, we are counting on you to keep tabs on everyone. Keep listening to the lines."

He hanged up then stared at the remaining group in the room. These workers were armed with heavy guns like the ones on the trucks. They stared at their leader as they awaited their orders. Some were eagerly smiling.

"Alright, let's go topside!"

* * *

><p>Ring! Ring!<p>

Russia groaned as he answered his phone. He pressed it to his ear to listen to someone frantically panic. Calmly, he let whoever was on the other end spew out all sorts of accusations and whatever else. He looked at his watch tiredly and waited five minutes before interrupting with his now _very_ practiced defense.

"I am not the one behind this. I do not know what has caused the storms but I am not at fault. And no, I did not kidnap the other nations. Please talk with my boss for further questions." He then hanged up and ignored whatever the other end said.

He put on his coat. He looked at his watch again. He went over to his hat rack and plopped a fur hat on his head. Russia peeked outside his door and let himself smile at the lack of a storm.

"Looks like the General is dealing with his business elsewhere," the Russian muttered. At least that was one good thing about today.

Almost everyone blamed him for the storm. As if _he _could control that winter spirit. Hah! How funny people are! All he wanted to do today was listen to an orchestra perform beautiful classics while graceful dancers accompanied it. Was that so much to ask?

Ring! Ring!

Apparently so...

With a thin smile, Russia tossed his phone to the wall on the other side. It broke in half. Oh well. It wasn't like anyone called him right now other than to accuse him of something. He'll get a new one next month when everyone was not so noisy. He locked his door firmly behind him.

* * *

><p>Romania sat down and thought over what the two younger nations had told him. "An old man you say" He muttered. "He brought along with him ice and snow...I think I know who we're dealing with."<p>

He turned his head the upstairs and debated whether or not to wake up England. The Englishman needed to rest and he wasn't going to be able to help them right now. Besides that magical fairy fooler hated the snow and the old spirit.

"Who's behind this?"

"General Winter."

"General Winter?" Matthew asked. That name seemed so familiar.

"Yes, he's a strong winter spirit. No one can ever understand his intentions...I don't know why he would bother setting off a storm like this." Romania shut off the T.V then continued, "But he definitely wants something to be done if he's going this far. You said he gave you an order right?"

"You must lay siege to their castle and gain all sides. You must free your fellow nations," the young blond recited.

"Then we must obey," Romania looked at his watch as he spoke. Then he stood up, "I don't want my house encased in ice." He walked over to the door that lead to the basement. "Come on, follow me."

"Where are we headed?" The Australian asked as they headed down the steps.

"To Norway's. He's the best one to deal with most of the winter spirits."

Matthew looked back, "Shouldn't we wake up England?"

"Let him sleep," Romania replied. "He really needs to regain his strength. We'll catch him up later."

"Alright…"

They stood in the dimness of the Romanian's basement. The circle was still there in the corner. The water from earlier was all gone now.

Romania pointed his hand at the circle and it glowed in reply. The glowing wasn't green like it had been with England but instead it was a nice cherry red. A slight tint of blue mixed in around the edges, "You both remember how to travel by portal right?"

"Yup, ten second wait."

"I'll go first," the Romanian said. "It'll help if Norway sees me first to explain things."

"What about the circle's power going away?"

"It's etched permanently to my house so it should remain active for half an hour." Then the man jumped in.

Ten seconds later Romania appeared in Norway's home. He heard a pained shout and something shatter. Carefully, Romania peered out of a tiny crack of the door into the main hallway.

His eye first caught sight of someone in a Navy blue hood. Norway was backing away from them on the other end of the hall. Both of them were panting and in staggered stances. Norway had a jagged broken plate in his hand while the other had a syringe. Neither noticed Romania watch them from the door.

"How did you get in here?" Norway demanded.

The mysterious navy blue person remained silent for a while, watching, anticipating. Then, the hooded figure lunged. In response, Romania swung open the door. From his own hand he shot a powerful blast of energy. Bam! The hooded figure was sent across the room. Norway noticed the red flash and looked in his direction.

"I thought we were going to talk when it's morning at your place," the man said as he walked over to Romania, his shoulders slowing relaxing.

"Let's leave this chat for later." Romania replied and nodded his head in the direction of their foe. The hooded figure was getting up. Norway turned back around and his hand brought up the broken plate again. The intruder was tough.

The Romanian took in a deep breath. He stared at his hands to concentrate. Conjuring fire was always the hardest spell to cast. He aimed. Upon seeing the flame, the hooded person rolled away. Missed.

"Ah!" Matthew popped out of the circle. He patted at his arms to make sure all of him made it. Smoke wafted into his nose. Fire. Hurriedly, he rushed to the open door.

He watched in awe as Romania conjured up another small fireball.

* * *

><p>"You have been quiet," India said to the masked man. "I have almost forgotten that you are with us."<p>

"I am surprised you have let me stay with you."

"Cheer up. You have not failed us yet. You can still be helpful in stopping this company."

"I hope so…" The masked man looked outside. He stared out at the snow. No doubt this would ruin the company's….plan….wait. He jolted upright and stared at India.

"What's wrong?"

"How good are your government's defences?"

All the bodyguards turned to him and tensed. India neared closer, "Why are you bringing this up?"

"Because of this storm, the company's going to jump to the next phase. That's what that whole rambling was about earlier, "_The company will draw their swords"_. They're going to attack with nation energy."

India's eyes widened then turned to the driver, "Step on it!" He looked at his bodyguards, "One of you, give me a phone." Shakily, India dialed his boss.

Egypt crossed his arms and looked over to the sleeping weakened Japan.

* * *

><p>Norway frowned as watched the fire spread then disappear, "You're paying for the burns."<p>

"Put it on England's tab." He stared at his hand to get another one set up. This time, Navy Blue had enough of that. The figure ran towards them before Romania had a chance to set it up. Norway took a jab at them.

They ducked. The hooded figure's hands grabbed at their hood tightly. From his spot at the door, Matthew could make out a red bowtie pop out from underneath the figure's chin. And were those dark purple eyes...no it was black..no...one was dark purple _and_ one was bla-..._weird._

Two eye colors*.

Another blink. The figure ran...away. Blood dripped from their arm, evidence of a slash, but Navy Blue did not care. They bolted out of there.

The loud slamming sound of the door echoed in the room.

"What was that?" Bruce said as he exited the room along with Matthew.

Norway let out a relaxed sigh, "Who knows...I was preparing some food and they jumped behind me. Almost got that needle in me had I not seen the figure in the reflection in the steel."

"Hey umm…"Matthew quietly said, "Shouldn't you let go of that plate...you're bleeding."

With sudden realization, Norway hissed and dropped his makeshift weapon. He hurried to get some bandages. Romania found himself a seat. It was silent as they waited. The two younger nations looked around at their new surroundings.

There was single photograph on the fireplace mantle. The Nordics were captured in the middle of their laughter at some bar in the image. Matthew stared intently at one of the nations in the photo. Norway entered the room and he turned away from it. It was probably nothing.

"Have you seen the news?" Romania asked immediately.

"Yes," Norway sat down on his couch, "I was thinking about talking with you guys about it when we at our later meet up...then I got ambushed." He glanced at his wounded hand, "And I was still too weak to cast any of my own spells. Lucky you came by."

Matthew crossed his arms, "Something tells me that hooded person was with the company."

"You mean the company that we gave away the nations too?"

"They probably have the same idea of coming to you about the storms." Romania sat back in the chair.

Norway brought his still-good hand to his forehead, "Figures. But...only nations know of my magic...and very few of that. And still…I have no idea how they got into my house. It's not like I leave the keys lying around." He shook his head, "I'll figure out that later. Honestly, why the sudden visit though?"

"The General has given some commands."

"Makes sense. What does he want then?"

"Free the nations that we gave up."

"Damn."

* * *

><p>"Oh for crying out loud! Don't shoot at him!" France shouted as he pushed Prussia arm up causing the man to miss. They both quickly dove to the left as the Latvian came at them, needle pointed.<p>

"Are you kidding me?" Prussia shouted as he re-aimed his weapon. "I'm not joining you in dying!"

"No!" France grabbed at Prussia arm then looked at the other offender in the eyes. "What is wrong with you, Latvia?"

The Latvian froze in his attack and backed a couple steps. The syringe stayed in their hands, up and ready. A hysteric smile widened on his lips. There was a small quiet laugh.

"We don't want children who won't play nice," Latvia said.

Prussia fought through France's grip and brought up his gun again, "Those are Russia's lines. Why are you copying him?"

Latvia didn't reply. Instead he rolled his head to one side. Then to the other. All the while, the creepy smile remained. Slowly a glow was building in his eyes...an intimidating aura grew around him. The more they stared, the more they felt intimidated by the nation's presence, like he had grown several inches.

"We don't want children who won't play nice." Latvia repeated.

"What are you talking about?" France asked. He bit his lip. This didn't feel right.

Bang! Prussia fired. and...and..._missed!?_ He looked at arms. They were shaking.

"I said don't fire!" France yelled at him but didn't break eye contact with Latvia this time.

"Is this why you lose all those battles?" Prussia shouted back. Why won't his arms stop shaking?

"Oh shut up! Can't you see he isn't himself?"

"_You _shut up!" Bang! Latvia smiled. Another miss.

"Are you having some trouble, Prussia?" Latvia said innocently. "Or are you really not aiming at me?"

Okay, that smile was getting on Prussia's nerves.

"What have you done to me!? W-why am I s-shaking so m-much?" The Prussian snapped his mouth shut. Was that stuttering? The great and awesome Prussia didn't stutter. What was happening?

Bang! Latvia's eyes widened. Smoke came from _France's_ gun this time. Blood dripped from his leg. He fell onto the one of his knees. His head bent down to stare at his wound. The nation stayed like that for several minutes.

"Latvia, I am so sorry." France stood straight. He got closer to the fallen nation. "You aren't making any sen-"

France's deep blue eyes dulled. The bearded blond fell over to his side. A syringe jutted from his thigh. Latvia laughed as he injected the rest of it in. He then pulled out his bullet wound without even a wince. The wound healed fast...faster than normal.

"L-l-latvia….d-don't you dare c-c-come any closer or I s-s-swear..." Prussia tried to speak. He glared at his legs and internally screamed at them to move, not shake like a coward. Latvia took his sweet time walking to him with another needle.

"Night, Night, Prussia...the ex-nation. You'll make fine fuel for the New World Order."

….

….

…..

….

…

A memory flashed in Prussia's eyes before he blacked out.

It was Germania looking at him with disappointment as usual.

The old man's words rang in head. The words had been spoken to him on the day of his dissolution. The long ago day when he woke up in that stinking ancient realm. In that stupid stupid realm where all the nations were at peace from simply being remembered.

**_"Do you really wish to return? There will be pain from continuing on."_**

Prussia smirked as he remembered his reply.

"**_I want to see what my little brother has learned. I want to be part of the future.*"_**

But that all passed into the engulfing darkness. His head smacked against the concrete sidewalk. Latvia went on his way to collect Germany.

* * *

><p>Bruce shifted his weight from foot to foot as he listened to them discuss a plan on how to use their magic "Are you seriously considerin' this due to the words of some spirit?"<p>

Norway shook his head, "The General is to be feared. That is always his way and he is never hesitant in reminding people, nations, anything, of that."

"But you're still weak with your powers," Matthew pointed out, "England's still recovering and I don't think we can only rely on Romania's 'fire power'."

"Canada, you may have a point but we must listen to the General." Norway stood up, "We must fight."

"So we're going to Italy?" Bruce asked then added, "It's where the H.Q is…"

"Let me check the news to check the situation right now then I'll set up a circle…" Norway said and walked over to the T.V, which thankfully wasn't caught in the crossfire.

Click. The reporter spoke. There was an explosion on the screen of some government building. There was snow and frozen canals. Norway brought up his hand to cover his mouth.

"What's the news saying?"

Norway remained silent. He blinked at the screen.

"I'll get him some water!" Matthew said and rushed off to find his kitchen. The Norwegian refused to respond and only shrank away from them. When the Canadian came back, he chugged the glass down.

"The Italian Government has been taken hostage…"

* * *

><p>Dark green smiled as he listened in to India's phone call to his boss. The naive nation only thought that nation calls were monitored. Of course all government calls were also bugged.<p>

"India and his group are headed to the government building," he typed into a text message. The company workers in the area would be on them within half an hour. Reddish-brown was already escorting the trucks to bring in the energy containers and weapons. They would be unbeatable.

Ring! Ring!

"Hello, Navy Blue. _What?_" He stood up so suddenly from his chair that it fell over. "You know where England is? He's..._there?_ Are you sure? …Your attempt at Norway's was unsuccessful thanks to his interference. Huh, guess you'll have to go with the more blunt method. Yeah...uh huh...No, I don't need anyone with me. I'll deal with England myself."

Beep!

Sealand told Hong Kong to continue listening to the lines. He grabbed a container of power pills before he left. Safety precautions be damned. Side effects be damned. He was going to use these against England.

This was personal.

* * *

><p>Matthew found his mind wandering as they all planned out some hurried counter attack. Not that he didn't want to be part of it. Yet, he found it hard concentrating right now.<p>

So much was happening. _Too_ much was happening. He was going to forgot something important with all this new information.

The patients had been given up. Nations of the past had talked to him. He was supposed to find a final state. Even a winter spirit was going out of his way to help him. Still, the main question remained.

What was that final state?

The Elders knew what it was...so it couldn't be something to be merely received at the time of death. There was something to it. And he desperately needed it. Especially with the company going on the offensive.

It wasn't magic since so much of that was needed to _simply_ bring him to the other realm. It would seem that the final state might be stronger than magic. It seemed to be something bigger.

The polished glass of some cabinet caught his eye. You could still see through the glass so his reflection appeared faded.

What was it? Canada thought as he looked at himself.

* * *

><p>AN: Next time: _A whole lot of stubbornness: Tis part of a nation._

There goes Prussia and there goes France. Yeah, that's it for them. Rest assured, there will still be no character death in this story.

With so many character perspectives...I, myself, forget that most of the other nations are totally living a normal life right now with a "I'm just gonna ignore this issue" attitude, well as long as they're not getting headaches that is...

*Two Eye colors: Navy Blue is still a canon nation but _something happened_. Think of a certain bird this story has been mentioning. Something happened with that bird.

*Prussia: Oh boy. Let me toss in my thoughts to the massive ever-so-popular Prussia theory pile.

Shortened Version: Prussia is damn stubborn and ain't leaving this modern world yet.

TLDR: First off, I should clarify that the Ancient realm is a mysterious place. This place expands with every piece of history discovered. Things may disappear there too.

Anyways, I'll admit something. Someone will shoot me for this, but I like dead nations to stay dead (*coughs heavily and looks at a certain popular fan-theory*) but...hold up. _Gilbert_ is still living, he does _not_ age as his nation self would yet _his representation part is gone.._. The whole, ex-nation thing ticks him off a little but it's true.

I have a headcanon that he did die. But he came back because unlike all those old farty nations who like being remembered and are at peace with that, he was like nuh uh, my bro's still there and I'm sticking by him.

But by coming back he is forced to adapt to whatever spot's left for him, province, eastern part, etc...Yet even when those spots were gone, he remains from his will to see that future (I like to think that's why he blogs and goes through all sorts of shenanigans).

Though the world is 1000% done with him, he isn't done yet with the world.


	32. Fear and Boredom

A/N: Happy New Year! This took way too long to write and I apologize for that. I got stuck on how I wanted to approach the fights because I'm setting things up to tie the ends.

Anyways, enjoy.

* * *

><p>Romano gritted his teeth as he stumbled over to his cellphone. Something didn't sit right with him today, and it wasn't just the lack of electricity in his house right now. His entire body ached. Slightly, his brain throbbed with every step. It couldn't possibly be the alcohol; He had high tolerance. He counted the phone rings with a grumble and hurried his pace at the fifth. The caller I.D flashed on the front screen of his phone and he set it to speaker.<p>

"_Hello, boss?"_

"Romano Italy, it's good to hear you're okay."

That wasn't his boss. This speaker's English was not Italian accented. It sounded North American. He scowled.

Subconsciously, he tightened his hands into fists. His reply was laced with venom, "Who's the bastard I'm talking to right now? What have you done to my boss?!"

"Tsk, tsk. Romano Italy. What a tongue! Haven't you heard the news?"

"Shut up. I don't know what you're playing at but you won't succeed at whatever you're trying!"

"Trying?" There was loud clicking sound and a muffled no. "We're not trying anything. We've succeeded. We already have your entire government under hostage and your army's neutralized."

"W-what?" He hadn't thought to check the news before the lights went out. Guess that explained the twisting feeling in his stomach.

The speaker on the other end talked with a mocking tone, "I assume the storm has gotten to your houses' power too. Seems like that throughout the entire city. Makes things so much easier for us."

That conversation happened half an hour ago. Romano was now already speeding off to his government's building. No way in hell will he let anybody do whatever they wished on his land. He may represent one half of the place but dammit he is not letting this bullshit go on.

SCREEECH! He took another rough turn and nearly swerved off the road from the slippery snow. His scowl deepened and his hands gripped tighter on the wheel.

Whoever had taken over his government building had a 100% chance of shitstorm headed their way.

* * *

><p>Doors stood no match against Sealand. His grin widened as he saw the door break into several pieces from the force of his kick. His power was increasing.<p>

The house was silent and the floor creaked under his footsteps. He wondered if Gold was really right that England was here. He considered calling for the English personification. Unfortunately, that would ruin his plan and he'd rather see the shock of England raw and pure. Slowly, he walked up the stairs and proceeded checking each door one by one.

Sealand slowed as he got to the guest room. There was a lump of fabric that looked like someone was sleeping. He took a step inside. The eager grin returned once more as he saw England turn over in the bed. The older man was oblivious. Quietly, the boy took another step.

"England~" He whispered in an exaggerating childish voice. "England~"

A frown formed on England's face. Typical. Even the child's voice brought the nation distress. Sealand neared closer, all the while chanting the personification's name. When he neared, he was surprised to see that the man was mouthing some words. Sealand watched the lips carefully.

"I'm...so sorry...I didn't want to hurt you."

Sealand's eyes widened a little at the unexpected apology. "Too late, you jerk," he found himself replying back. His own hand pinched himself. He should be focusing. He pulled out a needle but as he was about to stab the older nation...a hand caught him.

"I'm so sorry." England's eyes opened, "I didn't want to hurt you, Sealand."

"Let go!" the young micronation screamed as he yanked his hand free. England fell onto the floor with a loud thump. The older man groaned and massaged the back his head. Sealand backed off a little then took the moment to jab the needle in England's supporting arm.

Missed.

England rolled out of the way in the nick of time. Aaaah! Sealand felt his legs give way. He glared at the man who had knocked him down. The English jerk had some pathetic expression on his face. The concern on this stupid nation's face only angered him further.

"I thought you were asleep, you stupid jerk!" Sealand shouted as he got up onto his feet again.

England also stood up and crossed his arms, "A Pirate learns to always sleep with one eye shut. Now, what's that you're wearing? Wait, that's _my _old cloak!* What are you doing with that?"

The young boy stuck out his tongue. Sealand's hand flew to the pocket inside his coat and grabbed his container of pills. He unscrewed the cap.

"No!" England shouted as he ran forward to tackle him. The container flew out of Sealand's hands and the pills rained down on the floor. Sealand fumed. He gave one huge kick to England's gut to get the man off of him. He crawled over on his knees to collect his precious power.

"You can't make me disappear!" Sealand shouted and then swept up four from the ground. He tilted his head back and swallowed. "I won't be consumed by you and your rule."

England felt his heart drop. From his Sight, he could see a dark aura surround those pills. It was a little like magic. Yet, it was so distorted that it looked anything but good for the boy. Judging from the way Sealand was acting, these pills were also affecting his mind.

The British nation's voice cracked as he shouted again to stop him, to no avail.

The young boy took another four pills from the ground and ignored how desperate he looked. At this rate, he was going to finish the entire contents of the bottle. The Englishman knew his magic was still on the weaker side but he muttered a small wind spell. Whoosh! The Sealand's pills were sent out the door.

Blue glowing eyes snapped to him.

Sealand bared his transformed sharpened teeth. The poor boy was becoming a twisted monster.

"_I_ WILL BE THE ONE TO CONSUME YOU INSTEAD!" a deep demonic voice came from Sealand. The boy pounced at him.

* * *

><p>"First and most important thing that we need to do is to immobilize the workers and keep them that way while we free everyone. England has pretty good paralysis spells and you can strengthen their effects," Norway suggested.<p>

Romania rolled his wrist, "Okay. I still got a little fire here. How's the troll?"

Norway shrugged and pointed to empty air beside him. In reply, Romania pointed to his eyes, "Weaker Sight ability, remember? Can you ask it for help?"

Norway looked up and started seemingly to talk to thin air in an unknown language. Bruce awkwardly looked around to keep himself from staring. Soon, Norway smiled and turned back to Romania.

"He'll be able to round up all the workers into a single area for the spell," The Nordic explained. "That way we won't have to deal with any we missed. Keep in mind though, he can't leave these lands for too long. He'll have to return back here within the hour."

"An hour? Isn't that cuttin' things a little close?" The Australian pointed out. "Will he be fast enough to collect everyone from that large building? I don't think that's even enough time to get all the nations into the portal."

Norway flicked something off his shirt absentmindedly, "Limits of the supernatural. There is nothing I can do about it."

"I say it will actually cause more harm than good. If they're all concentrated then it's easier for them to overcome us…" Bruce turned to the Canadian for his opinion, "Matthew?"

Matthew jerked up from his thoughts, "Uh…right. Wake up England. Break into H.Q. Got it." The young blond nation shook away his daze.

"Stay with us, mate. You're actin' just like your bear."

"Just too much is happening…Um…anyways." He pushed up his glasses, "I agree that we need much more time. We weren't able to make a perfect escape last time either and we might experience another unpleasant surprise."

"You never discussed how you got in there in the first place," Romania added.

Matthew yawned and rubbed at his eyes, "Do we need to discuss that?"

"Seems like you're still tired…"

"I'm fine. Anyways, How about a different approach?"

"Like what?"

"Instead of breaking in by force, we should have a portal at the draining chambers immediately and deal with the company from there. If we're fast enough then we can get in and out without a fuss."

Norway crossed his legs and shook his head, "We'll need to know the exact location of these chambers as if we've been there. Scrying the place will not be enough."

"Would a map be enough?"

Romania hummed for a bit. "Yeah, that should do it…but…how did you get a hold of a map?"

"Never mind that. We need to wake up England to get it."

A few minutes later, they all agreed that getting back would be the next best course of action. Romania suggested Norway come back with them and bring all of us magic related stuff with him. No one from the company would think to find them there and it would keep any more magical secrets away from them. Besides, it would be safer if the magical trio stuck together with their weakened selves.

"It'd be safer there," he said.

* * *

><p>"China's Draining Chamber is now online!"<p>

"Italy's Draining Chamber is now online!"

"Greece's Draining Chamber is now online!"

"Start up their dials and proceed as planned!" shouted a woman with a clipboard. Her eyes gleamed with delight at the lit up systems and screens. She looked over at her table and looked lovingly at a diagram of some sort of machine on it.

The Pulser. The final phase.

This device, once powered by enough energy would bring the world to its knees. It could send pulses of energy back to disorient the personifications and the nation's people. It would be like an artificial earthquake but within the minds of trillions of people all over the earth. National armies would be powerless and leaders would have no choice but to listen to the New World Order.

Her eyes darted to the containers placed beside it. Power pills.

Of course, the nations that helped them would be protected.

Or would they?

She shrugged. They had supposed a theory that the power pills would be enough to deflect the effects of "The Pulser." But she didn't care if this theory wouldn't work. Humans over nations, as the motto goes. What was a little betrayal among allies?

* * *

><p>England ducked. Sealand landed on the bed and got tangled up in the covers. He bolted to the door. Bam! He ran down the hall to Romania's room. He cursed as he saw the man was already gone. Crack! The door England had slammed fell to the ground in bits. The older nation gulped.<p>

If looks could kill…

"Peter, you have to listen to me. Lad, you aren't in your right mind. Something's controlling you."

"You're just afraid of me! You're afraid that I'll be better than you ever were! Even the other hooded nations are." As the boy shouted, he grew another inch.

"Other hooded nations? How many nations are part of the New World Order?"

"Only four are part of it voluntarily. Japan and Hong Kong are just tools for us to use."

"H-hong Kong and Japan?…but… but…"

"Couldn't have done that video without his help." The young boy switched his accent a little, "Pretty fun to frame you like that. Really fun." He grew another inch. His accent remained with him and his voice slowly became more like England's with every word.

England noticed the transformation…and his lips made a silent "oh".

"Those pills are…"

Sealand lit up with excitement, "Aren't they great? The other hooded nations think I've been taking too many. But I haven't…I..need them. They don't get it. I _need _them. And at least they're there for me and support me in what I want to do. That's more than what you can say."

"No, Peter, _please._"

Sealand laughed and grew another inch. His brows darkened and his jaw became more defined. He was starting to look really like England, "Look at how the former empire begs!"

"Peter, _please_. I don't want to hurt you anymore." He kept eye contact with the nation and silently whispered his chanting in between his words. The edge of cloak's fabric began to glow.

"Do you remember when we first met? I remember it well. You said, _**Oh no. Impossible.**_ That's the first thing you said to me. You believed I shouldn't have existed."

"That's not it!" The magic spread further on the young boy's dark green hood. He only needed to distract the boy a little more.

"It's seemed pretty clear to me!"

"I'm so sorry!" England shouted as he whispered the last of his spell. Sealand found himself in a dark green burrito of fabric. The English man swayed a little. Worriedly, he bit his lip. He walked to the struggling young boy.

"No, stay away from me!"

The boy squirmed and his eyes began to glow even harder. The cloak stretched and tore. RIIIIIIP. England clutched at his head. It didn't take too long for the fabric to break apart completely. England grunted as his control was lost and slumped to his side.

"Sealand, please!"

And the boy stared at the fabric. He looked at England. Then back at the fabric. Back to England. The glow in his eyes wavered. Then they ignited into flames.

"How about it!?" The child cried out as his eyes glowed brighter, "Your magic against my power?" With a horrified look, England watched on as the boy's power increased and the older nation braced himself for a powerful kick.

But the boy froze there as he caught sight of the mirror hanging in the hall.

"P-peter?"

The boy looked ahead of him while his body continued to rapidly mature. He stared blankly and his next words were lost as if they were ghosts roaming the living, "Why do you hate me so much? Why is that, every time I look in your eyes…there's all this bitterness. Why…Why…WHY IS THAT!?"

Sealand stomped on the ground as if he was having a fit…or a fight with himself.

"All I ever wanted was to join you! Be seen as something more than a mere pest or some annoying brat! You made me after all!"

The floor cracked beneath Sealand. If the young nation continued any further, along with his increasing power, the nation would soon fall through the floor.

"You're more than just a pest!" England screamed back, "You idiot! You should know that I see you more than that! I…I…can't take care of you…I'm sorry for that. Still, you should know that I see you more than that just by looking in your eyes. They see joy and wonder in this world where this sickly old island nation like myself can see nothing but mistakes. That's what being a nation does to you Sealand…that's what being an empire does to you. Aim for better, lad."

Sealand's glow stopped. His stomping stopped. Slowly, he turned from the mirror to stare at older man. The glow was dulled now. Distorted and ugly, the young boy's face scrunched up. Tears were forming.

"I'm scared," was all Sealand could say.

The older nation sucked in a deep breath and dragged himself to the boy. He stood up to the crying boy. Soothingly, he shushed the lad. He put his hand on the boy's face and soon the young micronation's body relaxed into England's waiting arms. He weakly lifted Sealand into his bed and tucked him into the guest bed.

He sighed and ran his hand through his hair. He recalled that day Sealand was talking about very well.

"_**A principality? Because it's in international waters? Daft idea. I bet this whole "we've got a personification too!" is as bonkers as this whole thing is."**_

"_**Shh, Here he comes."**_

"_**He's just a little boy. Maybe some kid's…son…" He found that his words slowed as the boy skipped towards him.**_

"_**Hi! I'm the Principality of Sealand! I'm not all that big but I'm a nation too!"**_

"_**Oh no. Impossible." He was just a kid. A kid! No...no...no…**_

"_**JERK!" The young kid kicked England's shin and ran off.**_

_**That bloody brat. But the man couldn't stay angry for long despite the wrinkling frown on his face. He was just a child…filled with hopes, dreams and potential but cursed to the life of a micronation. The length of that life varied but once it ended these personifications tended to become humans.**_

_**The sooner that happened then the less painful would be the boy's adjustment. **_

England leaned against the wall and under a wave of exhaustion slid down in to a curled up position.

"Damn these kids," he quietly said but there was no bite in it, "They'll be the end of me."

* * *

><p>Romano wanted to punch himself in the gut for his plan. Within seconds of his arrival, he had been captured. Immediately, he surrendered as the large guns surrounded him.<p>

He was pushed into the building into one of its main rooms. Politicians, cleaning staff, whoever else were all lined up against a wall. Many had fabric wrapped tightly over their mouths. A tall man watched over all of it so Romano figured he was the leader.

"Hello, _less important _Italy" The leader greeted. "What brings you here?"

"You know why! Release everyone in this building or else I'll…I'll"

"You'll throw a tomato at me? Our records tell me you're horrible at out-of-war combat." The leader paced around. "Though, it is intriguing how much effect you have in this land. All the other countries seem to have lose all their motivation and the takeovers are much easier…yet this one remains…" He turned around and raised a hand.

Click! Weapons were raised and aimed towards the nation.

"I'd like to study what will happen when you're gone," the leader finished.

Bright light blinded the Italian's eyes, as their weapons began to charge. He raised his arms to block them out. A warm feeling surrounded him. He gritted his teeth. He waited for the sting of burning flesh.

* * *

><p>"S-sealand? England what happened here?"<p>

The four nations had run up the room expecting to wake up a testy England but found themselves shocked. Sealand rested peacefully in the bed and England was dozing by the wall.

Groggily, England looked at them weakly from his crouched position on the floor. "A little fight."

"Are you okay?" Matthew asked as he walked over.

England waved his questions of concern away. While he listened to their quick explanation, he had to pinch himself several times from falling asleep again. The magic he exerted was too much and it was affecting his own health.

Matthew then asked about a way to get to India with magic.

"My collection in India?" England repeated. "What's that got-Never mind. Fill me in later. Yeah, you can definitely access that by portal. Just let me set Romania's portal up and you should be good to go."

"Alright, let's head out!"

"Once I'm done with the portal, I have stay with the boy," England announced. He looked at the sleeping boy's face and smiled gently, "I should try to give him a little more attention."

"But-"

"I'm far too weak to do any casting …especially after dealing with this rambunctious sea-faring lad. My recovery needs at least another five hours."

The Canadian grimaced, "We don't have time."

Bruce shrugged, "When we get over to H.Q, we'll have to make it quick and make the distraction flashy."

"And lucky," Matthew added. "Don't forget we have to get lucky."

Romania shook his head at the mess of the entire hall and room. There was fabric and small little pills everywhere. "What's with these white pills all over the floor?"

"Sealand was taking pills to empower himself but they're dangerous."

"So that's what happened with the flask from earlier," Norway noted

"Yes, it seems that whenever a nation use these…whatever it is…it transforms them according to a mix of desire and fear."

Norway looked at the sleeping boy. He looked so relaxed with that calm smile on his face. This was better than that eerie grin he had seen on the micronation before. This time…Sealand looked like he felt safe.

"Alright, let's get that portal set up."

* * *

><p>"THE WEAPONS ARE MALFUNCTIONING! RETREAT!"<p>

Romano looked at his arms surprised. What had they fired him with? Toy lasers? No...that wouldn't explain the feeling of warmth he felt from the shot. Nor would it explain why he felt really freaking great right now.

He had a thought in his mind. What was the point in dwelling in the past if there was a future waiting? His brother could have his Grandfather and all that. He'll still always be the one in the know. If he wanted to be lazy ass and shove all the work to his brother, then he was going to do it. If he wanted to protect his people and beat up this little piece of sh*t they call leader, then he was going to do it.

"Come back here you morons!" The leader yelled. "I tested them on nations myself! Those guns should work! Urk-" Romano Italy socked the human's jaw and the body crashed onto the floor. Another punch to the other cheek followed. The leader kneed the nation just as the Italian swung down.

A hiss escaped the clenched teeth of Romano but he shook it off. He hung desperately on to one of the human's leg just as the man was crawling away. The leader kicked at his face but Italy would not let go. Viciously, the two thrashed around.

The human continued kicking and grabbed a syringe from his pocket. Schlick! The needle dug right into the nation's forearm. Romano let go of the man and stared at it for a moment.

Then ripped the damned thing right out with a look in his eyes that didn't give a f**k and smashed it on the ground. The needles contents spread bled out on to the floor.

"How are you doing this? Those weapons should work. That sleeping drug in that needle should work."

Sure, Romano was going to feel that sting later. But, he was not letting that man get away with this. His heart beat faster. He cursed at the man and shakily pushed himself back up on his feet.

"Past performance doesn't determine future results, dumbass. So much for me being utterly usless at out-of-war combat!"

A right hook. Dodge. A left jab. Crack! A broken nose. Bam! Arrgh! A bruise to the gut. Crack! Crack! A kick to the chest. Romano stumbled back. He wiped a little blood off from his mouth and nose. He stopped frowning and his face became a blank slate. He headbutted his opponent back to the ground. There was a massive groan of pain from the leader.

Bang!

A gun was shot across the room. A New World Order worker lowered their gun to see the nation wobble backwards. Bang! Romano's body twisted with the force of the other shot.

"Sir, we must get out of here! Now that we don't have our guns, the security on this place is fighting back." The worker helped the leader limp away.

Two hours later, he is found in that room, sitting upright. His eyes stared blankly at something.

His boss approached him and asked what happened. Italy, the darker brunet, turned to him. He smirked and stood up. Only his left black eye still hadn't faded.

"_F**king cheater brought a gun to a fist fight._"

"_What are we going to do?_"

"_We? Nah, just you" _Romano stretched out and yawned, "_I'm not doing this shit anymore. I'm going to take a nap."_

* * *

><p>Near the Italian border, a helicopter awaited the New World Order trucks. The storm didn't reach around these outskirt areas. A group immediately went to work as the truck arrived. Ten minutes later it flew off. The parcels would be parachuted down.<p>

Reddish-brown held tightly to their hood as the helicopter took off. Their blond hair flew around as they looked up. The gun in their hands tightened.

The nation thought back to their home. Had it not been for the final phase activation, they would be there. Peaceful and asleep.

Reddish-brown sighed. They will have to return to H.Q after this transfer is done to repeat the cycle. Without a doubt, there won't be a chance to go back home for another week.

When the world was already taken over.

Reddish-brown thought about their brother and how worried he probably is. After this, maybe this small nation can finally pay him back for what he's done.

* * *

><p>With a sudden jolt, India's car screeched to a halt.<p>

"_What's going on out there?_" India asked the driver.

"_A roadblock, sir."_

Egypt rolled down his windows and peeked outside despite the storm. Ahead of them, there was a crowd of people, all armed with weapons he had never seen before.

"Get out of the car!" Someone yelled at them.

"Roll down the window!" The masked man cried and pulled Egypt away from it. "It's the company. They must've gotten supplies from H.Q"

"Supplies?" Egypt asked.

"Weapons powered by nation energy," the masked man explained. "These should still be in their testing phase but everything's been rushed ahead of plans. Your guns will be useless against them. You'll be turned into ashes on the spot."

"Looks like we have no choice. Prepare yourselves," India said then signaled something to the driver.

Click! All the doors locked and a metal sheet covered the windows. RRRR! The car surged forward quickly. Several screams surrounded them for a moment. CRASH!

"_Roadblock cleared,sir" _The windshield windows returned to normal and bits of some sort of car part flew off the hood.

"Good so now we ca-GAH!"

"India?" Egypt asked.

The bodyguards became immediately active. "Sir, what's wrong?"

"Ugh…"India bit his lip hard as he tried to supress the pain he was feeling. "My government…it…it…is being attacked. My army…are fighting but…something's wrong."

"Step on it!" Egypt yelled with a commanding force.

* * *

><p>2 hours after the New World Order's retreat from the government building, Latvia watched as the New World Order workers carried off Germany, Prussia and France. He still wore his gold cloak but no longer kept the hood on. He had always thought it was a pointless idea to begin with.<p>

Bored with just standing about, he asked for the leader to get a summary of the progress. As the leader walked limply to him, all bruised up, he couldn't help but put on a mocking face.

"What happened to you?"

"South Italy."

He raised an eyebrow, "He's one half of a pair of cowards. I'm starting to think I should be taking these matters into my own hands."

The leader bit his tongue and looked away, "How successful were you?"

"Have a look for yourself," he pointed to the three captured nations.

The leader's face lit up, "Wonderful. This should definitely make up for our slack today. Speaking of nations…have you heard from Dark Green?"

"Wasn't he supposed to be keeping an ear on the lines?"

"Yes…but he left suddenly for somewhere and Navy Blue took his place quickly. The nation won't tell us anything… I have a bad feeling about this. Could you stay here in case we need your power?"

Latvia shrugged. He could use a little rest.

* * *

><p>AN: So much action and dialogue…aaaa. Also, looks like I'll have to move my deadline. To be honest..I feel like I've been writing this fanfic for far too long...

Next time: Misfortune's in the cards. But hey at least it's a final battle and a final arc.

Have I made Romano too badass? Maybe. Do I care? Not really : ) since that is the last we'll see of him.

*England's Old cloak: England's child self is often shown wearing a green cloak. Now, since it was Dark Green's idea to keep the identities a secret (because he didn't want the others judging him for being a micronation) he was also the one who came up with hoods. Sealand took it because he thought it looked cool.


	33. Red, Yellow,Blue

A/N: Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Advantages over their enemies were still a must as they dove into the lion's den. Norway's troll would be given the much smaller task of freezing everyone in the room they would enter. Tranquilizing daggers and fire magic were still on their side for capturing passing by workers. Still, the plan mainly depended on that the company was more occupied with their takeover of the Italian government, and its army than with guarding the base.<p>

Hopefully.

Before they left, England warned them of other hooded nations that would come for them. The only way to deal with one of those nations would be finding what was driving their fear and desire. For Sealand, it seemed to be the desire to grow up and the fear of disappearing as a micronation. The fear was unfounded yet his mind was incredibly latched on it, as if it was being repeatedly whispered into his ear. They were warned to expect that.

From the mess at England's Collection in India, Matthew found some old tools that should help. The maps did have the Energy Draining Chambers but none of them had seen them in reality.

The Canadian found himself uneasy as he was left virtually "unarmed". Well, no. In his defense, he did have his green vision thing but that had already threatened to severely damage his health.

Whatever. He was so tired. Maybe it would be best...for now...that he had the easier job.

As they each took their turns jumping the portal, Norway and the invisible Troll first, the Canadian personification wondered why he had a sudden craving for fish.

* * *

><p>"We cannot let you go outside, sir. Our orders are to put your safety as our priority."<p>

They were parked a little ways from the government building. Several guards armed with mysterious weaponry could be seen pacing around in the front. Their own bodyguards with them in the car tried to contact the building's security or even army forces. Connections were unresponsive.

Well, at least their car hadn't been spotted through the snow.

"What then are we-urk-supposed to do?" India said with a pained grunt.

Egypt replied with a shrug. Japan was silent in his sleeping state.

India turned to the masked human amongst them, "Are you sure there aren't any weaknesses to these guns? If they're powered by energy nation then wouldn't firing them at us be pointless?"

The man scratched his chin lightly, "I don't know about that. These guns supposedly take that nation energy and convert it. There is a theory that if you could exert your own nation energy then you could cancel them out. But that sounds similar to what Canada's final state did…"

"Final state…" India whispered. "Wait…" He remembered his own words to Romano.

"_**Channeling self-energy in meditation is what my people are known for."**_

"What if it's just a state of mind?" India went on.

A vague idea unfurled inside his head. Ever since he became free completely from the company's grasp, his mind had sharpened to a profound clarity. Rejuvenation came with the cut-off. _Inspiration?_

Egypt crossed his arms, "Explain."

"In the times of war, we have to search for the strength to bring ourselves up again, against impossible odds, to live for our people. I believe this is the same concept. Imagine yourself focusing on a single thought, on a single goal all moved by the cores of our nations. "

"Cores?" Egypt asked.

India had a nice calm smile, "You know what this right? Think about yourself a little. It's the important foundation of our nation selves."

With some sort of deep sentiment the nation looked down at his palms. His eyes traced around the lines as if they were stitches holding together the equally important parts of himself. He no longer spoke the language of his ancestors and their memories were much less vivid...but it was there. Nostalgia struck the nation. Thinting about that closely, what _was_ a nation's nostalgia? India curled his fingers into his palm, not into a fist, but instead it was as if he was trying to capture a fleeting butterfly.

Egypt raised one of his hands. The Egyptian personification was see through, as he had been. A slight coffee smell still came from them. What was the foundation of his nationhood? The more he thought about the question, the more jumbled the answers were, as if there remained an interference within his brain, or some sort of bug eating away his thoughts.

India stood up against the protests of his guards.

"_My people are in there._" He looked back at them all, "_Those weapons will not work on me. I know it._"

This lead to even more arguments against him. The tanned nation replied with a hurried speech that no one but the drivers and guards could understand. It sounded like a plan. The driver took some turns butting in but soon gave up with a sigh. The doors were unlocked. One of them pulled out a gun and handed it to the nation. India refused the violent weapon.

The masked man jumped to grab the nation's hand before he opened the door. Certain that everyone else had lost their brains, he yelled with a panicked voice, "You can't just waltz in there without any weapons! Who wins a battle with such a disadvantage?"

India laughed, "This is definitely not the same kind of battle as before but victory will be obtained nevertheless." He pulled his arm gently away.

The car door slammed shut as the nation jumped out. Everyone inside counted the seconds that ticked by. Ten seconds in, there was a click of weapons. The nation had walked right up to the entrance and was instantly surrounded. Through the mess of snow they could see the man was as calm as ever.

"Surrender and we will not fire on you."

The nation took a couple of steps to towards the edge of the circle around him, "I refuse to do what you say."

The circle tightened its gaps, "These weapons are made to deal with nations. You will be paralyzed and you will be burned."

"You can't hurt me without my permission."

A high pitched sound filled the air. There was a slight burning sound of something on fire. Inside the car, they tried to see through the curtain of snow and smoke. Immediately the screams came on as workers scrambled away from their combusted weapons. It would seem their violence turned on themselves. The Indian nation might actually win.

"It seems your weapons are useless," India replied with a hint of smugness in his voice.

There was fire all around the area from the weapons. Only one worker was left. Certain of himself, the nation approached the human.

"You will take me to your hostages and release them. Unless, you really want me _furious._"

Click! "We have a plan B". The equally smug worker replied. Bang! Bang! Bang! Three shots were sent to India's chest. BAM! The car door opened up to let out half the guards. An open fire battle broke out.

SCREEECH! The car took its leave. Half the guards remained with them and their faces solemn.

"What are you doing?" Egypt asked as his back slammed against his seat. Japan hit his head hard against the shift and slowly opened his eyes and weakly sat up.

"India's main idea was to create a distraction to let us go back to the safe house," the driver explained in accented english as he continued drifting down the streets..

"What!?"

"This company was waiting for this car to arrive. We would be followed back if we drove by them." The next turn quieted them. The masked man looked back, hoping the nation was going to be okay.

Once back inside the England's collection room, Egypt noticed a few missing items in the room. Someone had been in here after they left. But before he could voice concern, another pressing matter took center stage in the room.

"What are we...going to do now?" Japan said as he sat across from the masked man. Both were former New World Order workers so they knew what was coming if the company succeeded. Egypt wheeled over to join them.

No one spoke. Wind and rain battered against the roof.

"We wait for the storm to pass."

They weren't sure who had said that. But did it really matter anymore?

* * *

><p>"You know England warned us about other hooded nations but I didn't expect that I'd be battlin' one of them right away." The Australian personification shouted as he dodged some sort of syringe Latvia tossed at him.<p>

Norway tugged at the Canadian as Matthew appeared from the portal to hide behind a steel support. They both kept relatively hidden while the other two fought.

"At least the humans are frozen," Romania as threw a fire ball at the Latvian. "Hey, um, does anyone realize we are fighting _Latvia_ out of all nations?"

"How nice of you to notice," the younger nation replied and stopped tossing the syringes as if they were darts. Two nations circled him while two hid from him. He pulled out a flask.

"Romania fire at that!" Norway shouted.

Gulp! Too late. The bottle was downed and the aura around Latvia began to build.

"I will permit you to kneel in my presence," he said.

"Why would we-" Crack! The nations within the Latvian's eyesight fell to their knees. They each trembled horribly as if they were in the middle of the storm outside. Latvia's normally navy blue eyes were glowing purple.

"I tremble no more. I stutter no more," the nation in the center began to repeat. "I tremble no more. I stutter no more." He ran towards Romania. "I stutter no more. I tremble no more."

The red-eyed nation prepared massive fireballs in his hand. "L-let me g-g-go!" Still on his knees, he was unable to shoot. As if he was turned into stone, he found himself unable to move. Ten feet. Eight feet.

"England s-said somethin' about fear to d-defeat them. That's about Russia right?"

At the drop of the name, the Latvian snapped his attention on him. The smaller nation repeated his little chant as he changed direction.

"Russia!" Romania shouted to steal back nation's attention. The younger nation began to walk to him again. "Um..um...Russia...what about Russia do I say? He has a big nose and is super obsessed over scarves?" Five feet. Four feet.

"Russia!" Australia shouted to get the Latvian to backtrack again before the nation got too close to the other. "Cold weather?"

"He said fear _and _desire!" Norway shouted. At this point, it seemed that Latvia was only responding to the big-nosed nation's name. Dullness filled the teenager's eyes and only the scrunched brows conveyed his frustrated emotion. They needed to get to the point of this faster! The magical troll's time was running out and they hadn't even rescued anyone yet.

Romania shouted back, "Like his muttering?"

"Tremble no more...Stutter no more…"Bruce began to say. Latvia stopped walking.

"I tremble no more. I stutter no more." Latvia repeated once more but this time he didn't go on.

"You tremble no more...You stutter no more."

Latvia nodded and went out of his repetition. "I always trembled when someone shouted. I always stuttered when I spoke with people. It wasn't always like that...wasn't...wasn't. I could speak...my tongue...it wasn't like this."

"The stuttering…"Romania repeated then his eyes shot up, "Your stuttering and trembling were cured by what the company did."

Latvia made no sign that he had heard and went on talking, "I wasn't like this. What would I return to when _this _is gone?"

"What would that do!?" Bruce shouted back. Unable to twist his head or move his arms, his eyes tried to point at the nations floating in the energy draining chambers. "Look at them! Do you sacrifice fellow nations for your _own progress?_"

"I tremble no more. I stutter no more," Latvia replied but with eyes less glazy. His muscles relaxed. The syringe no longer brought up.

"Look at what you've done! What kind of pride of a nation do you have? Are you heartless, Latvia? Have you given up your care for the other?"

"I…" The nation took another step forward.

"Think about it, Latvia!" Bruce shouted. "You are becoming what you fear and dislike!"

"I…"

"What would global domination do for you? What would global domination mean in this day and age where nuclear weapons are set off by a single twitch?! We've all spent so many years fearing that before!"

"I…" Latvia started again and raised the syringe. "Tremble no more." The nation took a step forward raising the syringe higher, "I stutter no.." Schlick! The needle went into his own arm. "No more...no more...no...more…" The Latvian continued repeating before falling over asleep.

Seeing that the danger passed, Matthew took his tools and went up the chambers. At first he was surprised to see France, Prussia and Germany in there with the other patients and America but it wasn't the time to ask. America was the first in line to be set free. With his super-strength, the rest of the operation would be easy.

The energy draining chambers turned out to glass tubes filled with some biotic liquid. Some stairs led to a metal catwalk platform to get to the bottom of the draining tubes. Green flashing lights added to the occasional beeping noise from the machine.

Inside, the nations floated within the fluid. All of their eyes closed as if they were having peaceful dreams. The entire machine glowed. From each tube, a neon colored one flowed from it with bright energy.

An alarm might ring if they smash the chambers recklessly. Matthew looked to the corner of the room where the frozen humans had been pushed away to in the middle of battle. They would certainly know which buttons to press to release the nations. Then again, they also knew which buttons would alert the alarms as well. The Canadian looked down from his platform.

"Where's Australia?" Matthew asked Norway from above when he looked back.

"He's gone to guard the front part of the door. He'll knock in a hurry if something comes up."

"Isn't your troll keeping all the humans in the distance from approaching this place?"

"Yes, but he doesn't affect nations. More hooded nations might be in the building."

"How long does the troll have?" Matthew asked.

"Forty-five minutes."

The blond nodded then returned to the panels to search some sort of off switch. There it was. At least if the symbol was any indication. A low wooing powerdown sound was made and Matthew's relief joined it. The tubes stopped glowing but the nations inside kept asleep and floating.

The Canadian took up the hammer and began smashing against the glass of America's chamber to get it to crack.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" There was a high pitched scream and loud knocking. Bruce and Liechtenstein ran in to the room and slammed the door behind them.

"What's the meaning of this?"

Bruce shrugged, "She just came running down the hall while screaming for help."

Romania kneeled down, "And what are you doing here? Wouldn't your brother be worried?"

"I...I...I was kidnapped." She said with a quivering voice. "They brought a sack over me when I was sleeping and took me away. T-they said I would be a good bargaining chip for my brother."

The Australian patted her, "There there...You can come back with-"

"Look out!" The Canadian personification shouted. He had a bird's eye view and noticed the syringe behind the girl's back. One out of the three nations was too close and too late to respond,

Schlick! Australia was down for the count. Norway and Romania backed away.

"Liechtenstein..." The North American whispered, mainly in disbelief. This girl was always easily pleased by things and wasn't an ambitious type of person in general. Thanks to her brother's protection, she feared little to nothing these days. Her brother...that was it! "It's something about her brother."

"Her brot-wah!" Norway dodged her sudden lunge at him. "Okay...she's a younger sibling...I think I can relate...ah!" He was more preoccupied with dodging her than coming up with an idea.

WHOOSH! A ball of fire attacked the girl and she gave both groups some space.

Matthew pounded at the glass that held America. His arms eventually gave up. He had been hammering feverishly but was only managing to scratch the material. Looks like it'll be harder than a simple smash...or maybe he was still exhausted... He yawned. He turned back the edge of platform and watch fire burst from a clearly tiring Romania.

What had the girl told them? That she was kidnapped to be a good bargaining chip for her brother. Well, she dearly cared for the gun-loving nation. Some days during meetings, she would run in to give him some pre-made lunch he had forgotten. What did that all mean?

What would drive her to be this mad...unless…

"Liechtenstein is your brother in danger?" The Canadian asked.

"Brother…I must protect him." She said and charged at Norway in avoidance of Romania's flames.

"Not helping!" Norway shouted back.

Luckily, Norway was quick on his feet and managed to avoid all of her agile attacks. Sensing her tactic was useless, she backed away and looked around the room. Norway whispered to his troll to knock out any flasks that she pulled out but that didn't happen. Instead, a large metal table was tossed at him.

Norway cursed as he rolled away. She must've been smarter than the others and took it before she entered this room. It was even a likely possibility that she had been watching them battle Latvia earlier.

"Think about what you're doing Liechtenstein! Think about the other nations!" Romania shouted. She threw the nearest heavy box of measuring items at him. He burned the thing to a crisp. Looks like the whole sympathy method wasn't going to work.

"Change of subject. What about your brother?"

Another large object, something a nation that small shouldn't even be able to budge let alone lift above her head, was tossed at him.

"Did the company threaten him?"

"I _am_ strong!" She shouted back, clearly ignoring the questions and tossed something else.

"Your brother...can he not take care of himself? Neutrality isn't easy to keep after all." The blond shouted from above.

"My brother would be proud for me doing this." She said instead.

This conversation with her was going nowhere. Despite, Latvia's earlier rambling. This girl was refusing to react to any of their questions or remarks and shouted whatever she wanted. It was as if she was answering questions that no one was asking...or making up excuses.

"You want to be strong and make your brother proud?" Norway asked.

She stopped throwing things and turned. "I scheduled a picnic today. I'm going to be late. I need to make all the sandwiches."

"You want to return to him soon then?"

"There is no time… no time…" She swayed.

"There!" Romania had gotten quietly behind her and took the syringe from her hand and injected into her. "Sorry but we can't be solving everything."

"Wait! We were getting somewhere," Matthew shouted.

"And we can deal with that later. Do you need some help up there?"

"Yes, that would be-"

Knock! Knock! Knock!

They opened the door to the hooded Navy Blue figure. He already had his hands up as he was revealed. In one of his palms was big red button. They each gulped fearing the worst.

"Let me in and I won't alert the entire building," Navy Blue said with a gruff voice.

* * *

><p>"E-england?" Sealand weakly said as he opened his eyes. The glow in them were gone. The micronation's body reverted back to normal.<p>

The older nation woke up from his nap, "Yes, lad?"

Sealand reached for him and the older nation inched closer, "You know...we didn't want to do it initially…"

"Of course you didn't. They were manipulating you all the same…"

"Yes…but some of us more so...I think."

"Sealand, what are you saying?"

"I just hope they don't have to face Navy Blue. That guy was messed up even without the pills...That awful grating voice…" The younger nation went back to sleep leaving England confused.

* * *

><p>"Okay, he's really freaking me out" Matthew complained as he was forced to watch over the captured Navy Blue figure.<p>

The figure agreed to disarm himself of all syringes on the condition that they leave his hood, and his identity, alone. Since, the younger nation was unable to deal with the tubes then he was tasked with guarding against any funny business this seemingly behaved figure had. When Matthew came down that was when the figure decided it was the perfect time to stare intently at him and never stop. He didn't like it.

"What's he doing?" Norway came over.

"He's just staring at me. But look at him!" He pointed in an attempt to point out the eeriness of the figure's stare.

CRACK! WHOOSH! Romania whooped for joy. America's tube was finally broken and the personification drifted out in the mess. The red-eyed nation checked for breathing and it looked like the nation was going to be okay.

"You will have to deal with it." Norway said as he rushed over to America.

Norway and Romania tried to wake him up but it seemed the deep sleeping state would take more of that. Together the two dragged him to the portal and tossed him in. That could be dealt on the other side. So much for the extra help though.

Navy Blue continued to stare at Canada.

* * *

><p>AN:

I seem to always have to remind myself that India made his debut with a bollywood scene and to stop making him so maturely calm. Oh well.

**Next Time:_ Overkill._**

Final state: Just to be clear, neither Romano nor India has reached it. Those guns would have worked on both Japan and Egypt easily. The only thing that kept those guns from working was "nation-self-will" (for lack of a better expression). I wanted show that all the nations have something close to the final state stuff so it isn't like "magic spell casting ability you are the chosen one stuff".

And because I like to talk too much here's a bunch of notes you can skip and not worry about:

The motives of the hooded nations might seem weird and the effects of the flask/power pills would seem even weirder. There is some order to this madness.

Latvia: To avoid politics, his motive is a _hetalia character _motivation. When Latvia is repeating about his stuttering and his trembling, I meant to show how much choice he had in his words. Sure, he wasn't stuttering anymore but was he still really saying what he wanted? Was _this_ really what he wanted?

The chanting can also be seen as self-reminders about why he joined the company and why he should imprison his fellow nations. The words he speaks to his opponents (like Prussia and France and Kumajirou) are methods of intimidation someone _else_ uses. The ruthlessness and evil things this character does is usually not attributed to him. Rather...it's part of the character he fears (though I also think that the _entire_ character of Russia isn't evil either but I'm not going to go into that). This also the same reason Latvia has an aura and why he is able to freeze his opponents. He turns his foes into what Latvia suffers when dealing with Russia (trembling, stuttering and frightened).

Liechtenstein: I would be lying if I had said I had always intended her to be a hooded nation. Lithuania was the character that I was writing for in that spot (and for a moment I considered Belarus but nah...I wrote that character their own fic *cough*) But then I thought...If I used Lithuania that would make too many of the Baltics evil and I couldn't come up with a good motive that wasn't too similar to Latvia's.

Liechtenstein is very protected and very naive. I took the sheltering of this micronation to extremes and took her naivety to make her very gullible. For example, she would believe everything a stranger said. Imagine, if someone had planted the idea in her head that her brother was in danger and they were her only option to help_. _Her first reaction would be to run to her brother for protection but in this case she can't. _She_ needs to do the protecting. So, she too turned to strength-seeking like Sealand.

Her avoidance of questions is a quirk I made to reflect Switzerland. As with most of the other hooded nations, I had her take on characteristics of the nation that she considers the most powerful. Switzerland, as he did with the cheap cheese scene, makes up excuses to teasing accusations though no one really asks. Switzerland also tends to be stubborn in admitting things.

At the same time, despite gullibility, I also wrote Liechtenstein to be somewhat smart. She should know about how others perceive her. So, I wrote her to use that to her advantage.


	34. Staring into (insert metaphor here)

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Suspicion loomed over the rescue group's head like a teetering grand piano. There was no telling when it would fall but when it did, the damage would be severe and their end would be a crunching discord. Matthew felt the worst of this pressure. The staring continued. Beyond being nerve-wreckingly creepy, he gained a sinking sensation of worry from the figure's attention.<p>

The normal response to a creepy person staring at you would be to get the hell out of the room. Since Matthew couldn't do that, he chose to stare right back.

What little else the figure had said, made a greater impact than their words. The hooded figure made no further mention of their obvious nationhood. Anything underneath that hood looked like it was erased by a thick black sharpie marker, so there was really no telling who it was.

After a few more minutes of staring back at the figure, which was a half-assed attempt at out creeping the figure, he turned his head upwards to watch the other two nations hit against China's chamber. Hurriedly, they both whacked at the glass with magic to get it shatter. America had taken a while to get out and they were left with less time to spare. When the troll had to return, they would be forced to cut their losses.

Navy Blue continued to stare. Two steps to the side. Two steps the left. 180 degrees around. Like an eerie painting, the eyes followed the Canadian around.

Matthew was at the end of his nerves and finally hissed, "What are you _planning?_"

In reply, the figure laughed at him for a good while. Then nothing.

So much for coming right out and saying it.

Crack! Whoosh! China was the next one out. Lightweights were prioritized to make dropping them into the portal faster and easier. Norway continued getting to hammer away while Romania brought him down.

Open and loud yawns were let out. Matthew slapped himself in the face to remind himself to keep it together. He was already a dead weight at this point because magic was much more effective against the chambers. Again, he yawned and raised his hand to cover his mouth.

A stinging pain spread on his cheek and he looked around as he soothingly rubbed at it. Again it came and he stared at his hand. Why was he_ slapping himself again?_

Immediately, he snatched at his wrist with his other hand. He shook as he struggled to maintain control of the other. Accusingly, he glared back at Navy Blue who did what the figure always did, blankly stare back.

"Are you okay?" Romania asked as he passed him to get back up the stairs.

Matthew's hands stopped fighting and he relaxed them with ease, "Uh...yeah…How much time do we have left?"

"Twenty-seven." Norway shouted from above.

Romania gave the younger nation a look, "Relax."

Quickly, Matthew stashed his now normal hands behind him and nodded. The Navy Blue figure remained relatively still as he stood there like a cardboard cut-out. Matthew was really only acting like an alarm system to signal them when they shod all start booking it out. As he leaned against the wall, the nation debated whether he should just jump into the portal.

He shook his head again to shoo away the thought. Relax did not mean sleep. He still had a purpose here…in the eyes of the freak.

"CAN YOU PLEASE STOP LOOKING AT ME!" He ran up to the Navy Blue figure and quite nearly yanked the hood off. "WHAT IS THAT YOU WANT?"

"Canada?" Norway shouted below. The blond sheepishly shrugged and scratched the back of his head. Awkwardly, he told them it was his own outburst and the older nation went back to work.

When the attention was gone, Matthew neared his face close and harshly whispered, "You're just trying to get on my nerves aren't you?"

At last he got a reply, "Whose nerves?"

"_My _nerves."

"Ah, but you see...whatever-your-name-is" Matthew's eye twitched and his hands slowly curled into fists, "We aren't on your nerves. We _have_ your nerves, ever last neuron. "

"_We?" _but before he could interrogate further he realized someone was calling him.

"Hey!" Romania said as he climbed down and at last pulled him away from Navy Blue.

"To keep your mind off of his stare, head up there and help Norway. I need to rest to keep from overusing my magic."

The nation ran off gratefully. Romania stared at Navy blue. He hadn't heard what conversation they were having but he kept an nice distance away.

Whack! Whack! Matthew's focus remained on the chambers. Totally not at the hooded figure that was certainly still staring at him from all the way up here. No, don't continue being a whiny brat. Whack! Crack! Whoosh! It was just someone staring. Someone very suspicious was staring. Someone very suspicious was staring and never stopping doing so. Whack!

"Canada! You can stop now!"

The younger nation stopped in mid-swing right as he was about to slash himself on the broken glass of the chamber.

"Sorry," He mumbled as Norway picked Italy up.

"It's okay...but wow...You should've used this strength earlier."

"Ah, yeah…" He sloshed away to Greece's chamber as the biotic liquid started to pool. He hammered away, determined not to let his mind wander. The sound of the liquid as it fell off the platform reminded him of a waterfall...where salmon would be jumping. There they would fight against the current…the delicious fish…He could really use a snack right about now.

Clang! The sledgehammer he had been swinging slipped from his grasp. He eeped back as it fell dangerous close to his toes.

"Keep yourself together," he muttered to himself and went to work. Clang! Clang! A few minutespass and then hand touched his shoulder. In surprise, he jumped, swung the hammer and nearly knocked Norway's head off of his shoulders.

"Whoa!"

Matthew kept the hammer to his side, "Sorry, sorry."

"I was about to tell you that you're slamming the railing and not the chamber."

"Whoops sorry I-" In a motion that he had meant to drag the hammer along, he swung again at Norway, "Sorry...I didn't mean to do that" He swung again and his voice's pitch raised a little, nearing panic, "Or that."

In an instant of realization, Norway ran down the stairs and glared at Navy blue, "You did this didn't you?"

Silence.

Romania looked at him and at the Canadian, "Why are you swinging that around?"

"My body is doing this on its own!" The young nation said in his defense as he came rushing down and then jumped off. High and heavy, the hammer prepared to come crashing down on them. Bam! They both dispersed as cracks formed in the concrete floor.

There was a laugh from Navy Blue.

"It seems that poor Canada just can't...help himself." The figure said and revealed a piece of fish underneath his coat. He tossed it to the other side where Matthew ran after it. He hunched over it on all fours.

"No no no no" The northern nation repeated as he arms did their best to keep his mouth away from it.

His indigo-purple faced off into the glassy raw dead fish eyes. With a straining amount of effort, he knocked the thing away from him into the corner with the frozen humans. A disgusting gushy trail was left as it slid across and an even more disgusting hungry growl came from his stomach in disappointment.

Through another surge of effort, he forced his head to turn around to Navy Blue with furious anger. So this is what that hooded nation had planned.

"Knock me out! Hurry!" The Canadian shouted at Romania and Norway with desperation.

Fire rushed at Matthew. Norway tried to create a few small ice spells with what little regenerated power he had in him. Shame, the troll didn't work on nations. Instinctively, Matthew's body dodged and ran across the room.

"Hold still!"

"Can't!" He passed Navy Blue who handed him a syringe and pointed. "No no no," He tried to toss it to the ground instead of pointing it to the nation.

"Keep that away from me!" Romania shouted.

"Sorry!" Barely, Romania dodged away from it and Matthew crashed into the wall.

Ow! Romania massaged at a part his head as conjured another fire spell. His magic was giving him a headache...crap...that only meant overexertion. Norway was busy dodging a now active Navy Blue, with no ice spells on his part. He eyed the portal.

Matthew noticed the Romanian's plan and cheered for him to go for it. Unfortunately, so did the other part of him that controlled the syringe. Mid-jump into the portal, the Canadian nation cut him off.

"Sorry" He whispered futilely as he stabbed the man with the sleeping drug.

"AND CUT!" The northern nation's body stiffen. So did Navy Blue.

In the midst of the chaos, no one had noticed a new person enter in. The leader of the New World Order appeared from the door they were leaning against and applauded the sight.

Loftily, the man walked into the center of the room with everyone's attention on him. The Canadian had lost his control of his body, Norway was stuck in the hold Navy Blue while Navy Blue tapped his foot impatiently. No one could punch that proud grin off this power-crazed leader.

With the smirk, the man looked around as he gauged the destruction, "Impressive. I wonder, oh, I wonder, how you've managed to do all this." His eyes glanced at the portal, "Ah, I see. Back to those old magic tricks."

"How?" Norway said. He was certain that his troll was keeping everyone away. There should be a strong persuasive sickening feeling imposed upon people who strayed near this area. People would just naturally be more inclined to go elsewhere.

The leader laughed, "I suppose you had cast some spell to keep humans like me from wanting to be here. Even now, I feel sick to my stomach for being here. Oh well." He snapped his fingers and pointed to a spot beside him where Navy blue, who curiously did so begrudgingly, walked to it.

"Has it ever occurred to you-," The man continued on, "-That one by one, nations came here to challenge you and not, let's say all at once?" They bit their lip. "Of course the thought wouldn't hit you that once we lost communication with this room _and_ the nation in it was not coming out, that we would suspect _anything. _"

"Aren't you supposed to be busy at Italy's government building?" Matthew snapped, exercising the only thing he had control right now.

"Blame a little furious Italian meddling and an unexpected weapon malfunction." He let out a snort, "Worry not, all the other governments takeover squads have been given the warning message and have gotten back up plans. Which reminds me Norway, would you be so kind as to release my workers? They have an awful lot to do."

"And why should I?" Norway snapped back.

Navy Blue slowly took off something from their mouth. A small electronic gas mask hit the floor. "Because, big brother, I'm asking you." The nation flicked off their hood.

The short nation-er stood before them. But could the young nordic be called a nation anymore? Black and white bird feathers covered one half of his face and it trailed down his neck. Some jutted out through his silver hair which explained the taller height he seemed to have had under the hood. His face was a little more rounded. A red bow tie was pinned just below his neck and it clashed heavily with his casual attire. The eyes were just as Matthew remembered.

One Purple and One black. The nation had become Half Puffin. Half Iceland.

"I-Iceland? What have they done to you?"

"Made me better that's what!" Iceland screamed with a grating metal voice. "I RULE THIS WORLD!" A crazier scream-filled laughter was let out, as if the nation had been holding it back all this time. The strain on the voice was evident and rough.

The leader coughed, "You'll have to excuse him. We hadn't expected his puffin to have this kind of behaviour and effect. We're still finding ways to subdue it."

"AHAHAHA! IT FEELS WONDERFUL! _helpmenorway_ YOU SHOULD HAVE SEEN YOUR FACE! THIS STUFF IS THRILLING! _helpme_AHAHAAHAHA!_help_ NOW THAT'S WHAT LIFE IS MADE FOR!"

Norway gritted his teeth. "Of course," he whispered.

Oblivious to the hidden conversation, the leader gave another laugh, "You really will have to ignore him. He really does go off and says what he wants. A little annoying at times...but I guess things can't be perfect."

Ten minutes, his troll reminded him. Norway tsked.

"Liechtenstein and Sealand were definitely the easiest to sway. Give them a couple of threats whispered into their dreams and those micronations go scrambling for whatever may save them. Mindless children, those two were. And look where they are now? Waste of time, it seems."

"But what did you do to _Iceland?_" Norway demanded.

The leader shrugged, "Nothing much. Just played a little with the connection between nations and their pets." He turned to smile smugly at Canada, "Looks like we finally caught you that way." He turned back to Norway, "The animal's personalities appear to fuse as well. So, we had to take about a week to stabilize him but that's just another boring step."

At this remark, Norway went to tackle at the leader, fueled with steaming anger at the man's disregard. Iceland caught his arms before Norway could and locked them behind Norway's back. Matthew tried to think about the green vision and activate it. Fur grew on his hands as a result. Nothing green glowed in his eyes. Crap. The spell was probably cancelled with whatever the Company was doing to him.

"When? When? _When?_" Norway shouted as he squirmed in his little brother's strong grip. He glared at the leader.

"For a month now. The feathers are a new symptom, trust me. Truth of the matter is that no one noticed any of these nations coming and going. Perhaps, they were just too young to pay mind."

"But…"

"Honestly, you should pay more attention to what's going around you."

At the end of the leader's response, a needle bit into nation flesh as it did with many of the nations in the room. Norway gasped at pain of the sudden sting. Iceland eyes flickered purple for a moment, a deep frown on grew his face, but his hand pushed harder. Then, Norway was tossed over away and the Iceland-Puffin hybrid refocused its attention on the Canadian.

The leader sighed as he pivoted over, "Still, I can't imagine how you could have possibly gotten through to Latvia. He was the hardest to break and if he hadn't rejected the forget-me-serum, we would have given up on him." With a smile on his face, he looked up at the nations left. "He did such great work for us too. And then you go on to convince him to stab his own arm with the syringe. You somehow have undermined countless hours of conditioning. Just. Like. That."

Step. Step. Step.

Leaning in very close to the other's face, the leader spat, "You really like to _piss me off_. Master Canada."

He leaned away and whistled at Navy Blue. The poor nation dragged himself over, clearly trying to fight orders. Clearly failing, "Now, that you're in our grasp. Tell me, what you did you do that cut our connections with India? Use your final state? No, from the looks of it, you still don't have that power. What is your secret then?"

Tight-lipped, the Canadian merely glared.

"Oh come on. Spill it!" The leader said with a tone that made it seem like Matthew was keeping some sort of gossip secret. "It takes quite a bit of effort to collect historical objects with just the right properties to affect a nation. Then you go off ruining the connection just like that. Do you know how much planning went into stealing from that display in China? Ah ha! From the look on your face, you must know what I'm talking about."

"Jade..pins…"Matthew whispered then snapped his mouth shut. Was he losing control over his voice now too?

"Yes, Jade pins and a whole sorts of other knick knacks. Researched a bit with them then set Phase 1 of our plan in motion. Had to stash a bit in a hello-kitty doll to really see the extent of effect. Traitor Japan really did some great work in the beginning."

"Traitor Japan?"

"Yes, stupid nation went off rescuing some of the patients. He is probably regretting his decision now-" The man straightened as he looked at Matthew, "as will you. Unless you _do _have something to say?"

"..."

Canada blacked out as the needle's sleeping drug entered his veins. A cry of a mournful polar bear in the distance echoed in his ears. All across the world, the snow storms ceased to rage, as General Winter gave up. The nations had failed.

* * *

><p>AN:

Next time:_** One word to describe it: Canada.  
><strong>_


	35. Second Last: The Reason

Author's Notes: Wow, when I say this is Canada's chapter, I meant it. This is a LONG chapter (I tried to shorten this, honest!). Normally, I would divide this up but it really works better continuous.

Warning: The following contains dramatizations of historical events and may contain inaccuracy (and bias since I avoided most of the darker parts of this country's history). Please feel free to correct me if I get anything severely wrong (in advance, I apologize). Canada's rant at the end also contains opinions.

Poems are credited to their wonderful authors and are used for the sound/feel of their words, not for their deeper intended meanings.

Italics are used on the poems for visuals' sake. Generally, they still mean a character is speaking in another language.

.. represent extra spaces since fanfiction doesn't seem to allow creative spacing formatting.

This Chapter has many time skip jumps. Many footnotes included below.

Enjoy :)

* * *

><p>Inside an Energy Draining Chamber, Canada dreamt of an all-consuming darkness. He was trapped and floated within it. For what seemed like centuries, he felt alone.<p>

Then, at long sweet last, he heard someone speak.

"_Title: A photograph of me_

_.._

_It was taken some time ago_

_At first it seems to be_

_a smeared_

_print: blurred lines and grey flecks_

_blended with the paper;"_

Matthew could hear a woman's voice speak through the blurred nothingness he was in. He felt like he should know what poem she was reciting, or at the very least know the author. Attentively, he listened for the source and swam towards it. Light could soon be seen and in that, something else.

"_then, as you scan_

_it, you can see something in the left-hand corner_

_a thing that is like a branch: part of a tree_

_(balsam or spruce) emerging_

_and, to the right, halfway up_

_what ought to be a gentle_

_slope, a small frame house._

_.._

_In the background there is a lake,_

_and beyond that, some low hills…"_

He saw ahead of him all that was being described, as if a painter was adding them one by one, carefully blending them into a canvas. The young man swam towards them. Each step closer, he shrank another inch. Each inch, he lost another year. His eyes continued gazing up to the mysterious distorted view ahead. His glasses fell away but he didn't care. His mind was lost with the woman's words and her voice.

"_(The photograph was taken_

_the day after I drowned._

_.._

_I am in the lake, in the center_

_of the picture, just under the surface._

_.._

_It is difficult to say where_

_precisely, or to say_

_how large or how small I am:_

_the effect of water_

_on light is a distortion._

_.._

_but if you look long enough_

_eventually_

_you will see me.)_

_.._

_-Margaret Atwood " _

The voice stopped, leaving the poem itself on that last fading name. Atwood...

Suddenly, his body gasped for air and he was now somehow breaking through a water's surface. A white gown now clung close to his skin. A red ribbon that was attached to his clothes floated along with the ripples. His teeth clattered as he swam desperately to the shore. However, as soon as his little feet marched out, his night-gown instantly dried up and he was no longer cold.

At first, he stared at his tiny hands in surprise, clenched them and unclenched them. He shook his arms and legs about. He had become a little boy of barely four years.

Light brightened around him and so he shut his eyes. When he reopened them again, he was no longer in front of a small cabin but instead, deep within a closed-off forest.

His dim indigo eyes stared at nightfall's sky that was watching above and a happy feeling overcame him. He smiled as he spun. His little body was full of energy. His wintery-sun hair was calm and his little curl swayed back and forth as he eagerly moved. He ran through the tall pines and forgot how he got there.

The chilly air wrapped all around him, yet even in his thin clothes, he was not at all cold.

A small smile lit up his face. The entire world was just so mysterious and filled with so many secrets. He was about to run further to explore the area, but then he heard a heavy cough.

He stopped running without a care in the world, and turned to see the dark looming figure that was watching him. A man made out of ice and snow.

Before a scream could be uttered, a word spoken or even a gasp let out, the figure gave a bow, as if he was an actor who had finished playing all his roles. And with that, he vanished. What little else was left of the boy's memory disappeared along with the man. No longer fearful, the young boy continued deeper into the forest.

Nightly shadows caused by the pine trees guarded over him. The calmness was soothing and the fresh air drove him forward. Despite the bareness of his small feet, not a rock or pine-cone scraped a foot. It was as if he was in some sort of heaven that was shaped like a pine-scented wilderness.

He wandered around.

Crack! His head spun around to the source of the noise. The branches of the trees behind him shifted and he froze. A tiny polar bear's head popped out. Frightened, the little boy shyed away.

"Canada," the bear calmly called out. "It's me.

"Canada?" the young boy whispered as he brought his hands closer to his body, as if to shield himself from the animal. "Who's that? Who are you?"

"Kumajirou," the bear replied taking another paw forward. "I live with you, remember? Being around you is the reason I have remained at this age for so long."

"I...don't know." He was happy before anyone had shown up. Why did someone have to show up? Desperately, he looked around for some sort of escape.

"Can't you remember anything? Do you know your own name?"

A pause followed as the boy stared at him then whispered again, "The Viking* left without telling me. I have no name but I was happy before you came here."

"You can't recall a time before you were in this forest?"

The little blond shook his head and took a step back. Realizing that pressing the child further would only scare him away, the bear glanced around his surroundings. "Your brain is very skilled in describing this forest. I wonder if I'm the cause of that."

"..."

"Do you still recall the Elders?"

The boy scrunched his face a little then lit up and nodded away eagerly. "They are the powerful spirits that represent this land."

"Would you prefer to listen to one instead?"

Another nod followed and then the bear looked to his left, "Elder of the Anishinaabe*, you can come out now." BOOM! A car exploded from the trees and landed with a hard thud into the small clearing.

"E-elder?" the boy asked quietly, breaking his earlier silence. His purple eyes widened at the sight of the car, "But...but...what's with this living stone creature? This is not something an elder would have."

A woman stepped out. Her hair was dark and pulled into a low ponytail. She replied with a serious voice, "What were you expecting? Some giant mystic bird would come to fly you over the evergreens and rockies? Nations can modernize with their people, simple as that." She looked over his small form, realizing the situation. "Er-I suppose you wouldn't understand that..."

Lip quivering, the young boy felt tears begin to form in the corner of his eyes. He feared what they wanted, and although one of them was an elder, he did not recognize her strange attire. Noticing his reaction, the woman continued walking towards him but in a slower manner.

"Shhh...Shhh...We are friends. There is somewhere you need to be. Let's hurry, okay?" She held out her hand.

The little boy looked up uncertain. His small hand shook as he placed it into hers. With a sudden graceful movement, she scooped him up to carry him into the car. He fidgeted as he was buckled into his seat.

"Elder, where are we going?"

"Just a simple drive," replied the Elder as she changed gears. Fog began rolling onto the rocky terrain before them. "Looks like Nanabush* is setting things up." She sped the vehicle forward, "You know this car was one of the few things that was not rejected by your mind. I can't tell, however, whether that this is the Company's doing, England's magic or your own."

"My...own?"

Her head turned back to the road, "It's funny how you countries use principles to reinforce your International Personification Laws but know nothing about it. Indeed, nations themselves, hold something within, little one."

"I...don't understand, Elder."

There was no response, as the car took a heavy turn to the left, creaking all the way on its wheels. The Elder grimaced from the effort and Kumajirou dug his claws into the seat to keep in place. There was a laugh. The smoke thickened and thickened.

Screech! Everyone in the car was tossed forward as the elder slammed on the breaks. The young boy didn't understand why they had stopped when there was clearly a bridge ahead. She warned him to say inside while she went out to investigate. The young boy waited patiently and watched the woman's face frown slightly.

She came back and looked at the young boy worriedly, then changed her attention to Kumajirou, "Bear, do you see a bridge ahead?"

The young cub nodded and added, "It seems there are still other barriers for you."

"Let's be glad that your connection with him is allowing you to follow. I will just have to find another way around." She replied then turned back to the young boy, "Listen to what I say carefully, little one."

Cautiously, he nodded with confusion still on his face.

"This is all is part of a dream. We are guiding you to go into the far recesses of your brain. Once in there, you should be able to find your hidden away memories. These memories will explain everything themselves. "

"So I will know who I am?"

"Yes, and a little more. When you achieve it, you will be able to defeat and finish your foe." The boy did not relax, "I know it's very scary for you right now. However, there are others counting on you to get through this. Do you want to let them down?"

"No…" He finally said quietly while looking sadly at his feet.

"Still…" she paused as she looked him over again, "Your current form is quite a surprise. It does help adjust you to what you're about to face but I don't know how that happened... Unless…but that cold spirit doesn't help anyone. " She shook away the thought and went on, "Anyways, you must stay close to your bear as much as possible. He will keep you from getting lost."

"The company did us a few favors by using my DNA to mess with you. Our connection is even stronger now." Kumajirou said as he opened the door and hopped out, "I will keep us moving forward." He opened the little boy's door, "Come on."

The young boy jumped down and stared at the path he was supposed to take. Sensing his reluctance, the bear gently nudged him forward. They stepped onto the bridge and disappeared into the thick fog. There was another laugh.

It soon became a voice speaking in a language that the young boy couldn't pin down...but still understood, "_Those who see death, those who see spirits, those who do not fear. These are the Final States._"

* * *

><p>Two days had passed since they had botched the plan. Two days since England had started this little shelter in Romania's house. Two days since the snow storms had subsided. Two days since many nations began to suffer from the frequently growing headaches. Two days and the only good news was that the New World Order wasn't public yet.<p>

The rescue team never returned and the victims that they had saved never woke up. They all remained in some kind of coma state. At the very least, with the help of magic, England managed to keep their temperatures from going completely cold. He longed to know what happened at the company's H.Q but going back was an extremely dumb move.

Sealand's mind had finally stabilized and his body purged the effects of the pills. On a few occasions, the company would try to get back into the Micronation's mind again, but England was there to keep him in check. For now, he gladly helped England out while he was unable to go home.

The older nation didn't dare watch the news anymore. In light of their failure, he didn't want to imagine how far the company got with their plans. America's government was already starting to grow impatient in waiting for their personification. Political entities had gotten to finger pointing and the whole mess from the last several weeks was threatening to explode into mainstream sources. However, curiousity was like a cat that will never leave you alone until you gave it attention, and he eventually gave in.

"What are you doing?" Peter asked as Arthur plopped the orb on the dining table.

"I'm going to scry the situation in the Headquarters right now to see what happened to the others," he replied. Sealand nodded as if he understood, shrugged because it was boring and walked over to watch over the fallen.

As the Englishman whispered the beginning words, he mentally crossed his fingers. He rarely did this kind of spell without an anchor. The orb glowed and the fog in it cleared.

Unfortunately, the orb decided that instead of going to where he wanted, it was going to connect to another enchanted sphere. The orb it happened to connect to was inside his Collection room in India. Much to his surprise, there appeared to be a group of people crowded within it. Many looked like bodyguards from their build while in the center was a masked figure, Egypt and Japan lying on the ground. "What are you-" Egypt's eyes snapped to the sound of his voice.

"England?_"_

"Egypt, is that you?"

"Yes…" the tanned man stood up and walked closer, "How are you speaking-ah, right magic."

"Egypt, are you okay?" Japan weakly called out.

The orb was picked up and brought closer to the centre group. England couldn't help but stare at Japan with a menacing look, not only because he was still pretty pissed over what the other had done, but because it was also the direction that the orb had been placed in.

"Your company is winning. I hope you're happy, Japan." He spat.

Japan coughed, "The company is not happy with me, England. I betrayed them."

"Nice side change. How convenient."

The other island nation kept calm, "I was also a victim. Still, I truly apologize for what I have done."

"Well, you can take your apo-"

"We don't need to fight about this right now," the human interrupted.

"Yes, first let's get some thing strai-" he cut himself off and huffed, "Please, turn me around to whoever is speaking. I can't do that on my own." The masked man did so, "First, let's get questions out of the way. Who the bloody hell are you?"

The masked man shrugged indifferently and took off his mask, "Do you not remember me?"

"Quite frankly, no."

"Remember that one time Canada got drunk in your country and you had to go pick him up."

"Yes...that was..." he mouthed, "Right...Yes, I remember you now. You were the odd man who bumped into me on the way there without so much as an "excuse me". Regardless, I was very shocked to see that Mat-Canada could act so insane when inebriated. That boy was so insistent that he hadn't been drinking. I found him surrounded by dozens upon dozens of empty bottles and he still thought that he could lie to me. He was in an utter state of confusion."

The human crossed arms and shook his head, "But he was never drunk. He was simply recovering from having his memories yanked away into magical crystals."

"That…" England backed away. His elbows rested on the table and he leaned into his hands. "But...that would mean that they were originally based in my place. How could I not have felt any-"

The masked figure shook his head, "No, they started out in Canada but when the nation's government started looking for him, they had to move him. They hoped that by having a close distance with another nation, it would attract your attention."

"No. Such things only happen when sections of the International Personification Law is put into effect. Imagine, if we could tell whenever a nation arrived in our place then we would always be aware of it, even if they're simply flying over. It would disturb our sleep and work. Not to mention, immature nations-" he gave a small cough. "-would probably find it hilarious to jump in and out of borders to bother people."

"Speaking of which, do you know what it means when you deal with that law? Is it magic? Canada, America and Australia acted like they felt something when a section was put into effect."

"No...it's not. It has kind of always been there. I...I..." He paused and scratched his head, "I've never really thought about it. We made that agreement from a growing combination of different policies. I presume that because it's official paperwork then it ties to us like politics and economic growth."

"But what is_ it_?" The human asked.

"I...don't know. Hold up-how are _you_ still the same bloody age!?"

* * *

><p><em>Titre: Coeurs blasés <em>

_.._

_Leurs yeux se sont éteints dans la dernière Nuit ;_

_Ils ont voulu la vie, ils ont cherché le Rêve_

_Pour leurs coeurs blasphémants d'où l'espoir toujours fuit._

_Ils n'ont jamais trouvé la vraie et bonne sève._

_.._

_En vain ont-ils tué l'âme dans la débauche,_

_Il reste encore, effroi ! les tourments du Remords._

_L'Ange blême se dresse et se place à leur gauche,_

_Leur déchire le coeur râlant jusqu'à la Mort._

_.._

_-Emile Nelligan_

Once the man's voice finished reciting the French poem, the bear and the boy reached the end of the bridge. On the other side, there was a familiar cabin waiting for them. The boy stopped clutching at the bear's soft white fur and bolted to it.

"_I know this. I know this," _He repeated as he ran.

The bear chased after him, _"No Matthew, wait!" _Too late.

"_Papa? Papa?" _he called inside. "_Papa, where are you?" _He looked around the interior. It was filled with empty chairs and lonely toys.

"_Over here, my little colony." _The tenor voice chimed as he appeared sitting in the large chair at the end. The older nation's back was turned. Mathieu ran up to him and was quickly picked up into a hug. He was about to hug back but found himself screaming instead. France was without a face.

Horrified, the little colony kicked and swung his arms around until he was dropped. Without care for his injuries, he quickly crawled away. All the while above him, France asked what was wrong. At last the bear rushed in and shielded the young boy. Mathieu hid his face in the polar bear's fur.

"_I told you to wait." _The bear said gently. "_Hold on…"_

"_Mathieu….Mathieu…._" said a voice above them. The entire cabin shook and the faceless France shrieked before backing away into a corner. The bear dug his claws into the floorboards.

"_Mathieu...Mathieu...wake up...wake up…"_

There was a bright flash. The boy found himself sitting up in bed and wrapped in warm covers. France, with a face this time, was standing over him with a worried expression. The little blond's head felt very warm and his body felt exhausted.

"_Are you okay? You were screaming."_

"_I…" _the little colony sniffled, "_I was scared. I dreamt that you had no face and...and..." _He began to cry.

All of a sudden he was pulled into a deep embrace, "_Oh, my little child. That was only a nightmare. It wasn't real." _The older one pulled away then gave him a calming smile, "_Do you really believe that I would let my pretty face disappear like that?"_

Matheiu giggled, "_Of course not papa. But isn't that...um..._conceited?" He giggled harder at his usage of the new word. The Frenchman looked very surprised and raised an eyebrow.

" 'Conceited?' _My little child, where did you learn that English word?"_

"_That man that visited us the other day said it to you. One of the traders told me what it means. I thought it was very funny."_

There was an annoyed frown that flashed through the older one's face and he muttered something indistinguishable. "_Listen to me, Mathieu. You must never repeat anything that man says. He is a very bad man and absolutely dreadful at cooking. Whatever you do, you must avoid him at all costs."_

"_But you said he has another child exactly like me."_

France patted his head, "_And you might get to meet him one day. But for now you must be content with playing with your little bear friend."_

"_But I heard the other men talk about turning him into a huge fur coat!" _There were tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

The older man gasped and hugged the boy again, "_No, no, no. I won't let them. I promise."_

"_You promised that with Cassi*…" _he muttered.

"_But dear, 'Cassi' was a beaver. You can't have a pet beaver." _He untangled himself from the boy's tight grip and pulled the covers to tuck him in, "_You must get more rest. Your fever is still not going down and you have started to say some very silly things."_

"_I'm not tired at all and it's not sill-"_

"_Shhh...shhh." _The older nation paused, "_Would you like me to tell you a story?"_

"_Yes, please, papa."_

He began to recite a tale about a young woman who stood up to fight for her land. She went on to defeat the evil half-wizard half-dragon Arthur but unfortunately his dying breathe caused her to be set to flames, leaving nothing but her heart-shaped medallion. The medallion was tossed into the river to be carried away by the stream and folks ever after called it the singing river.

It wasn't a very relaxing story and Francis had to constantly pause to think up of more on the spot. Regardless, little Nouvelle France found his eyes drooping and him falling asleep. Later, the door creaked as it closed. Kumajirou walked quietly from the corner he had been watching. He shook the boy awake again.

"_Canada, we have to go now."_

There was groan and the little boy turned around, "_I don't want to,__ Kumajirou, and you know that I am a very sick."_ He coughed for emphasis, "_Just leave me alone. I do not know who this Canada person is...but he can't be all that important."_

"_This a dream so you aren't really sick._ _We have to leave...these are just your memories. If you sleep here, you will get carried away by it all and it will be harder to leave and go further along our journey."_

"_No." _The child stubbornly said as he clutched at his blankets, "_I don't want to follow you. I know who I am now. Leave me be."_

The bear growled, "_These next memories are not going to be as nice!"_

"_Mathieu?" _A voice called down from the hall. The walls were distorting and the young boy closed his eyes quickly. He curled up into the fabric. The room stabilized.

"_I will not go with you." _The young boy's voice became very severe. "_Please. Leave."_

And with that order, the bear was swept away by an invisible force made by the boy's mind. No one else remained in the room.

Mathieu slept without anymore nightmares and only dreamt of another voice reciting a poem. At first, he didn't understand it but slowly enough he got used to the language. He was slowly remembering what English was, what the English were and what both of these things meant.

_Title: "And He said, Fight on."_

_.._

_Time and its ally, Dark Disarmament,_

_Have compassed me about,_

_Have massed their armies, and on battle bent_

_My forces put to rout;_

_But though I fight alone, and fall, and die,_

_Talk terms of Peace? Not I._

_(Tennyson)_

_.._

_They war upon my fortress, and their guns_

_Are shattering its walls;_

_My army plays the cowards' part, and runs,_

_Pierced by a thousand balls;_

_They call for my surrender. I reply,_

_'Give quarter now? Not I.'_

_.._

_They've shot my flag to ribbons, but in rents_

_It floats above the height;_

_Their ensign shall not crown my battlements_

_While I can stand and fight._

_I fling defiance at them as I cry,_

_'Capitulate? Not I.' _

_.._

_-Pauline Johnson_

**1763: Two weeks after the Treaty of Paris is signed**

"Matthew! You have to come out of there at some point!"

"_No! I refuse to listen to you and do what you say! And my name is pronounced Mathieu, __not__ your damn English version!"_

"I can barely understand a word you're saying! You're British now so stop speaking French! Francis is gone! He's chosen the sugar plantations over you, so get over it!" England yelled back. There was no response. He groaned and stomped downstairs, muttering stubborn child all the way.

Once certain that the older nation had left, the little child popped his head out from under his covers. He rubbed at his eyes and tried to wipe evidence away from his cheeks.

He hated that they had lost. The British had gotten lucky getting through the river and making a crossing during night. The soldiers that France had left were not enough to protect him and naval blockades kept away more reinforcements. It was unlikely that such reinforcements would have been sent anyways. The mere cost alone was enough of a deterrent.

And _that_ was _exactly_ what stung.

It was the cold-hearted consideration of this little colony's value. According to them, he was only a few acres of snow.* The fur trade was a declining trend now and he knew it. Sugar Plantations were definitely making more money than him. Even Montcalm, the one in charge of leading the soldiers that defended him, wanted to be off fighting in Europe rather than here. It hurt the young child but he understood enough that it was nothing personal, only politics.

It was only because of politics that Francis' visits had lessened the past years before, that the sugar colonies were chosen over him in that treaty, and that he now felt this growing sense of abandonment. It was only because of politics that in the coming month Alfred, a weird nation that looked like him, would be coming to stay over for a while. It was only because of politics that he was trapped in this house. Knock! Knock! He looked over to the door.

"Hey, lad…" England's voice spoke through the door. The sound of a plate being placed on the floor could be heard. "You're still going to need to eat."

"..."

There was another sigh, "I know it's hard to accept and I'm sorry for my outburst earlier. But can't we try to be civil? Not as nations...but at least as people?"

"..."

"I'll leave the food outside your door."

Then the sound of his boots descended the stairs again. Creak! Mathieu picked up the plate, closed the door again and placed it on his side-table. It didn't look disastrous, as France had warned him, or maybe that was because he had a neighbour cook it. The boy tried a bit and chewed thoughtfully.

Politics didn't care how you felt, only what you did. What is important? What do you choose to fight for? Where do your loyalties lay? How can _you_ help _me_?

Downstairs, there would be no one eating at the table with the older nation today. A lot of important matters still needed to be dealt with yet England, the supposed monster from his bedtime stories, made time for supper. The younger nation still had a few difficulties understanding English but he recognized an argument when he heard it. Arthur was doing this all on his own.

Guiltily, Mathieu took another slow bite. Or was it just England's facade? Did that matter? Another pause of silence passed. He stood and carried his half-finished plate as he walked downstairs.

Politics didn't care how you felt but he certainly did.

Outside the house, a bear desperately tried to get close to the door. A shield of some sort surrounded it. He dug at the ground in frustration. He shouted and growled. It was futile and the next memory set itself up.

**1811: A forest near Matthew's old colonial house**

"I'm offering you a chance to join me!"

Matthew sighed tiredly, "You're going to drag me into more of your mess with England." Snow crunched underneath their feet as they walked further into the forest.

"I don't intend to-"

"Then don't do it, eh?"

"You're my brother and I care about you. That's why I think it's a great idea that we join up to get old eyebrows off the continent. Come on! How awesome does that sound?"

The northern colony frowned slightly and shook his head, "You know that I can't do that."

The air was quite cold even though it was nearing springtime. Their foggy breathes were let out in close sync. They quietly continued to walk. Hidden away in the American's pockets, Alfred's hands were curled into fists of frustration. Matthew didn't see them but he could figure it out. His brother wore his heart on his sleeve.

Wanting to avoid an argument, he patted his brother's shoulder and turned to walk away. "I'm going home. You should too. You don't want anyone catching you here," he shouted behind him. He could hear that the American was still not moving.

"As your brother, I'm asking you. Are you sure?" Alfred shouted back.

When it seemed like America was refusing to leave without an answer, Matthew looked back over his shoulder, "As your brother, I'm telling you. Please, don't involve me."

**1812: Makeshift shelter in a snowstorm.**

"What are the odds we get stuck in the same snow storm, huh?"

Matthew took a sip of his whiskey, "We are the only ones able to regenerate when shot at on the field, it's winter, and we've been battling in the same areas. Not that slim of a chance."

"Well, someone's moody." Alfred reached over to grab the bottle out of Matthew's hand. It was pointedly kept away. "Hey!" he uttered in protest and pouted a little.

The northern personification looked at him with a deadpan expression, "You're my enemy. I should kick you out and leave you to deal with that snowstorm. I have not forgotten what you've burned down into ashes.*"

America kept his lips shut.

"But frankly, I don't want to fight right now. Too many men have been lost today," Matthew continued with a small shrug, though his body remained stiff. Alfred shifted around awkwardly. The northern nation's tactful mask of emotions was getting better with every passing year. Matthew took another sip of alcohol. After staring at the wall for a few seconds, he held out the bottle to ease the discomforting tension. "Besides, you're going to retreat anyways."

'_A mere matter of marching*, my ass!' went the hidden message. _

Alfred took a big sip, oblivious or flat out ignoring the pointed glare that came with it. He frowned, "Yeah, your winter is too harsh. We'll be back though." He added automatically. Matthew kept quiet for a little bit in contemplation and simply took the bottle back.

"Brother against brother it is then," the quieter one at last replied.

"If England hadn't-"

"Stop." Matthew said as he raised his palm. "You don't need to go on and on. Trust me, I already have one side pitching to me endlessly. I don't need another. I'm trying to be as neutral as possible with you two."

"But those were my sailors, my people!*"

Matthew took a swig and shook his head. "Let's not talk about politics while we're in this storm. I propose we make a tiny truce."

Alfred appeared to think about it. Finally, he nodded, "Tiny truce it is." Solemnly, they both shook hands.

Matthew then closed his eyes to listen to the storm. The wind howled and wailed, as if someone was yelling for him, desperate and sad. He reopened them again. "Hey...remember that time we were out in the forest looking for faeries-"

Alfred laughed and took a swig "-and we ended up getting lost. Man, I remember you were crying so hard."

"So were you, you big baby. You thought there were ghosts out there!"

"Nuh, uh. There were totally ghosts there-wait. Why were you crying then?"

"I thought I'd be stuck in there with you forever." Matthew said with a sly smile.

His brother playfully shoved at him a little, "Hey!"

The other twin shoved back, "Hey, yourself."

They chuckled for a bit then let a happy silence take over. They may not have had centuries of memories playing together, but every moment counted. For so long, they had played by themselves since they were always different from the other children. Even the twins' initial meeting was not the best and it had taken a quite a long time to grow accustomed to each other. Yet, from "the not-me reflection", they eventually found a way to call each other "brother."

Nevertheless, they were both forced to fight this war, bound by loyalty and by duty.

Alfred coughed, "Mattie?"

"Yeah?"

"You know this war is so stupid."

"I know, Alfred...I know."

**1837: Days after the squashing of the Upper Canada rebellion**

"I've had enough of this ungrateful attitude. First your brother, now you?"

He marched into the Matthew's room without so much as a knock. Canada was ready for the confrontation and stood tall.

"England, we've had enough with the government that you left here! _I am more French than you think, yet still you won't listen. _My people need their voice to be heard! _We're tired of your bureaucratic bullshit!"_

"You do have representa-"

"Unelected officials! Let's put away the lies, shall we? Between my people's voices and some groups of elites, we both know who holds more power. I must be allowed to handle some of my own internal affairs or else-"

"Or else what? You'll join your brother and fight for independence? I can squash all of your attempts just like I did with these rebellions." The older nation turned and started to walk away. "I will not stand for this insole-"

"England!" The young colony screeched, "I don't want more of this bloodshed! _Please, just let my people have a say or they will continue to fight! _I promise you that! _We don't care how big you seem to be!_"

England froze at those last words. Matthew wondered if he had struck a chord.

There was long silence. England let out a snort as he crossed his arms, however, he didn't take another step. His voice was quiet. "What have I told you about speaking French? You know that I can't understand it."

"_I don't believe that any longer."_

"_When did you find out?"_

The younger one shrugged, "_France never sent any presents to cheer me up, did he?_"

"_I knew you would throw them out otherwise._" England replied then massaged his head. Then the nation suddenly straightened out his back. He still did not turn around to face the younger one. His voice was stern once more, "I will request for Lord Durham and decisions will be made in consideration of his report.

"Thank you."

England nodded curtly and walked out.

* * *

><p>Phone calls rang throughout the world. Yelling escalated between leaders. The media was preparing itself to let the story fly when war broke out.<p>

And without a doubt, a war would break out.

The leader of the New World Company laughed at the news. He took a happy stroll around his headquarters. A thought came upon him. He grinned. He walked towards the Energy Draining Chambers to gloat.

* * *

><p>And then the memories stopped all together.<p>

The area had suddenly become a blank empty space. Or at least, this was true for the bear. Quickly, Kumajirou ran in the direction that he was facing. He could only hope that he would find the nation this way.

The bear figured that this new memory must be in the deeper recesses of the nation's brain. According to the timeline that was these were presenting themselves, the next memory would be an extremely tough one. Kumajirou hurried his pace.

With great relief, he managed to find the blond. Matthew stood nervously before a big heavy door. His attire was that of a soldier. He raised his hand to knock. The bear, finally getting through whatever block that had been there, tackled him down.

The young boy...er-the young man of nineteen now laughed, "I know if I wished for you to come you would save me from this memory."

The bear got off of him and let Matthew sit up. "So you remember now?"

"Yeah, I mean. Wow, I didn't think I would have to go through all of that to remember. Back in the last couple ones I got them all back so I do understand again why I'm here. Unfortunately, I haven't reached the memories about the Final state yet. Unless…"He looked at the door with dismay, "I'll have to go through with this one. When you said these memories weren't going to be that nice...you didn't warn me that this was queued up."

The bear looked at the door and recognized it now. The nation would be facing his boss, give the human a pointed statement that a nation should fight alongside his own men, then storm out. After this...it would only be one long muddy nightmare. One, much worse than a faceless France.

"No, you don't have to go in there. No one should have to re-live _that._"

The nation let out a sigh of relief and patted the bear on his head, "Thank you. I'm sorry...that I kind of kicked you out of my memories…" His uniform transformed into his casual attire.

The bear nodded. "I understand. But we have lost a lot of time. Now that you remember who you are can you bring us to the center? I mean, think about the center of this place and imagine us being there." He added the last bit as he saw the puzzled look on Matthew's face.

"O...kay…" Matthew said reluctantly. He shut his eyes and mentally chanted the word 'center' over and over again. This was the only way he thought he could bring them there. He reopened his eyes. A black gooey web was placed before him. It stuck to invisible ceilings and walls and in it large bubbles popped languidly.

"Well…" The bear choked out, "I didn't expect to see this."

"It is the cause of messing with your mind with England's magic." Another voice said as they yelled from the rushing vehicle. Upon nearing the younger nation, the car screeched to a stop. "Thank you, bear, for getting the barriers down."

The bear snorted, "It wasn't me. It was all Matthew's doing and I suppose the trickster deserves some credit."

Matthew snapped his head to the bear, "Trickster? Where? When?"

The bear smiled, "Did you honestly think you were completely alone in your memory?"

"_You always had the last word." _A disembodied voice said in a language, Matthew could not pin down. The elder nodded to the air, clearly the only one able to see the elusive figure. Another laugh then nothing more.

"Now let's get back to this gunk that you've let grow inside you," The Elder said and they returned all of their attention to the supposed 'center' of the younger nation.

"My memories must have left holes so my brain must've wanted to fill them." Matthew muttered, taking a step closer then jumped back as the mess tried to grab at him, "What do I do?" He turned to the Elder and Kumajirou.

"You will have to go in," said the Elder as she finished inspecting the goo closer up. "And this time the bear can't follow."

"but-" Kumajirou protested.

"No. You are here because that company of humans messed with your connections with him. That outside influence will only contaminate his mind further. He must go alone."

Matthew took a deep breath. He remembered what he had gone through, moments when he had stood up to face challenges. He let the goo grab at him and swallow him whole.

_**-Some time Ago-**_

"_**I think we've killed him." A voice said above him. **_

"_**No...You can't kill a nation. You know that's impossible."**_

"_**Then why is he laying on the ground like that?"**_

_**The nation groaned. His entire body felt like mush. His mind felt like it was mashed potatoes after it had been tossed against a wall. He couldn't move his body, not even to twitch a finger. He couldn't think. Everything in his brain throbbed with pain. **_

_**What happened?**_

_**Right...they had injected him with another poison today, a toxin of the most deadly of creatures. They were timing how fast his body could purge it. He grit his teeth. His mind struggled to find the motivation to think up of something else. Anything but the pain.**_

"_**Canada, can you hear us?"**_

_**He refused to respond. **_

_**They called him Canada. Hah! These human experimenters never respected him. They treated him like some experimental lab rat. Some days, they mocked how easy it was for them to take him away. Nobody pays attention, they said. Nobody minds, they said. **_

_**All of it was to mess with him mentally, on top of physically. He let it all slide. He could protect his mind that way. Then, the human above him spoke again.**_

" _**What are you doing laying on the ground? Waiting for someone to rescue you? Like anyone would look for you!"**_

_**He mouth tried to say something back but it was stuck shut. A foot stepped onto his face. He closed his eyes for the inevitable kick. He braced for it. None came.**_

_**"How sad, you're crying." The foot removed itself.**_

_**And that's what did it. That's what broke him. **_

_**He had promised to himself to never give them an emotional reaction, to stay calm. These humans would win if he showed himself breaking down. In shame, he felt his body grow colder.**_

_**"What's that?" The voice mocked as the human leaned in to 'hear', "We captured the nation that no one ever listens to? Well, that's tragic! But, it's not at all surprising. "**_

_**He wanted to fade away. He wanted to melt into the concrete below him. He thought about the nations he had been protecting with his silence.**_

**_"We really wanted your brother, you know. You were an afterthought. Actually, anyone else would do. I bet they wouldn't be this pathetic. " _**

_**He felt more minuscule and insignificant. Their words were no longer being blurred out, and without that filter, they cut DEEP. He was going to be forgotten...all the other nations...all of them...always shining brighter...always...**_

_**Especially his brother.**_

_**They were right. No one would be looking for him. He had been forced to give out lies about his whereabouts. Funny thing though, those lies didn't seem to trouble anyone. He only had to lie to his government once. No one had pressed further, as if no one cared at all.  
><strong>_

_**Yet, a tiny thought popped in his mind. It stopped the depressing tangent. **_

_**..**_

_**..**_

_**..**_

_**..**_

_**..**_

_**..**_

_**..**_

_**..**_

_**..**_

_**..**_

_**..**_

_**..**_

_**..**_

_**That it didn't matter. Someone else noticing didn't matter.**_

_**..**_

_**..**_

_**..**_

_**..**_

_**..**_

_**His people shone, changed, progressed and achieved their goals. They weren't stopped in their tracks because of a lack of attention. Acknowledgement was great but the lack of it didn't need to be an obstacle. **_

_**Who am I? He yelled at himself in his mind. Who am I? The words swirled around. Who am I? A fire sparked. **_

_**Canada was anything but, **__**that**_**. **_** Matthew was anything, but a pathetic person.**_

_**The memories fresh from his journey screamed at him. They screamed that he did have a shine of his own. They screamed that there were things he still needed to mend from his past. They screamed that he could overcome his problems and rescue himself.**_

_**And out of his figurative '99 problems' being pathetic wasn't one. **_

_**He spoke to his laughing captors, "You really shouldn't say bad things about someone while they're present." He groaned as he tried to get his shoulder back in place.**_

_**The captors snickered, "Yeah, but there's no one else here."**_

"_**Yeah," the other one laughed, "You must be an invisible nation."**_

_**Canada pushed himself up. The chains from his wrists opened up and fell to the ground. He rose tall above his captors, "So…"he looked at both of them, "I'm Invisible?"**_

_**-Present time-**_

Out from the goo, Canada stumbled. The bear ran forward to catch him as he fell forward.

"Thank you and-," He leaned in to whisper in the bear's ear.

The bear smiled, "You really remember now."

The Elder got back into her vehicle, "My work here is done. You are on your own now, little one."

Canada nodded. He closed his eyes once more and imagined the Energy Draining Chamber room. Another voice began to recite a poem.

_Title: There Were No Signs_

_.._

_By walking I found out_  
><em>Where I was going.<em>

_.._

_By intensely hating, how to love._  
><em>By loving, whom and what to love.<em>

_.._

_By grieving, how to laugh from the belly._

_.._

_Out of infirmity, I have built strength._  
><em>Out of untruth, truth.<em>

_.._

_From hypocrisy, I wove directness._

_.._

_Almost now I know who I am._  
><em>Almost I have the boldness to be that man.<em>

_.._

_Another step_  
><em>And I shall be where I started from.<em>

_.._

_-Irving Layton_

* * *

><p>"I figured it out..." Canada croaked. The liquid around him entered his lungs but he did not react to it. Slowly, he opened his eyes. "What I 'mastered' all those years ago…"<p>

"What?" someone shouted down below in panic. "What's with the machines! They're going berserk!"

The New World Order leader quickly turned to Canada. Bubbles were streaming from the nation's mouth. He shouted to the lower floor, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING! SOMEONE, GET HIM OUT AND PUT HIM UNDER AGAIN! NOW!"

Matthew's face was serene. Even as people rushed at him, armed with guns and syringes, he did not flinch. Even if he was trapped in his chamber, he was not distressed.

"No," he said. "You can't harm me any more."

As if he was a ghost, he passed through the connections, the chamber's glass, and landed onto the platform. The people who were rushing towards him froze. He landed on his feet with the biotic liquid still soaking his skin.

He looked at his hands and arms. They were glowing all over, not with green, like England's magic. No, the bright indescribable aura was something much different.

He found himself whispering with awe, "The final state..."

It was not a power, not a strength but instead a state of mind. A state of realization in which a _state _becomes completely self-aware of itself as a Final State, or in other words the Final Nation who fears not of the future changes. These nations or states or countries, know with certainty what they want to carry along, to uphold, to see. He heard a voice from his dream from earlier.

_**Those who see death, those who see spirits, those who do not fear. These are the Final States.**_

"No!" The leader shouted and leaned against the rails behind him to try to escape.

One step. Two steps. Three steps. Unmoved by anyone, Canada kept a steady pace. He merely had to wave his hand over those who were in his way and they instantly fell asleep. Soon, the leader and the nation were but a couple feet from each other.

Then Canada

or Matthew Williams

or Mathieu Guillaume* ex-Bonnefoy

or many other names…

_he_ took a deep breathe.

..

Then he began to talk. At first, it was very quiet.

"For quite a long time, your family has had a quest to figure out the nations. You have studied us from afar, for almost a century. Your predecessors tortured me to find their answers. Now, it's my turn to ask _you_ questions..."

There was a huge silence.

After a few minutes, Canada continued, "What is my kind? What are the nations?"

The human replied weakly, "You are supernatural people who draw power from a collective of people and their relations with each other...you...you...hold massive strength and energy that can be tapped into and used for-"

"You are wrong," Canada interrupted firmly.

"I..." the human's face contorted, "I...don't understand."

Indigo, a richer color than they had ever been before, bore into the man.

"We do live for very long...perhaps...to your sense of immortality, as we are forever tied with the land and the people who live in them. As long as they live or identify themselves as citizens, then we survive. Their governments recognizes us and gives us confidential political jobs to perform.. But we-though some are granted with special strengths-are powerless.

"Think of us, as two parts. One is human, one is a personified representation. And we have to find a balance. Some manage to embrace indifference and become an unattached nation-being, focused solely on their work. While some...battle with their human emotions daily. And we can't escape it. Wars, revolutions, culture trends, discriminating mentalities...these are all-encompassing things. Who knows how our brains ever manage?

"But that goes to show, we don't know all, don't _feel_ all, which makes up a nation. That's the saving limitation of being part human. We must learn like most do, news, words, sight...what hurts us is subjective...and sometimes we are numb to even to _those_ feelings. We can even shut ourselves off.

"I am young. I'm physically 19 years old! I am so, so young," there was a short pause, "to even those nations that live within my own borders. What I have faced, does not even come close to the others. Yet, I swear to this, that I will try to remember as much as I can. Because...

Canada looked away for a moment, as if gathering more courage to say it, then looked back.

"I believe I must."

The leader scoffed, "A walking talking history textbook..._that's_ all you believe you are?"

Canada chuckled sadly, "No...I am as biased as any other, and still lacking in all the details. When I say I must...it's because...not many want to remember anymore. It's boring. It's dull. It's unnecessary. Every bit taught in a non-engaging cheesy way, that almost none of the details will stay after their final exam.

"With every new change, the old is revised and replaced then eventually lost. People ask who you are, and sometimes I find myself wondering why that answer must change so often, when I was so sure of my response before. Who am I?"

The buzz of the machines were low and the man just stared at the country dumbfoundedly. The leader found himself closing his mouth every time he wanted to interrupt. He was absolutely mesmerized by the nation's speech. Those below, the ones who the nation hadn't yet put to sleep, were also listening intently.

"People change and so the nations must too. And with every great change that occurs we are forced to ask ourselves deep questions. What do I value? What would I like to keep? The answer doesn't come easily. It didn't come to me quickly. Not over 70 years ago. Not even now.

"Who am I? I am who I was, now and will be. Still, never the same. I have seen many who have fallen: those who have given up and those who decide to get back up. I have been founded by three nations and in losing any of them...I lose parts of my past, of myself"

He shook his head and let his words fade away then continued.

"I am also made up of the many people who immigrated here for a better life. _Even_ the ones who do so in these modern times. They _**all**_ make up me as long as they want it. This face is only arbitrary.

"Yet after horrors and simple times, great acceptance and dreadful exclusion, none of us can truly be certain of the answers. I ask myself the same questions as any human would. Have I made the right choice?

"Regardless, I choose to keep what is invisible but makes _me_ visible. What my people forget but carry unknowingly."

He took in another deep breathe. His hand brought itself up to his chest. He took a step forward, "My story."

"..."

"And in remembering, I have hope that someone else can be reminded of it when it's needed. If I were to vanish, they might forget what holds them together and fall apart. That is why I became their representation, a personification of this land."

Canada swallowed then went on, "You made a grave mistake by choosing me as your target. I've got a lot of experience in holding myself together and the resulting backbone to prove it."

Matthew brushed past the leader and headed over to the controls, "So don't be so _sick and twisted_-" He smashed at the controls but continued to talk, more bitterness growing in his voice. "-to try to even _use_ us."

The lights from the machines shut down and he turned back to the leader, "You messed up Iceland. You tricked those three: Latvia, Sealand and Liechtenstein. In light of that, we will forgive them.".

"And what will you do about me?" For the first time, the leader feared for his safety and it reflected in his voice. He feared the nations. He feared the beings that he had treated like cattle and regarded as mere energy sources. "W-will I be sentenced to life imprisonment?"

Canada shook his head in disappointment. This leader simply did not get it. All this leader thought about was obtaining more power, not the actions that he had done. But only the greater fool would yell at a fool. He replied plainly and calmly, "I should put a bullet through your head , right now."

The man paled.

"You attacked the nations. You tried to control us. You _experimented _on me." His words gained more bite each second. "Sorry for such old fashioned ways but I...no..._**We**_ cannot forgive you."

He walked towards the leader who continued trembling. He placed his hand on him.

"Since, you wanted power so much…Then you will become power." Canada said. The man let out a blood curdling shriek as he began to glow. He glowed brighter and brighter...and shrank in size. Until...until...Clink! A small gem remained in his place.

Canada walked over to it and crushed it underneath the heel of his foot.

He then turned to the nations inside the energy draining chambers. With a small gesture he drained the chambers of their biotic liquid, an air seal was broke and the glass doors began to slowly slide back.

Iceland's chamber was the first to open and he coughed hard as he fell on the ground. The nation still had his feathers around his face. Canada walked towards him and placed his hand on him. The symptoms began to fade.

The Nordic looked up at him gratefully, "Thanks. My puffin's voice in my head and his love for fish was starting to get annoying."

* * *

><p>Hours later after traveling through another portal, they were all in Romania's house each waiting to call their bosses to prevent war from happening. Alfred was still trying to get Matthew to explain why he looked so weird.<p>

"I have no idea what you're talking about Al."

"Oh come on. I'm not blind!" The American said with a wide grin, "You've got a new nation superpower now, don't you? Something's different about you."

The Canadian looked at his hands, "I don't see it all. Am I still glowing?"

"No."

"Okay...am I a different color?"

"No."

"Then what is it, Alfred?"

"I don't know...you just seem _different_."

England joined them, "Okay, Alfred your boss is on the line, you should probably leave your friend alone now."

"Friend?_"_ Alfred said as he walked over. "You do realize I was talking to Matthew, right?"

The Island nation jolted upright and slapped his forehead, "Why...yes...that is Matthew." He looked to the nation, "Sorry about that, lad."

Canada gulped. He looked at his hands again. Was this one of the side effects from before?

* * *

><p>AN: Wooo! I am so glad to be done this chapter. I've written up Canada's monologue at the end months ago and it feels great to finally put it into the story.

**Next time: **_A trial and tying up loose ends. Yes, it is time to end this 100k+ word count beast._

In light of the many foot notes: I'll order them categorically instead of chronologically as they appear in the story.

**Historical References/Tidbits:**

*_The Viking: _Erik Leif, arrived in North America around 500 years before Columbus. I did mention earlier that the N.A twins had been spirits and took forms after the explorers arrived. Would it be my headcanon that this would make Matthew related to the Nordics? Not really...the settlement didn't last.

_*Ojibwe/Anishinaabe people_ (There's so many variations): This group is one of the largest First Nation peoples in North America and because of this, there are various distinct tribes within this group of people. Generally, through oral recounts they used to live on the east coast then migrated inland. I know that's not a lot of in-depth research but I really only wanted to include a modern representative of a living group. Again, the First Nations are made up of many, many groups and I had to get this plot ending.

*_Nanabush_: The trickster, or as referred to here as Nanabush (Nanabozo), is a prominent and important figure in First Nation mythology often a comical character who shapes and interacts with the world, sometimes a shape-shifter. Mythology around him was not really used in this story. The character's purpose was for guiding Matthew (or misleading take your pick).

*_He was only a few acres of snow: _Voltaire was a famous french philosopher, writer, historian during this time period. In one of his books_ "Candide" _two characters have a dialogue about the Seven Years' War_ (a.k.a _French and Indian War or Guerre du Conquete_). _One says that Canada is only a few a few acres snow and pointless to fight over. Voltaire himself says various things to this same effect and there is a fair amount of people in France who agreed.

*"_Don't think I've forgotten what you've burned to ashes"_ : After winning the battle of Fort York (Presently:in Toronto) Many houses were robbed and then, it was all burned to the ground. To put this into perspctive, this would be _Canada's_ capital that they burned down. Nevertheless, the British got back at them by burning down the White House.

*"_A mere matter of marching"_ : Reference to a remark made by Thomas Jefferson. Original Quote from his letter to Colonial Duane: _"The acquisition of Canada this year, as far as the neighborhood of Quebec, will be a mere matter of marching, and will give us experience for the attack of Halifax the next, and the final expulsion of England from the American continent."_

*_But those were __my__ sailors, __my__ people!: _A big cause for the War of 1812 was England 'recruiting' (kidnapping) American sailors for the nation's fight with Napoleon, claiming that they were runaway British sailors (because who can tell?). This of course goes against respecting American sovereignty so they declare war. Unfortunately, a big ocean divides these two powers. So, next best thing. Invade the British Colony to the north. (Overall, this entire thing was a mess and _who won?_ Is still up for debate. There is no doubt who lost the most though: The First Nations.)

_*Rebellions of 1837:_ Both Upper and Lower Canada (named after their positions along the St. Lawrence river) were governed by elected assemblies and appointed councils with overlapping powers. On top of that, add economic troubles, crop failures, a cholera outbreak in Lower Canada and in November there was a violent clash by patriote rebels and the British militia. This attempt at uprising was quickly squashed (though they would later try again in 1838 but again are defeated). In Upper Canada, William Lyon Mackenzie ,finished with getting reform through political means and inspired by the Lower Canada rebellions, decided to take that more violent approach. Again it was squashed. Whether the rebellions led to the road of independence is up to debate. It did lead to the Lord Durham report (which was heavily Anglophone biased) which recommended unifying Lower and Upper Canada into a single province.

**Poems and Poets:**

_*My rough translation of the French Poem (My french is pretty weak but I couldn't find an online source for the translation): _

_Title: Jaded Hearts_

_Their eyes were blown out in the last Night;_

_They wanted life. They searched for the Dream_

_For in their blasphemous hearts hope always flees_

_They have never found truth and life's energy._

_.._

_In vain they have killed the soul inside debauchery,_

_Yet fright still remains! The agony of Remorse._

_The pale Angel rises and is put to their left,_

_Their tearing of the heart roars until Death. _

_*Margaret Atwood, Emile Nelligan, Pauline Johnson, Irving Layton: _These are all highly-regarded Canadian poets. I really tried to look for varying styles, varying backgrounds and poems that I could write general ties with. I never used any of their more famous poetry but I do recommend looking them up if you like poetry.

**Author's Hetalia Headcanons and Other Reasoning:**

*Cassi_: _What? You thought that America was the only one making friends with tons of animals. Meet Cassi the beaver, the unfortunate animal friend of Nouvelle France, whose current main industry at the time was the Fur Trade. His(her?) name comes from _castor_ which is the French word for beaver. He(she?) was friends with the young colony for about ten minutes and his(her?) death made the poor boy cry for another four days.

*_Mathieu Guillaume ex-Bonnefoy_: Yes, I hold the headcanon that colonies take their founder's last names with an "ex" added to signify their cut. But let me explain that middle name.

There once was a fanfic that has been deleted off the internet for the author's own reasons called _After the Conqueror_ by Kitaklaw. At some point in the story, I remember England was demanding Canada to get an English name. I especially loved this story because it mentioned how France not only _lost_ Nouvelle France but _chose_ to lose Nouvelle France rather than lose its Caribbean Sugar Colonies. So, Canada rejects that old last name without too much remorse but he also rejects Kirkland as his last name. Instead, he chooses an English variant of his supposed middle name, Guillaume.

Little rebellious subtle Canada makes note to reference it to Guillaume, le Conquerant (William, the Conqueror). To shorten the history: William is a French guy who became an English King through conquering means. Thus, Matthew chose to be named after the conqueror, which, of course, annoyed England quite a bit. I still cannot get over the cleverness of that and so I've adopted it as one of my headcanons for his last name.

_*So why all the poetry?:_ Poetry works well as transitions, sets a mood and it's easier to find ones that incite less political emotions.

*_What was that final state?:_ Remember how the guns stopped working on Romano and India. They both had a realization about a characteristic/ideal that they hold dear and went with it. They both had to do something that pushed them out of their everyday comfort zones, more so with Romano than India. That's the idea I had with the final state.

I made it something that the Ancients/Older nations have since they would know the most about ideals and characteristics that make them who they are, these would be things they hopefully realize upon their death as they overcome most of their self-made obstacles. This could get really philosophical, but I treated it more of overcoming the character flaws that they were given in the original canon. For Canada's case it was a minor inferiority complex and that worry about not being noticed.

Since Canada is in this state, he kind of has "ghostly" powers such as phasing through solid objects, moving things from a distance etc...Keep in mind though, I am hinting at its side effects when I say ghostly. There is a reason that I said this would explore Canada's invisibility. You could say that this story is now returning things to a more canon state.

**Hetalia things that I recommend and almost stole lines from****:**

_Iammathewian project_ on youtube: This was a channel filled with videos focused on a Canadian take of Hetalia. Sadly, the project ended more than a year ago but the many videos still remain. Quality in the videos varies but I'm still laughing at parts (after four years of watching it no less!). There are Province/Territory O.C's in it BUT THEY ARE WONDERFUL! I would give a 20/10 for their portrayal of interactions between provinces. In my opinion, it's very funny and accurate to various degrees. I personally recommend watching _The Meeting at Montgomery's Tavern_. I was very tempted to write that dialogue out _verbatim_ for the 1837 segment of this story because it's so amazingly perfect for such a moment.


	36. Drawing the Circle

Edit: 2014-09-15: If you feel like you've read this before, you probably have. The update system on fanfic acts a little funny. I simply deleted a chapter in the middle and uploaded some placeholder due to some errors. That's why this probably said this was the new chapter but that was for Chapter 6. Sorry about that...

To the Guest Review for Chapter 6/7: Thanks for letting me know about the odd chapter. I had never realized I had mixed up chapters. Sorry for the confusion.

=. =.=.=.=.=.=.=.=. =.=.=.=.=.=.=.=. =.=.=.=.=.=.=.=. =.=.=.=.=.=.=.=. =.=.=.=.=.=.=.=. =.=.=.=.=.=.=.

A/N:I 'm so sorry about this coming out so late. I couldn't come up with a 'right' way to end this. I'll admit, one of the reasons this took so long was because I was fighting to not just end this story with _and they lived happily ever after._

I'll sound like a broken record by the end of this, but thank you so much for sticking around and dealing with my slow updates. Wow, it's been almost two years since I began to write this!

Here, we return to a chapter with, Canada dealing with those side effects, a few scenes to close up the hospital staff's/patients' drama, and _at last_ Germany gets Germania's message.

When you read the trial, the dialogue bits that don't specify a character is a random generic nation.

Now without further delay, I present to you this last chapter :)

* * *

><p>A cliché blue sky hung over China's house. A young female with pretty pink flower hair-clips in her hair approached a young boy sitting on the far stair steps. She wore a casual but well-matched outfit today with her makeup done right. An optimistic smile was on her face.<p>

"I brought you some snacks," Taiwan said as she sat down beside Hong Kong. He nodded in thanks as he grabbed one and ripped open its wrapper. They both looked outwards to the garden that China's house overlooked.

With all the apologies said and done, it left an awkward feeling between the two personifications. After a good long chat, China returned to his work room to catch up on what he had missed. The old man was eager to finally be able to _do_ something without someone to care for him. Besides, he had a work standard to maintain.

Meanwhile in Europe, a trial was being prepared against the nations who helped the New World Order. Non-completely independent states were excused and the method of punishment fell on their guardian figures. Victims were barred from coming, none of whom wanted to go anyways. Taiwan would be flying over there soon.

"Are you okay?" She began.

Her voice was quiet but welcome to anything. Their fight was now a stupid memory, something that happened because of stressed out emotions. They already had their tearful exchange of apologies earlier. Right now, she was more concerned about helping him recovering. It made her shiver a little at the thought about what the company did to his mind.

Hong Kong shrugged, "I...don't know." His voice was calm and questioning.

"Why?" She scooted a little closer.

His eyes continued staring at the sky, "Everything seems like a dream. China's fall, our time at the hospital, my time under the Company...all of it. I can barely believe that it happened."

Taiwan nodded "It was a pretty big mess."

"I-" He started then stopped.

She turned to look at him, "Yes?"

"I wonder...if the company had a point in what they were telling me."

"What's that?"

"They told me that I was never going to be listened to."

The young female was quiet for a moment. In light of what actually happened his words seemed true. He told them not to activate the section. He told them to leave Cana(huh...what was that guy's name again...the one with the bear)-er the investigative team well alone. Did they listen? No. Then, as a consequence, it gave that wretched company their opportunity. Taiwan weakly opened another snack again, still unable to speak.

"But-" Hong Kong began again, "I couldn't turn against those who I cared about. The truth is...it was only when I refused to join them freely that they brainwashed me. I couldn't...I couldn't do that..." He shook a little at the thought at what could have been if the company hadn't stopped.

Taiwan quickly wrapped her arms around him. They stayed like that for a few minutes. Trust. Safe. Love.

She pulled away and gently spoke reassuringly, "You're free from them. It is alright." After a few quiet moments staring at the sky, Taiwan's phone rang. She frowned a little, glancing at Hong Kong.

"Go, answer it. You still have to go to that trial."

She nodded, "I should be there to give my vote in defense of these nations. I can't believe our bosses thought that this was a good idea."

The young Asian boy shrugged, "Canada will clear this all up so there's nothing to worry about."

"Who?"

Hong Kong looked up confused, "What?"

"Canada? Who's that?"

"What are you talking about? Who's Canada?"

"But you just said-" The young girl blinked. Huh. That was odd. She couldn't recall what he had said earlier. "Never mind. Are you sure you're going to be fine if I leave?"

The boy nodded, "I'll be fine."

She bent down and hugged him again, "I'm sorry."

"I said it was fine," Hong Kong said quietly then gave her a small smile. She smiled back then turned to leave to answer her phone, no doubt they were coming to pick her up.

He turned to admire the aesthetic garden in front of him. A few ripples distorted the surface of a clear pool. Calmly, a wind brushed his bangs in front of his eyes and he flicked them away. Flowers bloomed and leaves danced around.

The voices in his head were long gone.

He glanced in the direction of China's work room.

* * *

><p><em><strong>-<strong>_A Flashback_**-**_

"_**Yes, I have the antidote for the symptoms."**_

_**The human nodded solemnly as he unlocked the door and accepted the password. Canada entered the room with deliberate steps. Worried, tired eyes stared at him. **_

"_**Did you get them?" The man, who was jokingly called 'Jane Doe', said as he invited Canada into the living room. After the nation had been kidnapped, the human has been the first to notice. **_

_**Connecting one and one together, he had an inkling about what had happened. Through his insistence, the government was pushed to do a search despite Canada's phone messages of reassurances that he was fine. Against his intentions, this was what prompted the company to move Canada to the British Isles. It also garnered him a few unwanted threats that put him on edge.**_

_**Now that the nation was back, full of a new kind of strength, the two were in correspondence of any news in dealing with the Company. Meanwhile, an ex-employee took care of things abroad.**_

"_**Yeah...but…" Canada hesitated. "Some...got away…"**_

"_**Why not go chasing after them? That's what you have been doing." **_

_**Canada sighed, "It's getting…" He stared off to the side and gave a quick glance around. The family pictures of the man's family were displayed at the mantle. The house was in the slow process of aging. A new generation would be sure to come. "...more difficult for me," Canada finished. **_

_**The human looked at the nation strangely.**_

_**Canada finally directly looked at the man's face, "Can I ask you favor?"**_

_**The human frowned, "What is it?"**_

_**Out of the inside of his jacket's inner pocket, the nation pulled out a folder, "Can you keep a hold of this?"**_

_**Cautiously, the man took it but the blond did not let go of it yet. He looked back at the nation with even more confusion.**_

"_**In here, there is information about the company."**_

"_**Why are you giving me this?"**_

_**Canada sighed. "To be honest, I cannot watch if the company will resurface again any longer. I need your help." He quickly peeked at the pictures one more time, "And quite possibly, the future generations of your line."**_

"_**What about the government?"**_

_**Canada shook his head, "That would be the first group that this Company would want to get past. They won't make their activity that easy to detect."**_

_**At last, the folder was let go and the man stared at it, trying to decide whether or not to open it. The nation leaned back a little.**_

"_**In there, you will also find some contact information for someone who is tasked with the same. You...you can say no." **_

_**He looked to the other human expectantly. In his heart, Canada felt like a coward. He should face his enemy till the end instead of giving up. How could he ask such a request from another?**_

_**Still the human gave a tired shrug and smiled, "You're the nation of this land. You're also a good friend of mine. How can I say no?"**_

_**An hour later, after settling the details of the task and general catching up, Canada left for a plane. He had to get rid of this final state. And there was only one person who he trusted knew how to do that.**_

-Current Time-

Canada rolled out of bed and fell to the floor with a loud thump. He groaned as he pushed himself up and got on to his feet. Groggily, his hand tried feel around for his side table where he had put his glasses. These memories continued to flow back to him without stop.

He rubbed at his eyes before putting them on. He blinked lazily at his clock. 8:00 am. Huh...he slept in...Oh well it's not like there was anything importan-

Like a shock of electricity went down his spine, his mind instantly cleared in remembrance.

There was supposed to be a trial today. It was against the nations who worked for the New World Order. Many of the nations wished to excuse them, since it was clear the humans were the ones in control. Most of them just wanted to focus on recovery. Their bosses thought it otherwise.

The stakes weren't all that high. As long as they had enough proof, then this trial would be nothing but a formality and a convenient way to reveal the details fully to the world. Even though Section 7.9 part (a) of the International Personification Law was long out of effect, he still needed this trial to explain everything.

That trial was in two hours.

_In EUROPE._

He cursed profusely as he scrambled to get ready. Kumajirou weakly came in and yawned. As Matthew dashed to the bathroom to brush his teeth and straighten out his horrible bed-head, the bear dragged a few of Canada's clothes on to the bed.

"Awww, thanks Kumajirou" The nation said as he ran out of the bathroom. He hobbled about as he tried to quickly put his clothes on. He looked at the time again and cursed again. They would have to eat on the plane then.

Somehow he managed to get out the door where a taxi was already waiting for him. Kumajirou dashed after him and jumped into the car with a briefcase in his mouth. Canada smiled again and patted his polar cub friend. The driver tsked at how late the nation was then sped off on the road towards the airport.

Canada's phone rang. He winced as he looked at the caller I.D. His boss. Tentatively, he answered it and raised it to his ear. He shoulders tensed for the blow.

* * *

><p>Not see-through. Not in a wheelchair.<p>

Freedom.

The nightmare was over. In Egypt's hand was a tourist beetle magnet. The magic that once surrounded it was now no longer in effect. He wondered if England had been the one to undo the spell. He tossed it to the ground which caused it break into several pieces.

No…

There was someone else. A curl. Who was that?

He stuck his hands in his pockets and shrugged. He had work to get back to.

Besides, he was not going to be part of the voting.

* * *

><p>Bang! Bang! Two shots were fired from Switzerland's gun. The collected nations inside the room all fell silent and sat down in their seats. The room was set up with several benches and extra folding chairs nearer the back. A balcony hung at the back.<p>

England standing in front of the neutral nation coughed and pointed to a hammer, "You have a gavel for that."

Switzerland shot him an unamused look, "I also have a gun, what's your point?"

The cheese-loving blond's expression was more irritated than usual. His trigger finger was even worse. Liechtenstein was still recovering from last week's events and she really needed him around. All he wanted was to get this trial over with and return home.

Neutrality was supposed to keep him out of these messes, not make him their first-choice to judge over them. He crossed his arms as his eyes grazed over the now silenced group.

England shook his head, tired from the month's events, then faced the crowd, "The trial for the case against Japan, Iceland, and Latvia on their alleged breaking of the International Personification Law has started."

The nations in question were in the other room, preparing themselves for their individual questioning period later. Explanations had to come first before defended themselves. The micronations, on the other hand, were excused from the trial; Due to the nature of their status, the punishment fell upon their guardian, or the closest thing to such.

The court was allowed to murmur a bit while England looked down at his cards, "Please remain quiet and attentive while the cases are made. After such, you will all be asked to give your judgement or abstain. Any idiots who cause disturbances to the court's process will be kicked out and revoked of their right to vote in this case." England looked up. "Any questions?"

"'OBJECTION!'" America jumped up and shouted.

"What is it, America?" England asked as he crossed his arms.

"First off-" He said grinning proudly and the island nation rolled his eyes, "-doing that felt cool. Second thing, why are _you_ running this?"

"Why you little-" England started but stopped himself from snapping. _Professionalism._ After a sharp deep breathe, he calmed himself down, "Germany refused to handle the matter, so by the order of the world meeting hosts I was next to be asked."

"-and saying no has more paperwork than any sane person wants to fill out," Switzerland muttered.

The island nation went on and looked to the crowd of nations, "First, you should all be informed about the facts behind this company as we have uncovered them. I bring forth a human employee to give us the information."

A masked figure from the back began walking up. Whispers surrounded him. The figure looked composed as his body kept relaxed, even his voice was not the least bit shaky saying the court oath. Then again, that blank mask could have just hidden away his emotions.

Once he was seated, he glanced around the crowd, as if in search for someone. The figure sighed after a few minutes, looks like that person wasn't here. After he stated his name and occupation, the island nation went right to prompting him to begin explaining.

"Now, from all your years of working with and against the New World Order company, can you explain to us how they managed to control us?"

"Yes." The man nodded. Despite the world stage watching, he did not falter. His many years alone had toughened him. "This company, from many years of research, have concluded that the secret to a nation's power could be found in their memories. As I'm sure, sir, that you can very well demonstrate, nations hold a power that humans do not posses. Like magic."

"England, are we supposed to believe that such things exists?" Someone called from the back.

England's green eyes narrowed in the voice's direction, flicked his wrist and whispered something. A pen from a desk floated to England's hand. He grabbed at it, then twirled it around his fingers before whispering something to send it back. It smashed against the wall into several pieces and the man clearly winced. Whoops. The other magic users tsked.

He cleared his throat. "Yes," he said plainly then turned back the human, "Go on."

"From experimentation with Canada-"

A few whispers from the crowd stirred.

"-they learned that nations reacted when objects related with their memories were tampered with. With stolen notes about England's spells, they learned about ways to collect this energy into self-radiating crystals. I have records to show the various stolen items used for such results. and you can see them matching up to random thefts globally" The man looked to the door that lead to the other room, "I'm sure Japan can also produce a Hello Kitty Doll where inside the remnants of a crushed jade pin can be found."

"Let's keep the focus on the situation." England reminded, not liking where the whispers were now going.

The human blinked and looked back to the world, "Right...Nations, the company further learned, produce more of their supernatural energy when their bodies are weakened. You can starve a nation to death, break every bone in their body, poison them but they will not die. To counter the damage, a nation produces more energy. The company called this '_Nation Essence_'. Through more decades of technological advancements, they found a way to contain such energy to convert it for other uses."

England nodded as the murmurs turned their anger against the human company. Good. "So what was their plan?"

"First they targeted the nations that would seem the most vulnerable, particularly those strongly connected with history. The next phase was to weaken the people of the nations with a Pulser, a technology that would be used to induce widespread headaches. Then, with the forces of nations weakened, the group would take over governments with technology powered by this newfound energy source. With the extra inside intel provided by the allied personifications, they were certain to bring forth a New World Order."

"Thank you," England nodded . "Now, I open the floor for further questions."

And the room exploded.

"HOW DID A COMPANY LIKE THIS GET PAST US?"

"WHY DID THOSE THREE EVEN CONSIDER HELPING THESE HUMANS OUT?"

"HOW DID WE EVEN STOP THEM?"

"WHO'S CANADA?"

Pause.

Everyone looked around for the person who had asked the question. America crushed the milkshake in his hand, some of it spilling over into his hands, offended and shocked. France looked up from texting on his phone, equally surprised. He, too, scanned the crowd. No one couldn't figure out who had said it...but it had been a question on several minds. Canada? Who was that?

England clutched at his head, as if he had a sudden headache. He muttered to himself, "I knew we forgot something before the trial…"He searched the crowd, continuing to talk to himself but the nations could hear him, "Where is he? He should be here."

"Who are you talking about?"

"Canada? Who's that?"

"There's a country above America...but they don't have personification do they?"

"No, that's impossible…no country is without one."

"Then why can't I remember what they look like…"

Down the far hall, Canada shouted his apologies as he tried to avoid bumping into people in his desperate run to make it on time. Kumajirou ran on all fours beside him. In the nation's mind, he hoped that they hadn't started too much. By the time he got to the door, he could already hear someone explain the situation out.

Bam! He burst open through the doors. His apologies streamed from his mouth.

Several pairs of eyes stared at the intrusion.

"You're late!" England called back.

Canada rushed forward the far front beside his brother. He was a little surprised that no one was watching him run up. Instead, everyone else seemed more concerned about a polar bear running into the room. Yet, Kumajirou was nothing new to the other nations...or it shouldn't be.

"Sorry, sorry," Canada said as he took his seat.

The masked figure at the front tensed. He saw that the crowd become uncomfortable as the northern nation took his seat. He bit his tongue, preventing himself from talking out of turn. At last someone from the group of nations addressed the problem.

"England, who are you talking to?" they asked.

America stood up again, more angry than before, "Okay, what the hell is wrong with you guys!? My brother's right here! That's uncool dudes!"

The room fought back against the nation's shouts. The chaos before escalated and then some.

"America, what wrong with _you_? No one is there."

"They're talking to no one."

"What's wrong with you two?"

America and England gaped at the crowd as the nations turned against them in accusations. Very soon, Switzerland had enough of the chaos. Another shot was fired. His green eyes glared at the nations and they quieted back down again. The English nation was about to thank him but was quickly cut off by the man's pissed off expression.

His voice was stern, "England, America, you are revoked of your right to vote in this matter. Leave the court."

"What in the bloody hell for?" England sputtered.

France was tempted to stand up with them, but he looked around at the confused expressions of the others beside him. He bit his tongue and looked at Canada. His hands gripped at his seat. He had to stay in court and see where this went.

Australia for a moment felt riled up but when asked about it by New Zealand, forgot his reasons within the next instant. Taiwan and texted the update to Hong Kong, a little worry growing inside of her. The other members of the magic trio shivered, feeling another shift happening in the room.

"Just as you said, those who cause massive disturbances to the court's process will be kicked out. Belgium will take your role by the same order of appointment."

"You can't just-"

Bang! Another shot fired into the air.

"I'm the judge." Switzerland said and narrowed his eyes at the two. "And I say get out."

Canada was left alone in his seat. Only the human could see him. From the masked figure's view he could see the flickering aura around him. His own body felt like it was weakening; the energy transferred to him was returning back to the nation.

It was only a matter of time until all the energy was returned.

* * *

><p>"I see you're going to back to painting," Lovino said to his brother as the other man took another stroke to his canvas. He brought over lunch into the work room and set it on a side table.<p>

Feliciano smiled wide, "It's brings such a wonderful feeling!" He added another dash of brown again.

His brother took a couple steps closer to get a better look, "Huh, looks like someone. Who is it?"

"That's a secret~" The younger brother teased with a wink. He continued painting cheerfully, humming a little to himself.

Romano rolled his eyes at Veneziano. He recognized his brother's tune and joined in singing some bits. After a ton of pestering from North Italy, Lovino finally went back to work and dealt with the papers that he let pile up. That's what he had been doing for hours before. For now, Feliciano was still on his break so he chose to relax. These past few days, the two existed in a peaceful calm.

"Aren't you supposed to be at a trial?" Feliciano questioned curiously. It wouldn't surprise him if the nation didn't want to go. The trial itself was going to be dull and pointless. Romano, himself, was never the one to go to these international things anyways.

"Oh shit!"

Or his brother had simply forgot.

With that as his last words, the nation rushed out. SLAM! Once he was alone, Feliciano put down his paintbrush. He walked over to the corner of the room where he pulled out his reference.

It was an old photo. Lights outlined the sole figure within it. It was taken a long time ago. One of the singers for a show they were going to be watching had gotten a sore throat overnight. Not wanting to disappoint the audience, one of the Italy brothers was pushed into the minor role.

North Italy knew that he was oblivious to many things. That book about the atmosphere was still a mystery to him. However, he was apprehensive about quite a few things as well, like his older brother's own insecurity.

Yes, Veneziano may be the "favourite" in Rome's eyes.

But the "favourite" could not sing quite like Romano did, with power, with not giving two shits about what other people thought, and a sense of self-pride that he wished his brother kept closer to his heart. North Italy had remembered that in a dream a few days back. He added another stroke to the painting. Funny, this kind felt like he was painting Grandpa.

* * *

><p>"Who <em>really <em>stopped the company?" Belgium tried to press again.

"I-I told you. Canada." The masked figure was starting to lose his cool and became more nervous as the nations were growing frustrated with him.

"TAKE OFF YOUR MASK AND SAY THAT TO OUR FACES!"

The masked figure shrank back in his seat. He looked pleadingly towards the judge. As the man was only a human, the nation judge was a little sympathetic. He took up his hammer, not wanting to pay for any more holes in the roof, and called the court back to order.

Belgium tried again, putting on a friendly smile. She honestly wished the room didn't push so much pressure on her. "We are trying to cooperate with you. Canada does not exist-" the mentioned nation coughed harshly but it couldn't get her attention, "-so it _must _have been someone else. Was it another human?"

"It was a n-nation! Only a nation can take them down so quickly!" He clutched at his collar. He needed air!

France neared towards Canada, somehow finding a way to squirm up to the front while the room was distracted.

"How are you holding up?" He whispered.

Matthew bit his lip and whispered back harshly, "They have been stuck on the same stupid detail. I'm right here!"

"Bringing it up doesn't seem to help though...huh. Our friend up there doesn't look too well..."

As France pointed out, the masked man was coughing heavily under the pressure. At last, the ability to breathe was becoming too difficult of a task and the man ripped off his mask. The object fell to the floor. The man gasped for air.

"Someone get this man to a hospital!"

Guards from the door called for help. Within minutes people carried out the man, despite his pleas to be left alone. Canada was left with the shock of seeing the man's face.

It was clear of any of the distorting scars. Those green eyes...now faded away to a darker blander brown.

It was exactly like his memory before the transferring energy. Gah! A pain in the northern nation's gut was building up. Kumajirou led him back to his seat while the room was in chaos again. Switzerland banged on with his gavel.

* * *

><p>"What are you doing out here?" America asked with surprise. After finally agreeing with England that smashing the door would only make things worse, they walked down the hall in retreat. It was a surprise to see Germany there, especially after the nation made special effort to excuse himself.<p>

Blue eyes looked up from his bench, "I would say the same for you two."

England huffed and sat down, "We got kicked out of court."

America kicked a nearby trash can and sent it flying, "Something is seriously messed up in there."

"Germany, you still did not answer our question. What are you doing here? I thought you wanted to take a break."

The German crossed his arms, "When I left Prussia was gone. I only came to see if he was here and to stop him from causing trouble."

"Oh." America sat down beside him, "Hey, while we're here...You remember Canada, right?"

"Who?"

"The guy that you put on the team with me and Australia."

"Australia and I," England whispered.

America looked back, "But you weren't on the team remember?" England began to sputter something then turned around with an exasperated groan. "Anyways, are you sure you don't remember? An entire section was activated against him."

Germany shook his head, "That was against _you, _America."

"It was-" England stopped his argument as he felt a migraine come on. He swayed and turned his body to slump into the bench. America rushed over.

"What's wrong?"

"A massive transfer of energy."

A crew of hospital people dashed down the hall. It caught the attention of all three nations. They worried that the incident had repeated once more. With bittersweet relief, they let out a sigh seeing that it was only an unknown man.

"England!" The man weakly called. The island nation recognized the voice and ran over to the wheeling away stretcher, "Canada...he's..he's disappearing…the side effects they're...coming back"

"What are you talking about?"

The man wheezed again, "The side effects...the side effects…final state..."

England tried to question further but the man closed his eyes, unable to keep himself conscious any longer. The humans sped off to the ambulance.

"What was that about?" America asked as England returned to the bench with Germany. The Island nation ignored him. Unknown words were muttered under his breathe. As if by some invisible wind, the nation's hair began to sway. Suddenly, England's eyes snapped open.

"That's no spell-" He stood up, looked down the hall and whispered in a devastated tone, "_Matthew_."

* * *

><p>"Matthew, you're looking frighteningly pale. Are you-"<p>

"Hey, France! Who are you talking to!?"

The Frenchman clamped up and leaned away from Canada. He glanced back apologetically. Matthew motioned back that he was fine but gulped as he felt the court grow rowdy once more. His fingers dug into Kumajirou's fur. Why did he feel like he was full of both energy and dread?

With the human gone now, more of the nations were on edge. The commotion England, America and the Masked figure caused left the nations fearing. Instead of being bored by the trial, as was expected, some worried that the incident was not yet over.

Many were put into an unforgiving mood.

"Bring forth the nation witnesses," Switzerland ordered. Belgium nodded and motioned to Australia, Norway and Romania.

"What's wrong?" Romania whispered as he noticed the Nordic's pained expression.

"There's a strong concentration of energy near the front," Norway replied.

Canada looked up hopeful. Romania dashed these hopes with a snicker, "England probably decided to try to curse the courtroom."

The Nordic returned the reply with an indifferent shrug, "Wouldn't put it past him."

"Hey, wanna join us any time soon?" Australia said as he elbowed the whispering magical nations. Canada bit his lip as fought against calling out. Maybe they would remember once they recall the events themselves.

Belgium waited for the court to settle before prompting one of them to start. Australia, having been there since the beginning began the tale.

* * *

><p>"Alright, let's take a rest!" India said with a happy smile to his fellow dancers. He grabbed a towel and wiped away the sweat of his brow.<p>

Getting his guards to relax around him had been quite an effort, but eventually he had been left alone to pursue his hobbies again. The nation really loved to dance away the day. He was a naturally active type of person.

"India, you have a package!"

He was a little surprised to see the parcel being handed to him. Minutes of unwrapping later, he was even more surprised to see the elephant figurine. A small card was attached to its trunk with some twine. It was exactly like the Elephant from his dream.

"_India, I believe you should keep this. Signed, Canada" _read the card.

The nation smiled gratefully. Holding the art piece brought an odd refreshing feeling to him. Or maybe it was the cold feeling of the figurine itself after his work out.

He looked at the card again with curious amusement.

"This Canada fellow, whoever that is, thank you," he found himself saying. Carefully, he put in a safe place in the corner. No one would touch it through the rest of his session. If he came back, unfortunately, the thing would be smashed into dust.

But India didn't come back to pick it up.

Because for some odd reason, he forgot it ever existed the moment he set it down.

* * *

><p>"Kuma...it's all wrong." Matthew said to his bear, petting him. No one cared what the bear did.<p>

"I know…" the bear said with a sad nod.

The current recounting of the tale removed Canada from the entire incident. Where it depended on him the most, were completely left out. It didn't seem to be the nations fault. No matter how crazy Canada waved at the recounting nations they couldn't see him. Heck, if he did the Y.M.C.A right now, no one would blink.

His frustration was starting to convince him that he should just do that. His sanity fleeing. Except, the action might drive France to laughter and he didn't want the man to be kicked out.

"Wait...Wait...Norway you just woke up and then what?" Belgium interrupted, making sure the court understood.

"Everyone else was starting to wake up. It gets really hazy at this moment...perhaps it was the drugs that the Company gave us. I remember being told to get a portal ready. The humans in the room were frightened. They were also watching something...no-someone…"

"_Who?_"

Australia scratched at his head, "Someone familiar..."

Romania scrunched up his face as he thought, "...it was...someone from North America."

Canada looked up with optimism.

Red eyes lit up with sudden apprehension, "America!"

The northern nation slumped back. Kumajirou groaned and put a paw to his face.

"I remember the person having blond hair…" the Australian went on.

"Then it has to be America!"

"But he was saying it was someone called Canada! That hero is _anything_ but humble. He wouldn't just make up someone to get all the credit."

"Maybe they're lying!"

"Maybe that's why we're all feeling so weird. Maybe _these_ are the nations that we should be putting to trial"

Belgium looked back, "Hey now, we can't -"

"Toss them along with those traitors!"

"Yeah!"

"Hey!" France stood up to look at the growing mob, "Are you all losing your minds? I can tell you for a fact that _these _nations were the ones that helped rescue us."

"Then, France tell us what happened!"

"I bet you Canada is some code between the traitors to carry out their plan!"

"You saw how that human left! It was a message that we are next!"

"Or that you were pressing him too hard," Romania shouted back. "You are accusing us without any kind of evidence!"

Australia crossed his arms, "Oi, can we come down from the stand now? I don't wanna be up here if you are simply goin' to yell at us!"

So. Much. Yelling. France looked over to Canada again, who stared ahead blankly. An entire court was turning on innocent nations because they couldn't believe he existed. A distraught expression was etched on the younger nation's face. The Frenchman frowned. He reached out to comfort him.

"THIS IS NOT HOW YOU RUN A COURTROOM!" Germany finally barged into the room. Against all arguments within himself, he couldn't stand to hear the noise outside. It sounded like chaos. A chaos that needed his organizing. He couldn't hold himself back anymore.

"EVERYONE BACK TO THEIR SEATS!"

Switzerland was the first to break from the shocked silence "Germany, you said you weren't going to be here-"

"I also said that I wasn't going to deal with this trial but I guess things are not going to go as I planned. It is about time I adapt to that."

He gave an intense stare to the nations.

"All of you! You should be ashamed of yourselves. You are so easily moved to call anyone a traitor. Do not let yourselves get carried by the flow. Do not become a mob. Say _no _and _think!_"

"Can…um…we come back in?" England said from the wide open doors. He wasn't going to pass up an opportunity to get back in. Canada at the front looked like he needed them and who knows how comforting that frog would be.

"Yes." Germany said with a nod. "If it was this chaos that caused them to kick you out, then there is no point in respecting it."

The court remained attentive to the pissed off German. His blue eyes trailed across the crowd. Prussia from the back gave him a thumbs up and wiped a proud tear from his eyes. Germany counted down to make sure he had control the room. Once the count was over he spoke.

"We are going to try this again," the German finally announced.

"Yes, and that should start with letting Canada speak," France suggested.

"France, who is Canada?" Germany asked.

The same question came up again and the court repeated it. Again, the _who_ cycle loomed its ugly head around.

"AAAAAAAAAAAA" And that's when Matthew finally lost it.

He had the power of the _Final State_ didn't he? Without care to what anybody said, Canada pushed forward. Kumajirou followed behind him as he approached the center of the front. Right in front of Switzerland, he faced the crowd. He was going to tell them a thing or two! Determined, confident, and bold, his indigo eyes looked over to the crowd.

Their eyes bore right through him.

Like lightning had struck his heart, he felt paralyzed.

The bravado of his actions was wearing off. Dread within him grew. He breathed deeply as he tried to keep himself from panicking. His thoughts spun around. His throat felt dry. Still filled with passionate emotions, the powers of the Final State continued working within the personification. In a large burst of energy, as Matthew continued fighting, darkness fell across the courtroom. A flashback took over his senses in the untimely moment.

-Flashback-

"_**Are you sure?" the ex-employee urged.**_

"_**I can't…." Canada said firmly, "You should have seen that meeting. He asked who I was. I fought on the BATTLEFIELD with him! And this is just one of the nations I don't have personal ties to…If I had to deal with Alfred saying that to me…" **_

"_**Well…there is a spell in England's books that would help you."**_

"_**I knew that you would have found something!"**_

"_**It involves a memory wiping and an energy transfer…"The man mumbled.**_

_**Canada bit his lip, "Will it hurt?"**_

"_**Yes, definitely." There was also another catch but the human kept that to himself. When he read the spell, he had already decided that he would be willing to take up that sacrifice. A human should deal with the human messes. _**Green Eyes. A mask. These were things that were to be part of his future.**_**_

_**It took a long moment for Canada to decide. He recalled back to the painful looks of confusion on all of their faces when he had shown up. One of them had even called him America. He had wanted to cry.**_

"_**I'll do it."**_

**-**Present Time-

"Who turned out the lights?"

"Who was that?"

"You saw him too, right?"

"There was someone there beside the bear!"

England knelt on the floor and began muttering some light spell. The court talked in hushed whispers but he paid no mind to them. Why hadn't the lad told him about his _Final_ _State_? That explained why he had mistaken the boy as a mere friend of America's.

The Final State was not magic as it was more closely related to nationhood itself. It was something obtained when normally a nation neared the end of their actual death. It provided an extra boost of power to be immune to all physical attacks. Since it was close to their death, people forgetting that they existed didn't matter anymore.

If Matthew had been pushed near death under the Company's control, then it would not be too far-fetched to achieve the ability prematurely. Getting rid of it would then require moving all the knowledge elsewhere; Hence, the memory stones. As for the energy, a massive transfer cleared up why the masked figure had lived as long as he did, and why he had collapsed today.

Consequently, as the facts came into England mind, he realized something much worse. Often, some people might say there are two deaths: The moment you stop breathing and the last time your name is spoken. To experience the latter before the former…

Would be madness inducing.

He brought his hand up, glowing green. The murmurings of frightened nations surrounded him. The darkness was so strong that even his light made out of magic was only able to help him see a couple inches in front of him.

He remembered where he had seen the younger personification. It didn't take too long to bump into the curled up blond. Amusingly, America was also beside him, as if he was a shield. It wasn't a surprise that Alfred would be the first to look for Matthew. Kumajirou planted himself on the other side. Another shadow watched over the two. Arthur walked over to the bearded man.

"Angleterre…What is happening to him?"

"The trial must have been too much for him."

Alfred looked up, at long last noticing that there were others around him. He kept his arms wrapped around his brother protectively. "N-nothing I'm telling him is getting through to him."

"Lad, must be blocking out his surroundings. The darkness must be another layer to that."

"That's how he always deals with his fears when we were younger," Alfred said solemnly. "He liked to curl himself right up when there's something scary. It always takes forever to pull him out of it. I wonder what is scaring him this time…"

"The Ancient Realm is calling him. He doesn't know it but that's the dread he's feeling." the bear said blankly. The bear nuzzled his nose against Canada's cheek wiping away the tears that fell from the shut eyes.

"Ancient Realm?" France asked and looked expectantly at England.

"It's where old passed nations reside. Usually, these nations are too vain to move on and want to see how long it will take for people to forget about them."

"So this Ancient Realm wants him? Well, tell them to back off!" Alfred muttered with a pout and tightened his embrace. "They can't have my bro!"

Arthur grimaced, "Since he's stayed here for so long while people are forgetting about him…He has probably been fighting off the call for a while now."

Francis crossed his arms "Don't you have some spell to fix all of this?"

"Magic doesn't fix everything, Frog!" The Englishman snapped back.

Alfred felt himself being dragged down into his twin's despair. He couldn't lose Mattie…no…He thought about all the adventures they had together as children. He thought about how torn they both were during the war of 1812. He thought about how his brother stuck by him, tolerating stupidity, and sometimes participating in the stupidity. He thought about how they had both tricked Arthur that faeries had taken the cookies from the cookie jar, not them.

Matthew shifted and mumbled something.

"Alfred…What did you do?" Arthur asked.

"I was…just remembering things."

"_**This company, from many years of research, have concluded that the secret to a nation's power could be found in their memories.**_" The island recited from the earlier testimony. "Of course. _We _should put the effort of remembering him. Quick, think about the memories you had with him."

Not all of them were pleasant, but they tried their best to recall them. Today, this nation wasn't going to take the entire burden upon himself. History was meant to be remembered by the masses. Close ones were meant to be kept close to the heart.

And slowly but surely, Matthew began to lift to his head. His purple-indigo eyes were becoming less glassy. Dazed, he looked to his left and right. His awareness was returning.

"Alfred, Alfred!" Matthew shouted at his brother as he realized who was hugging him. "You have to remember who I am!" His indigo eyes met bright blue.

"Ca-Ca...Canadia right?"

"It's...it's Canada!" There were tears forming in the corner of his eyes. His nightmare...it wasn't over...it wasn't-

Suddenly Alfred's eyes went wide, "Whoa! Whoa! It was only a joke! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-OW!"

Canada punched his brother in the arm, wiping away the offending water with his other hand. He glared at the other, "_Why_ did you think that was _funny!?_"

"Because it's a stupid question," Alfred said with a roll of his eyes. He leaned in to give him a tighter hug. "Again, I'm sorry. How could I forget my own brother?"

"Or the adorable 'quiet' kid that we helped raised," England and France said in unison. Then, in reflex the two started a small slapping fight, both arguing that they had been the better parent.

The two younger nations laughed.

"_I'm _the one who's supposed to be a hero remember?" Alfred said quietly as he nudged Matthew.

Matthew rolled his eyes and nudged back, "Of course."

The darkness that had wrapped around the court melted away.

Canada turned to England, "How do you know about the Final State?"

"You never asked, lad. Since we are much older than you, of course we would know about such things."

Upon hearing Arthur's words, Matthew laughed at himself. He had never gotten the chance to tell them about his dream. Part of him thought about how much lost time he had be spent frustrated by the mystery. Things might have turned out differently. He wandered into his mind, wondering what else he had missed.

The symptoms of the patients came together in Canada's mind. To be unheard and not understood, India. To be unable to take care of himself, Italy. To be weak in fighting back, Greece. To be forgetful, China. To be invisible, Egypt.

Had he been a lesser nation, he would have still believed these reflected upon himself. Time and time again, he would prove that this was not the case. He thought about how he shouldered the entire incident all his own, thinking it was the right thing. He stood up and dusted himself off.

But in the end, it was wrong. He looked to his 'family', as dysfunctional as they were. All those years ago, he had been afraid of disappearing himself and so erased the cause in the only way he knew how. He should have just told one of them. To gain the final state, such must be done alone, but to deal with the side effects one needed to rely on others.

It took a while for the court to resettle again with the darkness gone. Many looked at the North American nation with fear. Matthew smiled apologetically at them, hoping they wouldn't hold it against him.

Many were baffled by themselves. How could they have forgotten the second largest country in the world? Why hadn't they just look at a map? The answers to these questions remained as much as a mystery as Canada's current hold of their attention. Around the world nations were being struck with sudden memories.

Switzerland looked to North American nation with awe, "H-how did you do that, Canada?"

"Let me finally have a say and I'll tell you," Canada replied. Then, he walked up to the stand.

An hour later, everyone exited the courtroom after an uneventful voting. Romano barely made it. Unsurprisingly, the defendant themselves made decent cases. Quite a few kept quiet as they walked, dazed by it all. More were relieved, happy and content that it all settled peacefully. As it should have ended. The nations involved were declared _not guilty._

"Hey, Canada!" Prussia called out. The northern nation turned with surprise. The Prussian waved him over to where he was chatting with his brother.

As the Canadian neared closer, the white-haired nation asked, "You said that you visited the _Ancient Realm_ right?"

Canada nodded slowly, unsure what he was going to be asked next.

"Did you meet someone called Germania?"

Indigo eyes lit up, "Oh, right!" He turned his attention to Germany. "Germania wishes to tell you that you shouldn't hold back your emotions. It's bad for your health. Be more like Prussia...or something along those lines."

Germany stiffened, "Huh? Really?" He suddenly coughed as Prussia slammed his back with a hard smack. The Albino grinned.

"See? It's exactly as I've been telling you," Prussia laughed and then looked at Canada again, "Anyways, has he said anything else about me?" He secretly crossed his fingers, hoping the older nation never talked about how he left the _Ancient Realm_.

The younger nation hummed for a second to recollect the conversation. It took a moment then he replied "Not really…" Prussia's mind silently whooped. Canada turned back to where his twin was waiting for him to re-join them, "Well, I have to go now."

Germany smiled a bit bigger as the two Germans also turned to walk away in the opposite direction. His older brother was grinning smugly and proudly. A celebration with beer was on both of their minds. Somewhere, Germania muttered a complaint about how long the message's delivery took but smiled as well.

* * *

><p><span><em>(Greece's P.O.V):<em>

Outstretched before me, I looked over my mother's ruins once more. Tourists flocked the area and snapped their pictures. Contently, I patted the soft fur of a meowing cat beside me. I smiled.

The past had left its mark here in the present. Pillars, though broken and cracked, stood strong. The memory of my mother, her last soft words to me murmured closely so only I could hear them, floated around in my head. I had fought my best.

Where I sat was perfect to see the sun lower to meet the horizon. Hues of bronze, like the armour of a warrior filled the sky. In the picturesque view, I could imagine seeing a chariot flying off in the distance. I laughed at myself at the silly idea. Another cute cat walked happily towards me. I let this one crawl into my lap. Before any more joined me, I scooped up the small book beside me to keep it from being trampled.

I opened my book and read aloud from where I left off, "_The beginning is the most important part of any work.*_"

* * *

><p>AN: And that's a wrap! :)

A MASSIVE THANK YOU to all of you wonderful readers. To all the reviewers, every single one of you really make my day. I would have replied to every single one if I could have found something else to say other than a super grateful thank you! Your comments kept me believing that I was accomplishing the effect I wanted in my writing. Thanks for sticking around to see where this fanfic winded up!

*Greece's last words_: _Plato Quote for _The Republic: Book 2_.


End file.
